


Phantom

by LadyAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 104
Words: 157,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAckerman/pseuds/LadyAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real World AU<br/>Eren Jaeger seems to have the good life. He just got into Rose University, Heaven for a Photographer, and his horribly absent Father is completely out of his life. But on Eren's first day of University, he is given a project by his professor. Use all three art forms to prove your talent but theirs a catch. It has to be based on the musical run by the Drama Department, 'Phantom of the Opera'. It's not much of a problem until he end up with the senior 'Phantom' himself, Levi Ackerman. With time, they get closer and closer until they realize that their future is in jeopardy.  Are you Ready?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to call when my two favorite worlds collide. Phantom of the Opera meets my Yaoi Love. WARNING: there will be smut later on in the chapters. I will warn you like the good little author I am, but I will allow chapters to be completely filled with smut and others with valuable information.  
> ALSO I love love love love love love love love love love love....love comments so please leave your comments and such.  
> Love you bebessssss  
> Oh Plus I made this for my super artsy friend Gianna, my Neko-Senpai, who inspired me to write this.

  
****

“I think I’m in Hell,” I muttered, as I grabbed most of the cardboard boxes left in the back of my two year old pick-up truck. I had finally made it. Thirteen years of being crammed into twelve by thirteen foot classrooms filled with all the greatest assholes, druggies and sluts, I was finally in the real world. Rose University. A cesspool of Arts Nerds, Steroid heads and Grade A med students in the heart of Vancouver, Canada. With an enrollment of about 9,000 students total, Rose University keeps the strays out and keeps only the best there is in Vancouver. It was by luck that my dad was able to sneak me in with a little cash through the back door. Not to mention gain my best friend, Armin Arlert, a medical scholarship and help Mikasa Ackerman, my adopted sister gain a spot on the Internationally acclaimed star Swim Team. But of course, my ass had to come through the back door. I knew that I was the Black Sheep in the esteemed, Jaeger family, anyway.

My Father was **the** Grisha Jaeger that ran Jaeger Medical Hospital Corporation that started twelve Canadian Hospitals and three American research facilities. I was the only heir to the Jaeger tree and the only child of the deceased Karula Cavanagh, German model and granddaughter of the late German Duke of some far ass place. But of course, I was the kid that hated everything medical, was terrified of needles and could care less about running a corporation. Of course I had a plan for my life, even though it was completely against everything my late mother wanted or my, sadly, living father hated. I applied to Rose University to be a Photographer.

Yeah, Photographers didn’t really make much and they probably weren’t the most powerful people in the world but there was nothing I’d rather do. When I was younger, my mother used to take millions of pictures of me because I was a ‘cute kid’. I was told by a couple girls in high school that my eyes were ‘sexy’ and ‘other-worldly’ but all I could ever see was some tanned kid with messy brown hair and creepily piercing bluish-green eyes. I hated pictures being taken of me but when my mother would hand me the camera, I could see something different. I could see the beautiful expressions in people’s eyes and for some reason, I could feel what they felt. I could see the quiet sadness and the raging anger that flooded peoples eyes. Once my mother gave me my own camera, she was screwed. I took pictures of everything from plants, to animals and even a few of Armin and Mikasa before they made me sign a contract ending it.

Now I was here. Rose University. Top School in all of Vancouver. And I was rooming with a Horse.

“Hey Jackass,” the horse neighed. “If you don’t grab your shit and throw it inside in the next two seconds I’m going to break your nose.”

“Hopefully you follow through with that threat,” I groaned, adjusting the box in my hands. “I can’t believe out of all five hundred and something other Freshman, I get stuck with Jean ‘The Living Horse’ Kirschstein.”

“You used to fuck this Living Horse, asshat,” Jean snapped back with a smile. Oh yeah, I did. What cocktail of drugs was I on during my Senior year of High School?

“A quality mistake,” I retorted, walking up the long walkway to the Maria Building Apartments that I had opted to use aside from the Dorms. The only good thing about this was that my dorm room had a kitchenette. Not like I cooked, but if anything I had a real fridge. I walked over to my side of the room. I had come yesterday with Mikasa and taped my fifty favorite photos I’ve ever taken onto the wall my bed was thrown against. Said bed was already covered in plush blankets and a pillow Mikasa had sown for me. My favorite Fairy Tail jacket was hung in the small closet and diagonal to my bed was the Horse Shit’s stuff. I could see that he had a picture of all of us at graduation. The 104th class of Trost Senior High with only one hundred and twenty nine students. Our whole group of about fifteen stuck together and applied to the same schools. Connie, Sasha, Annie, and Thomas all went to Garrison University instead of Rose but they were at least two miles away.

“Hey, Eren!” A cheery voice chimed from the front door. Armin Arlert stood in the doorway, glasses perched on his narrow nose and blond hair hidden under a skullie. He wasn’t the biggest guy I knew but for some reason he was able to hold an air of arrogance and strength. “I think I accidently took some boxes of your stuff and put it in my room.”

“It’s cool, Armin,” I muttered, looking behind him to see the nameplate of the door across from mine. Armin Arlert and Marco Bodt. Marco was a cheery guy with enough freckles to name. His nickname at Trost was Freckled Jesus. I’ve never heard the guy curse or even kill a mosquito. “I see you and Marco are roomies.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “We’re both in the Medical program so we decided to room together.”

“So why did I get Horse face?”

“Because you are both in the Arts program,” Armin explained. “Maybe if you would have applied with me to the Medical Program, you could have had a better roommate.”

“Well maybe if my grades weren’t shit and I cared about medical stuff, I would have done that. But you had to be best friends with a pansy that enjoys taking pictures of things rather than cutting people open.”

“Doctors don’t just cut people up, Eren,” he chuckled. “We save lives.”

“Well I save lives too,” I replied, matter-of-factly. “I save people from facing the horrible realities of life and enjoying peace for a second before realizing they have to go back to reality.”

“I can agree with that at least,” Armin smiled as he walked over to the photos placed on the wall. Tapping his finger against a single picture he continued, “I remember this picture like it was yesterday.”

“Which ones that?” I asked, moving closer.

“The one with us in Germany, when your dad took us for your sixteenth birthday,” he smiled. “I can’t believe you actually took a picture of Mikasa and I fighting and falling into a fountain.”

“I do my best work when you all fight,” I joked, narrowly avoiding a pillow aimed for my head.

“Idiot,” he muttered. “Well, I gotta go. I have Early Bird classes tomorrow and an introduction seminar at twelve. Meet me at Colossals for late lunch at around two?”

“Nah, I can’t,” I smirked. “Unlike you, my first class starts at twelve.”

“Fucking Art Majors,” he cursed as he headed out the door with a wave.

“Later Armin!” Jean shouted as he walked in with a ton of grocery bags. “Since your dumbass forgot to get groceries for the kitchen. Marco decided to be the smart one in this relationship and offer us some of his groceries.”

“Why do I have to buy the groceries?”

“Because you get a little stipend of daddy’s money while I have to actually work for what I want,” he argued.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yes it does when that stipend is almost six grand a month.”

“Some of that goes to the bills,” I retorted.

“You only have to pay the light bill, dumbass.”

“And the internet.”

“So in total about a thousand bucks every month, leaving four thousand dollars to just shit on.”

“I’d never shit on money,” I sighed. “But I can buy a ton of camera equipment with that.”

“Fucker.”

“Asshat.”

**“Glad we’re on the same page,” Jean muttered as he began to unload the bags and fill up the kitchen. I was right from the beginning. This was going to be hell.**


	2. Let Me Be Your Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL EXPLANATION CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the FINAL explanation chapter guys!!!!! WOOOOO after this, it's time for the juicy stuff!

  
****

It was not long before my feelings of despair over being stuck in a twenty three by twenty foot cell for a year was lost. I woke up the most alert I had been since the start of my freshman year in High School. I had uncharacteristically set up my clothes for the next afternoon and wore clean underwear to bed. I even woke up before my alarm clock went off. Pulling the sheets over the end of my bed in a makeshift fold, I grabbed my still packed toiletries and walked to the downstairs communal showers. They were just a floor up and it sounded like everyone was asleep or at a class. I showered and brushed my teeth as fast as I could before running back to my room and changing.

The one good thing my terrible excuse for a father did was buy me a new camera. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t him who bought it for me but his secretary. It was a state of the art Nikon D4S, used and engraved with another persons name but it was mine. When I was in High School I constantly had to borrow the Yearbooks camera whenever I wanted to play around and when that didn’t work, I volunteered to take pictures of all the sports teams and even teachers. Finally, today was going to be the day that I stood in front of the Rose Department of Arts, Room 160. The door was, of course, covered in photos of landscapes and a painted sign. I stared down at the knob, my hands shaking in anticipation.

Once I opened this door, I was starting my future in Photography,

I pushed the latch open with a flick of my wrist to run straight into the Behemoth named Bertholt. My face was smashed perfectly between his pectorals and I could feel the freshly drying paint scrape my face.

“Oh Damn! Eren, I’m so sorry,” Bertholt jittered as he pushed me back a little to inspect my face.

“It’s cool, it’s not your fault that you're the size of  a skyscraper with the width of a door,” I grumbled, trying to wipe the paint off of my face. Unfortunately, it was still extremely wet and smeared down my face. I looked at my hand to see bright blue paint covering it.

“You still’ve got a little-”

“Fuck it, this is the Art Department,” I replied with a reassuring smile. “This is probably normal for them.”

Bertolt apologized again before easing by me and running down the hall. I peered inside to find a large room with grand windows opened wide to let the air inside of the room. It smelled like fresh paint and fresh cut flowers. Scattered all over the floor were bean bags equipped with Bamboo tablets and pockets to hold them. Several students were hanging around a short women with a bright red scarf holding back her blonde tresses. She was dressed in a long, free-flowing dress and no shoes. The moment I entered, I watched her shuffle over in my direction.

“You must be Eren Jaeger,” she smiled, her pearly white teeth. “I’m Petra Ral, the Photography, Drawing and Painting 1 professor.”

“How did you know my name?”

“While we waited on your arrival, Bertolt told us a bit about you,” she replied. Then reaching a hand out to me, she led me in the direction of the other students. “Now students, I need you all to separate into majors. Since some of you are qualified in one section, I would like you to separate as such. Painters at that wall, Sculptors on the Beanies and Photographers near my desk.”

Shuffling ensued as everyone picked up their bags and moved to their areas.

“Now, I would like to have a private conversation with the photographers for a moment before speaking with the rest of you. Pardon us,” Miss Ral announced before ushering the Photographers group outside. Once outside, she sat on the floor. “Okay students, since this is your first day, I’d like to give you all a little challenge. I do this with every one of my students and since this is an Arts department, I like to do projects like this every so often.”

“On the first day?” One student asked.

“Of course. This helps weed out the hopefuls and realists,” Miss Ral smiled. “‘If not today, then when’, is my motto. Art is eternal but inspiration does not last long and lucky for you all, inspiration is in the classroom at the end of the hall.”

“What do you mean?” Another annoying student asked.

“Our drama department at the end of their first semester are planning to do the musical ‘Phantom of the Opera’. Now, the ‘Phantom of the Opera’, is a highly decorated and ornate production. The costumes are elaborate and the poses are very smooth. There’s a cast of over seventy-five students not to mention the tech advisors and such.”

“In other words, a photographers paradise,” I piqued, partially begrudging myself for being like the others.

“Exactly, Eren,” she smirked. “But, I’m challenging you as artist not only as Photographers.” In that moment, she gripped her hands in a pleading manner. “It is a long shot for some of you but I think you all can take the challenge. By the end of this semester, I would like to receive six finished projects in each field. Painting and Sketching, Sculpting and Photography.”

“Isn’t that a little outside the box, Miss Ral?” The same damn obnoxious student asked.

“Hence the name challenge, Simon,” Miss Ral shrugged. “And call me Petra. Of course, I’ll be working alongside you and guiding you throughout the semester but I want to see what you can do. Being a photographer is just a smidge harder than painting or sculpting for most and since it comes so naturally to you, I want to see you accept a challenge of something that is easier for others. Most Photographers can’t even draw a line straight but I want to see if there is any potential for you to be a triple threat.”

“Triple Threat?” I asked.

“A Triple Threat, is someone that can paint, sculpt and capture a moment through a camera,” a girl answered.

“Correct,” Petra said. “Now. Your project must be completely about ‘Phantom of the Opera’. Either the cast members, behind the scenes, practices etcetera. But I must warn you, this is a business association. Not once should I discover that you are interrupting their practices. If at all I hear a complaint from Hanji, I swear, I will fail you from this class.”

“What the hell is a Hanji?”

“You’re worst nightmare,” someone said from behind me. I looked up to see a student with blond hair and shadowy eyes. It looked like she had lost her soul in a battle and her skin was covered in paste.

“She is not, Rebecca,” Petra sighed. “She’s just a different kind of director.”

“Whatever,” the girl retorted, before slumping against the wall and falling asleep.

“Well, that was all I had to say about class today,” Petra replied, standing up. “Why don’t you take the next week and plan your projects? I need an exact ideas by this friday. Go hang out in the Drama room for a while, meet the actors and start a relationship with one. I wish you the best of luck.”

That was easier said than done. Once most of our class decided to walk towards the ominous Drama room connected to the Auditorium, we realized that we were in for something a little different than most. The walls were covered in racks of costume after costume, resembling some shitty version of a costume warehouse. On some of the empty space on  the walls, trophies from National Events and other shows were hung up for the students to see. Unfortunately, said students were running around like chickens with their heads off. A set of girls were in one corner where a set of illuminated mirrors were placed on the wall. An old grand piano was set perfectly on the large black painted stage. Scarlet curtains hung precariously from faux metal bars. On the stage behind most of the curtains hid several other students dressed completely in black with headsets on.

“WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN!” A loud voice screeched from some hidden speaker.

“HANJI STOP BEING AN ASS!” A student yelled as he moved from behind the curtain. He was an enormous man, probably six feet tall and the thin build of a linebacker. His blond hair was slick back against his head exposing the thickest set of blond brows I had seen on a human. Judging from the clipboard and black headpiece he had on that he was the Stage Manager. “Hi, I’m Erwin Smith and a Senior here at Rose. Petra told me all about you guys and I wanted to make your lives a little easier so I assigned certain stars to each of you.”

“Won’t that be problematic if the person doesn’t work well with us?” I replied, stuffing my hands in my pocket. “Like, personality wise.”

“No..”

“Eren.”

“Well, Eren, as you may or may not know, Drama students love attention. No matter where it comes from,” Erwin smiled. “Each of these Actors are willing and able to be a part of your projects. I also paired you with a technician just in case you need another view point.”

“Oh that makes life a little easier,” the kid named Simon replied.

“I’m glad because this production is already stressful enough,” Erwin surmised.

“ERWIN WHERES MY GREEN TEA!” The infamous Hanji yelled through the invisible speakers.

“Excuse me,” Erwin sighed before taking a deep breath. “GET YOUR OWN DAMN GREEN TEA, HANJI.”

“Awwww, Erwin you can’t be so mean to me,” a voice muttered from behind a rack of costumes. It scared the shit out of most of us but Erwin didn’t seem surprised. “Especially not in front of the Art kids.”

“They’d figure it out soon enough.”

“Hello my beautiful delights of artistic pleasures!” The voice said as a women dressed in bright green from head to toe exclaimed as she moved from the costume racks.Her brown hair was piled on top of  her head in a nest and her glasses were crooked. Along her slim hips was a utility belt packed with paper and tools. “I’m glad to see that you all have arrived to spend time with we thespians in our domain!”

“It’s an honor,” a student hummed offering to shake the woman's hand. With a flick of her wrist, Hanji grabbed the girls hand, inspecting her wrist. The girl tried to tug back awkwardly but Hanji’s grip was perfect.

“You drink a lot don’t you?” Hanji smirked turning the wrist in her thin fingers. “Alcoholic and probably anemic. You’re hair follicles are extremely thin and falling out from stress. To make matters worse your nails still have a little blood and something else from last nights activities. Care to elaborate?”

“E-Excuse me,” the girl stuttered. Hanji released her arm before becoming distracted with a costume on the rack. The girl looked dumbfounded as she tried to pick the blood from inside of her nails.

What the hell just happened?

“Don’t mind Hanji, she used to be a research doctor that worked for one of the Universities hospitals,” Erwin explained. “You’re going to have to get used to her inspecting every aspect of your life through physical observation and dealing with some of her experiments.” Then turning toward the rest of the room he pointed to a desk sandwiched between two carts of costumes. “On that desk, there are copies of the script for each of you, lists of all cast, techies and musicians and who you are assigned to. Just nod if you need me.” With that Erwin returned to dealing with the drama students. I waited a few moments for some of the students to pick up their scripts and information before looking down at the list.

Jackie De Lorenti assigned Robert Durdain

Michael Davis assigned Reese Rodgers and Elisa Valdes

Simon Clau assigned the Baker Twins and David S.

I went over the list again to find that my name was missing.

Maybe he forgot about me?

I grabbed the script and began to flip through the pages. Luckily, next to the name of the characters was the name of the actors that played them. Elisa Valdes was some chick named Christine and Robert Durdain was Raoul. The Baker Twins Phillip the count of some place and Meg the best friend of Christine not to mention some other guy named David playing a Persian. But one name on the Character list wasn't on the assigned list and it was the main character himself.

**“Levi Ackerman,” I whispered, running my hand over the line. He played the Phantom** **himself and supposedly had to wear a mask. That would make life easier. I wouldn’t have to paint half of this guys face and wouldn’t have to sculpt too much. It was the perfect plan! “I guess I’ll just take him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked seeing Petra, Hanji and Erwin. Just to clarify, Erwin is a Senior, Petra is a Professor and Hanji is an ex doctor turned Drama Teacher. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of changing all of the characters ages just a smidge, I'm really sorry. I wanted Erwin to be there with Levi for, ya know, support and I knew from the start HAnji would be a teacher. Petra seems like a flower child anyway soo. Yeah! LOVE YOU BEBES!


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEVI APPEARS!!! YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Quick reminder: I will be posting a chapter or a few before every Wednesday. SO check up every Wednesday if you want a new installment of Phantom! Love you BEBES! And thanks for all the Kudos and Comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I DONT LIE! BABES HERE!

I was about twenty minutes late to the Drama room. At around eleven o’clock last night, I received an email from Erwin:

([esmith@roseu.org](mailto:esmith@roseu.org))

**Hello Art Students,**

**This is Erwin from today and I just wanted to remind you that we have practice tomorrow in the Auditorium at Noon, if you would like to come and inspect. You’re welcome to bring any equipment necessary to work. I will be emailing you from this email address every day to remind you about the practice schedule and such so you have fair warning! Sweet Dreams!**

**Sincerely,**

**Erwin Smith**

I only looked at my email at around three o’clock when I got off of Tumblr and decided to play some Dark Souls on my computer. Jean was at some party the Freshman were having and I wasn’t one to go to a party on the first day. Especially when I had to think about this stupid project.

 What the hell was I going to do?

I hadn’t even met the actor I chose, but as I googled his name, it came up a lot. He was in several other shows at the school and won some awards for his roles in serious plays. When I realized at three in the morning that this guy had the same last name as Mikasa, I had to call her.

“What the hell, Eren? Where are you?” Mikasa shouted as soon as she answered the phone. In the background, I could hear the sound of music and other students laughing and shouting.

“In my room.”

“Why! Jean’s even here and he’s your roommate,” she replied. “Are you sick? Do you need me to come over?”

“No, I’m fine,” I groaned. “You know I’m in College now, right? I don’t need a damn sitter.”

“No you do, Eren,” she retorted. “You can’t even wash your clothes by yourself yet alone, eat a real meal that isn’t poptarts or microwave ramen. You know, I bet you're eating one of those right now.”

I glanced over at the now empty box of Blueberry Poptarts with a grimace. I knew I was going to regret it later, but I was hungry and couldn’t cook.

“No,” I lied, kicking the box on the floor. “I actually ordered take-out.”

“Where?”

“A Chinese place.”

“Where’s this Chinese place?”

“Um..”

“Don’t lie to me, Eren Jaeger or I swear that I will come over there and string you by your ankles,” she threatened. I could hear a crash in the background before Mikasa sighed. “I have to go Eren, Armin just fell off of the table he was dancing on. Eat something proper please.”

“Yes, mom.”

“You need a better come back, Eren,” she muttered before hanging up.

I sat there for a moment before realizing how much of a fucking idiot I was. I was supposed to ask her if she was related to this guy, Levi Ackerman.

Whatever.

As I walked over to the Auditorium doors with a red bull tucked under my arm and sunglasses covering my red tinted gamer eyes, I could hear music playing in the distance and the sound of voices erupting through speakers..

“......Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!” The beautiful soundtrack played music at its climax. I pushed the auditorium doors to see the arts students sitting in the aisles either painting or taking photos. I decided to sit in the far back in order to watch the actors sing. I had never seen a musical before today and I was sure it took a lot of preparation. All of thespians were lined up in different areas that I could only assume were their spots for the show. The music was being played from a sound booth just above my head. It seemed like I had just arrived at the best part of the song..

“Masquerade!Grinning yellows, Spinning Reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, the let the spectacle astound you!”

Then the music took the turn for the worst as gasping and shrieks filled the room. While the extras gasped and gazed about, the song began to turn menacing. Drums and violin notes thundered through the theater, bouncing off the walls perfectly.. The lights on the stage dimmed a corrupting red as a figure stood at the top of the stage.

“LIGHTS! SPOTLIGHTS!” A voice shouted that I recognized as Hanjis Voice.

It was a man descending down the unpainted steps, each foot step gaining a beat. The crowd was quiet, all technicians enraptured by the echoes that filled the room. I couldn’t look away from him.

His muscled body was accentuated by his dark attire. His alabaster skin illuminated by the red lighting making his furrowed brows even more threatening. His dark hair was an older cut, shaved up to the back of his head while the rest created a perfect shadow over his eyes. He looked beautiful in every way but dangerous in every shadow that ran over his face.

And then I heard his voice.

“Why so silent, good Messieurs?”

His silver eyes looked out into the crowds, flickering about the room with an intensity like no other.

“Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera.”

Another gracious step was taken as he peered deeper into the red covered auditorium seats. My heart felt like it was inside of my throat as my stomach began to constrict. His voice was amazing. It felt like he was looking me dead in the eye. My heart began to beat in time with the drums.

“Here, I bring the finished score.Don Juan Triumphant!”

“Wow,” I whispered, not moving a single muscle.

His singing was sending me to another time.

His voice.

You could hear the contempt in his voice.

The hatred.

There was so much emotion.

“As for our star, Miss Christine Daae’,” he sung slowly, as the girl I could only assume was Christine walked into the other spotlight. She looked shaken up and so small while looking up at the Phantom.  “No doubt she’ll do her best.” Then his eyes looked out to the crowd again, squinting a bit before focusing on one particular area. “It's true, her voice is good, She knows, though, Should she wish to excel, She has much still to learn, If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, Her teacher…”

And silence developed through the building as he gazed down at the girl, ferocity teeming through his gaze.

“Your chains are still mine!” He shouted, his voice deep and demanding.

The girl visibly flinched.

“You belong to me!”

“CUT!” Hanji shouted over the loudspeaker before running up to the stage. I hadn’t even noticed that most of the other people in the room were running about. There were about fifty other students in the room and some of the people were other actors. I guess I was too focused on the man to even notice anything else. “ELISE! PLEASE DARLING! STOP LOOKING LIKE YOU JUST LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND TO WAR!”

“I-I’m sorry but he-he’s just so scary,” she muttered. The man looked down at the girl with pity before tsking and walking away.

“It was amazing wasn’t it,” Someone said from behind me, making my drop my empty red bull can and knock my glasses off.  “That drunk, huh?”

“Dammit, what the hell Jean?” I groaned, grabbing my glasses and putting them back on my face. I didn’t want to look the shithead in the eye. For some reason, he could go out and party all night and look fine but the moment I stayed up all night playing video games, I look like I was smoking till dawn.

“Wait, I didn’t see you at the party last night,” Jean muttered. “And I slept at Armin’s apartment cause I lost my key.”

“I don’t need to know your whole night life, horseface,” I groaned. “What the hell are you doing here, anyway?”

“I work here, dipshit,” Jean retorted. “I work in the Sound Department, head of the soundtracks.”

“Look at you,” I smiled, sarcastically. “It looks like you’ve grown up a bit.”

“Haha,” he groaned. “That doesn’t explain why your ass is here.”

“I have a project with whoever this Levi Ackerman is, he’s playing the Phantom,” I replied. When I glanced up at Jean, I saw a look of shock before he started laughing.

“You’re joking, right?” He chuckled, wiping a tear from his face. “You can’t be partnered with Levi.”

“Why the hell not?” I asked, standing up to take a step behind him. “I wasn’t assigned anyone so I just picked.”

“Why didn’t you just pick me?”

“Why would I take photos and sculpt you?” I groaned. “I see you everday. Unfortunately.”

“I’m not that bad, Eren,” he sighed. I could feel mood growing sad as I looked over at him. He honestly looked a little sad.

“No, you aren’t,” I replied, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder. “I just want to find this Levi guy quick and easy so I can introduce myself and start this damn project.”

“Are you really sure you want Levi?”

I nodded.

“Well, he’s a real asshole and a pint-sized drama queen but you want him,” he groaned. “Follow me.”

I grabbed all of my bags and trash before following Jean up the steps and onto the stage. He waved at a few of the techies before showing me to a backroom. There were several doors marked with names, most of them open, except for one. On the front door it said, Levi Ackerman. Weirdly, Jean passed me a bottle of hand sanitizer.

“What the-”

“He’s an epic germaphobe and neat freak,” he responded. “Wipe that along your hands up to any exposed skin on your arms. Also take the glasses off, you look high as a kite.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please,” Jean smirked, before waving goodbye.

I looked at the door for a moment before knocking it two times.

No one answered so I knocked again.

“I’m not fucking deaf! I just don’t want any damn visitors!” A voice said from inside the room.

“I’m not a visitor!” I shouted back.

“Techie?”

“No shot,” I replied.

“Fan?”

“You get fans?” I smirked,.

“Fuck you!”

I chuckled a bit before saying something else. “You gonna let me in or not?”

**“Open the fucking door yourself, kid,” he replied, his voice slightly muffled from the door. “And hurry up! I don’t have all fucking day!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the fated Eren and Levi meet in person. Next Chapter will be all talk and a little play! okay maybe a lot of play. HAHA Thespian jokes.


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to finally meet Sir Sex on a Stick aka LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a bunch of cursing so if you're totally against it, I'm sorry (not sorry) but you gotta deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAEEEEEEEEEEE

He was short.

Really damn short.

He wasn’t dressed in his black on black outfit that he wore on stage but a pair of skin tight jeans and a white shirt. He looked a little more ticked off than I remembered him on the stage. There were dark circles around his dark eyes and a permanent imprint of frown lines on his forehead. I looked around the room to see that everything had its own place, all impeccably aligned and sparking clean. I couldn’t see a single dirt spot or speck of dust. Maybe Jean was right, this guy was a neat freak. I looked back at his face to see that he had immersed himself into a book he had on his lap. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

“I’m not fucking blind you dipshit,” he spat, not letting his eyes leave the page. “I know you’re here. Now what the hell do you want?”

“Well, I’m Eren Jaeger,” I started. “I’m an Art Major here…..”

“Okay, this isn’t some dating website, brat,” he groaned. “I want to know why you’re here. Annoying me.”

“I was getting there,” I muttered, then taking a deep breath. “We have this project we have to do, and I didn’t get assigned an actor so this and that happened and I chose you.”

“No,” he replied, simply.

“What?”

“No,” he repeated, turning a page in the book. “Are you fucking deaf or something? I don’t do modeling. I’m an actor, not some fucking show pony.”

“Seriously?”

“Did I stutter, moron?” He retorted, looking up from his book. “You reek of, God knows what, and you’re clothes are inside out. Your pants have old stains on them, not to mention the disgusting state of your shoes. I can see your eyes through the reflection of your glasses and they are as red as a druggies. Why would I want to have someone with that presentation walk around with me, let alone, draw me?”

I didn’t look that bad. Did I? I looked down at my shorts and saw a stain from when my

Red Bull spilled this morning. I hadn’t really noticed that my shirt was inside out and I was sure the other stain on it was from the Red Bull too.  I understood that I looked like a druggie but I didn’t really care. If you knew me, you’d know that I could barely stand cigarette smoke, nevertheless, real drugs. But I had to admit, I probably looked like crap. I didn’t have much of a case to stand on.

“Look, can’t you do a Freshman a favor?”

“A clean Freshman, maybe, but not one that decided to show up in my presence like that,” he growled, looking back at his book. “You’re lucky I’m still letting you in this room!I’m gonna have to sanitize it once you leave.”

“I dress up better than this on normal occasions it’s just that last..”

“What, huh? You forgot to throw away your drugs at home and your mom found out, or did daddy forget to send you the money for the porsche? Or better yet, your girlfriend found out that you were cheating on her?” He smirked, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“Let’s get this straight! I don’t do drugs because that’s just fucking stupid,” I shouted, my hands shaking a little with anger. “My dad isn’t worth shit except money and I bought my truck with my own money! Lastly, I don’t have a girlfriend cause I’m gay! Another reason why my dad doesn’t appreciate anything I do! Now if you’d like to stop being an asshole, we can discuss this tomorrow when I look good enough for you!”

Levi blinked once before raising an eyebrow. I realized that I was breathing a little harder than normal and my heart banging against my chest. I don’t know what he said, but it actually ticked me off a bit. Maybe it was the way he was laying in his chair like he was a king watching a pauper, or the way that his smirk was almost sarcastic, but every fiber of my being either wanted to punch him or keep watching him. His expressions were so languid and concise that I wanted to see what other expressions he could make.

“Well,” he sighed, closing the book in his lap. “That’s the first time in a long time that someone’s yelled at me. Also the first time someone had the balls to yell at me. Especially someone who likes balls.”

“Wha-wait, I didn’t mean that I was attracted to you,” I stuttered, pushing my hands into my pocket. “I just, you said that I had a girlfriend and I don’t. I’m gay.”

“And proud obviously,” he replied. “Don’t worry. I’m gay too.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, don’t act so surprised,” he muttered. “I never liked girls. Their too damn loud and too damn needy. All they do is sit around and boobs don’t attract me. They’re just big balls of fat. I like the firmer sort.”

“Understandable,” I answered. “Okay, look. I’m sorry for yelling at you and all. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, I like it,” he smirked. “Like I said, not many have the guts to yell at me. I kind of missed it.”

“Masochist,” I whispered to myself.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, then standing up he walked over to me. I could clearly see over his head even though he was in a pair of heeled shoes. He stood a far enough distance where he didn’t have to look up at me much. Suddenly, he reached out, carefully pulling the glasses off of my face. I squinted a moment to adjust to the light before looking into his eyes. He was close enough for me to see that his eyes weren’t actually black but a very deep blue. When he saw my eyes, his own eyes darkened a little more as his pupils got bigger. Then taking a deep breath he said,“I’ll do it.”

“Wha-what?” I blurted, earning me a deep chuckle.

“I said, I’d do it,” he replied, handing me my glasses and walking back to his seat. “Now go, I have a ton of lines I have to learn by tonight.”

“Okay,” I smiled, shuffling my camera bag in my hands and waving. “I promise I’ll come back tomorrow a little more presentable.”

“Hopefully, kid,” Levi chuckled, then returning to his book, he waved at me. I shrugged my shoulder before reaching for the door knob but something stopped me. “Hey, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you say yes?”

“What?”

“Why did you say yes?” I asked, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

“A feeling,” he replied, simply.

“Feeling….”

“What are you a parrot?” He retorted. “I have a feeling.”

“What type of feeling?”

“What’s with all the damn questions?” He groaned, looking up from his book with his eyebrows furrowed. “Is this how you always are?”

“No,” I pouted. “I just wanted to know. You were so against me being around you a moment ago and then you took off my glasses and you were fine. Then you start talking about feelings. That’s such an out of the box answer.”

“I just felt like something good might just come from this. You drawing me and all.”

“And taking photos and sculpting also.”

“Are you any good?”

“Better at photography than painting. But I’m better at sketching than sculpting,” I sighed.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that to someone you plan to sculpt,” Levi smirked, looking up at me.

“I promise to work as hard as I can to get it right,” I said, raising my hands.

“You better,” he warned, glaring down at me. “I don’t like looking bad in things.”

“I bet I even can make you look taller too!” I chittered. Unfortunately, I wasn’t ready for the glare of death I received from Levi. I quickly adjusted my camera strap before pushing the door open. “Bye Levi!” Then I ran out of the door as fast as I possibly could.

**“That little shit…” was all I could hear as I ran back to my dorm room. A bright smile illuminating my face. I was finally starting. I was finally going to be a real artist.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pretty much day three of Eren's little art project and we get to meet two little adorablenessess and we find out a little about Levi's past.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Innuendos and some ummmm words a little awkwardness at the beginning. Let us just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA jk you'll be fine. Be strong my little Titans.

  
****

**Meet me at my apartment at  nine tomorrow morning. (11:00)**

**Don’t be late! (11:36)**

I opened my eyes at about 8:15 in the morning.

I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep at around four since Jean decided to walk his drunk  ass inside and almost sexually harass me.

 

“When-when did you, ” he began to cough at this point. “Move into my apartment?”

“I’ve been in this apartment since you moved in, dipshit,” I muttered, returning to Assassins Creed. “Are you drunk?”

“Hell no!” He shouted, throwing himself onto his bed, fully dressed. “I’m fine.”

“So you’re wasted,” I concluded, killing DaVinci. “Make sure you don’t throw up, I’m not carrying your ass to the bathrooms.”

“I won’t fucking throw up!” He shouted. “Dammit! Why is it so hot!” With the speed of a sleepy baby, he began to throw his clothes off. I had to look at him for a moment. Yeah, I hated the guy but I had to admit. He had a pretty good body. Lifting computer screens and carrying boxes must have given his body a bit of definition. I stopped staring at him when he started to take his underwear off.

“Wait! Shit!” I shouted, throwing my headphones off. “Don’t take your damn underwear off! What the hell were you drinking!”

“I like to sleep naked! Is that a fucking crime!” He whined, yanking down further. I could see the dark hairs protruding over the top of his underwear. I dropped my console and ran over just in time enough to pull his shorts up and throw him on the bed. I dragged the covers from underneath him and yanked them over his body. Just as I got him underneath the covers, his arm shot out and held on to me with a steel grip  I looked into his eyes and saw them go from unfocused to completely still as he looked back at me. “We haven’t been this close since high school, have we Eren?”

“Let go of me, horseface,” I grunted, pulling my arm back, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than I remembered. We were close enough that I could smell the alcohol in his breath.“I swear, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

“I know you like it when I hold you down,” he purred, or rather neighed. I could see in his eyes that he wasn’t playing around anymore. He was fucking serious. He began to run his hand up the inside of my thigh, making me jump. I frantically looked over to the nightstand near his bed, searching for something to hit him with. Luckily for me, there was a pair of his sneakers on the top. I grabbed for them and hit him on the head with them. “OW! What the hell Eren!”

“Let go of me!” I shouted, hitting him again on the head. “I’ll hit you harder.”

“Why?”He muttered, rubbing his head with the hand that was previously in between my legs. I yanked one more time to free myself from his hands and dropped to the ground. I could hear him snoring moments later as I rubbed my swollen wrists. He was surely going to leave a mark. I kicked him one more time for good measure then I walked back to my console. I couldn’t play Assassins anymore and decided to fall asleep instead.

 

By the time I woke up again, Jean was gone and my phone was having a mini seizure.

**You better be on time brat (7:15)**

**I will fucking ream you by your balls if you don’t come on time. (8:10)**

**And I swear I’ll leave your ass at the fucking apartment doorstep with no fucking way out! (8:20)**

**Don’t fucking test me! (8:24)**

 

And now I was running through the apartment searching for my keys with a mismatched pair of socks on and in my underwear half falling off of my ass. I looked at the address to his apartment and knew that it was pretty far away. Reluctantly, I changed my socks, found my best pair of jeans and pulled on a sweatshirt. I ruffled my hair in the bathroom, brushing my teeth twice and grabbed a pack of gum. As I ran to the door, I found my keys hanging on a rack that said ‘Welcome Home’,

When the hell did we get that?

I shook my head as I grabbed my keys and quickly looked at myself in the wall mirror. I looked pretty decent. My hair was messy but good looking. My clothes were the cleanest I had and I made sure to wash my hands a few more times. My equipment was put together and I had my signature key necklace on my neck that my mother gave me when I was younger. I looked pretty good if I could say that about myself. I glanced at my watch to see that it was already 8:39 and that I had to break a few road rules to get to Levi’s apartment. I ran to my car and jumped in, revving up the engine before gunning it out of  the parking lot.

**  
  
  
  
**

Levi’s apartment building was huge. Not like three floors huge but about twenty seven floors high with a doorman and valet service. When I arrived in the main lobby, I was approached by some blonde bimbo with a clipboard in her hand.

“May I help you, sir?” She chattered, her voice annoyingly high.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Levi Ackerman’s apartment,” I replied. “He didn’t really give me an apartment number.”

“Would you mind signing in on this sheet of paper?”

“Nah,” I muttered, as I looked at the sheet. For some reason, it asked for my damn license number and signature. “Um, why do you need my license number?”

“To make sure we have it in our database in case something bad happens,” she smiled. Did I look like a hoodlum or something? “Not that it will, Mr. Jaeger. ?Right? ”

“Yeah, it won’t. Trust me,” I said.

“Is this a valid license?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re Eren Jaeger? Son of Grisha Jaeger, owner of most hospitals in Vancouver,” she replied, her voice filled with doubt.

“Yes,” I groaned, looking at my watch. It was 8:55, and with my luck I’d be late. “Now can you please tell me where Levi’s apartment is? I don’t have the time for this.”

“But of course, Mr. Jaeger,” then glancing down at the paper again, she smiled. “Mr. Ackerman and Smith’s apartment is on the penthouse floor. The code is 1225 once you arrive in the elevator.”

**Smith?**

**Someone lives with Levi?**

**Wait, Levi lives in a Penthouse!**

I shook my head before saying thank you as I rushed to the elevator. It took seven years for the damn elevator to come before I got inside. Once inside, I punched the code in and waited as the door dinged and I was brought to the top floor. The door opened minutes later and I bolted out of the elevator racing to the one door on the entire floor. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to knock on the door before realizing that someone was coming out. All I heard was a groan before I looked down to see Levi pressed firmly between my pectorals. I looked down before blushing and backing up.

“I’m so sorry,” I panted, taking another deep breath as I felt the heat running up my neck. “I didn’t mean to be in your wa-”

“You’re late,” he groaned, fixing his hair a little bit. “I was almost about to leave for another occasion.”

“Thank God, I caught you then,” I sighed, fixing my shirt. “Do I look better today?”

He looked over me with an appraising gaze before smirking. “A lot better. Good job, you decided to fucking look good for once.” He moved out of the doorway to allow me space to walk in.

Once I was in, my mouth dropped to the floor. The apartment was not only a penthouse but a lushly furnished penthouse. The living room took up most of the space with dark couches and matching tables, contrasting the clean white walls and white trim. The carpets running along wooded floors looked more expensive than anything I had ever seen and the white stoned fireplace was covered in expensive vases and artwork. Large windows expanded over the walls, allowing the owners to look over the beautiful land in Vancouver. I looked up to see vaulted ceilings with wooden beams running through it.

Glancing over at the kitchen, I saw a chef’s kitchen with two ovens and a large island running down the middle. Pots and pans were hung up on the wall with two aprons hanging on a hook. A hallway led to a set of bedrooms and what I could assume were guest bathrooms. Levi’s place was fucking huge! Even for my standards. Living with my dad and Mikasa, our house was never very big and it was always empty. Mikasa and I were really the only ones that lived there and when Grisha decided to eat with us, we had a dining room. But for one person to live here alone was ridiculous. Wait. Not one person. Two. Levi and this Mr. Smith.

“Whose Mr. Smith?”

“What?”  Levi muttered as he walked over to the couch. “Take your shoes off at the door.”

“Mr. Smith,” I repeated, as I tugged my sneakers off and dropped them by the door. “When I asked what room you were in, they said it was Levi Ackerman and Mr. Smith.”

“Oh, they mean Erwin,” he answered. “Fucking Marcia always has to say all of my shit to everyone. Her and Jan!”

“You live in this apartment with Erwin! Together!” I shouted. “Cohabitating!”

“Yeah,” he replied, nonchalantly. “Now get over here. We have to talk about our terms and shit.”

“Is that why you texted me to come over?”

“Yeah,” he muttered. I sat on the couch opposite of him, about a good twenty feet away. He looked at me oddly before shrugging. “I don’t have a fucking STD, brat.”

“That’s good to know,” I said, slowly, not quite understanding what that had to do with anything.

“I mean, you don’t have to sit so damn far away,” he sighed, nodding over to the L shaped couch that he was currently sitting on. “You can come closer.”

“Oh,” I whispered as I slowly got up and walked to the couch. I plopped down as quietly as I could before looking at Levi expectantly. I felt a little awkward being in Erwin and Levi’s apartment. It was too expensive looking and I was afraid that if I stepped in the wrong area, I was going to be in trouble. I knew that Levi was a clean freak and I was sure that if a single speck of dirt was found anywhere, he would blame me. Plus, it was just weird being around someone like him. The way he moved was like water over a stone slab, almost inhuman. His steps were smooth and purposeful, like he was moving on air. The way he wore his clothes were like he had everything tailored to fit his body. Not to mention that his body looked like he was made of muscle but his skin looked like it was as soft as silk. Even though he was small, his hands looked large, probably big enough to wrap around my wrist completely.

“Hey, my eyes are up here, brat,” Levi hummed as he clasped his hands in his lap. He looked down at his watch for a moment before looking back at me. “I have a meeting with my costume tailor in an hour, so we need to hurry this up.”

“I didn’t bring any documentation or anything.”

“I know,” he replied. “I wasn’t planning on signing anything either. I just wanted to get to know you a little more and figure out what you want to get out of this.”

“Um, okay,” I sighed. “Well, the project is pretty much six mini projects. I have to take two pictures of you doing something, sketch you doing something and sculpt you doing something. All pertaining to but not completely about Phantom of the Opera. It’s pretty simple but it’s going to feel like I’m your shadow and you’re going to probably get annoyed with me always being there.”

“I’m already annoyed with you, but that’s not much different from anyone else,” he clarified. Then folding his arms across his chest, he took a deep breath before continuing. “I trust you.”

“Okay.”

“My trust is very hard to get,” he dragged on, looking at me with hard eyes. “I don’t trust many people easily and I know you’ll do a good job. I looked at your admissions portfolio and saw all of the sketches and photos you took. You know how to capture things most people disregard. If I had seen those pictures anywhere else, I’d have probably bought them.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, but I do have a criticism,” he replied.

Uh oh.

“Why do you never put yourself in your pictures?”

“What?”

“You don’t ever take pictures of yourself,” he replied. “You aren’t an unattractive guy, and I’m sure you’re good enough to take pictures of yourself, but you didn’t send any pictures without you in them. I checked the other portfolios and they all had at least one picture with their face or a picture of a picture with their face. When I looked into the topic of the portfolio, I learned that it was supposed to be a portfolio about who you are.” Then pointing to me with a long finger he continued, “You had pictures of your sister Mikasa, some friends of yours and that blond haired mushroom but not a single picture of your parents or you.”

I sat there for a moment, looking down at my lap. It was a weird question. I never really thought about why I never took pictures of myself and put them anywhere. Yeah, I had a few pictures of myself and some crap sketches but I would usually throw them away or not upload them to my computer. I had a drive full of other photos but I never really cared much about them. Then my mind went to my mother and her beautiful face. She had such kind eyes and soft hair. She actually cared. She was the only person I allowed to take pictures of me.

“I don’t really know,” I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

“Don’t bullshit with me, kid,” he said. “I don’t care for people’s back stories much but if I can at least get some information on someone who’s going to be around me for the next semester, I’d like to know a little about you.”

“The same applies to you too!” I blurted out. “You’re a complete mystery to me! I wouldn’t have expected to see you living here in this huge place, with Erwin nonetheless! And, you were the one yelling at me about having a dad that pays for everything!”

“I guess that was a little hypocritical.”

“Oh really?” I replied, sarcastically.

“Hey! Don’t start with me you little shit,” he huffed. “How about this? We each ask each other one question and if we hit somewhere that is ‘forbidden’, we say a safe word. It’s almost like a game. That should pique your little kid brain.”

“Okay, what’s the safe word?”

“Wings.”

“Why wings?”

“It’s not time to ask questions yet, brat,” Levi sighed, raising an eyebrow. “You have to agree first.”

“Fine. Fine,” I muttered. “Who goes first?”

“Since you’re my guest, I guess you can go first. But only one question at a time,” he clarified.

“Okay,” I hummed. Thinking over some thoughts in my head. “How old are you?”

“22,” he replied. “How old are you?”

“17 but I turn 18 in March. I skipped a grade when I was younger.”

Levi hummed before going. “Why did you choose Art as a major at Rose?”

“My mother and I always used to draw and takes photos. I guess as I grew older it became the only thing that I ever really wanted to do,” I answered, twiddling my thumbs against my lap.

“Used to?”

“She died ages ago when I was twelve. She was on a plane from America and it crashed during a blizzard,” I muttered. “She never really like planes anyway. She refused to let Mikasa and I go on a plane no matter what. My mother always brought us souvenirs when she came back from the different countries she visited. One time she brought me a brand new camera that she found in California. It was a polaroid that I still have today. It’s a little older but it takes the best photos of people.” Then smiling, I looked down at my neck. I held the key up for Levi to see. “This key was from a chest that my mother had in her room. She always told me when I was old enough that she would let me open it. When she died I didn’t look at that chest once but on my sixteenth birthday my sister and I decided to open it. It was filled with thousands of pictures and sketches my mother had ever done of me and Mikasa. She even had some of my dad and Armin. She loved art more than anything but being a model was the best work for the family.”

“I’m sorry. She must have been an amazing women,” he sighed. “I just realized I asked two questions. Why don’t you go ahead twice?”

“It’s okay,” I smiled, chuckling a little. “I honestly don’t think I can think up two questions right now. But I do have one. Why are you living with Erwin?”

“Loaded question,” he murmured, more to himself than me. “Well, Erwin and I went to the same high school together, Titan Corps High. We both worked in the Drama room and he told me he wanted to be friends with me.”

“Someone wanted to be friends with you?”

“Haha,” he scoffed. “Yes. We even dated a little from our junior year in high school to our Sophomore year of college.”

“Yo-you guys dated!” I shouted. “And for that long!”

“Yes. I told you I’m gay, dumbass,” he replied. “That’s what happens when you get too close to people. It just happens.”

“What happened?”

“Wings,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Safeword, dumbass!” He yelled, clenching his hands in his lap. “Plus it’s my turn to ask you a question.”

“Oh, right.”

“Since we’re talking about past relationships, have you had any?”

“Uh, yeah,” I replied, slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s for future reference.”

“What future reference?”

“I believe that it’s one question per answer, shitty brat,” Levi smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Who was it?”

“Horseface.”

“Horseface?”

“I believe it’s one question per answer, Levi,” I repeated, a smile on my face. His eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. “How about this? Do you have any family here?”

“Wings.”

“What! I think there should be a safeword limit,” I grumbled, crossing my arms. “It’s not fair that every time I get closer to knowing about you, you run away.”

“Sucks, kid. That’s life, ” then running a hand through his hair, he asked. “How long did you date this horseface?”

“Two years, my sophomore and senior year,” I grumbled.

“What’s with the time skip?”

“He was being a bitch,” then I gasped. “Wait! That’s two questions! Now I get two.”

“Damn, you’re right.”

“Alright,” I piped. I lifted my legs and crossed them underneath myself as I thought of a question.

“What made you date Erwin?”

“His eyebrows,” Levi hummed.

“You fucking liar,” I jumped. “Tell me the truth.”

“He wooed me,” He replied. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “No, seriously. He knows how to get people to do what he wants and he worked his magic on me.”

“How did he woo you?” He looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“There was this spot at school where I’d always go to get away from the shitheads I went to school with. No one knew where it was and I would sit there and sing. Just sing my favorite songs and relax,” he explained, his eyes widening a little as some warmth filled them. “One day, Erwin caught me singing and told me to sign up for the musical called the Newsies. I told him he was a shit talker and that I shouldn’t ever step foot on stage and sing. He convinced me, somehow, and I got the main part. The next couple days, he worked extra hard to help me practice and sometimes would let me stay at his place. His parents weren’t ever home and I didn’t really have a very stable place to live. As time progressed, we spent more and more time together. Soon, I couldn’t think of spending time with anyone but him. After two fucking months, I decided to tell him that I loved him and surprisingly, he loved me to. He told me that the moment he saw me singing, he knew he had truly fallen for me. He said that he always wanted me to shine like that. It was like every worry was gone. I guess that’s the reason why, I fell in love with him.”

I looked at Levi, my eyes wide open. Levi was in love with Erwin? I couldn’t help but imagine if I had been the one there. If everything was turned around and Erwin was the new Freshman and I was the one he loved. I couldn’t understand why I felt like this though. Why was I thinking this way? If I could have seen Levi singing his heart out without a care in the world, I would have fallen for him too. To see him truly happy and enjoying everything that he was doing. I wanted to make him happy. Something began to burn in my chest as thoughts shot through my mind. Why wasn’t I the one to find him? Why couldn’t I **be** the one to do it now? I wanted to be the one to make him so happy that he wanted to be around me all the time. Forever. I wanted to see him sing to me and sing as though nothing in the world could stop him. I wanted to see him smile and laugh without a care in the world. I wanted to hold him in my arms and feel his warm skin on mine, his heartbeat beating in time with mine. Why wasn’t I the one? I wanted to be the one.

“I want to be the one,” I whispered, to myself.

“What?” Levi asked. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing,” I blurted out. I hadn’t realized that I had said that. I could feel the skin on the back of my neck heat up  as blood rushed up my spine. “Can I ask one more question?”

“Um, sure,” he said.

“Do you still love him?”

Levi went silent, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. I could see the internal conflict inside of his eyes. He knew that we had overstepped the boundary a bit. The line that was only business associated and that we were veering on something different. Something more. I couldn’t say what it was and I was sure Levi couldn’t either but I knew that we were somewhere different. Somewhere neither of us had been comfortable going in a long time. I wanted to know the answer to my question. I wanted to know what he felt for Erwin. Does he still love him? If he does, how can I make him not? I shivered. Did I really just ask that? Did I want Levi in a way that was more than friendly? Did I want to see him smiling at only me? Moaning underneath only me? Did I want to hear him say my name with the possessiveness I wanted to say his with?

Yes.

No.

Maybe.

No, I want him.

**I wanted all of him.**

**Every. Last. Bit.**

I stared at Levi with the intent of getting an answer. I was going to find out. I was going to know. He was going to be mine. Then the door opened with a burst making me jump across the room.

“NII-SAN!” A high pitched voice. I turned around to see a girl with auburn hair pulled up in two ponytails running inside of the room, her pale green eyes aglow. She was dressed in a high school uniform and sneakers, her bag drooped over her shoulder. She threw said bag onto the floor before kicking her shoes off and running straight for Levi. Moments later, she bounded the large area and jumped on top of Levi, Levi grunted before hugging her softly and throwing her to the side of him, the tension in his eyes dissipating.

“Nissan? Did she just call you a car?” I asked, but I was answered by someone behind me.

“No,” a voice said as I turned again to see a tall, pale skinned man with silver blue eyes.  His hair was oddly cut but suited him and he too was dressed in the same uniform but the make version. He didn’t scream as he walked in but his voice was very soothing. Aside from his odd clothing and voice, he seemed rather ordinary. “Isabel’s planning on studying in Japan for University so she’s been using phrases in her normal conversation.”

“What does Nii-san mean?”

“Big brother!” Isabel shouted, wrapping an arm around an annoyed Levi.

“You’re related to Levi?”

“Both Isabel and I are his adoptive siblings,” the man replied. “I’m Farlan by the way. Farlan Church and this is Isabel Magnolia.”

“Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you,” I smiled, looking over at Levi. “I didn’t know you had adoptive siblings.”

“You never asked that question,” he smirked, pulling himself from Isabel’s grip.

“Not fair,” I pouted curling back up into the couch.

“What brings you guys over here?” Levi asked, looking more at Farlan than at Isabel.

“Erwin said you were having a guest over,” Isabel twinkled. “He’s cute.”

A red blush grew on my neck and cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Don’t flirt with my guests, Isabel,” Levi interjected. “He’s going to be my shadow for the next couple of months until his semester project is done. I don’t want him feeling uncomfortable around you.”

“What project is he doing, Nii-san?”

“It’s an Art project showing how well I can sketch, sculpt and take pictures,” I replied.

“Wow!” Isabel shouted. “You’re an artist? How dreamy.”

“He’s gay, Isabel,” Levi said, dryly.

“Levi!” I shouted. “That’s not something you just put out there.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Isabel beamed. “I already knew.”

“How?”

“You have the Gay-esqueness about you,” Farlan replied, taking a seat beside Levi where Isabel wasn’t. “Like a gay vibe.”

“Really,” I muttered, looking down at myself. I didn’t know what gay-esqueness was but I hope it wasn’t something weird or contagious. “I thought I hid it pretty well.”

“Sorry but no,” Isabel giggled. “It’s okay because Levi’s gay too.”

“I can see where this is going now,” Levi muttered, grabbing Isabel by the shoulders. “Why are you guys really here?”

Isabel and Farlan looked at each other for a moment before Farlan spoke. “I left my sweater in your closet a few months ago and I need it back.”

“A few months ago?” Levi groaned. “It might be all the way in the back now.”

“But I really need it for a class project,” Farlan explained. “It would make the part I’m playing much better.”

“Which jacket is it?” Levi huffed as he stood up, Farlan following in his wake.

“Um, the blue parka.”

“That shouldn’t be so hard to find,” he hummed as he walked toward the back rooms. I focused my attention back to Isabel to see her eyes sparkling bright and her hands clenched in front of her face.

“Ummmm.”

“Eren! I’ve got a question for you,” Isabel grinned. “By the way you answer this will determine how your time with Levi is.”

“Um, okay.”

“Don’t be afraid,” she smiled. “I would never ask anything so weird that you wouldn’t have this conversation with anyone else.We’re all friends here.”

“Alright,” I sighed, taking a deep breath. Isabel opened her mouth and crossed her legs on the couch. I sat there in anticipation as she finally asked her question.

**“Eren, are you a bottom or a top?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that ending! I like to make things interesting! And sexual! Cause I'm like that! YAYYYYYY On to the next chapter!!!! BTW it's LEVI POV


	6. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try this out a little so I decided to make it Levi's POV. Hopefully you like the little change of mental scenery.
> 
> Thanks Again to these great Kudoers!!!!
> 
> HeartbrokeRevenge, galaxy_burgers, Titan_Jaeger, dwtchg, ScarletBlackberry, killua, JustAnotherFujoshi, CyanShadow11, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, chibikyuubi, ChungHee22, and HelloMyOneAndOnly
> 
> And to my first ever Loyal Bookmarkers!!
> 
> MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, killua, Titan_Jaeger, and HeartbrokeRevenge 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!!!!!

  
****

It had been a long and shitty two days.

Most days were pretty long and shitty normally but when it came to the past couple days, I was sure they couldn’t have gotten shittier. I had walked into fucking practice yesterday and no one knew their fucking lines. How hard was it to remember a couple of lines, add an accent and do the mannerisms? It wasn’t like we had any real classes. The first semester of Rose was always your electives and the second half dealt with the shitty math classes and english classes that I’d never have to use again. To make matters worse, that fucking tech squad decided to touch my microphone with their grubby hands and it took me ten minutes to disinfect it properly. Then that fucking Elise chick decided to apologize but then touch me with her sweaty hands.

I barely made it through the fucking Masquerade set and even then some of the singers were off key. I couldn’t really blame them since shitty glasses decided to skip the choir practice to go to the OBGYN. For some reason, she liked watching the fucking babies inside of the mothers. I don’t know what was more horrible. The fact that those shits came out covered in God knows what or the fact that they continue to shit and piss all over everywhere once they’re out. Then while I was performing, some dumbass had a metal bottle in the background that kept flashing light in my eyes. Every time I looked away, I could see it in my peripherals.

Nothing felt better than being in my clean backroom with no humans and no noise. Until he walked in.

For sure he looked like shit for the most of our conversation but thank whoever is up there that I was smart enough to take his glasses of. Yeah he needed a little polishing but damn he was gorgeous. His tanned skin was burning hot as my fingers grazed his face. His lips were a little chapped but they were full and plump. But once I took those glasses off, I was in for a surprise.

**His eyes.**

They were the color of the Atlantic, swimming with greens and blues that reflected as he focused. His pupils were a little dilated from lack of sleep and the whites of his eyes were mostly red but I couldn’t look anywhere else but at the blue.

It was all I could think about that night.

When I got back to my apartment and started dinner, I ended up singing Blue Eyes by Elton John. That’s when Erwin caught me.

“Singing about me, Levi?” He hummed as he dropped his bag on the kitchen island.

“You wish,” I grunted, as I continued to cut up some noodles for pasta.

“I just got back from a meeting with my parents, they wanted to know how you’re doing. Especially with the show coming up,” Erwin muttered as he reached for his apron on the rack. He walked to the left side of the kitchen to grab a box of prosciutto from the fridge. While he preoccupied space he grabbed some olive oil and a saucepan. “How are you?”

“Tell them I’m fine,” I replied, cleaning the noodles out.

“Are you?” He asked simply, cutting up the meat and lightly throwing it in a saucepan. “By now I would have been called butterfly brows or Captain America, but I haven’t been called anything, not even my name.”

“I said I’m fucking fine, Erwin,” I growled, putting the knife in my hand down to grab some parmesan cheese. When I turned around, Erwin was just a breath away from me. I looked up into his dark blue eyes as he stared down at me. I could see that he was concerned and that he was worried but there was honestly nothing for him to worry about. Even if there was, I wouldn’t want to tell him.

“You know you can’t lie to me, Levi,” he whispered, raising a hand up to touch a piece of hair that was out of place. “You look a little flustered and upset, which isn’t like you at all. Not the composed, perfectionist I know at least.”

“It happens when your little fucking techies touch my shit,” I groaned, moving away from him. He still had a way of making my heart slow down and my breath get shallows. We’ve been living together for three years now and I still couldn’t get it to stop. Even after all he had put me through. I shook my head. I didn’t want to have to go through this again. It wasn’t something that I could deal with again. “You need to control them a little better.”

“I do have control over them, Levi,”  he sighed. “Are you planning on avoiding this conversation even more?”

I glared at him for a moment before returning to the noodles. I could smell the prosciutto grilling and soon Erwin was standing over my shoulder dumping the prosciutto into the mix of white wine sauce and pasta. I stirred it up a bit before turning around. Erwin had the plates ready and I poured the pasta inside. We worked like a family all the time. I cooked and cleaned while Erwin went to school and worked at his parents office every other day. It was sickening. I only lived with Erwin because-

“I heard about the little visitor you had in your back room today,” he muttered, as he rolled his pasta on his spoon and putting it to his mouth. I stared at him, not moving a single muscle as he chewed. After swallowing, he spoke again. “Who was it?”

“Some kid named Eren,” I replied, hoping that I sounded casual enough to make him give up this conversation.

“The new Art student? Son of Grisha Jaeger?”

“That kid’s Grisha Jaeger’s son!” I blurted, before easing back into my seat. “He looked like he’d been through hell when I saw him today. Nothing like a son of Mr. Jaegers.”

“Yeah, his friend says that he plays video games like it’s no ones business. He’s supposedly the Black Sheep of the family,” he explained. “But he’s supposedly one of the best damn photographers in Miss Ral’s class.”

“I know,” I muttered. “I looked at his portfolio today.”

“Is he worth your time?” He asked simply but it felt like such a heavy question. Did he mean what I thought he meant?  Hell yeah, he was worth my time as a photographer but I was sure that he meant worth my time as something more. Was he asking me if he was what I wanted? Did he know? How the hell did this damn sasquatch with forest shrubs for brows know anything about Eren anyway? I barely knew anything about the kid. If I answered this the way Erwin wanted, he would know I was lying.

“I believe so,” I replied, finishing my dinner in silence. I could feel Erwin’s eyes on my face the entire rest of dinner and I knew that he was looking at my reactions. Once I was done, I washed my plate and cleared out the dishwasher for Erwin to use. While I picked up my stuff from the couch, Erwin looked back at his plate, cleared of food.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Levi,” he sighed as he placed his plate in the dishwasher. “It’s unseemly.”

I didn’t even answer him as I walked back to my room, locking the door behind me.

 

I honestly didn’t remember texting him that night.

I was sure I took a shower and changed the sheets on the bed. Brushed my teeth twice, blow dried my hair and grabbed my costume that needed to be altered. After that, I plugged my phone to in and then it was a blur.

As I laid down in that bed, I could only think of those blue eyes. Those eyes that seemed to glisten brighter than most things in the room. If it hadn’t been for that moment. If I hadn’t seen those damn beautiful eyes, I might have just walked by him.

They were show stopping.

Not because of how beautiful they were or how bright and round they were but what they showed once you looked deep into them. Inside those eyes, I could see pain erupt through them like he had been through the worst possible situation anyone his age could go through. In those eyes I could see the anger and ferocity of a warrior, burning and fighting for anything that would come his way and taking anything that he wanted. But in those eyes most of all, I saw something that I had thought didn’t exist anymore.

Love.

Beautiful, bursting, abounding love that I couldn’t get out of my head. I wanted to see those eyes pleading for me to love him more. I wanted to see those eyes scream with joy and squint with laughter. I wanted it more.

I wasn’t one of those dumbasses that thought love at first sight was a real thing. Hell, I wasn’t one of those people who even thought that there was someone who could possibly be your soulmate. I had learned better than that. I had learned that love wasn’t a possibility.  That people were fake and that they only did what they did because they wanted something out of you and once that was gone and you had nothing left, they would leave. They would leave you broken and torn and even destroyed.  It was foolish to think that there was someone that ever loved fully and wholeheartedly. Anyone that loved truly.

That’s what I thought until I saw him. Until I saw that damn brat that seemed to change everything I had ever thought. The moment I saw him, I felt something swell in my chest and my heart finally beat like the sound of a drum. It wasn’t a shriveled, angry muscle anymore. It was a healing heart. A truly healing and calm heart. He left me breathless. Yeah he was a scrawny little asshole that didn’t understand boundaries but it was all a part of what I wanted. I wanted him.

But I couldn’t have him.

**Ever.**

I had stayed up for hours, running these thoughts in and out of my head over and over again. My thoughts dragging every single thing that I was sure was right to the side that was wrong. I could feel it. I could feel my mind changing and I was scared. Was I really ready for this?

_Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Levi._

Damn him! He knew that when he said those words that I would have listened and that I would have thought of them. I didn’t want to have any regrets and I sure as hell didn’t want to have to be hurt again. I wasn’t ready for it. I didn’t want it to happen again. I was still too broken to let that happen again.

It was nearly two in the morning by the time my eyes closed and when I woke up again, it was seven o’clock. For some reason I wanted to look nice for this damn kid and chose to wear my best fitting pair of pants and a nice shirt. I mopped the floors again and cleaned the fireplace off just in case he looked over there. To be honest, Erwin and I’s apartment wasn’t very homey. We didn’t keep any pictures of anyone except inside our own bedrooms and chose not to place any personal effects in the living room. It wasn’t on purpose, it’s just that we never wanted to make anything more personal than it needed to be.

“Are we expecting a guest?” Erwin replied, fresh out of the shower and dressed for work. His blond hair was slightly dried against his forehead and his skin looked soft. His large build was portrayed effortlessly in his suit as he reached for his briefcase. “I didn’t know that we were having any guests.”

“My little brat is coming over today.”

“Your little brat?”

“Yes, is that a problem?” I confirmed, turning away from him.

“No,” Erwin hummed, looking at me from the corner of his eye. “Social visit?”

“Business visit,” I clarified grabbing the feather duster. “I want to discuss my terms with him. I’m not going into this cold.”

“How long do you think this business visit will last?”

“That’s none of your damn business, Erwin,” I snapped. “I don’t need a watchman knowing everything about me.”

“I just wanted to make sure I told the right name to the front desk,” he shrugged, walking toward the door as I glared at him. “Jaeger right?”

“Yes,” I sighed. “You may want to get your ears checked, Erwin. I hear it gets lost with age.”

“I’ll see into that,” Erwin chuckled. “Have fun, Levi.”

“Fuck you,” I retorted as I heard the door close.

Once I had everything cleaned to my standards, I noticed that it was around 8:45 now and the brat was supposed to be here by now. I bet his ass forgot. I don’t have anything else to do today until this afternoon and I’m sure if he wanted to talk more then I could move that for the day after tomorrow…

**What the hell was I saying?**

Just cause I kind of liked the kid on the outside doesn’t mean that I should change a shit ton of my schedule for his ass.

I bet it’s a nice ass….

“Fuck!” I grunted as I looked at the clock again. It was 8:47.  

**This was going to be a long morning.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the little Levi Interjection and I hope you can see the growing love between them. Comment 'Love' if you could see it and comment 'What?' if you can't so I can make it better and don't be shy with the Kudos! I love them to pieces!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS GUYS!!!!!


	7. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING NSFW WARNING. ( Just in the beginning though) And sorry about the late upload date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bolded the NSFW at the beginning but after that, it's normal thoughts and conversations. GOMEN for being late with the update but I was talking with my fav artist about a new commission for Levi! IT will be all over Tumblr and I'll tag it under the tag #phantomlevi

**His back was arched flushed against me as his body quivered under the stress. My own body was shivering as I wrapped my fingers around his member, it throbbing against my hand with need. I could smell the sweat rolling off of his skin as I thrusted deeper into him, my hand pumping at the same time. I chuckled a little as a moan rolled off of his tongue and his fingers dug deeper into the sheets.**

**“Don’t get too cocky, brat,” he grunted but he couldn’t say much more before I thrusted deeper, hitting his prostate. A moan erupted from his throat as I assaulted it, making him scream my name over and over again. His shouts got louder the more I pushed and soon I felt something building inside of me.**

**I was going.**

**I was going to.**

**“I’m going to,” I whispered.**

**“Come in me, baby.” his voice deep and his breathing short. “Come now!”**

“Wake up you fucking shit!” An annoying ass voice shouted as I felt a foot press against my back. I rolled my eyes before groaning awake. Standing above my head, was the Lead Mare himself, Jean Kirstein. I lazily swatted at him before trying to roll onto my stomach but finding it a little harder than expected. My hand leisurely hit my thigh and I knew, I had given myself a boner with my damn wet dreams. This wasn’t the first time since my encounter with Isabel Magnolia and her list of ridiculously sexual questions.

****  
  
  


“What?” I muttered, looking at her with my eyes as wide as they could go but Isabel just looked back at me with the same mischievous eyes she’d had our entire, short time together.

“I asked a pretty simple question, silly,” she chuckled. “Are you a top or a bottom?”

I stared at her even wider, my breathing momentarily stopped.

“Come one Eren,” she sighed. “I’m sure you’ve been asked this question before. Well, not unless you’re a virgin and I doubt that by the way you stare at Levi. I know that Levi’s tried both but because of the height difference, I’m sure you’re planning on being the top. Maybe your first or second time together that’d work out but once Levi starts to experiment, he supposedly wants to start topping. You know Alpha dogs and their pe-”

“OKAY!” I shouted, standing up, immediately regretting my decision. My pants were slowly getting tighter and tighter as I started to think of Levi and I or Levi over me. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts in my head. “Aren’t you a little too young for this?”

“Not really,” she hummed. “I’m fourteen years old and Farlan’s sixteen so I’m used to hearing stuff like this. Usually by now, girls have already lost their virginities.”

In what world did little fourteen year old girls give in so easily?

Oh right, Isabel’s world.

“Look, Isabel.Your brother and I are just business partners,” I explained. “He’s just helping me out with a project and I’m photographing him. You know, art.”

“Sex is an art.”

“Isabel!” I scolded. “Sex is for the people you love, not for some random person you just met a few days ago.”

“So if you would have met him a few days earlier, you would have screwed each others brains out?”

“I’m leaving,” I muttered, grabbing my stuff. My cheeks were ablaze and I could feel my pants shrinking by the minute. If I didn’t get into my truck and leave as soon as possible, I was sure I was going to have to relieve myself in the bathroom. Levi’s bathroom.

“You’re leaving, brat?”

I looked up as quick as I could to find Levi dressed in a completely different shirt than he was before. His hair was a little disheveled and his eyes looked a little ticked off.

“Uh, yeah,” I mumbled, grabbing my stuff and walking towards the door.

“What the hell’s the rush?” He replied, making me look back at him. He was looking between Isabel and I. Isabel looked as innocent as a saint and I looked as red as the devil. I could feel my breathing getting a little harder. Levi looked at me cautiously before turning on Isabel. “What the hell did you say, Isabel?”

“Onii-san,” she groaned. “I didn’t do anything. For all you know, Eren could have made a pass at me. Or worse, taken my youth.”

“Yes, cause people like Eren make passes at snotnosed little brats like you,” Levi retorted, crossing his arms. “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing,” she replied, innocently before looking up. “I just asked if he was a top or bottom.”

I had never once seen Levi’s face turn any color than grey but for a single moment, I swore I saw some pink fill his cheeks.

He was embarrassed.

And rightly so. His sister just asked a business associate what position in sex the other played. Levi took a deep breath as I waited for him to crush Isabel’s innocence.

“Obviously he’s a bottom, Isabel.”Now it was my turn to nearly faint from the blood rushing to my cheeks. I stared at him with eyes blown wide as he looked back at me  with a conclusive nod. “Definately a bottom. He doesn’t have the damn balls to be a top. It takes a lot of work and experience to be a top.  He’s obviously had sex once or twice.”

“I guess I can agree,” Isabel replied, nonchalantly.“Kind of disappointing don’t you think.”

I stared at the both of them before looking at Farlan for some help.

“Don’t even look at me, Eren,” he sighed. “For some reason they all act like this. They talk about anything that comes up in their mind. Sometimes they even do it in front of people.”

“B-But my se-sexual po-positioning has no-nothing to do wi-with their heads,” I stuttered, huffing. “I think this is about time for me to leave.”

“Aw don’t leave because we were talking about sex,” Levi chuckled. “Maybe he is a virgin, Isabel. He can’t talk about sex without blushing a bit.”

“Indeed,” she giggled, pulling at her pigtails.

“I’m leaving!” I huffed, reaching for the door knob.

“Don’t forget to call me!” Levi shouted back,

I stopped for a moment, turning my head to look back at him. He had a little smirk on his face and he was looking me dead in the eye.

“What?” I whispered.

“Call me,” he repeated. “I know you probably want to get this damn ass project over with, so call me. And save my number. I don’t want to deal with the whole ‘who the fuck are you’ spiel. Remember to spell my last name right.”

“I will,” I nodded, running out of the door and to the valet as soon as possible. I paid the man and waited the sixteen minutes it took for him to bring my truck around. Once I was in the car, I just sat there.

****  
  
  
  


That wasn’t just a normal conversation you have at a business meeting. In other circumstances it could have meant that he was interested in my sex life. It also proved that he was actually noticing my reactions to things so much that he knew what type of person I was and how my mannerisms were. He knew that I would get embarrassed if someone started talking about my sex life. He knew that the moment I started asking him questions that I was interested in him. He knew. And he’s been running through my dreams since that day.

That damned grumpy ass dwarf.

****  
  
  


Now I was stuck in my sweat covered sheets for the second time in two days with my manhood standing up like the fucking Eiffel Tower. Thank all that is holy, Jean didn’t see it. If he had seen it, he would have made it something about him.

“Hey,” Jean groaned. “You’ve been moaning a lot at night lately. You havin’ nightmares or something?”

“The complete opposite,” I muttered, pulling my sheets off of the bed. I quickly regretted that decision as I felt my sweatpants rub against my hips. A moan grew in my throat before I decided to stand up slowly and bolt to the bathroom. Thank you whoever made the apartments at Rose U because they all had their own toilet and sink.

I finished my business and   walked out to find Jean standing right at the door.

“You had a wet dream didn’t you?” He grinned, wagging his paper thin eyebrows.

“What the fuck?” I grumbled, pushing him out of the way. “No I didn’t!”

“Yeah you did, man,” he retorted, then placing his hand on my neck he said. “You’re neck is red and you’re burning up. Who was it about? Was it me or did you find a new fuck buddy.”

“If  I ever have a wet dream about you, it would be a fucking nightmare,” I snapped. “And shouldn’t you be going over to the auditorium now? It’s like fucking noon.”

“Erwin gave us the day off,” Jean replied, walking over to his bed. “He said he had to work with Levi and his mic or something like that. It’s been having problems and they needed to fix it. He said they’d be there all day and that no one should risk Levi’s wrath during mic checks.”

Levi.

With Erwin

**All day.**

Did they really have to be together? Alone?

What were they doing? I could feel my brows furrowing as I searched for my phone on the bed. I ignored Jean’s disapproving grunt as I looked for Levi’s contact information.

**Hey, Levi, it’s Eren. I was wondering if you were available today for some shots today.**

A moment after I put my phone on the bed, it buzzed.

**Sorry, brat. I’m a little busy today. How about tomorrow?**

I picked up the phone and stared at it. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. I really didn’t want Levi spending time with Erwin. I wanted him to spend time with only me.

**How about later tonight? Is it really too important?**

I waited until my phone vibrated again.

**Really miss me don’t you, brat?**

My breath stopped. My heart slowing down a little longer than it should have.

Did he miss me that much? Was that the reason why he said that.

**Just kidding, dumbass. I’m out all day on some really personal business. I’ll meet with you tomorrow. I promise, brat.**

I didn’t know how to respond and I was a little stunned into silence. I was completely defeated. So I answered the best I could.

**Okay. Have Fun and be safe!**

****  
  


I pouted for a little over ten minutes before I decided to grow the fuck up. I took a quick shower, scrubbing every inch of my body as clean as I could before finding a decent outfit to put on. I grabbed my best sneakers and even paired it with a watch before grabbing my glasses and my camera case. I had the perfect plan. I was going to walk around with my camera, as if I was taking pictures of random ‘Phantom of the Opera’ junk and catch them in the act. Once I caught them, I’d take Levi with me and make him mine. Every last part of him, from head to toe.

It was simple.

Now all I had to do was get away from the damn Mare.

“Where are you going looking like that?” Jean mused, looking up from his phone.

“I need to go get more contacts,” I muttered, grabbing my wallet and keys.

“Didn’t you just buy some, like, the last week of school? I think I even went with you,” he asked, his full attention on me now. “Are you lying?”

“You’re not my fucking mother, Jean. Leave me the hell alone!” I groaned. “I’ll be back when I get back!”

I didn’t wait to listen to him as I walked outside, running straight into Armin.

“Oh, hey Eren!” Armin smiled, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been looking for you all week! Where’ve you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been working with my senior for an art project,” I replied, feeling a little better in Armin’s presence. He always made me feel a little better about life. He had this hope inside him that most people didn’t see. Plus the fact that his hair was the color of the sun and whenever he walked around, he looked like a walking angel.

“How’s that going?”

“I’m going to do some shots now,”

“Can I go with you!” Armin jumped. “I love watching you take pictures. It’s like you’re in your own little world. It’s a little exciting.”

“No!” I shouted, a little too quickly. Armin narrowed his eyes before raising an eyebrow. “Levi doesn’t like certain people and he doesn’t like people watching me taking pictures of him.”

“What type of pictures are you taking, Eren?” He asked, watching my reaction. “Unless you’ve decided to be a Porn videographer, I don’t see why I can’t go with you.”

A flash of my dream from last night filled my head as I felt the heat rushing up one way and down the other.

“No,” I replied, a little calmer than before. “He just has personal issues. He has a crappy attitude too.”

“Okay,” Armin sighed. “I guess I can wait until later to meet this mysterious Levi. Maybe we can fix his crappy attitude.”

“Sure. Later Armin,” I shouted, as I ran to my truck and hauled ass to the auditorium.

****  
  
  


It took five minutes flat for me to jump out of my car and run to the auditorium. Once I reached the door, I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

I didn’t hear any suspicious noises as I walked into the completely empty auditorium. When I say, suspicious, I mean like moaning or whispering. Not that that could happen while all of the lights in the entire auditorium were lit to their max and the stage was completely lit. As I walked into the floor area more, I realized that no one was here. I took the opportunity to look up at the tech booth to see the entire glass covering dark, not even a single lamp light on inside. I walked the path Jean showed me to get to the back of the stage where the costumes were hung up in the darkness. I found a light switch and quickly turned it on.

Again.

There was no one there.

I wonder if I can get into Levi’s back room…..

I shook my head, pushing that thought to the farthest reaches of my mind. If I stepped foot inside of Levi’s room, he’d know. And he would surely know it was me. Even if I stepped foot in there, what would be in there that I could do. I was sure there was nothing wrong with me walking around but I felt especially vulnerable as I walked around. Bravely, I reached out for the knob and turned, hearing a satisfying click as the door was pushed open. Immediately, lights turned on, motion sensored, and the whole room illuminated.

When I came here a few days ago, I never realized how personalized the room was. A red sofa was pushed against the wall right across from me, neatly folded costumes sitting on it. A desk was to my right, covered in stacks of books and papers, all particularly placed in their own separate areas. Placed specifically on the walls were photos of previous plays that Levi had been in, he photographed with his counterparts and even some fans. He wasn’t smiling in the least bit. If anything, he looked even more displeased than normal even though his colleagues and fans were all excited to just be there.

To my left was a bookshelf with few things other than books. But the one thing that caught my eyes was a silver framed picture, sitting proudly atop a white doily. I walked over to the picture, placing my camera bag on top of a chair, and picked up the picture. It was a family photo of Levi, Farlan and Isabel. They looked a lot younger and were definitely a lot cuter. Farlan’s hair was barely enough to not call him bald and his eyes were the color of the clear water. Sitting in the middle was Isabel, her signature pigtails a little shorter but her glistening green eyes were a lot darker in this photo. And last but not least, Levi. He looked like a completely different person. He had the same special haircut with the shaved back and long front tips, but this time his hair didn’t cover a single part of his eyes. His eyebrows weren’t furrowed and there wasn’t a single frown line around his eyes or cheeks. His skin was completely smooth and his eyes were so much brighter than I had ever seen before. A perfect smirk was set on soft lips as he looked at the camera,

They weren’t the matted blue that I was used to but a blue the color of freshly bought jeans or the sky on a cloudless day. You could see in his eyes that he was truly happy. You could see that he felt truly safe and you could see that they were a family. Farlans arm was wrapped affectionately, around Isabel’s shoulder while Isabel shrugged closely to Levi who had an appreciative hand on the top of her head. Farlan looked a lot older than Levi in the photo but you could still see that Levi was the eldest. As I looked over the picture more, I could see a name at the bottom of the paper. I squinted a little more before I heard the door swing open.

“Oh, it’s just you Eren,” a voice said as I turned around to see Erwin standing in the doorway. “Good. I did want to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” I asked, placing the picture on the shelf.

**“Levi, of course,” he smiled, closing the door behind him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER is all about Levi and Erwin's past, a little fighting and a bunch of family stories.   
> ONE ANOTHER NOTE: Someone asked me who the 'MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH', is from the warning. Well, I can't really tell you cause it won't be a surpise but I can tell you that it isn't Eren or Levi so you don't have to worry so much. TAKE ONE BREATH IN! ONE BREATH OUT! ALL RIGHT PHANTOMERS! LET'S KICK IT!!!!!


	8. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO This is post one of the day! I'm posting two in one day because its MY BEST FRIEND GIANNA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! IN THE COMMENTS WISH HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLEASE! SHE JUST GAVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is War  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIANNA  
> ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆

  
****

“What are you doing here, Erwin?” I asked, as calmly as I could. I knew I wasn’t doing a very good job but I was a little shocked to see him here. He was supposed to be with Levi.

“I could be asking you the same thing, Eren,” Erwin muttered, crossing his arms. “It’s against Stage policy to be around the back if the stage manager isn’t around.”

“I’m really sorry,” I replied, pointing at my camera bag. “I came to take pictures of the setting and backstage.”

“Does Levi know you’re here?

“No, “ I said, slowly. “Why does he need to know where I am?”

“That’s good,” he hummed, completely ignoring what I had said. “As long as he’s far enough away, I can talk to you without any emotional interruptions.”

“Emotional interruptions?” I whispered. I was caught off guard as he locked the door to the room and waltzed over to sit in the same spot Levi sat in the other day. He crossed his legs, casually, and looking down at his watch. “I don’t really have a ton of time to be eloquent about the situation because I have a meeting with some investors soon, so I’ll be quick. You need to stay away from Levi.”

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Did the blond yeti just tell me to stay away from Levi?

I know that Levi and Erwin used to date and all, but I honestly didn’t think that it would affect Levi and I’s relationship. I mean, Levi was just my business partner right now. I wish we were something more and I honestly wish that there was someway that I could change the way he thought of me, but I couldn’t. Not with this damn project going on.

“What are you talking about?” I replied, slightly shaking my head. “I have a project to do with him, there’s no way to ‘stay away from him’”

“I can assign you another partner in moments,” he reassured. “I can even get you to pass the entire project with a little persuasion with Miss Ral. You won’t have to lift a single finger for the rest of the semester and graduate with the same honors.”

Did this guy think that that was going to change everything? That him saying I could take the easy road was going to make me want to leave Levi alone?

I haven’t stopped thinking about Levi since I left his house the other day. I could still smell his clean scent and see his beautiful silver eyes in my head. There was no way I was leaving him alone. He was going to be mine and I’d do anything to keep him.

“Are you seriously trying to get me away from Levi?” I mused, “Offering me a free ride for my first semester isn’t going to cut it.”

“Is it money you want?” Erwin rumbled, sitting up a little taller. “You obviously don’t need it. You’re father owns most of the hospitals in Vancouver without a partner so you should be rolling in money. But if you are that greedy, then name your price.” He pulled out a wallet from his pocket and a pen from his shirt pocket. “Where shall we start?”

“How about at zero?” I answered, looking Erwin in the face. “I understand your type. You’re the type that I wished my whole life I would never become. The type to take his good looks and money, use them to get what they want and live happily ever after. Maybe that’s why Levi broke up with you. Because you’re so damn manipulative.”

I saw a look flash across his face before he sat up from his seat. In one step, he was standing over me, his right hand holding a threatening grip. He was a good head and a half taller than me and he used his size to his advantage. This close, I could smell the sickening scent of expensive cologne and hair gel that kept his hair back. He looked down at me with a haughty gaze before tightening his grip.

“Levi and my past is of no concern to a delusional freshman like you,” he whispered. “The only thing you need to know is that if you get an closer to Levi, I will ruin you. I own Levi. He is mine and I’m his. If you come between us, I will end you.”

I looked back up at him, eyes staring into deep blue pools of hate. I couldn’t stop myself from shaking in anger as I reached up to push him off of me. He stumbled back a little but didn’t break eye contact.

Good.

I didn’t want him to.

He was going to hear me say this and he was going to hear it with conviction.

“I don’t know what level of entitlement you're sorry blond ass thinks you have, but last time I checked no one owns anyone, especially Levi!” I balled my fist as I seethed in anger. “You don’t own a damn thing other than your wealth! Levi is a human being! A beautiful shitty human being that doesn’t need someone who believes that he can just manipulate every aspect of his perfect fucking life!You’re using him. I don’t know what for and I don’t know why but you need to fucking let him go! It’s over. He doesn’t love you.”

A smile rose on his face as he stood tall before me.

“Do you really think that a man like him would stop loving his first love? He lives with me for God’s sake,” Erwin emphasized. “Me. Not some half witted kid like you. You don’t have a single merit to your name. He hasn’t even showed any affection towards you. He wants me. If he didn’t want me. Do you really think that he would have stayed for six years?” Then taking a step forward he said. “Levi doesn’t understand his own feelings. How the hell do you think he’d want you?” He nodded his head before continuing. “I’m not going to say this again, so listen clearly. Stay the hell away from Levi, or else.”

He didn’t even wait for my response as he picked up his case and walked out of the door, leaving it open. Moments later I heard the echo of the auditorium door closing with a resounding thunk. I was left motionless as I kneeled down closer to the ground.

I hadn’t realized how long they had been together.

**Six years.**

They had been together six years now. Maybe not sexually or romantically but they stayed in the same house together. Neither leaving each others side and neither moving away from one another. Did I really stand a chance?

I looked around the room at the different personal items around the room. There was a bucket full of cleaning supplies perfectly placed next to a wall. Just beside it was a box of weights that were no bigger than forty pounds. Most everything I could see in the room was things you would expect him to have. Was there a way for me to find out the unexpected? Or was I supposed to live in incompetence?

Maybe Erwin was right. I didn’t know anything about Erwin and Levi’s relationship.

For all I know, they could still be together.

_He wooed me_

**That’s it!**

I’d have to woo him! I’d woo the shit out of him! I’d take him on all of those romantic dinners or something and make him like me more. I wasn’t going down without a fight. I grabbed my camera and pushed the door open.

**“Watch out Levi Ackerman! I’m going to woo the shit out of you!” I shouted as I kicked the auditorium door open and began my planning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT BEGINS!!!!!!!!  
> I want you guys to guess what the date is in the comments below!  
> IF you think it's gonna be a trip to Paris or a walk to a cafe' let me know!  
> Thanks to all of my Kudos  
> LarissaS, AwkwardFish, Crazy_Jack, Peche, mekaminxx, IcyReverse, FoxyDJ, AmberWarrior, mylittleheichou, worngrace, RagingAuthor, justmeagan, DestielOTP, HeartbrokeRevenge, galaxy_burgers, Titan_Jaeger, dwtchg, ScarletBlackberry, killua, JustAnotherFujoshi, CyanShadow11, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, chibikyuubi, ChungHee22, and HelloMyOneAndOnly for being such amazing followers
> 
> And my BOOKMARKERS:
> 
> Lonely, KnifeandaNeedle, DaryiaJay, attack_on_lollipops, Blank4, jennawi89, mylittleheichou, laamalandia, DipperCipher, RirenLuv, SilverFox323, KyoHarumi, captainfyer, RagingAuthor, HeartbrokeRevenge, Titan_Jaeger, killua, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SOME FORM OF FILLER AND I'LL ADD THE ACTUALLY CHAPTER TOMORROW AFTERNOON or THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW DEPENDING ON MY TEACHERS!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!!!!!
> 
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	9. Hello, is this Levi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS PART DOS OF MY BEST FRIEND MARATHON BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIANEKO!!!!!!  
> (〜￣△￣)〜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a filler piece and it was super fun to write because this is how most of my life is. Awkward and oddly working out in the end, but I hope you guys like it! <333333333333333333
> 
> BTW this is the night before the Eren vs Erwin thing and I wanted it to be shit early in the morning so you'd understand his delusionalness (for those of you that understand what I mean! (ノ°ο°)ノ KANPAI) VIVA LA DARK SOULS

I don’t know what the hell made me text him at 4 am in the morning after playing twelve hours straight of Dark Souls but I did. I realized too late that I was texting him, a 22 year old Senior, at such an late time.

**What the hell? Why the fuck are you awake?** He replied. I could hear the anger in his voice and I was sure I would be feeling it tomorrow.

**I’m sorry! i realized i txted you after I sent it.** Taking a deep breath, I stared at the screen until the  blue box showed up again.

**Next time look at the fucking contact list before texting!** Then a second later another text showed up. **And don’t text me in fucking short sentences. Text me like you’d text an adult you ass wipe!**

**Sorry Levi!**

  
**It’s too fucking late you little brat, what the hell do you want?**

I stared down at the phone under the computer light before going on google.

_How do you keep up conversations with your crush?_

Several searches popped up. I clicked the first link I found.

_Text the person respectively._

**What’s up?**

A whole minute passed before I got another text.

**Are you fucking serious? Are you trying to follow a normal conversation? It’s fucking 4 am!**

I frantically typed into the computer to see if there was a contingency for screwing up on the first step but was stopped as my phone dinged.

**Nothing you fucking nimrod. I was sleeping. Having a good fucking dream too. How about you?**

Was he really going to keep the conversation up? Excitement swelled in my chest as I read the next step.

_Don’t be desperate._

Okay, that seemed pretty easy to do.

I grabbed my phone and looked at his question. Another message popped up.

**If you don’t fucking answer soon, I’m going to fall asleep, brat.**

Okay, okay. No pressure. Just answer him normally. Write what comes up in your head.

**I was just playing Dark Souls and thinking about you.**

I pressed send before I fucking realized what I said. A sufferable groan left as I banged my head against the wall. Thank god Jean was spending the night at Armin’s apartment or I swear he would have been laughing his ass off right now. I threw my phone across the room into the basket of dirty clothes that were piled on the floor. I didn’t want to see how he’d react and I really wasn’t anticipating what he was going to say. I laid back staring at the light that showed from my computer and fell on the roof.

Light didn’t have to worry about feelings and shit. All it had to do was flash and shit. Sometimes it was on, sometimes it was off. It didn’t have to fucking worry.

I closed my eyes as sleep started to take me. Then, I heard a ding. I bolted from my bed and walked, slowly, to the pile of dirty clothes. I began to dig out of my phone before I looked and saw two messages from Levi.

**You know, it’s not healthy for kids your age to go blind from special effects. I’m pretty sure they say to play in the daytime for a reason. Dumbass.**

I scrolled to read the second one.

**And I’m a little flattered that you think of me at 4:30 am in the morning. It makes me feel a little special.**

My face blew up in red blush as I dropped the phone in my lap.

He didn’t find it creepy! He was totally okay with it!

Wait, shouldn’t I be a little worried that he was okay with it? Maybe he was some kind of pedophile or something?

I couldn’t see Levi as a pedophile, hell I’m almost an adult and if he asked, I’d totally consent.

Another blush grew up my neck. Was I really that into Levi that much?

My pants tightened as I thought of Levi’s hands on my bare skin.

I guess I am that into Levi.

My phone rung again as another text came in.

**I’m not going to fucking warn you again, shitty brat. I will fucking fall asleep.**

He was getting impatient. I looked at the online site and read where it said ‘If the person starts to get impatient.’

Keep them interested or they will flee!

Shit! I grabbed my phone and began to type.

**Starting to get tired Old Man? Should I call you Old Man Levi now?**

A risky insult, but I had to take the chance. I waited a minuted before I recieved a text back.

**Very funny you little dumbass. I dare you to say that to my face.**

**Or what?  :3** I texted back.

**I will stick my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be coughing up shoe laces for a week!**

**What size is your shoe? I replied.**

I was definitely swimming in dangerous waters. I waited a few minutes before I got worried. Had I gone too far? Was I going to get my ass handed to me?  I understood he was a petite guy but I knew by the amount of muscle in his body that he would kill me. My phone rang again but this time, it was a ringtone.

The chorus to ‘The Crimson Bow and Arrow’ started to play as I looked down at the phone, reading the calling card.

**Levi Ackerman is calling…**

I felt my heart fall to the Pop Tart stained floors.

He was fucking calling me.

I picked up the phone before putting it down and freaking out again. The ringtone was almost done before I snatched it up, taking a deep breath and pressing the green button.

“He-hello?”

“You motherfucking asshole!” A deep voice said from the other side of the phone. It was husky and a little rough sounding. It didn’t sound much like Levi other than the way he spoke. His voice echoed and sent shivers down my spine by how deep the bass was. “You think you’re fucking clever don’t you!”

“N-no, no-not particularly,” I answered, my voice as small as it could be.

“What? You fucking scared now, since I called you?” He chuckled, his laugh even deeper than his voice. “Why the hell are you breathing so hard anyway? Your balls finally drop?”

“You fucking wish!” I retorted, gasping as I reached up to cover my mouth. “So-sorry that just spilled ou-”

He whispered something before groaning. “Alright, I’m up now. Now you’ve got to entertain me.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, adjusting the phone on my ear and laying back on the bed.

“I don’t know. Sing a song, perform an ancient ritual, or read me a recipe. You woke me up, so now you have to entertain me,” he sighed. I could hear him drumming against something in the background and I laughed.

“I don’t think my roommate would like to walk in and see me performing a ritual or singing either.”

“Shitty roommate,” he grumbled.

“Yes he is,” I chuckled.

“What’s the shitfaces name?”

“Jean.”

Suddenly there was silence. Even the tapping noise was gone.

“Levi?”

“You live with your ex?” He breathed, his voice taking a bit of  dark tone.

“Yeah, I thought I told you this?”

“It must have slipped my mind,” he huffed.

“I’m not at all excited about turning twenty-two,” I sighed. “It must be hard for you.”

“Why?”

“Because you get so damn old and senile,” I chuckled. “Next thing you know, I won’t be able to find my fuckinng keys and my friends will have to put out an alert on the News..”

“Haha, asshat,” he yawned, groaning as he stretched. “You know, if you ever want to get away from him, you can sleep over at my place.”

I stopped breathing.

He was inviting me to sleep over.

Of course, my mind goes to sleeping in his bed and running my hands up and down his naked body but I knew that wasn’t what he meant. It would mean me sleeping under the same roof as he was. Maybe even a single wall between us.

“You don’t have to start hyperventilating you little shit,” he muttered. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know most younger guys don’t do that often but I just thought-”

“No, no no no! I do!” I responded quickly. “I’d love to!”

“Well, the door is always open. Especially since I put your name on the Guest List,” Levi yawned, his yawn a little louder than it was before. “Just make fucking sure you come wearing clean clothes and leave the room clean. To my fucking standards! Or I swear   
I won’t invite you ever again.”

“Yes, sir,” I giggled. Manly though. Since men don’t giggle like girls but like men.

“Look, brat,” he sighed. “Maybe I can't keep up with you after all. We’ll talk about our adult sleepover another night. It’s already five thirty and I have a life besides you.”

“No you don’t,” I smiled, clenching the phone closer to my ear than before. “Night Levi.”

**“Good Night, brat,” he chuckled, before pausing and hitting end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the Texts and Call between Levi and Eren.  
> PLEASE KEEP THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS GOING! ITS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING! AND MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING AT 3 AM WHEN FALLING ASLEEP AND GIVING UP!


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Publix, the land of freedom and food.  
> I don't know why I made that comment but for some reason, it fit.  
> FOOD! Obviously I'm a bit hungry right now.....  
> (ノ ﾟДﾟ)ノ　＝＝＝＝　┻━━┻  
> FEED ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I have been properly fed, I can tell you a little bit about the next chapter.  
> Oh wait, THANKS SO MUCH for all the compliments on the filler piece! I'm glad you loved them. I will be doing more in the future but I'm sure as hell you won't like them as much. OKAY! BACK TO HAPPINESS! This is just a piece of sunshine and happiness!

I didn’t really have much of a plan for what I was going to do to woo him but I kind of thought it would have to do something with cleaning. I wasn’t going to bring him to my apartment and cook for him since my cooking was worse than ordering burnt grease. I wasn’t going to take him out to a fancy restaurant since that seemed too beneath him. I could head to his place and help him cook something but that didn’t seem like a date or something he’d like to do. Then I thought a picnic out on the lawn of the University would be good or a park, but I wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with his gayness and I knew he despised dirt. So I had no choice, I had to reach out to my only lifeline. I knocked on the door of the apartment across from me and waited for a response. Out walks the epitome of an angel himself, Armin Arlert.

“Oh, hey Eren!” He chimed, pushing his headband back a little. He looked a little worse for wear so I could only assume he was studying. “What bring you to our neck of the woods?”

“Our?”

“Yeah, Marco’s home too,” he smiled, nodding his head to the other side of the apartment. “He’s just in the other room talking to his mom on the phone. Was there something you needed to talk to me about?”

“I need dating advice,” I sighed. Armin raised his eyebrows, staring at me with a weird look. “Or rather, advice on what kind of date to do.”

“You planning on going on a date?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Mikasa know?”

“No,” I whispered, a shudder running up my spine.

“Are you planning on dying any time soon?”

“If I can get through this date and get him to like me, then I’ll tell Mikasa, maybe,” I answered, pushing my way past him. I walked in to find clean white furniture and clean red paint on the walls. Along a table, there were pictures of friends and family on the top with candles and even some lamps. A coffee table sat in the living room and textbooks were sprawled all over the counter. Since both Marco and Armin were Medical students, their apartment was split into two rooms for privacy during study days. As I looked around I realized that Marco and Armin had actually tried to make their apartment feel like  home. As I walked in, Freckled Jesus ended his phone call and walked out to greet me.

“Hey Eren, how’s everything at la casa del Jaeger-Kirstein?”

“Shitty with a chance of neigh,” I murmured, making Marco chuckle. “Are you good with date ideas?”

“I’ve had my fair share of relationships,” he smiled. “Is this a woman or a man?”

“Marco, I’m gay.”

“I know, but you could be bisexual. We’d still love you,” he giggled.

Fucking Freckled Jesus was so damn nice. It was like he was made of sugar, spice and everything nice, minus the Chemical X  to make him a PowerPuff Girl.

“So who’s the lucky man?”

“He’s a Senior so don’t freak out,” I mumbled, taking a seat on the couch. I had to admit, I was a little nervous and wasn’t really sure how Armin and Marco would react. “His names Levi and he’s my partner for the art project.”

Both Marco and Armin exchanged glances as I waited on the rebuttals.

“The guy you met four days ago?” Armin remarked. “Who’s five years older than you? Give or take.”

“Yeah…”

“You’re asking him on a date already,” Marco said, his eyes wide. “Isn’t that really soon to be starting a relationship?”

“Pretty much,” I sighed, but a smile began to rise on my face as I continued. “Look, he’s been all I can think about lately. Everywhere I go, I only think about his scent and the way he walks. I feel so damned happy when I just make him smirk and I can’t stop wondering what would happen if I got him to smile. He has this shitty ass personality and doesn’t care much for other people but for some reason, he and I can match. Whenever I’m with him, all I can do is smile and to make matters worse, I’m jealous of his damn ex boyfriend. Surely I’m not crazy for thinking about him like this. Am I?”

“Eren…” Armin chuckle, slowly. “I think you may want to reconsider this whole date thing. I don’t want you getting so obsessed with Levi that you don’t do the job you’re required to do.”

“I beg to differ, Armin,” Marco noted. “I think he should grow in his relationship with Levi. This could be a really good thing for him. It could help him grow into a better person and may even help this Levi guy.”

“He barely worries about his studies, Marco. He needs to graduate before worrying about something like this. Levi has his life set before himself, he doesn’t need someone as young as Eren to help him.”

“Okay, Father,” I droned, crossing my arms and pouting. “You don’t let me have any fun, do you?”

“I don’t mean it like that, Eren,” Armin rebuttled. “I just think you aren’t ready for an adult relationship.”

“Yes I am.”

“Fooling around with Jean doesn’t count as a real adult relationship, Eren.”

Marco hissed as he looked between Armin and I. I blinked a moment before taking a deep breath. “You can’t tell me that. You haven’t had a relationship either.”

“Your right,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t give my input. Just ask Marco about it. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Mikasa. If you deem me necessary in this conversation later, I’ll be in my room studying.” With that he stood up and walked to his side of the apartment. Marco looked at him sadly before turning to me.

“You do know that he was only trying to be nice and think of your future,” Marco replied.

“I know,” I uttered, unfolding my arms. “I just didn’t care much for his opinion. I know that I can keep this project going and keep a relationship with Levi. Now all I have to do is get a date with him.”

“Do you have his number?” He sighed, giving up.

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you text him and ask him if he would like to hang out with you a little bit tomorrow. Maybe you guys can go out to a movie or something.”

“Oh, no no no. He’d hate going to the movies. He’s an intense germaphobe and wouldn’t dare step foot in  a movie theater,” I chuckled. Then shaking my head, I realized something. “I think I know what we could do.”

“What?”

“Netflix date,” I answered. “I heard a bunch of girls bragging about it. The couple sits down on the couch or bed and pulls up Netflix. Make some popcorn, bring a few drinks and relax for the day. That’s a perfect first date.”

“True, until you both start having major sex on the bed and can’t keep your hands off of each other in public,” Marco added, his brows furrowed. “I don’t want you having sex on your first date, Eren. The most you can do is hold hands.”

“Alright, mom,” I groaned. “At least let me kiss him.”

“Kissing turns to making out and making out turns to touching then we all know what happens next,” Marco grunted, crossing his arms authoritatively. “Promise me Eren that you will do no more than pop kiss the man. If I find out you do more than that, we will have words.”

For some reason, I was a little nervous about what those words may be. So I nodded before reaching for my phone in my pocket.

**Hey Levi!**

Marco and I waited before my phone dinged again.

**What do you want, shitty brat? I’m having a shitty fucking day.**

Marco looked at me with a raised brow. “He seems like a respectable adult.”

“I know he curses like a sailor but you should see how he dresses. It’s like he sleeps in thousand cotton button downs and expensive slacks.”

“So, he’s going to be your sugar daddy or something? Is that why you’re so into him?”

“No! I genuinely like the guy,” I smiled. “You know I don’t care about money.”

“Right,” he muttered, sarcastically.

**What are you doing tomorrow afternoon till night?**

“Till night?” Marco repeated, looking me in the eye.

“Yeah, he offered me to sleep over at his place if I didn’t want to stay with Jean,” I answered. “His Penthouse is pretty nice, minus the Jolly Blond Giant that lives with him.”

“You’re going into a house with more than one man!” Marco screeched.

“I don’t find the Lumberjack attractive. Annoying as hell yes, but not in the least bit attractive,” I replied. I was going to continue until I got another text.

**Nothing. Why?**

I shivered a little before grabbing the phone to text him back.

**Why don’t we do the adult sleepover we were talking about yesterday?**

“You’ve talked about an ‘adult sleepover’,” Marco muttered. “Eren I’m a little worried about this.”

“Mom, I got this,” I retorted. “I’m an adult now. It’s the way we talk.”

“Alright, Eren,” he sighed, ignoring the mom quip. “If you say so.”

**Hoho, the boy put on his big man pants, huh. Why?**

I looked at him for advice but he just shrugged his shoulders.

**I want to spend some time with you.**

Marco nodded his head approvingly as the next text slid up the screen.

**Are you asking me on a date, brat?**

“Shit. I need something snarky.”

“Why can’t you just say yes?”

“Because that’s too boring.”

“What’s wrong with being simple like yes? It just makes things more complicating being so snarky and sophisticating .”

“This’ll work.”

**And if I am?**

“Wow. You’re so snarky and clever,” he hummed, sarcastically. “Where can I get lessons, sensei?”

“Asshole.”

“I know I have one.”

**I’ll tell Erwin to stay at his parents tomorrow night and the morning after because I need some alone time to practice or something. Meet me at my house at five pm. Don’t be fucking late and bring nice clothes, brat. We’re going out to lunch the next day. All on me.**

I jumped out of the chair cheering and screaming as I answered **See you then!** I whooped and cheered, disturbing Armin and threw my phone on the couch.

I was going on a date with Levi Ackerman!

At Levi Ackerman’s house!

YES!

I was finally going to breath the barrier between business partner and potential boyfriend. I had to make sure that everything wa going to go properly. I yelled a bye to Marco and Armin before running back over my apartment. I scoured the room, looking for my cleanest pair of clothes. I had a few pairs of sweatpants that were perfectly clean and not even out of the box. Even though, I felt like they wouldn’t be clean enough for Levi, so I planned to wash some of them. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that the time was seven thirty. If I was lucky, I could go to the Publix down the street. I jumped in my truck and rode up to the Publix and parked my truck.

Roaming the aisles, I grabbed three boxes of Orville and moved towards the large fridge area. I grabbed two tubs of cookie dough and grabbed a can of whipped cream. As I picked it up, someone tapped on my shoulder.

“Recent break up, Eren?”

I turned around to see Bertolt and Reiner walking in my direction. Bertolt was dressed normally, sculpting dust covering him from head to toe and dust following in his wake. But Reiner, on the other hand, was dressed in scrubs and foot coverings. Reiner was a wide blond guy that didn’t look like he’d be much help to anyone in a real emergency, since he would be the one actually causing it. But he was one of the kinder guys I knew. He had always wanted to be a nurse since he was young and worked really hard to gain others trust. Children loved him for some reason and trusted him more than other people.

“Nah, I’m actually going on a date,” I smiled. “I’m buying a ton of snacks that we can gorge on while watching a movie.”

“How does whipped cream have anything to do with gorging?” Reiner smirked. “Unless you guys are eating it off of each other.”

“Reiner!” Bertolt snickered. “You don’t eat it off of each other, you eat it from each other.”

“Guys!”I shouted, rubbing my hands over my face. My whole face was red as embarrassed shivers ran over my skin. “That’s not funny.”

“No, but your reactions are,” Reiner chuckled. “You look like an embarrassed virgin.”

“Because he is an embarrassed virgin,” Bertolt giggled.

“No I’m not!” I retorted. “I’ve had sex before!”

“Oh, right, you and sir Horse-a-lot went a couple rounds together.”

“Don’t remind me,” I groaned, putting the whipped cream back on the shelf. “That’s a past I’d rather not remember.”

“Hopefully, what happened to you, won’t happen again,” Bertie smiled. “And a few quick tips, the real treasure for good sex foods, is chocolate. Find a good fudge and mix it in some hot chocolate. Find enormous marshmallows and dump them on top. For some reason, it makes people want to get closer and cuddlier. It should be perfect for the both of you.”

“I don’t need sex tips, Bertie.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Reiner chuckled, sardonically. “We’ll see you later, Eren.”

“Bye!”

I let them get  good twenty feet away before I ran to the ground coffee area and grabbed a box of hot coco and some marshmallows.

**All that was left was the fudge and to pick the movie.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me because I made Armin this kind of asshole who only believes that school is important because he will change! And I hope you like Marco as a motherly type because I honestly believe that he's actually like that. If he weren't, you know, half the man he used to be......... okay now you can hate me. PLEASE LEAVE A <3 if you got the date right or COMMENT :3 IF YOU GOT IT WRONG! It's okay either way because they will still be going on a date no matter what!  
> (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU BEBESSSSSSS
> 
> Oh btw the next chapter is a little longer than the others so it may take me a bit longer to upload. Just a fair warning. ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


	11. Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the date chapter guys. The chapter we've all been waiting for. But there is one twist. IT'S A THREE PART DATE SCENE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. Sorry for the evil laughter but I do get a little joy out of torturing you guys with cliffhangers and innuendos that never go into fruition but I promise you will be satisfied or you are all allowed to come and take me. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY COMMENTERS FOR COMMENTING LOL AND I'VE READ EVERY SINGLE ONE AND ANTICIPATE THEM EVERYDAY!!!!  
> ＼（＾▽＾）／

I arrived at Levi’s apartment about fifteen minutes early. I didn’t want to deal with fucking Marcia and her disbelief about who I was. I didn’t have time for that shit and I wanted to get upstairs as fast as I could. As I walked into the entryway, my gym bag over my shoulder and camera tucked in a side pocket, I walked up to the front desk. Surprisingly, fucking Marcia wasn’t there. It was a man dressed in a top suit with his hair combed perfectly back. On his nametag it said, James.

“Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger, my name’s supposed to be on the guest list,” I smiled, adjusting the bag on my shoulder. James looked me up and down with disgust before staring into my eyes. I had to admit, I did look pretty damn comfy. I had on my favorite pair of joggers and the comfiest athletic sandals I owned. As a shirt, I wore my sleeveless ‘We are Titan’s’, shirt from a band I’d seen when I was in high school. I opted for glasses instead of contacts and didn’t really brush my hair after my second shower this afternoon.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous.

I washed all of the clothes in my bag multiple times and washed my skin so much that I had dried out. Thank God Jean had the good lotion because I stole that shit and covered my entire body in it. I made sure to grab my camera just in case anything photo worthy popped up and I never really left anywhere without my camera be it digital or polaroid. I brought my polaroid camera today though. For some reason, it felt like the right thing to bring.

“ **The** Eren Jaeger son of-”

“Yes, dammit! Now can you please allow me up, James!” I grumbled, narrowing my eyes.

“My apologies, sir,” he muttered, typing something on the computer. Then shuffling through the drawer beneath his computer, he grabbed a key card. He scanned it before handing it to me. I looked at him weirdly before giving an exasperated sigh. “It’s a permanent guest card. It only works during the hours listed on the card and you can only use them in the front elevators. Mr. Ackerman informed me that you may need one. If you have any questions, please speak with Mr. Ackerman about it.”

“Thanks, James,” I smiled, waving at him as I walked to the elevator.

“Anytime,sir,” he replied, before dealing with another customer. As I walked inside of the elevator, I looked down at my guest key card. It had ‘Guest Card Access to the Penthouse’, written on the front and on the back it had the words ‘Guest of Mr. Levi Ackerman’, in bold.

I was officially a guest he wanted back to the Penthouse! It almost sounded like he wanted me to come back again! I slid the card in the slot and hummed in excitement as the elevator pulled up to the Penthouse floor.

 

I stood at the door for about five minutes before I was calm enough to stop smiling. I knew my cheeks were probably super red from the amount of pressure and stress I just put them through, but I really didn’t care. I was just way too happy. I kept shuffling the bags of food I had bought and even started to suck on a blow pop that I bought at a convenience store on the way. I was really nervous yet excited. I pushed the door open to breath in the scent of fresh shower water and hear the sound of a shower faucet in the background. I dropped the food bags on the table and put the cookie dough in the refrigerator that was big enough to feed an army and filled with enough food to survive World War 3. I dropped my bags in the living room and walked towards the back of the penthouse where several doors filled the hallway. One door was completely open and I could see the steam building up on the ceiling. As I got closer, I could hear singing coming from the bathroom.

“...There’s a somebody I’m longing to see. I hope that he, turns out to be. Someone who’ll watch, over me,” a voice sung. It was deep and rich, flowing elegantly with an invisible melody that he only knew himself. I dared to walk inside of the bathroom to find a fogged glass cover shower and a double sink. I walked over to the white toilet and sat on the closed top as he continued to sing. “I’m a little lamb who’s lost in the woods. I know I could, always be good.”

I was completely in a trance.

“Someone who’ll watch over me.”

I found myself closing my eyes and listening to him sing. Hearing his voice hold notes like an expert musicians. His voice was so smooth and so graceful. I could feel the sensual lows of it and the crisp turns of every word. With each letter, he wrote out a new story and with each full word he was taking me to where he was.

“Although he may not be the man some may find.”

I didn’t even notice the sound of the shower turning off.

Or the shower opening.

But I did hear the shout that came after.

“FUCKING SHIT YOU ASSHAT HOW THE FUCKING DAMN ARE YOU IN HERE!” I opened my eyes to see Levi covered in droplets of water. His hair was wet against his forehead and left drops of water dew over his long, dark lashes. His face was a little damp but water dripped down onto his alabaster chest. A chiseled core and strong pectorals were left hairless but decorated in old scars that were just a tint darker than his actual skin tone. My eyes traveled lower when I noticed some dark curled hairs.

“DUMBASS! STOP STARING AND GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!” Levi shouted as he threw a bottle of soap at my head. I dodged before stumbling back into the room. I heard him pick up the bottle as I sat, indian style on the floor in front of the bathroom door. Next I heard what sounded like him grabbing a towel. “You can come in now, brat.”

I bravely stood up and walked into the steamy bathroom checking to see if my head was in danger but when I looked inside, I was a bit surprised. Levi was now wearing underwear and some sweatpants that hugged his strong figure too well for my control. I blushed a bit before looking up at his face. He was still shirtless, much to my liking, and his hair was still a little wet.

“You can stop staring now,” he smirked. “I haven’t seen as much of you as you’ve seen of me, kid. It just isn’t fair.”

“No-not really b-but I’m so-sorry for walking in on y-you,” I stuttered, wringing my hands together and pulling the lollipop out of my mouth. “I just heard you si-singing and I liked it.”

“Oh really,” he chuckled, crossing his arms over his glorious chest. “It was a song my mother liked a lot y Judy Garland or something.”

“Your mom must be a beautiful singer then.”

“She’s dead,” he replied, bluntly, reaching for the hair dryer. I stared at him for a moment before opening my mouth to apologize but he just raised his hand. “It’s cool. She died of Tuberculosis. It wasn’t anything crazy and she was singing when she passed. Plus I was like four, so I don’t remember her that well. I just found some recordings of her singing. I used to listen to them in order to get a little closer to her.”

“How sweet,” I whispered. I took a deep breath in, inhaling the smell of his clean soap. “Why don’t I make it up to you? You know, for all the barging in and bringing up memories and shit? I’ll dry your hair.”

“I don’t let anyone touch the hair.”

“Why not?”

“What if you burn an edge? Or leave a piece wet and I end up getting sick?”

“What if I don’t and what if you don’t?”

Levi paused for a moment before perpetually giving up.

“I swear to all that is holy, if you fucking burn a piece of my hair, I will eat you alive,” he warned.

Sadly, that sounded a little alluring.

Fucking hormones.

I popped my lollipop back in my mouth and reached for the blow dryer, hesitantly, before turning it on at its lowest temperature. I ushered for him to sit up on the counter before starting on the front of his hair. Reaching out tentatively, I grabbed a lock of dark hair in my hands, feeling the slight weight of air falling onto my fingertips.

It was so soft and so smooth..

I dried over his hair as softly as I could, taking into good measure the spots that were already instantly dry and the spots that were wet. I started to finger comb through his hair barely scratching his scalp.

A moan filled the silent air.

I looked down at him to see his face turn a blush of soft red and his eyes immediately shutting.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, my voice barely leaving my lips as he nodded his blush away before looking up at me.

“Damn,” he muttered, his eyes blown piercing silver and slightly watery. “It’s okay. It just feels good as hell.”

“I guess I’ll ke-keep going…,” I smiled, as I began to rub a little harder and searched for other spots that could be wet. I had long turned off the dryer and placed it on the counter beside his thigh. That’s when I noticed it.

His thigh was shaking with anticipation.

As I was close to finishing, I realized I wanted to touch the shaven side of his head too.I reached out and raked my fingertips against his barely haired scalp. In an instant, his hand was on mine.

It was direct contact.

Skin to skin.

Fingertips to fingertips.

His whole hand, long fingers and all, were sending shivers down my spine and his pale, rough fingertips were wrapped completely around my hand.

His hands were larger than I realized.

Much larger for someone his size.

And so warm.

“I think it’s dried,” he whispered, jumping off of the counter and releasing my hand.

A tiny groan left my throat as I placed a hand on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. On the outside, I looked completely fine, but on the inside I was running with emotions. Who could have thought that a single person’s skin on skin contact could be so exhilarating.

So Magnificent

I wanted to touch him more.

For some reason, I was worried that my wanton desire to touch him again would become a bit more primordial the more I spent time with him but I had to control myself.

But all I wanted to do was wrap my hands around his firm ass.

I looked away from the mirror as I searched for Levi. Through the half closed door, I could see him scurry to the other side of the room where a wardrobe stood against a wall. Once inside, he pulled out a simple white shirt that still allowed a view of his strong back muscles as the shirt covered them in nearly see through fabric. I pushed the door open a little to take in the view of the room a bit more. It was a very large room with a large walk in closet and drawers filled with Levi knows what. Bedside tables with large lamps were placed around what seemed like the largest bed I had ever seen.

It took up most of the space in the room and had about twenty pillows on it. The covering was black and the sheets underneath were a dark blue with white and black pillowcases. Beside the bed was a phone charging cord that peeped from behind a massive headboard that spanned the entire back of the bed. It was big enough to fit at least five people comfortably.

But I only needed it to fit two.

“Don’t get any ideas, brat,” Levi grumbled. “You’re sleeping in the room next door. I don’t need some brat spooning against me while I’m trying to sleeping.”

“Who say’s you won’t be the one spooning me?” I retorted. Levi stared at me with the look of a jackass as he walked past me into the living room area. I shrugged my shoulders before looking back at that bed.

In my head, I kept saying the same thing.

**I’ll be back.**

**Before blushing hard enough to bust blood vessels, I was sure I was going to permanently be the color of a tanned tomato.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 IS DONE HERE COMES PART 2  
> BTW the song is really not by Judy Garland but Frank Sinatra. It was written by the Gershwin brotherss. Fun Fact for the day!  
> LEAVE ME COMMENTS PLEASE! I LOVE THEM!


	12. Cookie Dough and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Date!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I've finished the second part and I'm hoping that you guys like it!! Just a warning, next chapter is going to be a little different than my other chapters and it's going to end in a cliffhanger ε=ε=ε=ε=┏(;￣▽￣)┛

“Oh, so you brought some food with you?” Levi smirked as he walked over to the bag of candy and snacks on the counter. “What are you a kid? There’s a bunch of fucking candy in here.”

“I like to eat candy while I watch movies, thank you very much,” I pouted, grabbing the bag from his hands.

“Did you buy any chocolate?” He asked, searching through the bag. He got frustrated before snatching it, flipping the bag over and dumping the contents.

“I didn’t buy chocolate bars or anything but I did buy cookie dough and fudge.”

He stopped for a second before looking at me with a creepy smirk on his face.

“What made you buy these?” He asked, heading for the freezer. “They aren’t normal items.”

“I love cookie dough,” I answered. “And I’m pretty sure everyone liked fudge.”

“What would you have done if I was allergic to fudge?”

“I’d probably feed it to you,” I joked, following him to the freezer. “I bought two different containers of cookie dough since I’m pretty sure you aren’t into all of that sharing a tube thing.”

“Thank you, cause I’m not into that whole swapping spit through spoons thing on the first date,” he smirked, grabbing the two containers and tossing me one. Then he grabbed a couple spoons and ushered for me to follow him. I looked at him oddly when he started to walk back to the room. “Oh, there’s no tv’s in the house since it would leave holes in the wall. Plus Erwin’s just renting this place. I thought we would just watch it on my computer on the bed.”

On the…

On the bed?

My eyes shot open as a smile rose on my lips. “No problem,” I smiled as I followed him like a lost puppy inside his room, Once inside, he closed the door behind me and grabbed his computer.  For some reason, the only thing I could see in the room was the enormous bed. It did take up a lot of space but I knew that to watch a movie on a computer, you had to be pretty close to each other to get a good view, not to mention, hear. I watched as Levi tossed the laptop onto the center of the bed and threw off his shoes. Then climbing into the center, he looked up at me with an odd raise of an eyebrow.

“I promise it’s clean. Probably a whole lot cleaner than your shit hole apartment,” he chuckled. Then patting the space a few inches away from him, he waved me over. “Just take off your damn shoes and don’t drop cookie dough into my fucking bed.”

Without hesitation, I kicked my athletic sandals off and hopped into the bed, making sure there was a good amount of space between us that there was no way for us to touch. I was really worried about us touching again. I wasn’t ready for the shivers and heart thumping against my chest again. What if I couldn’t control myself again? What if I did something he didn’t like?

I wasn’t going to take the chance.

It was better that I was uncomfortable than for him to ever be.

“So what made you think a Netflix date would be a good idea?”

“Oh, um, I don’t really know. I talked to some girls and they said that if they ever wanted to have an actual date with someone, they’d opt for a Netflix date,” I replied.

“A Netflix date. Why?”

“Oh, you know,” I muttered, feeling heat rise up my neck. I didn’t dare look him in the eye and decided to rub the back of my neck to alleviate the warmth. “They said you get ultimate cuddle time and eating together is always fun.”

“So you did plan on cuddling?” Levi smirked, the smile almost reaching his eyes.

“Hell no,” I blurted. “Men don’t cuddle.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t mean that I won’t ever want to, you know, cuddle but I just assumed you’d totally hate it! But if you don’t we could, I mean, not today. But I’m sure you’re super tired and wouldn’t-”

A light shuffle was heard as sheets were ruffled under a moving body. Seconds later a weight was felt on my shoulder and a strong arm was wrapped around my upper arm, I looked down with wide eyes to see Levi’s head leaning against my shoulder and his arm wrapped around mine. In his hand was the spoon and tub of cookie dough, opened and already chowing down on the snack without a single care in the world.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

How could he be so comfortable with me?

It seemed like he trusted me so much and he knew that it was okay to cuddle with me like this.

No. This wasn’t cuddling. This was spending time together.

“So. What movie do you want to watch?” He asked, taking a spoonful of cookie dough to his lips. “I’m not watching the fucking Notebook or that ‘Okay, Okay’ movie. I am a real man after all.”

“Understandable,” I chuckled, opening my tub. “Why don’t we watch the new Avengers or something.”

“Sure, nerd,” he grunted, typing the name into the keyboard and loading the movie. Not surprisingly, I didn’t pay much attention to the movie. I didn’t say much during it and decided to look like I was paying attention. But once Levi seemed focused on the plot of the movie, I glanced down at him. The room was dark already, the sun already going down and the street lights illuminating through the window. Somehow, the light from the screen and the light from outside was enough to reveal the beautiful shadows of Levi’s face I liked so much. It was like looking at him again from the very first day I saw him. The shadows were mostly around his eyes, his dark lashes circling perfect hairs around his sharp eyes. His soft lips were partially opened and soft breaths were hitting my arm.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep with the cookie dough in your hands,” I whispered, nudging him a bit with my shoulder. I watched him jerk slightly more awake as he paused the movie and grabbed my tub as well. Stumbling into the kitchen, I heard the fridge open, him throw the tubs in and the fridge close. Moments later, he walked back in, regaining his spot and starting the movie again. The only difference now was that he threw a blanket over he and I before snuggling closer to me and laying deeper. I chuckled a bit as he groaned in comfort.

Halfway through the three hour movie, my eyes started to droop a little bit and my head was nodding off. Levi’s warm body against mine wasn’t helping me stay awake.

“Levi,” I muttered, drowsily. “I think I need to go to my room. I’m getting tired.”

He groaned, snuggling closer to me.

“Levi, I can’t sleep in your bed. You’ll kill me in the morning,” I chuckled, pulling my arm from under him. A hand lashed out to grab my arm as he looked up at me with groggy eyes and dark circles.

“If I wake up and your ass is not in this bed with me, I will hang you by your asshole, brat,” he threatened, before pulling the actual covers over the both of us and tossing the closed computer onto the floor. I stared down at his small form as he snuggled deeper into the sheets and wrapped an arm possessively around my waist. He took a deep breath, stopping my own breathing and heartbeat.

He was so close that if I reached out, I could touch his perfect face.

I didn’t dare do it though. To hell with my emotions I wasn’t ready for what Levi would do next.

Would he like it?

Would he hate it?

My heart started beating hard against my chest as I dug deeper into the covers and tentatively reached my arms around his body too. It was so slender and thin but as my arm relaxed more against his body, I felt the hard muscles underneath his clothes. As I looked down, I could see his face buried deep in the front of my shirt and neck, shielding his sleeping face away from me. I could feel something beating against my abdomen. It was hard and thundering. I realized it was his heart, which was beating just as hard as mine was.

I smiled as big as I’ve ever done in years.

He was scared and I was scared.

**But there was nothing better than being scared together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!! Please keep leaving comments and kudos! And if you can post the link on Tumblr or any social media you've got! I've been trying to signal boost it but it's hard as one person..... but thank you so much for being here guys!!!  
> (VIRTUALLY SENDING HUGS AND KISSES) (｡・//ε//・｡) ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶ⒽⓤⒼ❤  
> GROUP HUG!  
> (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C).


	13. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! SURPRISE! IT'S A LEVI POV! Everything goes back to normal with the daily uploads after this unless I say so! Love you my Lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned all of you. I did. Like the good little author I am. So here it is. Part 3 of the Date. Enjoy!

  
****

Cinnamon.

Or maybe it was Allspice.

Yeah, that was the smell and it was wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

A large warm blanket with hot, thin limbs reaching around my entire body. It’s warm fingers were wrapped tightly in my shirt and a set of it’s soft fingertips were wrapped inside of my hair. It’s soft breath was pressing against the side of my cheeks, making me sigh in relief at the beautiful warmth. It’s lower appendages were entangled with mine and wait….

Blankets don’t have appendages and mine are never this fucking warm.

I opened my eyes to find my arms wrapped around a wide chest covered in the most ridiculous shirt I had ever seen.

**What the actual hell?**

I looked further up to see a key necklace knotted in the ruffles of the shirt before I saw tanned skin. It wasn’t brown but it wasn’t pale. If anything, it was bronzed perfectly and it was spotless no matter where I looked. Along strong collarbones, were old cord like scars along them and the further I moved up, the sooner I was able to spot long brown hairs spurting out of tiny follicles and spreading down a beautiful, unblemished neck. I looked up at the face of the man that was holding me close to him. His full lips were partially open as shallow breaths escaped them. A slight flush was on his soft cheeks as thick, long lashes were flattened against them. Thick eyebrows were almost completely covered by his brown hair, mushed messely against his forehead.

I reached a hand up from under my arm and touched his face. His skin was unbearably soft and smooth. As I ran the tops of my fingers against his cheeks, a moan escaped his lips. I smiled as I stopped, moving closer to his body to bask in his scent.

He was warm.

Warmer than the sun on my back and much warmer than the blankets wrapped around our bodies.

If it weren’t for the sound of our breathing, the entire apartment would have been completely silent. It was like all of the world around us had stopped as I looked at him.

Damn.

He’d made me such a softy.

It had been years since I wanted to feel someones arms around me.

The last time I felt like that was..

No.

I didn’t want to remember any of that. I wasn’t ready to have anymore heartache.

I slowly pulled myself out of his arms, minding his groans and adjustments in order to move without waking him. Once I was out of his arms, I walked over to the bathroom to take the nasty ass bacteria out of my mouth. As I brushed my teeth, I watched Eren sleep a little longer. He had somehow moved to avoid the sun in his face and looked as if he was reaching out for something. I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face before I walked over to the wardrobe. I found the most comfortable pair of jeans I could find and grabbed a long sleeved sweater that was a little bigger on me than my other shirts.

“That’s something you don’t wake up to every morning?”

I turned around  to see Eren sitting up in the bed, a goofy smile on his face. He had a hand pressed against his ruffled hair, attempting to finger brush it down. His shirt was slightly up his chest, exposing a tanned, toned abdomen stretched far as he raised his arms over his head.

“What do you mean, brat?” I retorted, walking over to the bed. A giant smile grew on his face as he reached out for me. I walked over to him and held his hand in my own. They were so much bigger than mine. I knew I had pale, long fingers but his palm was wider than mine and his fingers were just a bit longer than mine.I played with his fingers as he continued to speak.

“I don’t get to see you get undressed and dressed every morning,” he smirked, his voice low and husked. “It’s a sight I hope to see many more mornings.”

“Maybe you will, if you’re lucky,” I muttered, sitting close to him. I ran my hand through his hair, tentatively, as I looked into the beautiful eyes that I loved so much. They were as blue as I had seen in ages with dark flecks of green bursting from the irises.

They were perfect.

“I’m feeling a little lucky this morning,” he chuckled, leaning in closer to my face.

“Not with fucking morning breath,” I blanched, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “Go brush your teeth. Then maybe you’ll get some action.”

It was like I had offered him a million dollars in cash. He perked up and jumped out of the bed in a ruffle of blankets before running into the bathroom. Then he ran back outside, grabbing his toothbrush and running back in. I chuckled a bit before walking out to the kitchen area. I turned on the stove and grabbed a few pans in order to make him an All American breakfast. He was kind enough to spend the night with me without actually doing anything. I was already surprised with myself for just fucking sleeping with the man. It had been a long time since I just slept in a bed with someone without actually doing something.

I paused for a moment before looking down at the hot pot on the stovetop.

It had been a few years since I’d laid in a bed with someone and just fallen asleep.

I had never been that comfortable with anyone since Erwin.

I wasn’t going to lie, I had had sex with several different underclassman and other people that I had met outside of school at random art events but I had always left their beds or slept on the couch because I couldn’t deal with their disgusting bodies. They weren’t right. They were good enough for a momentary satisfaction that I needed to get by. It was all so I wouldn’t go back to him. But for some reason, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to touch Eren and feel his warmth wrapped around me. Feel his fingers run along my skin and feel his hand go through my hair again.

Fuck.

I had become a soft ass.

I found a smile, genuinely growing on my face.

The sound of the water rushing in the background and the smell of oil and salt inside of the pan was a bit warming. It felt almost like I was really at home.

Home…...

The click of the door opening made me freeze in my tracks. I turned around slowly, looking at the door with a tiny gasp.

“Hey, Levi. How are you feeling?” Erwin asked, as he dropped his bag on the floor. “I know you don’t like being around people when you’re sick but  I had to drop by and see if you’re up. And you’re up.” With a smile, he walked over to me and patted my shoulder, affectionately. I hadn’t expected him to actually come. When I tell him I’m sick, he usually runs for cover.

“What are you doing here?” I whispered, moving back a little.

“I was hoping it could have been a checkup, but there’s been a problem,” Erwin muttered, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “It’s about Isabel and Farlan. **He** was at-”

“Hey Levi! Do you have a towel, I can’t find mine!”

I froze, looking up at Erwin’s face. I saw his face turn from compassion to utter hatred as I heard the footsteps of Eren walking out of the room. I turned around to see Eren dressed as if he just rolled out of bed and still looked as disheveled as ever. I was sure he washed his face and brushed his teeth but I couldn’t help but worry about what Erwin would say about him being in the apartment without me telling him. Or worse, what he would assume.

“Oh shit,” Eren muttered as he stopped in his tracks. He looked at me, nervously, before looking at Erwin again, his gaze hardening.

“What the hell is he doing here, Levi?” Erwin grumbled, his lips curling and his voice threatening. “I thought you were home alone.”

“I invited Eren over to stay with me,” I started. “He slept in another room, I swear.”

“He’s lying,” Eren replied, putting his hand in his pockets. “I invited myself over last night and I slept in the bed with him.”

Fucking Nimrod!

Who the hell told you you could say that!

“Don’t worry, I didn’t defile him or anything,” Eren clarified before whispering loud enough for me to hear. “Not yet.”  
I sighed, shaking my head. I could feel a  smirk come on my face but I pushed it away so I could look up my look up at Erwin. I was surprised to see him actually angry. He was usually a very calm person no matter what argument he was in. Even if he was losing.

He had his fists balled together at his side and his brows were furrowed. His blue eyes were dark in rage and he was almost shaking with rage. I felt cold sweat fall down my back.

I had to do something.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, hoping he would calm down a little bit. It was just my luck that the bastard calmed down enough to stop glaring so intently at Eren. But when he looked down at me, he looked as if he had been slapped.

“Can we talk about what you were going to tell me earlier?” I mumbled, tugging him on his shirt so we could talk outside, but he didn’t budge.”What did you have to tell me about Farlan and Isabel.”

He didn’t answer me as he returned to glaring at Eren.

“You sasquatching fuck nugget! Tell me what the hell happened with Isabel and Farlan!” I shouted, making him look back at me. “Now!”

It was like playing the game ‘How long could you make the Captain America focus on you!’

“They got a warning on their door this morning. If you haven’t realized,” Erwin started. “It’s twelve. Farlan and Isabel tried to go back to their house and found a note attached to their door.”

“From who?” Eren asked, walking closer to us. “Are they okay?”

Erwin looked at him with an appraising look before continuing. “They’re fine. They’re going to stay at the Branch House, but the note was a little threatening.”

“Who was it from?” I asked, my throat tightening a little. I could feel the tension in his voice and I wasn’t very excited to hear who it was from. But somehow, I already knew.

**Erwin sighed before taking a deep breath. “The letter was from Kenny and it was addressed to you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........i love you.........please keep loving me though i've done a wrong.......


	14. Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. My hands did a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE A LITTLE DISSAPOINTED THAT I'VE STEERED A LITTLE FARTHER FROM THE WHOLE PHANTOM SHOW THING BUT I PROMISE! WE WILL GET BACK TO THAT. JUST WAIT A BIT. AND I'LL MAKE IT SUPER FLUFFY JUST FOR YOU LOVELIES. BUT FIRST.......let's get down to the juicy stuff....

  
****

“Who the fuck is Kenny?” I asked before I actually thought about what I had said. I was having the best fucking morning of my life and it was going good until the freaking blond skyscraper decided to show up.

Dammit! And I had just seen part of Levi’s fine ass.

“You need to go, Eren,” Erwin muttered, a smug smile on his face. “This isn’t something for someone as young as you to deal with.”

Of course you want me to fucking leave, you asshat, so you look like a fucking superhero.

I wasn’t going to say that out loud but I was going to act like an adult in front of Levi.

“Stop being an asshole, Erwin,” Levi retorted, but before I could celebrate, Levi continued. “But Eren, you do need to leave. For your own safety.”

“My own safety,” I muttered. “What the hell are you talking about, Levi? Are you going to be alright? Should we call the police?”

“He doesn’t need help from a brat like you and the police aren’t worth much in this,” Erwin retorted.

“Fuck you Erwin! No one calls me brat but Levi so pull the stick out of your ass and shut the fuck up,” I hissed, walking toward Levi. He was staring at me with shock and didn’t seem to understand why I was so upset. I could feel my blood boiling .

I couldn’t understand why I was so upset.

But I knew that I could feel the tension teaming off of Levi and the way he had stood a lot taller and was looking around the house as if something was going to pop out of nowhere.

Who the hell was Kenny and how could he make Levi stand so much on edge?

I reached out to touch Levi on the shoulder in order to comfort him, but he inevitably flinched. I pulled back once I saw the look in his eyes. It was like he was a cornered animal or someone who was in fear of his life.

“Eren, I may need to stay away from you for a while,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. “It will only be for a couple of days or maybe even a week but I promise we can hang out as soon as I figure this all out.”

“What?” I whispered, my whole body going numb.

“I’m going outside to wait by my car,” Erwin grunted. “Don’t forget anything while you pack. I wouldn’t want you to come and get them with the house locked and all.”

I glared at him as he walked out of the door, leaving Levi and I alone. I looked over to Levi to see him leaning against the cold countertop with an angered look in his eyes. He was stiff and standing as tall as I had seen in a while. His lips were pursed and his foot was tapping against the floors.

“Levi…” I started, slowly walking over to where he was. “Who’s Kenny?”

“You don’t need to worry about him, I’ll deal with him,” Levi grumbled, his fingers clenching. “You just need to pack your stuff.” He moved from his leaned position against the counter and walked to the room. I followed after his long strides as he began to put some of my stuff into my bag. I didn’t stop him as he grabbed a black jacket from his closet and walked out of the door, ignoring the unmade bed. I picked up my bag and grabbed my keys before following after him. As he stood by the elevator doors, I could see that he was irritated and that he didn’t want to talk. I wasn’t going to push him now, but the moment he returned or whenever I got the chance to talk to him, I’d figure out why Levi was worried. He punched the button before the elevator doors opened and he and I were inside.

We were silent inside of the elevator.

Neither saying a single word.

Neither even breathing more than a few breaths.

Once the elevator doors opened, Levi spoke. “I’ll walk you to your truck.”

I nodded, not even looking at him so he wouldn’t see how nervous I was. Levi stared at me for a moment before walking over to the garage area behind the apartment building. We walked in silence as I followed him to where my truck should have been. Once we arrived, to the floor my car should have been on, Levi waved goodbye.

“Go home. Don’t come near the apartment for a while,” he informed me. “If anything, I’ll call you first.”

“You promise?” I whispered, looking him deep in the eye. “Levi, I’m worried about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please, be careful.”

And then the unexpected happened.

Levi walked over to me and raised a hand up to touch the side of my face, chuckling as he did so. Then moving up on his tip toes just a bit, he pressed his soft lips against my cheeks.   
I froze.

I wasn’t ready for that. It seemed too much like a goodbye kiss on the cheek than anything else. It was too soft. It was too caring. This had been one of te best days in my life and then it turned for the worst. It turned into losing the touch of the man I loved and seeing him broken on the inside. If only I could hold him closely like I held him the night before. If only I could touch the soft hair on his head and keep his heart in my hand.

“Don’t worry about me, brat,” he whispered in my ear. “I’d never leave my plaything alone for too long.” With that he walked around the corner, his eyes cast to the ground and my own eyes glued to his back.

I walked around searching for my rusty, old pickup truck that I had worked two summers to buy and began to worry. Why was Levi so secretive about this? Or better yet, why was he so secretive at all? If anything, I was very open about everything I did. I tried to show affection without him worrying about me being all over him. I answer any question the best I can and I don’t hold anything back. Why was he like that with me? Did he not trust me? Was I so untrustworthy?

I looked around a bit more for my car before I heard something really strange.

It was the sound of paper rustling in the wind.

I turned a corner to find the most horrific thing I had ever witnessed.  
It was my truck.

It was my truck covered in photographs.

But not just any photographs, they were photographs of Levi and I. They were photographs taken of Levi and I sleeping. Together. Last Night.

I walked over to my truck, stiffly, as I looked over the photos. There were some copies of the same photos but others were pictures of Levi leaning on my shoulder. Others were pictures of me at the convenience store buying the candy. A few were photos of us watching the movie intently. The photographer even got photos of me looking down at Levi. I could feel my heart freeze and tendrils of cold fear roll up the sides of my face.

I didn’t know what to do.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I called Levi.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four. Five. Six times. He didn’t answer.

On the Seventh time, he finally answered.

“What the hell, brat? I told you, I’d call you,” Levi grumbled through the cell phone speaker.

“I.I-I.” My throat was dry and uncontrollable tears were falling down my face.

“Eren, are you okay?”

I couldn’t answer.  My voice was lost in my mind and my hearing wasn’t straight. Every once in a while I could hear the sound of rustling paper and then the sound of Levi’s voice saying, “I’m on my way back! Don’t you fucking move or I swear to God I’ll kill you! Dammit, please be okay. Fuck!” But soon I lost focus on his voice too. I couldn’t take my eyes off of my truck. I took my key with shaking hands and tried to open the door with trembling fingers. After several attempts, I finally opened the door to find something sitting on the seat.

There was a note sitting on the seat.

**I know who you are, Eren. It seems like my son has become attached to you, but if you don’t leave him alone, I will show no mercy and I will end you. Simple as that.**

**Sincerely, Kenny.**

Kenny.

The Kenny Levi was going to see.

This guy was Levi’s father? And he wanted to kill me?

An engine stopped behind me as the sounds of boots echoed through the empty garage. It took a few minutes before arms wrapped around my torso and squeezed me tight enough to hurt.

“I swear I’ll kill him, Eren. I promise, I’ll kill him for sure this time,” a voice repeated over and over again, like a broken record.

“I-I wa-want t-to leave, Levi,” I stuttered, wrapping my arms around Levi. “I-I’m scared.”

“That’s fine,” he reassured me, rubbing his hands up and down my shoulders.

“Don’t leave me, Levi,” I gasped, looking into his silver eyes. They were so sad and angry. They were so different than I had seen before. “Please.”

“I’d never do that,” he hummed, taking the bag out of my clenched hands. “You’re coming with me.”

“W-where are we going?”

“We’re going to the Estate out in the country, where you’ll be safe and I can watch over you,” he sighed. He turned me around to look at a pristine black motorcycle with a single helmet on the back. “You can wear the helmet. I’ll be fine without it. Leave your truck here and tell your friends and teachers you’re going on a vacation.”

“A week into the school year,” I chuckled without humor. “That’s not very believable. Why can’t we just go to the police.”

“Because the police can’t stop him,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Tell your friends anything that can get them off of your back for a few days maybe even a couple of weeks. You’re going to have to leave your phone in your truck though,” he muttered, walking to the truck and pulling photos off with disgust. “Your phone probably has GPS and I don’t need him tracking us. Text your friends and tell them you’re going on vacation then turn your phone off. I don’t want Kenny following us to the Estate.”

“Where’s the Estate?”

“Near the ocean, he won’t come there. He has bad memories with the ocean,” he grunted, continuing to pull off photos.

“He doesn’t know where the Estate is?”

“No, he does. He just won’t go if he doesn’t find anything fun around there.”

“What do you mean?”

Levi sighed, ripping the large stack of photos in his hands and throwing them away. “We can talk all about Kenny once I know you’re safe. Have you texted them?”

“No,” I muttered. “I-I’ll do it now.”

The shaking in my hands had subsided and I was starting to regain feeling in my arms enough to move them. I guess it had everything to do with Levi being there. He had a way of keeping me calm and I felt completely safe with him around me. Now it was just the fact that I’d have to lie to my friends and family.

I made sure to add everyone important.

Just Armin, Mikasa and Marco.

Then I remembered that I was roommates with Jean and decided to text him too.

 

**Hey guys, I’ve been a little stressed lately with the project and I’ve been thinking about taking a vacay. I’ll be back whenever I get back, but there’s shotty service at the hotel so don’t expect anything from me for a while. Love you guys.**

I was about to press the send button before I realized what I did.

**Except you Jean. Fuck you. And don’t touch my fucking computer or equipment or I swear I’ll make you have diarrhea for a year! Marco please watch him for me.**

After I sent that text, I shut my phone off and tossed it in the truck.

“Can you leave your bag in the truck?” Levi asked, climbing onto his bike.

“I can’t, my mom’s camera and my camera’s in here,” I explained. “Can I please bring them?”

“Sure, just dump some of those clothes in there and any toiletries. The lighter you are, the faster the bike goes,” he said, revving the engine to the bike. I dumped most of my extra clothes and toiletries into the truck before locking the doors and looking around. All of the photos were gone and everything that was left by Kenny was gone, even the note.

“You read the note?” I whispered, climbing on behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Yes,” Levi answered tightly. “And I have taken it to heart. Now, get on and hold tight. We’re going to the Estate.”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Estate! Next chapter we learn a bit about Kenny, a bit bout the Underground crew and a little something something about life at the Estate. BYE LOVELIES!


	15. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this one is a bit sad...just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................................................................................................um.............................................................

  
****

I sat as close to Levi’s body as possible as his bike whipped through traffic at speeds I couldn’t even fathom. The helmet on my head smelled a lot like Levi. It was a cool and clean scent that didn’t seem to waver as the wind rushed past my face. Levi told me that the Estate was by the ocean and that if I got bored, we could go to the beach. I knew that he was rambling because he was nervous and didn’t want to really show it.

**We were both nervous.**

 

It scared the shit out of the both of us that this Kenny guy had not only threatened Isabel and Farlan, but he threatened me. I couldn’t really understand why he would threaten me. I hadn’t done anything to Levi and I was certainly only looking out for him and cared a lot for him. If anything, I’d do anything for him. Even if it means me hiding away from my family and friends for a few weeks. That really wasn’t something you’d do with a guy you met a few days earlier. If anything I should be worried. But I felt at ease.

**He made me feel at ease.**

We peeled through a back road at around 120 miles per hour before hitting gravel. I hadn’t really been paying attention to the area but I could see that we were in the middle of a forest. There were tall trees all around us covering the sunlight above our heads. I totally forgot that it was still early in the afternoon. It felt like I had been through a long day of work and was now working the night shift.

As we cruised over gravel and leaves, Levi’s head perked up and I saw an enormous house with a palatial metal fence come into view. I was sure it was three stories high and took up about three fourths of an acre. It didn’t matter how large it was because there was a good five acres of cleared area to make the place look even bigger. Levi wasn’t wrong for calling it an Estate.

It was painted as white as a freshly bought wedding gown and had wooden paneling over every window painted a dark blue color. The perfect white stone was interrupted at the front by an immense, wooden door latched to the stone by clean iron. As we pulled up closer to the gate, the ten foot gate automatically pushed open and Levi rode in, much slower than he was moving before. The front yard was paved with dentless asphalt and the cobblestone entryway to the door was cleaned and painted a perfect grey color.

“This is the Estate?” I asked, climbing off the back of the bike.

“Yeah, you can’t really see them behind these big ass trees but it’s a lot bigger than this,” Levi muttered, walking towards the front door. He and I walked towards the massive door, pushing it open and walking inside. The inside was even more immaculate than the outside. At the entrance, there were two stairways opening up to the upper level and doors were on my right. The sparkling white floors were polished cleanly and then on the top of the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. In the background, I could hear two people arguing.

“I don’t want any fucking chinese food, Farlan!”

“You’re going to eat this or starve,” Farlan replied. Levi nodded toward the door on the right, ushering me over to the kitchen. He pushed the french doors open as we looked at Isabel and Farlan arguing over a carton of chinese food.

“Eren!” Isabel shouted as she dropped the carton on the table and ran over to hug me tighter than a girl her size should hug me. “Oh, you brought Levi.”

“More like the other way around, Isabel,” Levi confirmed, leaning against the countertop. “And why are you more excited about the fucking brat than me?”

“Because this brat is just too hot to handle,” she chuckled, releasing me. I blushed before nodding an acknowledgment to Farlan.

“What are you two arguing about, anyway?” I asked.

“I bought Chinese food on the way here and she won’t eat it, but she was the one that begged me to bring it for her,” Farlan explained.

“You should eat it, Isabel.”

“But he got me the crappy stuff,” she pouted. “I wanted Xia Long and he got me Tai Chinese.”

“Because Xia Long doesn’t open until four and it was three thirty when Kenny left us a message,” Farlan explained. “It wasn’t like we had time to just drive to the place and order, so  I went to Tai Chinese. She was cursing me out all the way over there anyway, so it wasn’t like I was winning anything.”

“I don’t think it’s very nice of you to mess with Farlan like that, Isabel,” I smiled, patting her on the shoulder. “It’s not healthy for girls your age to not eat something.”

“Oh, trust me. I just won’t eat this now and at around five in the morning when Levi and you are banging each other into the bed frame for the fifth time in a row, I’ll come downstairs and eat some ice cream or something,” Isabel retorted, making everyone look directly at her. I could feel blood rushing up my spine so fast that I was about to faint. Soon enough, the blood rushed out of my nose, embarrassing me further. Isabel blatantly laughed at me before grabbing a towel and wiping the blood from my face.

“Brat,” Levi muttered, shaking his head. “We need to have a family discussion.”

“Ooooo. Ackerman family discussions, I love those,” Farlan mumbled sarcastically. “Living room?”

“Yup!” Isabel chirped before skipping off into the the room across from the Kitchen. It was much bigger than any living room I’ve ever seen and I definitely didn’t know if I was allowed to touch any of the polished furniture. Everything seemed rather elegant and old but more vintage than old. It was all monochrome colors and there were enough seats to comfortably sit eighteen. There was even a bar just beside a large patio leading out to the immense backyard. Levi walked behind me, quietly assessing everything that I was doing. He walked silently and grabbed my bag from my back, placing it on a seat near the door.

“You aren’t planning on leaving anytime soon, right?” He joked, plopping himself down on a seat. He patted the seat beside him before crossing his legs. I plopped down and scootched a bit farther from him before he placed his arm on the top of the sofa. Then pointing at me, he ushered for me to sit right next to him. I moved close enough to feel his body heat right next to me. “Alright, let’s get started.”

“What are we even talking about, Levi?” I asked, laying my hand on the space behind me.

**“I’m leaving,” Levi sighed. “And you’re staying here.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a chapter today and again tonight but later on tonight..... love you bebes


	16. Isabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH OH SPAGHETTIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of the second chapter. I literally fell asleep by accident. On my computer. With drool running down my face. If only I could type in my sleep. But here it is!!!!!!

 

“What?” Isabel whispered, the lowest I’ve ever heard her voice. I couldn’t seem to find mine as I stared at Levi like a fucking gaping fish. “You can’t just fucking leave, Levi.”

“Isabel. You need to stop picking up on my language,” he chuckled. “Ladies don’t speak like this. You’ll never find a good husband like that.”

“Fuck that, Levi!” She shouted. “I’m not staying caged up in this place and I’m sure as hell not letting you deal with Kenny by yourself.”

“Maybe you should think this over a little bit more, Levi,” Farlan replied, his voice even quivering a bit as he tried to maintain control for Isabel’s sake. “You can’t just force us to stay here and leave Eren without any information. We should at least tell him and then talk about this a few days from now.”

“Yeah, let’s tell Eren then you can make a proper de-”

“DON’T FUCKING TELL EREN ANYTHING!” He shouted, standing up beside me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, as he looked down at me with a wild look in his eye. I had never seen him yell at Isabel or Farlan so I was a little shaken but I couldn’t get the way his eyes looked out of my head. They were wild. Like the eyes of an animal backed into a corner.He took a deep breath and sat back down, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t say a goddamn thing about any of this to him. He doesn’t need to get involved and I won’t have him getting involved. If any of you say anything, I swear.”

“We won’t tell him,” Farlan whispered, looking away from Levi. Isabel was about to argue before Farlan gazed at her sadly. She nodded her head, not saying a single thing.

“D-don’t I get a say in this?” I asked. “You just brought me to some random place in only God knows where and you expect me to just stay here?”

“There’s enough food in the fridge to last you for two weeks and if anything there’s a larger fridge in the basement with food to last you a month,” Levi sighed. “There’s no way it will take me that long to deal with Kenny but you can never be too cautious.”

“I don’t care about food or anything, Levi,” I responded. “I don’t want to be here. I want to be with you.”

His eyes widened, looking down at me. He blinked before shaking his head.

“You can’t come with me, Eren,” he whispered. “I don’t need you getting hurt.”

“Well, that leaves a problem for the both of us, cause I don’t want you getting hurt either,” I retorted, standing up next to him. I reached out for his hand and held it between my two hands. They were so cold and so rough but they were warm, somehow. They were all I wanted right now. Everything I could want.

“Eren,” he groaned, tightening his fingers into a fist. “I have to go and I’m leaving tonight.”

“No..” but he ignored me. He pulled his hand out of mine as gently as he could before turning to Isabel and Farlan. “Both of you go to your rooms. I’ll take Eren up to mine. He’ll be staying there the whole time. Mike will be here in the morning to look after you three. I’ll be there to say bye to you later.” He nodded, dismissing them as they walked past the kitchen and up the spiral steps. Levi grabbed my hand and guided me toward the other side of the house where there was another hallway and large door. He pushed the door open to reveal an enormous room filled with furniture and complete with a bathroom.

In the center of the room was a large king sized bed with white sheets and a canopy over the top. Next to those on each side was a bedside table with books stack atop one another. Alongside the pale blue walls, there was a large, comfortable couch with a miniature table. Near the center of the room was a table that could fit four with cushioned chairs around it. They faced the balcony that elevated the room about ten feet from the ground but allowed you enough height to see through the ‘big ass trees’, Levi hated so much. Behind the shadow of a wardrobe was a door that led to an on suite, complete with a tub and shower big enough to fit eight people if need be. Just above the tub was a beautiful window that opened out to the empty acreage behind the Estate.

Levi walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back just far enough before putting pillows in the space.

“It’s been a long day, you should go to sleep,” he suggested, then pointing past the wardrobe he said. “You saw that the bathroom was back there right?”

“Levi..”

“Good, I have to pack a few things before I go and put some gas in my bike,” Levi hummed, ignoring me completely. I followed him over to the wardrobe where he grabbed a bag and stuffed a ton of clothes inside before grabbing what looked like a huge safety box with a lock on the front. He turned the knob to four different numbers. 7-31-19-7. He stopped looking at me over the shoulder. “In here there are links to offshore accounts and contacts that you can call for passports, documentation, etcetera. Farlan knows the combination but just in case he’s indisposed.”

“Why would he be indisposed?” I asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stiffened before rifling through the opened box again. I peeked over his shoulder to see him pull out a small black bag and chuck it inside of his larger one. With that, he closed the box, locked it, and grabbed his bag. Tossing it over his shoulder, he walked toward the door as I followed him like a lost puppy.

“Eren, you can’t follow me. I’m leaving,” Levi sighed, looking behind me rather than at me.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Then stop acting like you do and stay with me,” I smiled without real joy. I reached out and began to pull the bag off of his shoulders almost far enough for it to fall. Then I took my hands, almost out of instinct, and ran my fingers over his shoulder blades. I moved upward until I found my fingers in his hair, combing it softly with my nails. I heard a moan before I realized what I was doing but before I could elicit another one, Levi’s hand grabbed mine. His eyes were closed, not allowing me to read his emotions. He pulled my hand until it reached his cheek before he rested it there. A smirk rose on his lips before he could stop himself.

As if being pulled by gravity, I leaned down and rested my forehead against his, hoping to absorb his thoughts somehow, but to no avail. It was like a fifty nine foot shit wall was standing between me and the man I wanted to be around forever. But he was leaving and I didn’t know if he was coming back.

I was scared.

What can I do?

“You know, this is one of those times that the healthy wife kisses her husband before he goes to war,” Levi joked, laying his face in my hand.

“Who says that I’m the healthy wife?”

“You’re too nice to be the husband,” he hummed. I stroked my fingers against his soft cheek before leaning down to his eye level.

Our breath was mingling between each other and I was sure if his eyes were open that I would never be able to be this close to him. I moved forward the slightest inch, just enough for me to press the tip of my nose to his.

I was going to do it.

I was going to kiss him.

If I leaned just a bit more, my lips would be pressed against his soft, plump ones. I licked my lips in anticipation before closing my eyes and leaning just a bit more.

**But I felt nothing.**

There was no softness or plumpness.

Just air.

I opened my eyes to see Levi looking at me as if I had just turned to stone.

“Wha?” I whispered.

“I can’t kiss you,” he sighed.

“What?” I said louder, moving my hand from his face.

“Not like this,” he muttered. “It seems to much like a goodbye kiss. Too soon. I’ll be back and I’ll kiss you properly.”

“What do you mean by properly?”

Suddenly, I felt a yank as Levi pulled the front of my shirt low enough for him to reach my ear. “This is what’s going to happen, brat. When I get back, you’re going to be laying in that bed over there, dressed in nothing but my shirt. Then I’m going to drop my bag on the floor and walk over to you. You’ll be ready then and I’ll ravish you better than anyone could ever promise to. Would you like that, Eren?”

“Ye-yeah,” I stuttered, feeling the tent growing on my thigh.

“Yes, who?” He whispered, his lips nearly pressed against my ear. The bass in his voice was rumbling down my spine and made me reached out, feverishly, for his touch. He chuckled, pushing my hands down and playing with my pinky finger. “You’re very eager aren’t you, shitty brat”

“Hell yeah, Levi,” I muttered, pulling Levi closer to me.

“I wish I could sate you, but, unfortunately, I have to go,” he sighed, moving away from me and standing closer to the door. “Don’t do anything stupid, Eren.”

“I could say the same to you,” I whispered, taking a step towards him. That only made him take a step further away from me. I looked down at him with sad eyes and a quivering lip. I was sure that he knew how sad it was for me to see him leaving, especially knowing that I could possibly not see him again for a very long time. I was scared and very ashamed at how powerless I was in his wake. What if I could get strong and help him?

“Don’t even think of coming after me, brat,” Levi grumbled, running a hand over the front of his hair. “This isn’t your fight and it will never be your fight if I can stop it.”

I didn’t say much but only looked at him push the door open. Once he was mostly out of the door, he reached back with a hand, grabbing my own in his fingertips. “Goodbye, Eren.”

“S-See you later, L-Levi,” I sputtered, trying to hold onto his fingers longer before he let them go and closed the door.

I was alone.

Fatally alone.

And I didn’t know what to do. The world was going so perfectly and nothing could have stopped how happy I was until the damn man named Kenny appeared and ruined everything that I had built up in the little time I had spent with Levi. I was sure that there couldn’t have been anything worse than having lost the only one that meant everything to me. It wasn’t like he was dead. But it felt like he was. It felt like he had gone into a fight that he knew he couldn’t win. There wasn’t a way for me to know..

I turned the light off before traipsing over to the bed, kicking my shoes off. I chuckled a bit, thinking that Levi wouldn’t really like me laying in bed when I hadn’t taken a shower but I was exhausted. If anything, I was sure I was allowed to just sleep. Just the thought made me yawn and stretch out. I tugged off my shirt and threw it on the floor beside the bed, snuggling into the clean sheets.

I couldn’t find a comfortable spot.

There wasn’t a comfortable spot.

I tossed and turned for a bit before, sitting up. There had to be something I could do to stop feeling so. I don’t know. I felt really lonely. I’d slept alone for years but one night with Levi and I act like I need a teddy bear to sleep with? Dammit. What was I, some teenage, hormonal brat? Was it the feel of skin?

Of course.

The sound of his breath against my ear.

Definately.

But I didn’t want to think about that now. All I wanted to do was sleep. I could feel the night weighing down on me as I began to drift, further and further into sleep.

I was far enough gone until I heard the door open. I jolted awake, moving farther from the door.

“Don’t be so jittery, Eren. I promise you’re safe,” a soft voice whispered as I heard the door shut. I looked over to see Isabel standing near the door in a white robe, her hair in waves around her head. She looked distraught and tired, a complete change from her normal wired appearance. There was mascara smudges around her eyes and she was currently rubbing her cheeks with her hands.

“Oh, Isabel. What happened?” I mumbled, pulling the sheets off of me and walking towards the sitting area. Immediately, she stopped, a red blush running along her face. I looked down to see that I was only dressed in my sweatpants.

What was wrong with that?

“What?”

“I’ve never seen a man without a shirt on other than Farlan or Levi. I saw Erwin once but he’s like my brother too,” she muttered, avoiding my gaze.

“Do you want me to put on a shirt?” I asked.

“Please, I feel like I’m cheating Levi.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, tugging the shirt over my head.

“Levi said he hasn’t seen you without a shirt on,” she explained. “There was no way I could be allowed to ogle at you while he isn’t here.”

“Ogle…”

“Yes, ogle. Whatever,” she grumbled, running a hand through her head. She took a seat in the chair across from me before pointing to the seat beside her. “You should sit.”

“Why?”

“I have a lot to say,” she sighed. “Or rather, a lot that I need to tell you about.”

“What do you mean?”

**“I’ll tell you the history of us. Of the Ackermans and what we've done.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the mysterious past of the Ackerman Family. What is there but sadness? Or is there happiness! TOON IN!!!!


	17. The Ackermans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the cliffhangers but I know you love them :)

****

“What did you do?” I asked, sitting down in the chair beside Isabel. I watched as Isabel placed her tightened fists on the table in front of us. I was shocked to see that they were noticeably shaking and that she didn’t seem at a ll happy about what she was doing. “You don’t have to tell me Isabel if you don’t want to. I’ll find out soon enough.”

“No,” she grunted. “You need to find out now so you can help him. He can’t do this on his own and Erwin is only doing what Levi wants so Levi stays with him. He won’t listen to Farlan and I since we’re just kids, but he likes you. He’ll listen to you.”

“I told him, I didn’t want him to leave and he still did,” I explained. “I doubt that he’ll really listen to me.”

“He will. Especially after you know all about our cursed family,” Isabel mumbled. “Trust me, once you know. You’ll think about us differently. We’ve done and been through so much that we don’t deserve happiness and now we’re paying for it.”

“Isabel,” I hummed, reaching out to hold her hand in mine. “There is nothing that you could tell me that I would ever change the way I think about you.”

She stared at me long and hard before a smile grew on her face. She squeezed my hand before opening her mouth and closing it again. I smiled, patiently, and waited as she prepared herself.

“Levi hasn’t had the easiest life,” she started. “He was the bastard son of a prostitute and a millionaire. His mother’s name was Kuchel, a high price prostitute for continuous hire that lived in the Estate for about a year under Levi’s father. We never knew the man's name so lets call him Mr. Ackerman. Mr. Ackerman was a multi millionaire supply lord that worked with the underground mafia for years. He supplied the local cartels with cars, guns and secret passageways for generations. His father did it, his great grandfather did and so did his great grand. They made what is now called the Ackerman Group.  They were known for supplying anything underground from the United States to Canada.”

“Suppliers. To the mafia!”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “And they weren’t the kind Mafia Suppliers. They did whatever it took to send what they had to. Whether it be killing off the competition or paying off the police. You name it, they did it.”

Somehow my mind drifted to Mikasa. Her last name was Ackerman. Was she a part of this?

“Were there any branches of Ackermans?” I asked. “My adopted sister has the last name Ackerman.”

“Yes, but the branches don’t live in the drug life. They supply money and services every now and then but never as deep as the main family. Some branches don’t even take part in that life.”

I breathed a little easier as she continued her story. “Well, when Kuchel got pregnant with Levi, Mr. Ackerman decided that she wouldn’t leave the Estate no matter what. She had daily guards and security was bumped up around the Estate. Closer to the day Levi was born, Mr. Ackerman was fatally shot during a routine drop off and died on scene. Kuchel wasn’t allowed to attend the funeral nor was she allowed to have anyone but a midwife during Levi’s birth. Levi was born on Christmas day and most of the Ackerman Group believed that he was going to be the next amazing boss of the Ackerman Group because of the day he was born. The only problem was, Kuchel didn’t want her son to grow up in the business. When Levi was three years old,  she fled with Levi, a million dollars in cash and a passport to France. Unfortunately, while on their way to the airport, Kuchel was noticed by a few of the local mobsters and they raped and killed her in front of Levi. They brought Levi to the slums and planned to use him for profit.”

“How could they use him for profit?” I asked, tightening my grip on Isabel’s fingers. “He was just a baby.”

“They raised him underground as a Mob kid,” she answered. “ Once he was old enough they would sell him to the Ackerman Group. Until then, they put him in a local public school run by the mob and made him train with the best of the best in order to be the strongest. The Ackerman Group, however, was still searching for Levi, even though they found Kuchel dead. They vowed to find Levi under any cost and once he was found, they would make him the Boss, no matter what age he was.”

“That’s ridiculous,” I whispered. “What if they found him at five, then he would have been Boss?”

“Yeah,” Isabel huffed. “The Ackerman Group believed that the Main line was one of the smartest, strongest, people in existence. If you would have tested them in anything, they’d be the best and that soon proved itself.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s later in the story but let me start with Levi in elementary school,” Isabel continued. “As you probably know, Levi was always vertically challenged. Throughout elementary school he was in millions of fights and soon became known as a delinquent. Once he reached middle school, he met Farlan and I.”

“You guys aren’t directly related to Levi?”

“No, we’re more like his adoptive siblings,” she sighed. “Farlan met Levi by chance. Farlan was a known delinquent and decided to test Levi’s strength for fun by pulling a bunch of his thugs on him. Levi beat them in seconds and told Farlan if he wanted a better life than fighting locals, that he should stay with Levi.”

“And Farlan just said yeah?”

“Farlan’s mother was abusive to him and his father was too drunk to notice. Trust me, he had a better shot with Levi than anyone.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I was on the run from the United States. There was a set of children sex traffickers that crossed the canadian border and I, somehow, made it to Vancouver. They found me hiding behind the school. They tried to take me but Levi found me first,” a smile grew on her face as she continued. “I’d never seen someone so fast in my entire life. In one second he was standing in front of me and then the next, he was standing over three grown men covered in blood. I was an elementary schooler then so I didn’t understand that they were close to death but I did understand that I wanted to be with Levi forever. He was the only one that heard me crying and screaming for help and stopped to save me. He and Farlan became my older siblings. Levi had some pull in the mob that recruited him and he decided to officially adopt us. Farlan had to change his last name and I had to be given one.”

“Why did you chose the name Isabel Magnolia?”

“Levi chose it actually,” she chuckled. “The name Isabel was the name of some actress he was in love of when he was younger. The Magnolia was the name of a flower that he said I resembled. Because I was so pure and so happy like an opening Magnolia.”

“How sweet,” I hummed. “What about Farlan?”

“We were walking by a church and he said it suited him,” Isabel said plainly.

“At least yours is imaginative.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, releasing my hand. “During that time we were at least happy.Yeah, some people avoided us because they were sure that the mob would come after them if they didn’t do as they were told but we didn’t care. We had each other. Until the last day of Levi’s middle school days.” Isabel physically swallowed as if there was cotton filling her throat. I wanted to reach out and touch her but she looked so fragile sitting there and I wasn’t sure if she really wanted to be touched.

“What happened?”

“We were on our way home from school. Levi had picked us up some ice cream and we were eating while we walked home on our normal route,” she whispered. “Two guys walked straight up to Levi, which made us a little worried since most people stayed away from him. They started picking on him about how short he was and how he wasn’t worth shit, so Levi beat the shit out of them. Some man was sitting by a car, watching the whole thing happen and somewhere between the fight and the end, his face began to glow. When Levi was finished, the man ran over and asked Levi for his name. At the time, Levi’s last name was Thorpe. The man told us to run home and leave big brother Levi with him. Levi told us to go but to tell the Head that if he wasn’t home by 8 to send someone.”

“Did he ever come back?”

“He did, but it was around eight fifteen that he arrived at home. Everyone was prepared to fight and even Farlan and I were allowed to grab knives and come. He walked inside, without even acknowledging any of us and went to his room. No one bothered him and we were told to leave him alone.” She ran a hand through her uncombed hair and began to nibble on her nail. “That night, Levi came into Farlan and I’s joint room and told us to pack everything that we could. He said that he had packed his things and that he was leaving. He wanted us to leave with him. We didn’t tell him no. He was our only family. We packed our things, stole a ton of cash and ran through the night to a location outside of a convenience store. The same man stood in front of the store that night. **He told us his name was Kenny Ackerman and that he was Levi’s birth uncle.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE  
> CLIFFHANGER


	18. A Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a title people. Nothing bad...yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do two chapters in one night because I felt super bad for not uploading on proper days. I'm sorry my lovelies, please continue to keep me on your mind <33333333333333333333  
> Oh and this is a shorter chapter than most. But eh, it 's a chapter.  
> And THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY KUDOERS AND BOOKMARKERS FOR BEING SO AMAZING! THERE ARE JUST SO MANY OF YOU THAT I CAN'T TAG ALL OF YOU BUT I SEND MY LOVE TWENTY THOUSAND TIMES AT GODSPEED.

  
****

“Kenny’s Levi’s uncle,” I whispered, trying to get my head through this. “I thought he was his father.”

“Why would you think that?”

“In the letter he left on my truck, he said that I needed to leave his son alone. Not his nephew,” I explained, curling my fingers in my lap. “Why would he say that?”

“Oh,” Isabel huffed. “He believes that he taught Levi everything that he could ever know. Every single skill, other than fighting and basic mathematics, was taught to him by Kenny. Kenny taught him how to shoot a gun, swindle old women and even how to break into a car. If anything, Kenny was the closest thing to a father that Levi had ever had.”

“Then why does Levi look so upset when he hears the name, Kenny?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Isabel sighed. “The only thing I can tell you is up to that day. After that, Levi remained at the Estate and made Farlan and I move to an apartment in Vancouver. He enrolled us in the best Private school and made us swear to never visit the Estate without a phone call first.”

“He cut you both completely off from him?”

“Not Farlan,” she smiled, sadly. “He kept me out of everything. Every few nights I noticed that Farlan would be on the phone for a few hours at three in the morning with someone. I knew it wasn’t some girl but Levi. He would give Farlan updates on things and make Farlan promise to never tell me. Levi’d visit too if he had the time. After several visits, I noticed that his usual fighting wounds were fading.”

“Fighting wounds?” I whispered, more to myself than Isabel. “Why wouldn’t he tell you? You’re his sister.”

“Farlan used to say that he made a deal with the devil himself and that was why,” Isabel hummed. “I’ll probably never know, but you should. You can get much closer to him than any of us can. He’s more likely to tell you than me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never in his life has Levi yelled at Farlan and I. Not when we  broke his favorite tea set or set the apartment on fire. Not even when Farlan didn’t change the filter in the apartment for three weeks,” she explained. “He’s very protective of you. Almost too protective.”

“He doesn’t have to protect me,” I blushed, covering my face with my hands, “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course, Eren,” she smirked, raising a hand to her mouth.

“Why would he keep anything away from you? You’re his sister.”

“I guess you can chalk it up to me being the baby of the family,” she chuckled. “He spoils me constantly and he never really tells me no. I think he thinks he’s keeping me safe by not telling  me.”

“Safe from what?” I muttered.

“That’s something you should ask him,” then sitting up a bit, she smiled. “Or maybe you can ask Farlan. He seems to like you well enough and believes you have a solid head on your shoulders. Plus, Mike’s coming tomorrow and he can tell you a thing or two about the Ackermans more than I could.”

“Who is this Mike guy?”

“Oh, he’s a little weird and all since he likes smelling people but he’s very quiet,” she replied. “If you ask him yes or no questions than I’m sure he’d nod.”

“What type of person is he?”

“Weeeeeeeeellllll,” she shrugged. “All I know is that he used to be a contract assassin that worked for the Ackerman Group but now works for Levi only.”

“As-assassin….”

“Not a scary assassin. A sweet one,” she smiled. “He loves baking and makes macaroons to die for.”

“Like that makes the killing people thing okay,” I muttered.

“Don’t worry Eren,” Isabel giggled. “Levi would never surround you with people that could possibly hurt you. He’s a lot more conscious than that and much too jealous.” Standing up, she adjusted her robes and hair before walking towards the door. “Look, we can discuss this more in the morning.”

“What, it’s past your bedtime.”

“No,” she hissed. “I just know Farlan checks on me at around one every morning to make sure I haven’t snuck out.”

“How often do you sneak out?”

“Every night,” she smirked. “Good-night Eren.”

“Good night, Isabel.”

“Call me Izzy, dork,” she joked. “It’s what my friends call me.”

“Then Good-night, Izzy,” I chuckled as she closed the door with a silent click. I dragged myself over to the bed again, shivering at the freezing sheets hitting my skin. I pulled my shirt over my head before tossing my glasses onto the table next to me. I plopped myself down and dug into the fresh sheets as deep as I could go.

There was a lot to think of.

Levi’s life had been pretty hard. Harder than anything I could ever live with or even dream of living with. He’d lost his parents younger than anyone ever should and he lived with a bunch of strangers before learning about his real parents. To make matters worse, he had to leave his brother and sister and live with his supposed ‘Uncle’ with a father complex.

Was there ever a time that Levi could be happy?

Was that the reason he didn’t smile? I mean, truly smile?

The only smile I’d ever seen him come close to was a smirk and even then those never fully reached his eyes. That’s all I could ever wish for.

I took the chance to look out of the balcony window to see the tree-tops wasting away through the star covered skies. Living in the city, I had never seen the stars more than a handful of times. If I could see them everyday, it would be a blessing. This beautiful house was probably filled with as many lies and tears as the stars in the sky. Those beautiful twinkling stars that seemed to look down on people and smile the brightest and purest. I could only wonder if they were ones deemed as wishing stars. Maybe if I wished hard enough, then my mother would come back. Or if I wished hard enough, my dad wouldn’t be the biggest asshole on the planet next to Kenny.

But there was nothing that I wanted to wish for more than Levi to be happy.

If I had to give up everything, my money, my reputation and even photography, I’d do it.

He deserved more than he was getting.

He was too kind and too caring, even though he didn’t show it much. He had sacrificed too much to be suffering like this. I laid myself deeper in the sheets, hoping and praying that I could be closer to him by doing so. Maybe if I snugged deeper, I could feel him around me. Feel his warm arms cover my bare skin. If I breathed in deep enough, maybe I could smell his clean scent surround me.

Damn.

There were just too many maybes to have for one night.

**And I sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen much longer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next......We speak with Farlan and Meet Mike.....and go ADVENTURING!


	19. Macaroons and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYYY IT'S MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MONDAY FUNDAY BOOKDAY GAYDAY LET'S GO!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of food so don't not eat before reading this.....

****  


I could feel a soft whisper of breath against the back of my neck.

It was faint but there.

Almost annoyingly there.

I swatted lazily but the whisper of breath continued to be there. Not moving away. With a jolt I sat up to see a large man dressed in all black standing over me. With a girlish, I mean manly, screech I shuffled as far away from the man as possible before falling off the edge of the bed. I jumped up as fast as I could before staring at him like a fish out of water.

“Wh-who the hell are you? I warn you, I can kick your ass given the opportunity,” I warned, moving the sheets off of me and getting in a position to fight. I finally got to get a good look at the man to see that he was a large, blond guy with a bit too much stubble on his cheeks. His eyes were an off grey that reminded me of a blind mans and his clothes were actually an all black suit, minus his white socks that were seen under a little too short pants. “Are you going to answer me?”

The man nodded before kneeling down before me. I stared at him for a moment before the door suddenly burst open and a flustered Farlan and Isabel came inside.

“WHAT HAPPENED! I KNOW WHERE THE GUN IS! WHA- oh it’s just Mike,” Farlan muttered, before walking over to Mike and tapping him on the shoulder. “Did you say who you were before you sniffed him, Mike?”

The man shook his head.

“Mike,” Isabel whined. “We told you that was weird and uncalled for. You scared the bejefus out of Eren.”

“My apologies, Mr. Eren Jaeger,” the man grumbled in a deep voice. “I hadn’t meant to scare you like that. I was only gathering your scent.”

“Ga-gathering my scent?” I rubbed the back of neck before realizing what he did. “YOU SNIFFED ME!”

“Only as a precaution,” Farlan reassured me. “You see, Mike’s a tad bit blind in his left eye and uses his sense of smell to recognize people. If he doesn’t know your scent, he automatically kills you.”

I stared at the group, dumbfounded.

“You’re saying that if he hadn’t picked up my scent, that he would have killed me?”

“Of course,” Farlan replied, looking at me like I was an idiot. “That’s how we have the ultimate security here. If Mike smells someone that isn’t safe, he’d go out and kill him.”

“And he’s really good at it too!” Isabel cheered.

“Thank you, Miss Isabel,” Mike whispered, bowing his head.

“I told you to call me Izzy, Mikey,” she pouted, crossing her arms. Then walking over to me, she tossed me my shirt before trying on my glasses. “Say Eren, why do you like wearing glasses so much? Wouldn’t it be easier for you to just buy contacts?”

“Yeah, but there’s something about glasses that I like more than contacts,” I muttered. “Something sophisticated, I guess. It makes someone look smarter even if they aren’t.”

“So you have a glasses fetish,” she smirked, pulling the glasses of with a suggestive look.

“Wha-what?” I stuttered, looking at her suspiciously.

“If we got Levi to wear glasses for you, you’d jump him then and there right?”

“Mr. Eren Jaeger is Levi’s new Lover?” Mike asked, innocently.

“Lover!” I shouted, feeling very uncomfortable. “Noooo.”

“Then what are you, Eren?” Farlan asked, crossing his arms with a smirk. “We don’t really protect Levi’s other one night stands as much as we’re protecting you.”

“If you’re not lovers than are you boyfriends, or is it less. Friends with benefits, maybe fuck buddies,” Isabel chuckled. “Or BDSM partner.”

“W-We haven’t even kissed,” I muttered.

You could hear a pin drop in the entire Estate.

“He hasn’t kissed you,” Isabel replied, dumbfounded. “Not even on the cheek?”

“Yeah but nothing else.”

“It’s not like the Boss to just wait this long,” Mike muttered, nibbling on his thumb. He had stood up and was standing casually against the wall. With him just standing I could tell he was well over six feet. “His other companions go much farther in less time.”

“His other companions,” I asked, feeling especially naked. I knew I probably wasn’t his first fling or anything but companions seemed like more than one or two. Maybe even more than five. “How many companions are we talking about?”

“Well, I can’t really tell you a number,” Isabel smirked, slyly. “But let’s just say, Levi’s a master in all positions.”

“Isabel!” Farlan and I shouted, simultaneously.

“What? It’s true! Or at least that’s what they say when I ask,” she pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

“You shouldn’t be asking those people those sorts of questions,” I scolded.

“Yeah, but it always comes up in conversation,” she muttered. “Anyway. We came to your room to tell you that breakfast is ready!”

“Mike made macaroons and pancakes just for you, Eren,” Farlan smiled, nodding toward Mike. “They’re blueberry and creme flavored right?”

Mike nodded.

“How did you know I liked blueberries?” I asked.

“I didn’t,” Farlan muttered, but Levi left a ton of fresh blueberries in the fridge. That’s what’s in the pancakes too.”

Fuck. Best way to my heart was through blueberries.

And Food. Food’s good too.

I stood up, following Farlan, Mike and Isabel out to the kitchen. I didn’t have any slippers on but I was sure that the floors were clean. I doubt that Levi would live in a house that had any speck of dirt on the floor. I walked behind Isabel, who was humming a random tune as she stood next to an island covered in food. Aside from the towers of faded blue and green colored macaroons and piles of pancakes, there were plates of sausage and eggs that filled the room with the smell of what I believed heaven smelled like. I was sure drool was falling down my chin as Farlan filled his plate, moderately, with a few macaroons and pancakes before grabbing a cup of coffee. Then walking over to me, he whispered in my ear.

“You may want to make your plate soon.”

“Why?”

“Because Isabel eats this much food for a snack,” he chuckled, walking over to a breakfast table in the corner of the kitchen. I hadn’t really noticed how amazing the kitchen was until I stood here now. There was a double oven and a huge fridge that was probably filled with all sorts of food. The black cabinetry and clean, white table tops. Aside from the regular silverware, the  expensive looking back splashes and steel appliances made this place seemed more like a Chef’s Kitchen than a normal house kitchen.

“Eren you better hurry! I’ll eat it all if given the chance!” Isabel shouted as she noisily piled food on to her plate. I noticed ten green macaroons on her plate.

“What do the green macaroons taste like?” I asked, pointing at the tier filled with green ones.

“Oh, those are green tea and creme. They are to die for,” she hummed, putting more macaroons on her already filled plate. She skipped over to the breakfast table while I served myself a reasonable plate of food and grabbed an apple I saw on the counter. I even grabbed a cup of coffee off of the counter that Mike made and sat beside Isabel, Mike joined us moments later as we began to eat in silent company.

“Oh, Miss Isabel and Mr. Farlan, I brought your mail while I arrived,” Mike muttered, clearing his throat. Out of some invisible, mysterious pocket in his jacket he pulled out a stack of letters. He handed them out before handing me a stack of letters as well. “I took the liberty of grabbing your mail from your University as well, Mr. Eren Jaeger.”

“Wait, I still get mail?” I jumped, grabbing the mail as fast as I could. “Wow, people still use mailboxes.”

“Hey, Farlan, that New York thingy sent us back a letter. I think it says Letter of Intent,” Isabel chirped, handing Farlan a yellow manilla folder.

“Oh, sweet. This is the Letter from that Broadway agency in New York!”

“What agency?”  I asked, ignoring my mail to look at the manilla folder.

“See, we did big brother Levi a huge favor by sending videos of his performances at Rose to a huge agency called Survey Talent Agencies in New York. They are the biggest and best agency in New York and they put all sorts of Actors on Broadway and even in American Films,” Isabel explained. Then shaking the folder in her hand, she continued. “This is their Letter of Intent. If Levi signs this, then the STA will be heading up to Rose to watch him perform Phantom of the Opera in February, and if they like him, he will be the new face of STA next year.”

“This could be huge for him,” Farlan agreed. “But of course, he isn’t here to sign it.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Isabel smirked, grabbing a pen out of Mike’s invisible pocket. Like, what the hell was inside that thing. “I’ll do it for him.”

“They’ll know you forged it,” Farlan grumbled.

“No they won’t. I’m better at Levi’s signature than Levi is,” she chuckled. Then with a flick of her wrist she signed the paper and showed it to Farlan, who was indeed impressed. “See? I’m pretty good at forging signatures.”

“Should I be scared?” I joked.

“Of course not,” she smiled. “I wouldn’t forge your signature. I’d just trick you into signing another way.”

Confident aren’t we? I took this opportunity to look through my mail. It was mostly club ads and orientation information but I found a sticky note from Armin with his heavy handed doctor handwriting.

**Hey email me. Like now. Or I swear I’ll go looking for you. I swear Eren. Don’t test me.**

Oh, I’m so scared. Armin Arlert, the man that won’t pay a terrible server a short tip is coming after me. I chuckled thinking of him looking for me. Yeah, I felt a little bad leaving without a proper goodbye, but I knew that they shouldn’t worry about me. I was old enough to leave on my own and I was in a safe place with people that I could trust just as much as Armin. He should trust my decisions more.

I shuffled through more of the letters until I found one envelope with my name written in small lettering. It was quaint handwriting that if I didn’t know any better, it was so proper that a women could have wrote it.

What women would be sending me mail?

I tore the envelope open, crudely, and pulled out the letter. It was spaced, impeccably, and the writing was still the same perfect handwriting.

__

_Shitty Brat._

Oh wait, not a women. No one called me Shitty Brat but Levi. I could feel a smile growing on my face and my skin feel more alive. I held the paper a little closer to my face as I read.

_Yesterday was kind of fucked up and I’m really sorry for leaving you without knowing anything. It was the biggest fucking asshole thing to do and I really want to make sure I don’t mess up with you. You are important to me and I don’t want to lose anything important to me again. I’ll be coming back in two days and I trust that you would want to know what’s going on around you. I’m not going to confront that asshat Kenny just yet. Not until I take the time to plan this out. I hope the fucking brats aren’t bothering you too much and that you aren’t eating too much of Mikes Food. I don’t need you getting tired when I sex you into submission. Remember, you better be waiting for me in only a t-shirt._

__

_~~Love,~~ From, _

_Fucking Levi_

My hands were clenched around the letter like a lifeline.

He was coming back.

In two days, he would be coming back to tell me everything.

He honestly trusted me enough.

I looked at the letter again, rereading every word. I noticed an arrow on the bottom of the letter that pointed to the back.

_Just a note. We aren’t having sex just yet. I want you to know about me before I do the deed with you. You’re different than those others and I want you to feel different._

__

_And another note. Don’t let Isabel see this fucking letter or I swear we won’t get any alone time for years._

__

I chuckled putting the letter back into the envelope before putting it into my sweatpant pocket.

“What are you laughing about, Eren?” Isabel inquired, turning her head to the side like a little puppy.

“Nothing, I just got a sticky note from one of my friends,” I replied, grabbing my plate and putting it into the sink. I grabbed a green tea macaroon and swallowed it in one go.

“That’s such good practice,” Isabel muttered. I hadn’t notice her follow me to the island. I looked around her to see Farlan heading upstairs and Mike moving the chairs back to the seat.

“What do you mean?”

“Swallowing something that big in one gulp,” she replied. “It will help when you have to-”

**“I smell someone,” Mike jumped, grabbing Isabel and I’s arms. His bruising grip dragged us into Levi’s room. He stood by the door for a moment, sniffing the air around the room. “It’s a smell I don’t know. Stay here and don’t come out if you hear anything. I’ll come and get you.” Then he closed the door with a click as Isabel and I stood frozen watching the door with innate urgency.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, didn't I mention a cliffhanger......I promise the hangers of cliffs will subside and happiness is to come. :)


	20. Photgraphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm well the title doesn't have anything really important to do with the story but it sounded ominous.   
> Photography..... Ominous right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late in the night when I upload but I'm at work and my homework isn't done and my best friends on my group chat keep messaging stupid stuff so I'm having a ton of first world problems....I'll better my time later.

  
****

Isabel and I decided that it’s be easier for the both of us to hide behind the enormous bed without taking our eyes off of the door. We heard Mike yell upstairs for Farlan to stay in his room but besides that, we didn’t hear another noise. I made sure to sit in front of Isabel just in case anything happened. She had joked that I couldn’t do anything even if someone came in but I didn’t want to take the chance. I was nibbling on my nails enough for my thumb to bleed and I chewed most of the inside of my mouth out. It was taking him a pretty long time to just see what was happening. I was sure he was killing the unlucky human that stumbled upon the Estate. After about ten minutes, we heard the door open.

“WOW! SO THIS IS THE ESTATE!”

“If you wouldn’t mind, Miss-”

“Zoe!”

“Miss Zoe, the children aren’t yet told that a guest has arrived, I’m sure they are on edge.”

“Yeah, okay Max,” the voice chirped. “Where is my dear art student Eren? EREN! EREN! EREN! WHERE ARE YOU!”

I perked up, noticing the voice a bit more. Isabel pushed me down with a warning glance before nodding her head to the door. We stared at the door as it burst open and Ms. Hanji stumble into the room. She stood up before taking a huge breath and screaming. “I FOUND YOU EREN!”

“Hey, Ms. Hanji,” I sighed, standing up and pulling Isabel with me. “What brings you our way?”

“Miss? What century are you in? Just call me Hanji!” She jittered, jumping the step and walking over to me. “You’re stressed aren’t you. I can see that your pupils are dilated and you’ve been biting your nails in your sleep even. It’s about Levi isn’t it? It’s not like he’s going to die or anything. He’s one of the most intellectual individuals I know. He’s probably burning Kenny’s-”

“Miss Hanji. If you wouldn’t mind,” Mike breathed, holding Hanji on the shoulder. “It isn’t the best idea to speak about the Boss when he isn’t here. It may upset Mr. Eren Jaeger too much.”

“I’m fine Mike,” I smiled. “Levi told me he would be back in two days. I’m not as worried anymore.”

It was silent as Isabel, Mike and Hanji stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn’t really want to tell them that I had spoken with Levi through mail because that seemed too personal to just show to someone. I was pretty sure that Levi wouldn’t want me to show that he had a somewhat gooshy side. It was my cherished letter and I wasn’t going to show it to anyone. I patted it in my pocket as I looked down.

“You make it sound like you had a secret conversation with Levi, Eren,” A voice said behind, Mike and Hanji. Beside Farlan walked in Sir Asshole Smith in a dark blue suit. I had to give it to him, he looked pretty good slicked back and buttoned up. His suit was tailored perfectly to him and I was sure it was designer.

“He spoke to me before he left,” I replied, crossing my arms. “Erwin.”

“He spoke to me as well, Eren,” he responded. “And he seemed pretty ticked off and out for blood. You make it sound like he’s coming back to spend time with you and run around with rainbows over his head.”

“He is, Erwin,” Isabel interceded. “Eren received a letter from him this morning.”

“How did you know about that?” I jumped, reaching for the pocket. The letter was still there so it wasn’t like I dropped it.

“Oh, I saw you looking at it and blushing during breakfast so when we were hiding, I took a peek at the first couple lines,” she shrugged, then turning to Erwin, she continued. “He’s coming back in two days and he’s going to discuss everything with Eren before making a decision.”

“I see,” he grumbled, loosening his cuffs. “I just came to bring Hanji over. She was dying to tell Eren something. Privately.”

“Yeah, I totally forgot!” Hanji jumped, grabbing me by my arm. Let’s go talk in the sitting room. I like it there!”

I thought she’d never been here….

The others stayed in Levi’s room as I followed Hanji out to the sitting room. She skipped the entire way over before falling back down into a sofa. I’m sure if Levi were here he would be yelling at her about it.

“So Eren, I’ve been wondering. Do you hate yourself?”

What?

I looked at her with a wide eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling as if something were there. I didn’t answer her before she sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

“You know, I’ve been wondering that question with you,” she hummed. “I took a look at your portfolio and I noticed that there wasn’t a single picture of you. I’ve learned over the years that artist that don’t have a bit of themselves in every work of art they make usually hate themselves or have some stigma against themselves. Is there something about yourself that you don’t like?”

I didn’t answer her again as she hummed a different tune.

“Probably not,” she concluded. “You are a rather confident person and even took the antisocial one under your wing. Do you even know what it feels like to hate yourself?”

“A little bit,” I answered, focusing on her. Was this conversation going somewhere?

“When did you hate yourself the most?”

I thought back a little to the times when I’d hated myself the most. I’d hated myself when I first made Mikasa cry. I hated myself when I failed my first test. I hated myself when I purposely broke my fathers glasses. I had hated myself when I left Armin at a party all alone.

But the time I had hated myself the most was when my mother had died. I had nothing to do with her death but I felt as though it was my fault. I felt as though I hadn’t loved her enough and that was why she was always leaving. I thought that maybe if I had gone with her then she wouldn’t have been alone.

“When my mother died, I hated myself.”

“Even though it wasn’t your fault?” She asked.

“Yeah, I thought I could have loved her better before she left,” I explained. “But I did realize later that it wasn’t my fault. I couldn't have done anything.”

“Exactly,” she concluded.”

“Exactly what?” I asked.

“Then you know how he feels,” she smiled, looking at me. “Think of that tortured hatred toward yourself and spread it out over the past eight years with the same intensity and you can slightly comprehend what he was feeling. Levi’s hated himself every single day for the past eight years because of what Kenny’s done to he and his family. Not to mention what Levi’s done to other people.” Then sitting completely up, she looked me in the eye. “Think of that feeling when Levi tells you about himself. **It will help you cope.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it lol!


	21. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Levi POV so you can see where our little babies mind is at. It's a little rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna super try really hard to put more than one upload today thanks to my kudoers and bookmarkers and even my commentors because you guys are amazing and I reached 105 COMMENTS IN THREE WEEKS and over 2090 HITS with 35 BOOKMARKERS. NOT TO MENTION THE 150 KUDOS!!!!!!!  
> THANKS TO MY  
> KUDOERS:  
> Honeypaw, AlainnRain, i_feel_shinee5, CrimsonSerendipity, monkeymouse, DipperCipher, Korria, spacecats, pyxy_styx, attack_on_lollipops, melon_yo, someclevernesshere, CastielGospel, Starisha23, CaptainOfTheAnimeShips, Raposa, Ereritrash, Ashtart, Minoba, silvernightstorm, Iwasguest1223, Ainanase, Theago, DaryiaJay, ninja_panda_lover, redtulip4, eyeslikeflashlights, lazylilking, Ryukie, Luciferous_Lampadomancy, Lonely, Racob, Ilirea, Awkwardly_Me, sadghost, ChemicalNerd, Jyuu_no_Hana, LarissaS, AwkwardFish, Crazy_Jack, Peche, mekaminxx, IcyReverse, FoxyDJ, AmberWarrior, mylittleheichou, worngrace, RagingAuthor, justmeagan, DestielOTP, HeartbrokeRevenge, galaxy_burgers, Titan_Jaeger, dwtchg, ScarletBlackberry, killua, JustAnotherFujoshi, CyanShadow11, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76, chibikyuubi, ChungHee22 and HelloMyOneAndOnly 
> 
> BOOKMARKERS:  
> Honeypaw, randomo, Bthedancer14, Abigeiru, Korria, Olaris_Lu, Chimerical_saint, spacecats, pyxy_styx, Jap1c_Fanfic, CodyZik, ninja_panda_lover, squirrel_moose, Sheygon, Raposa, linji, Awkwardly_Me, Lonely, KnifeandaNeedle, DaryiaJay, attack_on_lollipops, Blank4, jennawi89, mylittleheichou, laamalanda, DipperCipher, RirenLuv, SilverFox323, KyoHarumi, captainfyer, RagingAuthor, HeartbrokeRevenge, Titan_Jaeger, Killua, MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THERE ARE SO MANY COMMENTERS THAT I CAN'T TYPE ALL OF THEM OR I'LL PASS OUT BUT I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING AND READ THEM!!!!!

 

I swear there was blood everywhere. On every fucking inch of the ground and every fucking empty space of my body there was blood. It was red and it was dripping from my fingers as if I had just bathed in it.

**Cackling.**

There was cackling behind me.

It didn’t sound like those shitty laughs super villains in fucking kids shows do, but it sounded like the person was amused. Too amused by the blood slathered on the floors like someone dropped a barbecue bottle on the floor.

 

The poor girl.

She had a little sister and two older brothers.

Each in service and each probably searching for her.

 

Her hair was so pale.

Her skin was so battered.

Her blood smelled so ripe.

I could see the bruises covering her body like a toddlers painting.

 

“Amy…” her name fell off of my lips. “I-I-I”

 

“Congratulations son!”  A voice said behind me. I didn’t move. I couldn’t. I didn’t want to see his satisfaction. “I guess it’s time for you to earn your wings.”

“Congratulations Boss!”

“You did well!”

“It must run in the Ackerman blood!”

I blurred them out as I fell to my knees and screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw and even then I continued until I tasted the iron blood filling my mouth.

#####  [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypaw/pseuds/Honeypaw)**  
  
**

I jolted up in the hotel bedroom. Sweat covered sheets were wrapped around my legs and my pillow was covered in salted tears.

I kept having that fucking nightmare.

That one night I could never take back not matter what.

The night that I would soon have to relive when I’d have to see Kenny again.

It was inevitable.

Especially after those letters and those photos.

He wasn’t going to hurt someone I cared about ever again.

Not now, not ever.

#####  [ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypaw/pseuds/Honeypaw)

I pulled the disgusting covers off of me and piled them in a bundle on the floor. I’d wash them in the morning when I wasn’t completely drained from my dream. I laid on the fitted sheet, akimbo, not really caring that I was dripping in sweat and could feel my hips aching with memories. I still hadn’t gotten the other one and I planned on never getting it if life allowed me.

I felt like shit.

I could feel the dirt and bacteria creeping around my skin.

It wasn’t the hotel. I rented a five star place.

It wasn’t the bed. I had washed the sheets two times to make sure.

It wasn’t the air. It was cold and the air conditioner was running on full blast.

 

**It was me.**

I was the one covered in dirt and bacteria, inside and out.

I was so dirty that I could never clean it off no matter how hard I scrubbed. There was never a way for me to clean off all the horrible things I had done. The blood would always remain on my skin and the screams would always be in my memories.

I hated myself for it.

I was so toxic and so fucking awful that I contaminated those around me. I was a cancer and those around me could never be cured once touched.

Isabel always had to look behind her shoulder, even though I beat those men near death. They still were out there, alive, and vengeful.

Farlan could never speak to his real parents because he left with me. He could never have a real father and mother like normal kids his age needed.

Mike lost his family young but now he will never be able to live anywhere but at the Estate or the Warehouse. He couldn’t unless someone was constantly coming after him.

Erwin was doing underground deals in order to protect me and spent so much of his money that he had to work for his parents in order for them to stop asking about where it went. Even though I had told him I hated him after what he had done. I still couldn’t find the hope in my heart to forgive him.

Hanji and Petra even had to give excuses for why I wasn’t in classes and why I missed so many rehearsals. They were even putting themselves in danger.

**And now Eren.**

“Fuck!” I shouted, gripping my fingers in the sheet of the bed.

I had been too careless. I should have just thrown him away the moment I met him. I should have never indulged in happiness. I didn’t deserve it and I hated myself for putting something like this on someone like him. He was so good and so perfect that I couldn’t possibly help him with anything. At most, I was dirtying him by just standing near him. After this, I’d leave it up to him on whether or not he wanted to stay with me. If he wanted to be just as dirty as I was and lose every ounce of purity that was in him. If he could live with someone as broken and destroyed as his worst nightmares.

If he could live with me.

If he’d accept me.

**It would be his choice and his choice only.**

I really was the shit stain on the floor of life.

#####  [ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypaw/pseuds/Honeypaw)

**I couldn't keep my tear clotted eyes open as I fell into another peaceless dream.**

#####  [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypaw/pseuds/Honeypaw)**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments going and don't be afraid do reblog the post on tumblr it's #phantomlevi if your searching it up!!


	22. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to always keep my word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYYY

It had been two days since Levi’s letter came and I could feel myself itching for his presence. It had been a long time since I heard him speak and an even longer time since I had felt his heated skin touching mine. It was annoying how I couldn’t sit down for too long and concentrate. Izzy had let me borrow her computer to play some games on them but after about an hour I got too frustrated and decided to go exploring. Isabel told me not to go into the upstairs main room since it had a few stains on the floors that she was sure I didn’t want to know anything about. I was sure that I would never want to go in there, especially with Levi being absent.

I took the time to learn how to bake a cake with Mike who was a really good teacher and watch a whole season of Grey’s Anatomy with Farlan which we chose to never reveal to anyone that we actually watched it. When I was alone, I took my Polaroid and snaps photos from inside the house in different light settings but nothing seemed to bide my time, so I started asking for a model.

“You want me to take pictures with you?” Isabel asked, looking up from her book.

“No, I want to take pictures of you,” I explained. “I haven’t shot a picture in ages it feels like and I thought you wouldn’t be doing anything important.”

“Do I have to pose nude?” She chuckled.

“Hell no,” I grunted, fiddling with my camera. “Farlan and Levi would kill me.”

“So if they weren’t here, you’d do it, Eren,” she retorted, looking back down at her book.

“You know the answer to that, Izzy,” I muttered, dogearring her book and helping her sit up.

“Okay let me go put this in my room and then we can head out,” she perked, grabbing me by the sleeve. I followed her up the stairs until we reached her room on the left. It was a very large room with walls completely covered with bookshelves. Each shelf covered in books and magazines. Even the bed was covered in different books and clothes mixed together like a margarita. Izzy walked up to a random shelf and tucked the book in the open space. Then she turned to look at me, sticking her tongue out.

“What?”

“You’re making that judging face. The ‘I can’t believe that idiot reads’, face,” she grumbled.

“I’m not! I never said you’re an idiot,” I surrendered, raising my hands up. “You’re so hyperactive that I never expected you to sit down and read a book. If anything, I thought you’d break a book before reading it.”

“Hell no!” She shouted. “I love these books like they were my own babies. And if you touch a single one of them, I’ll break that finger off.”

I didn’t dare say anything else as she led me downstairs and outside. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Clouds were nonexistent and birds didn’t make a single sound as the eerily silent forestry around us dwelled. It was peaceful to say the least and I was sure that this was the perfect time and setting to take some quality photos. I told Izzy to just relax and be natural as possible as I pulled out my camera and a tripod.

“What do you mean be natural?” She grumbled, picking up a stick on the ground. She began to play around with it as though she were fencing. “Is this natural enough for you?”

“Of course,” I chuckled, snapping a few shots with the shutter. “If natural is you play fencing your imaginary friend.”

“Asshole,” she grumbled before dropping the stick on the floor. I looked through the lense of my camera as she threw herself down on the ground. I had never noticed how dark red Isabel’s hair actually was. Her white dress and belt were helping accentuate her little curves and her normal pigtails were laid lush against her shoulders. For such a playful girl, she looked so much more like a women. I must have had a weird look on my face because I could see Izzy frowning in the lense.

“What?”

“You have a weird look on your face.”

“What if that’s just my face?”

“Than you’re stupid,” she pouted, a red blush forming on her cheeks. I snapped a few photos of her before I felt a hand resting on my shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing, Eren?” Farlan asked, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

“What it looks like,” I replied. “Taking pictures of Izzy.”

“Izzy? Since when did you two get so close as to call her that?”

“Farlan, stop being a noob,” Izzy retorted. fixing the end of her skirt. “Why don’t you come over here and take the picture with me? You look pretty snazzy dressed up like that today.”

“What do you mean? I’m only wearing a white shirt and jeans,” he asked, looking down at his clothes.

“I guess that’s snazzy for you,” I chuckled. “Get in there! I love taking pictures of two people, it evens out the space.”

Farlan huffed before stuffing his hands in his pocket and sitting beside Isabel. At first, he didn’t smile as I heightened the exposure on my camera but Izzy began to sing a silly song and Farlan began to laugh. I caught a few of his expressions as his face changed. He went from stoic to surprised then to pure laughter. Their voices echoed throughout the the empty forests and soon, I found myself laughing along with them. They were so comfortable to be around and so easygoing that I couldn’t even notice that there was pain behind those soft eyes.

“You know something, Eren?” Farlan chuckled, gaining his breath back.

“What?”

“You’d be a pretty good fit for our family.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, flipping through the pictures that I had already taken.

“Well, unlike most people, you adjusted to what’s around you. Most people have breakdowns,” Isabel explained. “No matter what seemed to happen to you, you didn’t really freak out and try to run away. You even waited patiently for Levi to come and explain it all. Most people wouldn’t even believe half of  what we tell you and you didn’t even blink.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a reason to not believe you. You’ve never done anything to make me doubt”

“Kind of like a mother, isn’t he?” Izzy bubbled up.

“Excuse me?” I asked, putting my camera in my lap.

“What Izzy means is, Mothers never question what their kids say,” Farlan said. “Not until their kid loses her trust.”

“And neither do siblings,” I replied. “I’d rather be your big brother than be your mother.”

“Like hell I’d want you to be my mother,” Farlan retorted. “Mother’s are girls.”

“Awww, but he’s so pretty! He could honestly be our mother and our brother at the same time!” Isabel shouted before going eerily quiet. I was going to scold her for calling me pretty but I noticed her go frigid. “We can talk about this later.” Then gathering her skirt, she jumped up to run over to the house at a dead sprint.

“Where the hell is she going?”

“You don’t hear it? The engine?” Farlan smiled, helping me up from the ground. Then pointing past the house onto the only dirt road, he said. “He’s here.”

“He who?”

“Levi, you idiot,” he huffed, walking toward the house. “His bike is like the noisiest thing in all of existence. You may want to pay more attention to your surroundings, mom”

I ignored his comment as I began to pack up my things.

I hadn’t heard it.

I had lost my focus for just a moment and didn’t hear his bike coming up the road.

But now I could hear the thundering noise of an engine racing down the dirt track.

**He was back and it was time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY IS COMING HOME!!!!!


	23. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new sort of POV for you guys, Armin's POV!! I'm really excited about this. Don't worry, I'm not going to make this completely about a single person but the whole POTO is about Eren X Levi, but that doesn't mean that everyone else can't get a little lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, This is going to be part of a maybe three or four part thing and it's super important and chocked full of important info so don't miss a single word!

d ****

It had been an entire week since I had last talked to Eren and I was starting to get nervous. I thought that leaving that sticky note would make him come to me directly but when I saw the tall man sifting through his mail, I was sure that he was kidnapped by someone. I had taken my investigation as far as the teaching staff and Miss Ral but they all told me that Eren had been sending his assignments and that he was allowed a vacation as an adult. When I spoke to Miss Zoe, she told me that I should speak with Levi since he was the closest person to Eren recently. Now I was laying face down on the couch and my phone stuck against my cheek. I heard the door to my apartment open and judging by the footsteps, I knew that it was Marco.

“What’s the matter, Armin? Hard day at the hospital?”

“MNO,” I grumbled, mumbling through the couch. I looked up at him before continuing. “I still haven’t heard from Eren in a whole week and I’m starting to think that he’s on some honeymoon or something.”

“Maybe he really is on vacation, Armin?” Marco sighed, sitting on the ground in front of my face. “He has been a little stressed about something.”

“How do you know that?” I asked, pushing my bangs back a bit.

“Jean says that he’s been up till about four am almost every night,” he replied. “Not his art craze sort of up all night but more like a something’s on his mind.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Jean more, haven’t you?” I joked, poking him on the forehead. Instantly, his freckled face burst into a tomato red.”Why don’t you ask him out?”

“I can’t,” he sighed.

“Why not? He isn’t into anyone and you aren’t dating. Plus you guys are always together. For a med student, you’re always in the art building.”

“I think he knows that I like him, but he just doesn’t want to let go of Eren,” he pouted. “Dammit, why do I have to be such a nice person!”

“Technically, you don’t have to,” I answered. “Eren doesn’t even like Jean anymore, remember? He’s in love with that Levi guy.”

“That’s it!” Marco jumped up. He walked over to the front table and grabbed his cellphone off of the charger. “This is how you can find Eren.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eren’s probably with Levi,” he explained. “Levi hasn’t been at production all week either and Hanji keeps telling the techies that he’s on some stress vacation with his family.”

“How does that help me?”

“You should talk to someone closer to Levi and see if Eren’s with Levi and his family,” he said, slowly, hoping I’d get it. “Like the manager, Edmond. No, wait. Ireland? They nicknamed him Captain America..Oh! Erwin. Yeah, Erwin. He’s supposedly known Levi since High School.”

“That’s perfect Marco! Can you pass me his number?”

“Let me text Jean and see if he’d be willing,” he answered, tapping away at his phone. He got the number and sent it to me before going to his internship at a doctors office. Once I got his number I texted him and instantly got a reply.

**Hello Armin, I would love to meet with you as soon as possible but unfortunately I’m a little busy at the moment but tonight I’d be able to. Is that alright with you?**

He was really formal for a senior in college. The most I knew about him was what Marco had said and a few rumours. Most of the rumours I heard were about his wealth family and powerful presence in Rose. He wasn’t in a relationship but was supposedly the most handsome man on campus. Most of the girls found it off that he hadn’t dated anyone during his time at Rose and that he was always tagging behind Levi.

I replied as soon as possible with a time and date.

**Tonight at seven would be best since I am leaving classes then. Is there a certain spot that you’d like to meet at?**

I walked over to my calendar to check and see if there was a way to get out of my seven o’clock class. I really didn’t have the time to be waiting. I needed to know where Eren was and why he wasn’t answering his phone.

**If you have classes, I can wait another hour until you are out of scrubs. 8 would be better for me as well. Meet me at Sina Restaurant on fifth.**

Wait, how the heck did he know that I was a med student?

Maybe because of the class hours. I ignored that and answered before googling the address to Sina Restaurant. It was indeed on fifth and a super expensive place that I would never be able to afford in a lifetime.

**I’m sorry to ask but is there a place that we could go, where I wouldn’t have to spend my college fund?**

I sent it before I realized how snarky it sounded. The reply was a little stranger than I would have expected.

**My apologies if you didn’t understand that I planned on paying for you. I do plan on paying for you since I picked the place.**

I was going to reply but my phone buzzed with another message.

**Unfortunately, I can’t text you much longer. I must shut my phone off before I board. Looking forward to meeting you, Armin.**

Board?

He was on a trip back home I guess.

I put my phone back on the charger before grabbing my bag for the hospital and a few snacks. It was going to be a long day.

**  
  
**I came back from the hospital at around seven thirty-five and I was covered in liquids I didn’t care to identify. My feet hurt more than ever and I was sure my hair was a sticky mess on the top of my head. I ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower and hair wash I’d ever done in my entire life. When I got a little time, I put on a white button down shirt, some dark pants and a deep blue blazer. I didn’t have the time to blowdry my hair so I decided to let it dry in the car. For a graduation gift, my grandfather decided to give me his nearly brand new car since he wasn’t going to be able to drive it anymore due to his hospice move. **I turned on my favorite station, Trap Life 102.7, and put the windows down.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of ..... I'll figure that out.


	24. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kill me. I'm so sorry. I had Grad Bash and sometime to make up sleep and I fainted a day ago and.....long story short its been crazy. I'll get back on my schedule though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!!

  
****

It was by all the luck in my body that I made it to the restaurant in time. Judging by the pictures I had seen on the phone, this place was a hodgepodge of celebrities and the richest of the rich. It took a seven month reservation just to get a crappy table at the front not to mention a seat that I found myself heading to. Once I arrived, the Hostess recognized me immediately. She ushered for me to follow her to the VIP section and to leave my coat on the rack outside of the covered tent. Once inside of the red tent, I found a table set up for two with a bottle of red wine and bread sticks on the table. There wasn’t another person sitting in the available seat so I just eenie meenie miny mooed it. I kept my eyes down on my watch as I watched the minutes ticked by. I was already five minutes late and with the seating and everything it was now, fifteen minutes. This guy was no where need punctual.

I started to tap my fingers against the table and nibble on a breadstick before a waiter came inside.

“Mr. Smith sends his apologies for his tardiness,” he said. “His flight was caught in a little late Fall snow, but he is speeding here in the car now. Is there anything that you would like for me to tell him?”

“Please remind him that I’m a med student and that I have early morning classes tomorrow,” I grumbled, lowering my head to the table. I really didn’t realize that the waiter had left or that he had returned about five minutes later to replenish the breadsticks. I had too much on my mind. It was already time for my first test and I was sure I was going to fail it. Sure, my professor said I was the brightest student in the class, but that didn’t mean shit if I failed the first test. If anything, that made me believe that I was going to fail even more than I already thought I was going to. If that even made sense. I groaned digging my head into my arms deeper. And then Eren had to go and disappear himself and not tell me or Mikasa anything. That girl has been breathing down my neck like a hound for three days and finally left for a meet over the weekend. If I didn’t find Eren by monday I was sure I would be fed to the dogs. Or worse, Mikasa.

I groaned louder, kicking my feet.

“If you groan anymore or any louder, I’m sure you’ll disappear into the table,” a deep voice hummed near my ear. I jumped in my seat, looking up at a rather large blond haired man. He was surely handsome if I could say anything. He had that ‘All American’ boy look to him. Chiseled jaw, bright blue eyes and shapely eyebrows. A little on the larger side but they didn’t take away much. He was dressed in an expensive suit, more business-like than pleasure but I didn’t mind. I was sure that he was coming from something important and didn’t have the time to change. “You must be Armin Arlert, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” He reached a mammoth sized hand out to mind as I shook his. My hand seemed so tiny in his. I knew I was at best five four but I didn’t think that a guy his height would seem so monstrously large compared to me.

“Officially met me?” I asked, my hand still in his.

“Yes, I spoke with your friend, Jean, prior to coming here,” he sighed, squeezing my hand for a moment before releasing it. He walked over to the chair across from me, pulling off his jacket and placing it behind the seat. “He had a lot to say about you.”

“Like what?”

“That you were the Valedictorian and earned a full scholarship to Rose with honors. Also that you were the top of the class, amongst several other students,” he smiled, his bright teeth sparkling as he continued. “He also mentioned that you were rooming with his friend, Marco and that you both decided to pay the rent. How do you do that?”

“I work at the hospital as a nurse’s assistant,” I explained, looking at him with an odd look. “It’s a partial pay than most but it pays the bills. I don’t like having others pay for me.”

“I understand the feeling,” he hummed, crossing his fingers in his lap. “I took the opportunity to order some meals off of the menu that I’d believe you’d enjoy.” Then putting a wine glass in front of me, he offered to pour.

“What is it?” I asked, trying to read the label, but it was in French and I only spoke, Japanese, German and Spanish.

“A Chateau Lafite 1990,” he replied, the words rolling off of his tongue like warm cream on a cake. “It’s the best that this place has, unfortunately.”

“How much does that stuff cost?” I asked, looking at the bottle. I answered my own question by seeing the numbers on the side. seven hundred and ninety nine Euros. I calculated it in my head. seven hundred and ninety nine...carry the eleven cents... eight ninety. Yeah. eight hundred ninety. “You spent eight hundred and ninety dollars on an aged bottle of grape carcass!!”

Erwin put his glass down before laughing, heartily. “Did you just say grape carcass?”

“You know what I mean!” I grumbled, leaning back in my seat. “I’m not that important of a person for you to spend that kind of money.”

“Money means nothing to me, Armin,” he replied, taking a sip of his wine. “It’s just merely sheets of paper and things that make people do as you say.”

“Well, the one thing I know you could have used that money for was to help people rather than waste it on a friendly visit,” I snapped back, flipping my wine glass over so he couldn’t put anything it in. “This money could have been used to help someone or fund research but you spent it frivolously.”

“I hadn’t hoped that this would be a friendly visit,” he said, putting his wine glass down. He looked at me right in the eye, his intertwined fingers covering his mouth, “I don’t spend money frivolously, Armin. I spend it on things I like and things I want. Everything I do with my money is especially selfish.”

Selfish?

Was he flirting with me?

Did he really think that spending this sort of money would woo me into dating him or something? Well, Mr. All American was in for a surprise!

I felt a burning heat rush up my neck.

“You overconfident-”

“I’ve brought your order, Mr. Smith!” A waitress chirped as she carried in two trays. She set down the first tray that had a steak the size of my head on it and another with a zucchini  caesar salad. “One Specialty Salad with grilled Zucchini and one Large Steak, Spanish Marinated. If there’s anything else you’d like to eat, just ring the bell!”

I looked at the salad in front of me, skeptically. It smelled heavenly and I could see the steam rolling off of the Zucchini. My mouth was nearly watering, but I had something to worry about.

**How did Erwin know that I was a vegetarian?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Armin a vegetarian....what do you have against vegetarians...I'm a hella carnivore but I have friends that are vegetarians....and they kick ass too.


	25. Need a Jump?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin again! haha it's ending soon promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys and I graduate at the end of next week!

  
****

We both dug into our meals, silently, with the sounds of  utensils hitting plates making the most noise. I didn’t feel comfortable talking to him and I sure as hell didn’t want to take the chance of saying something that may make him think that I was interested. Hell yeah, his body was fire and if I could examine it personally, I’d be happier than a monkey with a bundle of bananas but his personality killed the vibe. Yeah, I realized I was gay a few years ago after an accidental spin the bottle match with Eren but other than that I hadn’t brought it together and got with a boy. I didn’t think that it would ever really affect me. I was a responsible, intelligent, man that had a little thing for the opposite of female but preferred books more. It was a common character trait. Right?  

“Do you like your salad, Armin?” Erwin said, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up at him abruptly, pushing a hair from in front of my face. He had finished his steak and abandoned his wine next to the bottle. His attention was solely on me. I placed my fork and knife on the table and dabbed a napkin at my mouth.

“Why don’t we cut to the reason why I’m here?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest. “I need to know where Eren is and through investigation the only person that knows where he may be is Levi and-”

“Me,” he interrupted. “I do know where he is and I know the reason why you’re here.Unfortunately, I can’t just tell you where Eren is. It may put my subordinates in danger.”

“Subordinates?” I whispered. “What type of trouble is Eren in?”

“To tell you that, I’d have to trust you and to trust you would mean that I’d have to spend more time with you,” he muttered. “I’m not going to put someone like Levi and his family in danger just because you want to find your idiotic friend.”

“Eren may be idiotic but he wouldn’t put himself in unnecessary danger,” I retorted.

“Are you so sure?” Erwin chuckled, standing up from his seat. He paced around the tent for a moment before looking at me with a thought provoking look. “What if he was already in this from the beginning? No matter what he thought or how he tries to fight, he has been in trouble for years. No matter what he did, he was stuck in the same predicament Levi’s in. Then what would you say? Was it his fault? Or Levi’s fault?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Eren. Isn’t that what you came to learn about?”

“Of course, but what does Eren’s past have to do with Levi?”

“One day soon,” he smirked, offering me his hand. “If you are done, I’d like to escort you to your car.”

“Hell no!” I shouted, smacking his hand away. “I came for answers and I expect answers! Where the hell is Eren?”

“With Levi.”

“Is he in danger?” I replied, slowly.

“Aren’t we all?” He whispered, looking down at his hand. “And if you get any closer to this, so will you.”

What was this guy talking about? How was finding my best friend putting me in danger? I looked up at Erwin, hardening my eyes and narrowing my eyebrows.

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on, I swear I will investigate myself,” I warned, standing up from my seat. “You know what? Thank you so much for the meal but I have to go.” I pulled at the tent and walked through the restaurant, ignoring the faces that looked up at me. I turned the corner to find my car parked in the same spot that I had left it. I yanked my keys out of my pocket and pushed the key into the keyhole. Once inside, I shut the door and popped the key into the ignition. Yanking it to the right, i waited for the sound of the engine to go off.

Nothing.

I tried again.

Nothing.

“Shit!” I shouted, jumping out of the car. I bent over to pop the front and waltzed over to the open the hood. I stared at the wires and covering of the engine with a raised eyebrow.

What the hell was this?

Sure, I could open a person up and tell you which vein connected where but the moment I looked into this car, I couldn’t find shit. I obviously could read the caps that said oil and wiper fluid but beyond that, I didn’t know anything.

“Great,” I groaned. “I’m gonna be stranded.” I reached into my car and grabbed my cellphone going down the caller ID. Obviously, I couldn’t call Eren and Marco was in classes right now. Maybe if I called Jean, then I could catch a ride with him from work.

“Need a jump?”

I looked up to see freaking Captain America standing in front of my car. His Maserati a few feet away. He had spark plugs in his hands and the ends were already connected to his car. He looked a little disheveled and the buttons of his shirt were open. I stared at him for a moment before slowly throwing my phone into the car and trying to snatch the cords from him, but he moved them out of my reach.

“A thank you would be nice,” he hummed, handing them to me.

“I don’t say thank you to asshole blond giants,” I snapped, connecting the cord to the battery and to a piece of random metal.

“You know how to work a battery?”

“I’m not an idiot, Erwin,” I grunted. “Can you please rev your engine?”

“Anything you say,” he smiled, stepping into his car. He revved the engine four times before my car jumped to life. I yanked the plugs off and handed them to him before jumping in my car. I heard a tap on my window.

“Are you sure you don’t just want me to drop you off and get a tow?”

“No thank you,” I replied, revving my car.

“I wouldn’t like it if your car stalled again,” he said, holding his hand on the door, stopping me from leaving.

**“I can take care of myself, thank you!” I retorted, throwing my car into drive and driving away. Not looking back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITs highschool graduation though......almost done..


	26. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the Armin series!! I know that some of you would love to finally read this since it would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys!!!! There will be more Armin point of view and a ton of Levi and Eren maybe one or two Erwin POV's but for now, we're done. And this is pretty short cause I wanted to get to the point.

  
****

I didn’t think that I had been at the dinner as late as I had. It was nearly eleven o’clock and I was sure that I wasn’t going to make it to my morning classes with a smile on my face. To make matters worse, I had to park my car all the way in the back of the garage and walk to the mailbox in the middle of the apartments. And just to add a little seasoning to lifes’ hell day, the lights were broken between the garage and the mailboxes, only one light on over the mailboxes. All I needed was rain.

Halfway to the damn mailbox, it started raining.

I sprinted over to the mailbox reaching my little box in seconds. I turned the key and opened the mailbox in seconds before pulling out my mail. It was nothing more than letters from my grandfather and a few from professors but nothing from Eren. I dropped my bag on the floor to fill it with my mail.

“Um, excuse me?” A raspy voice said behind me. I spun around to see a man in his forties dressed in brown slacks and a white shirt. He had an aging face with brown stubble covering his chin and his hair hiding under a brown cap. He was smiling lightly and cleaning off a pair of glasses. “Would you mind showing me to my son’s mailbox? He’s away on a trip and asked me to get his mail.”

“Oh, sure,” I muttered, picking up my bag. “What’s his name?”

“James Izquinder,” he replied simply. I pointed to a set of mailboxes on the left of mine.

“Those should be the ones with his mail,” I answered. “It’s last name, first name so he should be right over there.”

“Thank you, son,” he muttered, walking over to the mailbox. I turned my attention back to the mailboxes before finding Marco Bodt’s mail. We had agreed that whenever someone was in class, the other would get the mail. I walked over to his mailbox and grabbed his mail.

“You a med student, son?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you a med student?” He asked, pointing to my bag. On the corner of my bag, my hospital badge hung. “I saw your badge and was just wondering.”

“Oh yeah.”

“What are you studying?”

“Biology, but I plan on being a Brain Surgeon,” I answered.

“Well, congrats to you,” he chuckled, fixing his cap. “My son decided to come and be an actor instead of being in the family business.”

“What business is that?”

“Import and Export.”

“That’s a very solid job,” I said, picking up my bag. “Well, good night. I hope you have a nice day, Mr. Izquinder.”

“You as well, Armin.”

“What?” I turned around to see if the man was there but he was gone. I guess his footsteps were covered in the rain.

Okay? Weird. I shrugged it off and walked over to the overhang where there was direct access to my apartment. The moment I got to the door of my apartment, my phone went off. I scrambled around my bag to find my phone and flip it to my ear.

“He-Hello?”

“Armin it’s me.”

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. I-want-to-spend-money-on-shit-for-no-reason,” I grumbled, throwing my phone to my ear and grabbing my keys. “What the hell do you want?”

“Don’t step foot into your apartment.”

“Why?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“How is opening my apartment door, dangerous?” I chuckled, turning the key in the door.

“Seriously! Don’t open it, there’s a-” the phone went dead. I looked at the screen and clicked the touch pad end call button but nothing happened. I shrugged, throwing it in my bag and putting my bag over my shoulder.

I turned the key in the lock hearing a resounding click as I opened the door.

**That was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!! We warned our little blonde mushroom.


	27. Faith Outwits Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babies are Back!!!!!!!! Here's the start of something new! (Aw damn I went all High School Musical on this...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starts singing Those Jeans by Ginuwine in order to write this part* (If you don't know that song, look it up. It's for your own good.

If I hadn’t been so excited and dropped my damn camera in the mud, I would have been in Levi’s arms by now. I had to save my camera by going to the bathroom and taking a wet towel to it. It was fine, it was waterproof  but it was still a little too dirty for my taste and I was sure that Levi wouldn’t want a dirty, muddy camera in his bathroom. Once I dropped the camera on the counter over a fresh towel, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was covered in sweat from running from the backyard to the front and my hair was all over the place. I could try to move a comb through it but it didn’t take away from me covered in sweat. I knew I probably had enough time to take a quick shower and put on a shirt, but after a bit of consideration, I realized I didn’t have any clean clothes. Peeking into the hallway, I could hear Isabel and Farlan racing outside to meet Levi in the front. I could feel my body buzz in excitement but I couldn’t see him until I was clean enough. I stripped, walking to the wardrobe and grabbing a large shirt I found. I knew that it was probably Levi’s shirt because it smelled fresh but had his scent laced into every thread. I breathed it in before grabbing a pair of underwear and shorts that I knew were more clean than the others. I trotted over to the bathroom where a standing shower was and turned on the water.

Easing into the warm water, I began to scrub my skin clean and wash the muck out of my hair. I watched as the soap and suds trailed down into the bottom of the tub, thinking about all that was to come.

Levi was finally going to tell me everything about himself.

That was a big conversation.

And to be honest I was a little scared.

But I knew that I’d have to have faith in him.

We’d only known each other for two weeks and one week of that he was away from me. It hurt when he wasn’t here and even photography wasn’t enough to satisfy me. When photography was my only solution and was my way to calm down, I felt even more aware and even more afraid without Levi there. I was starting to worry about not being able to detach from him. That I would be so into him that I wouldn’t be able to leave, even if my life was in danger.

Could I really accept him?

Was there really anything that could have pulled us apart?

I let the water roll off of my shoulders and past my back until it dripped into the pool on the tub floor. It was soothing, taking a shower. It felt like you could wash away every sin and every problem, even if it was as bad as murder.

I turned the water off, reaching for the towel and drying my hair off completely. It puffed up immediately and I grabbed a bunch of bobby pins and held up my bangs. I tossed Levi’s shirt over my head and pulled my boxers with my shorts on. I didn’t look like shit but I did look like I was about to go to sleep. Levi’s shirt was a lot wider than my shirts but it wasn’t as long as I had hoped. It was just above my shorts and if I stretched for anything my whole midriff would show. Not that I was complaining. For someone that ate Poptarts and Mountain Dew for most of my life, I really didn’t have any body fat. Not to mention that Mikasa got me to run in the mornings.

I traipsed, barefoot, to the bed where I started rummaging for my slippers.

“Shit,” I grumbled, I couldn’t find them. I searched on the side where I usually slept and found them under the bed at its center. If I reached far enough. I was sure I could grab it.

“Great view to come home to, brat,” a voice said behind me. I jerked up, banging my head on the bed bottom before turning around.

He was dressed in a red button down and fitting black pants. His hair was brushed perfectly to the sides and he had a smug smirk on his face. His alabaster skin was blemish free, as always, and smooth enough that I wanted to run my hands over it. I could feel a smile growing on my face and the thumping in my head growing.

“Don’t look at me like that, brat,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair embarrassed. “I see you’re wearing my shirt.”

“Yeah,” I smiled, rubbing my head to stop the throbbing but I couldn’t pay much attention to that. “I thought you would appreciate this more than me just wearing dirty clothes.”

He took a few steps closer to me, kneeling down to look me in the eye. His silver blue eyes were playful and amused as he, unashamed, raked a glance over my outfit.

“I’m glad you chose something so...short,” he hummed, his voice extremely deep. He peered deep into my eyes and leaned in, close enough for me to feel his cool breath on my face. “I’ve missed you, brat.”

“I-I’ve missed you too, Levi,” I muttered, moving in close enough to feel the bridge of his nose near mine. If I moved any closer, his soft lips would be pressed against mine and if I turned my head just east I was sure..

My heart was skipping every other beat as he traced a finger over the lines of my jaw, lightly scraping his nail over my skin. His gaze trailed down to the bobby pins on my hair and and he reached out tentatively to the nape of my neck. I felt myself shiver as he lightly tousled my hair in the back. Instantly his grip tighten, clenching my hair in a fist.

“I know you know what you’re doing,” he whispered, his voice husky with lust.

“Wha-what do you mean?” I stuttered, feeling a tent growing in my shorts.

“You knew that the moment I walked in and saw your fine ass sticking in the air, that I would want to fuck you till you screamed,” he whispered in my ear. Then his grip tightened in my hair as he continued. “Unfortunately, I have other plans for this afternoon that don’t include you being hot, sweaty, and hoarse.”

I wanted to answer ‘Why the hell not?’ but I assumed that that wasn’t appropriate in an adult conversation like this.

“Oh don’t look so sad, that doesn’t mean my schedule isn't free for tonight,” he chuckled, darkly. “But until then. Here’s a little something to keep your fucking libido straight.”

My eyes widened to the size of the moon as he leaned down just enough for his soft lips to meet mine. I moaned, incoherently, as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. That made him moan louder than I did. As he moaned, he opened his mouth just enough to gain me entrance. I poked my tongue inside, cherishing in the first taste of Levi I had ever had.

He tasted of **smoke** and **cherries**. Almost good enough to taste every day.

**I wanted so much more.**

I pushed up further, sticking my tongue deeper into his mouth until he pulled back, wiping a bit of saliva off of his chin. A wide smirk grew on his face as he wiped some spit off of my lips. Then leaning down, he gave me a peck before brushing a bit of my hair away from my face.

“You taste so much better than I expected,” he sighed, taking a deep breath. He stood up, offering me a hand. I graciously took it as he lift me up without even a grunt. For someone so small, he was extremely strong. “Not that I wouldn’t want more but we have a lot to talk about tonight.”

“You really plan on telling me?”

“Of course, Eren,” he hummed, intertwining his fingers in mine. “You’re important to me, so you need to know what you could be putting yourself into.”

“Will you tell me why you smoke?”

He stopped for a moment, looking up at me with a confused gaze. “How did you-”

“Well, you taste like smoke and cherries,” I replied, running a loving hand up his undercut. “I could only assume you smoke.”

**“That’s a long story too,” he sighed. “But in due time, brat. Due time.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YADA it's time for the party.......


	28. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe and Levi get to talking! Sorta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE

  
****

Levi walked with me, hand in hand, across the house into a room I hadn’t really explored. It looked like an oval office with a single, wooden desk set over a long, multi-colored rug. Just behind the desk was a large nook that was retrofitted with cushions and a blanket. On my right was a shelf covered in books and encyclopedias, most of them looking untouched in years. The room was filled with the scent of smoke and on  the top of the desk I saw three or four ashtrays over a manilla folder.

“This was my Father’s office,” Levi mumbled, releasing my hand. He walked over to the desk and picked up an old nameplate, dropping it on the table. It read ‘Mr. Ackerman- Corps Boss’. “The man didn’t even put his name on the plate. He just preferred to be called Boss.”

“What’s wrong with that?” I asked, holding the plate in my hands.

“Because he was an arrogant asshole that got one of his normal prostitute pregnant,” he drolled, the shadows under his eyes darkening. “He thought he would be fine and no one would know that he was fooling around with her. Especially if she was paid off to be quiet.”

“Are you sure? Maybe he loved her.”

“If you love someone you protect them and stop anyone that tries to hurt them,” Levi answered, brutely. Then shaking his head, he continued. “Look, I carry a lot of animosity towards that man. He made my mother suffer inside of this damn house for months without seeing her family and friends. I understand that she was a prostitute but she still had a life. Her life mattered and there was more to her than just him.”

“I never said that her life didn’t matter, Levi” I smiled, reaching a hand out to brush against his shoulder. “It was horrible what happened to your mother. It should have never happened but I’m sure she’s looking down at you now and seeing you suffer. She wouldn’t want you to suffer with all of this. She’d want you to be happy and to live the life she’s given you”

“You look like her,” he blurted out. He walked around the desk to rummage through a desk drawer and picked up a frame. He handed it to me and walked to the nook to sit. It was an old photo with tattered edges and fold lines across the front but the face was plain enough to see. She was a beautiful women with full lips, a perfect smile and waves upon waves of ebony hair flowing down her back. It looked as if the picture was taken under moonlight while she wasn’t paying very close attention. She was smiling. Looking up at the moon as her hair blew in the wind. The moon illuminated just enough of her eyes that you could see the silvery blue flecks in her irises. Her eyes were magnificent and filled with so much life that I couldn’t explain the surge of joy that filled me by just looking at the photo. “She had that same look in her eyes that you have. I can never explain what it was.”

“My eyes don’t look at all as beautiful as hers do,” I breathed, putting the photo down on the table. “She nearly looks like a Goddess.”

“Trust me, you don’t see them the way I do,” he whispered, a smirk growing on his face. He shook his head again, trying to shake out any thoughts. “I know Isabel told you a little bit about what happened, even though I told her not to.”

“Don’t be mad at her, I was the one moping around so it’s my fault,” I laughed, walking over to the nook. I moved the blanket, taking a seat across from him, and draping the blanket over the both of us. I could feel the heat of his body under the blanket and because of how close we were, my legs were tangled between his. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, not really,” he sighed. “I’ve done some horrible shit and I deserve every ounce of hate that you’re probably going to feel after I tell you. You’ll probably want to leave me.”

“I really doubt that-”

“No! You will!” He shouted, covering his face. “It’d be unnatural if you didn’t.”

Unnatural…

I guess I was a little unnatural. But there wasn’t anything that he could possibly do that would hurt me or scare me enough to hate him. He just didn’t seem like the type of person to hurt me. If anything, he was protecting me.

“Look, Levi,” I whispered, reaching a hand out to touch his face. He hummed into my hand and I felt a hint of embarrassment at how touchy I was being. “There is nothing you could have done that would make me hate you. Well, there are a couple things, small things but important.”

His eyes shot up, silvery blue eyes widening.

“Don’t worry it’s not anything crime related,” I chuckled. “Just, don’t cheat on me, don’t break a promise, and don’t ever, I repeat, EVER, lie to me. I want you to tell me everything and I don’t want you to hold back. It hurts so much less when you tell me the truth. Please, promise me.”

“What?”

“Levi Ackerman,” I said, looking him in the eye. “Promise me that you won’t ever lie, cheat or break a promise with me.”

“How am I supposed to promise something like th-”

“Levi!”

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled, looking at me in the eye. “I, Levi Ackerman, promise to never, lie, cheat, or break a promise to the shitty brat, Eren Jaeger. There you little asshole.”

“Good, now we can begin.”

“Wait, just a moment,” he pointed out, grabbing hold of my hand. “You have to promise too. The same applies to me too.”

“Oh, I promise.”

“Eren.”

“Fine, I Eren Jaeger, promise to never, lie, cheat, or break a promise with the old man, Levi Ackerman.” I winced as Levi flicked me on the nose.

“The age comment was unnecessary.”

“Yes, Captain,” I joked, mockingly saluting him.

“Okay,” he grumbled, letting go of my hands. “This is a long story,, brat. So no, interruptions, no questions or any looks. Promise.”

“Promise.”

**“Okay, it all started at that convenience store,” he started.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	29. Nothing is Thicker Than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO I had my last day of High School yesterday and I was up raging and being lit all day and night so here. This is for now. Notice the Chapter numbers...

  
****

“It all started at that convenience store,” he started. He instantly ran a shaking hand through his hair before continuing. “I knew that Kenny was a bit off when I met him. It was the way he looked down on me. It was like a fucking margarita of hatred and pride. It was like he wanted to break my neck but help me beat the shit out of my enemies. I didn’t like it but I still talked to him.”

“I followed him down to an office building that was too fucking dirty for me to deal with so I told him if he didn’t fucking clean it, that I’d leave,” he chuckled. “The man got on his hands and knees and ordered the other guys to clean the office to my standards. It took them three hours but they did it. I was impressed, of course, so I listened to what he said.”

“He told me that he knew my birth parents very well before they died and that I was remarkably like the both of them. You see,” he paused. “My Caretakers, Junko and Sid, were both pretty liberal about what happened. They told me straight that a fucking group from a gang they were associated with raped and killed my mom and some outside corporation had a hit on my dad. The gang planned on using me as profit, brainwashing me into the perfect spy to destroy the Ackermans but Sid didn’t like shit like that and when she officially became the head of the gang when I was six, she took care of me like I was her own son. Junko married her a few years later and I had my own parents. They taught me how to read, write, speak just like them-”

“So I can blame them for your dirty mouth,” I chuckled.

“Pretty much,” he sniggered, running a hand over his shoulder. “I can still feel Sid kicking my ass after every fight I got myself into and Junko having to pull her off of me. I  
didn’t think anyone had known about where my real parents were other than Junko and Sid. I had no choice but to believe him when he showed me a picture of me as a baby in Kuchel’s arms. They didn’t have any pictures of my father to show but he said we both had the same mindset. Fight the battles and win the wars”

“It wasn’t a kind philosophy but they believed since I already believed that, that made me the next boss. The moment he said that, the whole room erupted and they wanted me to leave with them as soon  as possible. I told them I wanted something good out of this.”

“They’d pay for good education for Isabel and Farlan, and leave them out of the family business. When I asked what the family business was, they said it was the Import, Export business. More underground market than office building. I knew that this was going to be something bad and that I’d be doing horrible things but I cared more about what would happen to Isabel and Farlan.”

“Isabel had always been shit smart and Farlan, given the opportunity, could flourish. I, of course, would be immersed in crime but that left them free. Kenny promised to use his connections to clear Farlan’s previous record and catch Isabel’s followers, but he said I’d have to pass a test in order to prove if I really was an Ackerman.”

“A test?”

“He told me he would tell me once everything got settled with Isabel and Farlan he would tell me about the initiation. I had to officially become one of the Ackerman Group”

“You had to be initiated?” I asked. “How?”

**“In the worst way.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE RIDE! WE ROLL! CLASS OF 2015! And btw part two coming in a few!  
> I'm sorry I'm such an inconsitant writer, I just have so much going on...... .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．


	30. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the Levi's backstory stuff but it's a little sad and the next part is even sadder so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. THIS IS GETTING SAD AND IT SHALL NOT BE HAPPY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER

I could feel my fucking heart beating outside of my chest and I was sure if Eren paid enough attention, he’d hear my heart beating just as well as I could. My skin felt like ice against his warm body and parts of me wanted to move away from someone like him. He was the sun in my life right now and I was sure if I tried hard enough, I’d possibly ruin his light, but this was his decision and he wanted to know everything about me. Even though he said that he wouldn’t want to leave me no matter what, I felt the need to remind him that I was broken and blood was on my hands.

Not my blood, or the sins of my parents but the fucking sins of my damn self. Now these words were going to fall on the ears of the one person I cared about. The one person I actually wanted to like me.

“Levi?” A small voice muttered, as a warm hand reached out to touch my shoulder. I flinched, unconsciously, before looking at him with eyes filled with tears. It had been years since the last time I had cried in front of anyone and this wasn’t going to be the first time. I shook my  head, vigorously.

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” I mumbled.

“No, you aren’t,” he replied, sternly. “You aren’t fine. There’s this look in your eyes, like you’ve seen something that no one should see.”

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“Look, I don’t need you to lie to me or try to make me feel comfortable because I always feel uncomfortable around you and there’s no way for me to ever feel comfortable,” he sighed. I stared at him, my eyes lacking any emotion. “But that’s okay. I don’t ever want to be comfortable with someone. Being comfortable makes it monotonous and means that the other person isn’t telling you everything about themselves. I don’t like monotonous and I don’t like lies. So tell me Levi. Tell me now. What’s got you like this? What’s got the strongest man I know, shaking like he’s caught in a storm?” Then he reached his warm hand up to touch the side of my face. He stared me in the eye with those beautiful green eyes that took every breath in my body.

Could I tell him?

I had no choice.

“Her name was Amy Matheson,” I started, reaching out to hold his hand. He welcomed it and even rubbed his soft thumb against my wrist. “Thank God I sent Isabel and Farlan away.”

“Don’t stall, old man,” he scolded, pouting his bottom lip a little.

“I’m sorry,” I chuckled, half-heartedly.

“Her name was Amy Matheson..”

“Yes and Amy was a classmate that I met my freshman year of highschool at the Underground Prep School where I met Erwin and learned how to become an Actor. Amy was the only person who wasn’t afraid of me, entirely, and knew my background. She didn’t judge me and she didn’t care about what I had done but she was the only one that stopped me from being so angry about everything,” I sighed. “She was a beautiful girl. Most everyone wanted to date her and I didn’t think anyone was worth her.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Hell no,” I retorted. “She’s got nothing on you, brat. She listened to me every once in a while and didn’t make my man parts sing like you do.” He tapped me with his foot in response before nodding at me. “But Amy was remarkable. She was the smartest person I had ever met, even smarter than me. She didn’t waste any time to prove that she was smarter than me in classes and one day she decided she wanted to come to my house and tutor me. I knew Kenny didn’t like outsiders being at the Estate but I was going to be Boss, I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do. So I let her come over.”

“I had my bike then, so she rode on the back and we both made it to the Estate as fast as our asses could take us. When we reached the Estate, I knew something was wrong. Kenny was standing outside with five or six of our best guys.”

I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

“Instinct kind of took over and I put Amy behind me. The weird thing was, she wasn’t shaking or scared. I knew she was confident but it was no secret. The Ackerman Group was strong and they didn’t care much about anything but profit,” I looked down to see that I was gripping Eren’s hand enough to make his fingers whiten. I released it and looked at his face to see that he didn’t even flinch. “I didn’t pay attention well enough and Kenny pulled a gun on her.”

“He shot her,” he whispered.

“No, he warned her. ‘Amy Matheson, Heiress to the Survey Corps. If you come anywhere near my son again, I’ll kill you.’”

**My heartbeat began to slow down and I could feel the world falling around me. I didn’t want to go there. I didn’t want to experience this hell again, but I had to.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is a little sadder than this so be warned.


	31. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a back to the past kind of thing and for the next couple chapters are going to be like this so prepare yourself. Mind you, we are in the mind of the sixteen year old Levi.

I was scared.

I hadn’t been scared in my sixteen years of being alive and I sure as hell didn’t want the creeping up my neck to mean anything other than that I was being paranoid. I couldn’t believe that Kenny was actually pointing a gun at Amy right now.

“What the hell, Uncle Kenny!” I shouted, stepping in front of the gun. “Don’t you point that fucking gun at Amy! She’s my friend!”

“She’s not your damn friend, brat,” he retorted, cocking his gun. “This is for you, Levi. She’s a part of those fucking do gooding Survey Corps members. She’s just been using you to get in the Ackerman Groups business. She’s the Heiress!”

“Yeah!” One ignoramus shouted.

“Shut the fuck up you dumb ass goon,” I screeched, looking at the goon with death in my eyes.

She couldn’t be.

She wasn’t a Survey Corps member, nevertheless, the Heiress.

The Survey Corps was a group of vigilantes that just tried to save a ton of people and stop crime. Crime that supposedly didn’t exist in Canada but we all knew existed, but if she was a part of the Survey Corps, then she was a direct enemy of the Ackerman Group. Of course, I didn’t want the Ackerman Group to be a sign of evil and something that made Canada hell but I wasn’t going to stop what they were doing. I just wanted to get Isabel and Farlan through life then live my life out as an actor. It was a pipe dream, but I was sure I could do it.

“You put that fucking gun away, Kenny, or I swear to God, I’ll leave,” I warned, putting a hand on Amy’s shoulder.

“Look, at least listen to me kid,” he replied, putting his gun back into it’s holster. “That girl has done nothing to take care of you. She’s been changing you and I don’t much like it. You don’t have the bloodlust in your eyes anymore. Now, I heard you're in a damn Theatre club.”

“He likes it there,” Amy interrupted, walking around me. I narrowed my gaze at her as a warning but she shrugged it off. “I don’t know what the hell me being a part of the Survey Corps has anything to do with Levi but I’d never hurt him. I love him too much to hurt him.”

It felt like a truck hit me square in my stomach.

Love?

I told her it was wrong to love me. I didn’t run that way and every time someone loved me, only horrible things came their way. I liked Amy. A lot. Not in the normal fucking hormonal teenage way but in the way that she stood up to me. Most people didn’t do that. Adult or teenager. Maybe Isabel and Farlan but they both were like siblings to me. Amy was normal. Amy was my friend.

“What the fuck is wrong with your brain, Princess?” Uncle Kenny laughed, crossing his arms. “Levi doesn’t need some big breasted blonde that thinks she’s in love with him! He could have any girl he wants once he takes over the Ackerman Group and there won’t be a damn string attached. Now cut the shit and leave before I have to kill you.”

“You lay one fucking hand on her!” I warned, puffing my chest up a little more. Kenny just laughed as he pushed his disgusting black hair back behind his hat.

“Fine, fine, I won’t touch your little slut,” he agreed. “But the moment she becomes a liability, I’m not taking responsibility.” With that he walked back to the Estate with his goons at his heels. I didn’t take a full breath until I heard the Estate doors click close. Then I turned on my heels to look at Amy. She looked a little flustered but her green eyes were piercing into mine.

“Levi, I wanted to tell you but-”

“I understand,” I muttered, walking past her to my bike. I grabbed her helmet and handed it to her before putting mine on my head.

We didn’t say much on the trip over to her house. She didn’t place her arms around my waist unless we went around a sharp turn and when she did so, she tried her best to not really touch me. It kind of bothered me that she didn’t want to touch me. I wasn’t entirely mad at her or anything, I just didn’t appreciate her not telling me. If she had, I wouldn’t have had to have a fight with my fucking Uncle. The damn asshat had tried my patience today and I was sure that we’d have to talk about that once I got home but for now I needed to make sure Amy got home safe and that she understood we weren’t going to be in contact for a while. We reached her apartment about forty minutes from the Estate. I kicked up the kickstand and hopped off, helping her off of the bike. I chucked my helmet before reaching for the packet of cigarettes I kept in the bike pouch. A soft hand stopped.

“I thought I told you it’s better for you to talk about your stress then popping a mini tube of death,” she chuckled, pushing the cigarettes back into the pouch. I huffed at her before parking my ass on the bottom step of her stairs. “I’m assuming the grumbling and falling on the steps means we have to talk.”

“You think?”

“No need to be sarcastic, Levi,” she retorted, sitting beside me. “So what is it you want to talk about?”

“What the hell do you think I want to talk about, Amy!” I shouted. “You’re with the fucking Survey Corps! The Princess, nonetheless! Your family and mine are enemies. My Uncle had the right to kill you and I’m gonna catch hell for keeping you alive. Not to mention, you’re in even more danger being around me now!”

“My father likes you, Levi,” she sighed. “He can see that you don’t fight people because it entertains you. It’s usually to protect someone and to make your life easier but never just for fun.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Levi, I know you. We’ve been friends for over a year now and you sure as hell can’t tell me you’re an evil person like your Uncle.”

“Don’t talk shit about my Uncle! He’s the only family I have left.”

“What about Isabel and Farlan? They aren’t family?” She asked, looking at me with a glare. “Or Erwin, Cassidy, what about me? Am I not your family?”

I stared at her, the malice leaving my system as she stared into my soul.

I always considered her family and of course Isabel and Farlan were my family, but I felt as though I needed to take care of Uncle Kenny. He’d lost my father and my mother who were both supposedly close to him. I couldn’t leave him too. That’d kill him.

“You are my family, Amy. All of you, but I have protect you and that means we can’t be around each other anymore. It’s to keep you safe and to stop any possible bad blood between both of our families.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Levi. Once you’re the head and I’m the head of the Survey Corps it can work. We could work togeth-”

“No we can’t,” I replied, standing up and walking over to my bike. “If I ever see you around my house again, I’ll be forced to punish you.”

“P-punish me,” she whispered, her hand reaching out to me. I looked at it before looking back at her eyes. “You’d actually hurt me, Levi? I know you wouldn’t, it’s not in your nature.”

**“Under these circumstances, I will.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've got more no the way!


	32. The Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG BUT I OFFICIALLY GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL YESTERDAY AND MADE THIS CHAPTER SUPER LONG FOR YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chambers. It is sad. It is angsty but I promise this story has a happy ending.

  
****

She wasn’t going to forgive me for threatening her and I knew that.

We hadn’t had a long conversation since that day a week and a half ago and I didn’t expect any different. We still went to lunch together and talked about random things but beyond that we hadn’t had our usual deep conversations. Erwin had noticed and didn’t like it very much.

“What the hell happened between Amy and you?” Captain Eyebrows asked during study hall.

“What do you mean?”

“That girl used to follow you around and make you into her idol but now she doesn’t say more than necessary.”

“Maybe she isn’t feeling well, Shitasauraus. I have to go,” I muttered before walking out. I didn’t feel like dealing with this now and it was starting to affect my temper.

**  
  
**

“Hey Levi, you don’t mind me asking, but do you know where Amy is? She was supposed to be bringing the notes from the lecture I missed but she hasn’t been around for a couple of days now-” a girl named Cassidy, close friend to Amy, asked.

“I don’t know where the fuck she is, okay!” I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my pocket and walking away. I could hear her whimpering in the background as I walked away.

I hadn’t realized that I hadn’t seen Amy in over three days. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary since she was always on ‘Family trips’ with her dad but I was used to her texting me at least. I wasn’t going to be the first one to text her or call her. It just wasn’t in my nature. I’d wait till she came back from her little endeavor then try to make up with her.

It was a long drive home. The Canadian skies were much greyer than normal and traffic was hell. Not to mention the fucking idiot that decided to park right behind my bike and nearly scratch the black paint just above my fifteen inch thick wheels. I gave him a new pair of balls after I took a little frustration out on him but that wasn’t the most of my worries. Once I arrived home, there wasn’t a single soul in the house. No maids, no goons, no half naked women. There wasn’t even a single sound in the entire house. It was a little too fucking creepy for my taste.

“Boss,” a voice said behind me, making me whip around. It was just Mike, the only member of the Ackerman Group other than my Uncle I oddly trusted. “Your friend is in danger.”

“What?”

“That Amy girl, Boss. She’s been taken to the Chambers for the past three days, but Mr. Ackerman told me not to inform you. I have been given permission to tell you now,” Mike whispered. Then handing me a sheet of paper with an address, he continued. “It would be in your utmost interest to head over with care. They plan to use this as an initiation.”

“Ho-how does initiation work?” I asked, clutching my bike keys so tight to the point my hand was dripping blood.

“I’m sorry, Boss,” Mike muttered, looking down at the floor. I busted through the door, running to my bike. I didn’t concentrate enough to put the helmet on and I knew I was speeding off well over ninety miles per hour but I didn’t care.

I couldn’t help but feel my skin crawl.

She hadn’t done anything. She kept her distance. There wasn’t any Survey Corps development with us and she hasn’t been doing anything. Why?

Why Amy?

What were they doing to her!

**  
  
**

The address led me to the middle of a common drug alley that I was sure had every bit of slum in Vancouver running around in their own filth. For once,  I didn’t mind the dirt as much and was pushing through it to find the hotel called, The Chambers. I had heard it run around a lot by the goons and they would ‘borrow’ rooms from their to find their women. Supposedly, the top room was kept for the boss. A penthouse suite kept for the Boss and his choice women. The address said, ‘Penthouse, The Chambers, 476 N Chamberlain St. Twelfth Floor.’

When I walked in, the hotel manager bowed to me before pointing to the elevators. I didn’t acknowledge him as I ignored the steps and ran up the stairs till the twelfth floor. Sure, I was tired as hell but I didn’t want to deal with anyone that was by the elevator. When I reached the top, there weren’t any guards by the elevator but laughing coming from a single door on the floor. It was loud and muffled but I was sure there were no other people on the floor to bother.

“Shit,” I grumbled. I’d have to go through the front door where they could all see me.

Fuck it.

I walked up to the door, jiggling the knob and opening it.

I wasn’t prepared for what I saw.

She was in the middle of a cold, grey slabbed floor, her blonde hair splattered with red blood and flecks of dirt. She was barely wearing any clothes, nothing but a tattered t-shirt and her undergarments. Around her neck was a chain that linked her wrists with her neck and legs. Her legs were spread wide and red blood trickled down the side of her right leg. Two goons were standing above her chanting.

“Was I good, Survey Princess?”

“Can you save me now?”

“How about another round?”

I didn’t feel anything.

One moment, I was standing by the door in shock, the next I was burning with enough rage that it was palpable and my fingers were wrapped around one of the goons necks in a grip that shattered the bones in his neck. The other guy had just a moment to look at me as fear streamed through his eyes and murder melted through mine. I connected my elbow with his face breaking the cartilage in his nose as I whipped around kicking him in the jugular to crush his larynx. He struggled on the ground for a bit before going completely silent.

The sounds of their bodies hitting the ground echoed the darkly lit room as I reached down to touch Amy.

“I wouldn’t touch her if I were you, kid,” a deep voice muttered. I turned my head to see Uncle Kenny sitting in an aluminum chair, calmly sipping on can of soda. Beside him were Guncho, ‘The Wringer’, and Ezekiel, ‘The Bringer’, Ackerman Corps best negotiators. They weren’t really negotiators but torturers. Along their arms and legs were claw marks and blood and around their hands were small wounds from a knife.

I looked down at her for a moment.

They hadn’t….

I slowly reached down to touch Amy on the arm as her dull green eyes burst open and she flinched at the jump. Realization roared in her eyes as she looked up at me.

“L-levi,” she whimpered as she reached up at me but a wince took over.

“Can you turn around, Amy?” I whispered. She shook her head vigorously, before looking back at me. “Please Amy. I need to see what he’s done.”

“Y-you can’t. T-that’s what h-he wants you to d-do,” she wheezed. I ignored her words as I flipped her over as gently as I could.

Red.

The shirt was covered in red and tears let in bits of light just enough for me to see the wounds. A lot of her back was cut up to the point that she would never be able to sit up straight if she were to survive this. Underneath her body, there was a stain of red that would never be able to come out of the floor, no matter how much bleach anyone used. I could hear my Uncle chuckling as he clapped his hands in slow succession.

Rage bubbled inside of me again, my fists clenching with anger and my head pounding with thoughts. A hand shot out to touch my shoulder.

“Please, Levi,” Amy whispered. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

I looked down at her with a smile.

Peace.

That’s what her face reminded me of. I prayed that she would survive this and I could thank her for what she’d done. How she protected me. But now, I had enough anger that I couldn’t understand how to explain it.

Rage, no.

Fury? No.

Calm. That’s what it was. A Dangerous Calm.

“Levi.”

“Stay here, Amy. I’ll be right back to take care of you. I promise,” I muttered, a calming smile growing on my face. i walked over to where Uncle Kenny was sitting. Guncho and Ezekiel immediately went on edge, taking a step near me.

“Don’t mind him, boys,” Uncle Kenny chuckled. “He just wants some answers. Right, Levi my boy.”

I stared at him, not even acknowledging him.

“I did this as your initiation, brat!” He cheered. standing from his seat. “You see, every Boss has to go through an initiation. The initiation has something to do with a person they are specifically attached to that isn’t familial. Killing family is forbidden anyway, all thought of as family are on this list. Since you aren’t one to have friends but only family, I was left with a problem. Until this girl braved her way to the Estate three mornings ago.”

Amy came one morning? Was I not there, or was I not paying attention?

“She came begging to speak to you about a proposition her father had and that she loved you too much to just let you go,” a smile grew on his lips as he continued. “She even fell on her knees, begging to take you with her. She said that she’d do anything that could save you and no matter what it took. So I told her about sacrificing herself for your initiation.”

“What the fuck is initiation, Kenny?”

“You see those lashes on her back,” he pointed. “Twenty Seven lashes to the back by Guncho and Ezekiel the strongest of the Ackerman Group. Then face a single punishment by the group in a whole. You can probably guess what a group of boys wanted to do to such a beautiful girl.” A smile grew on his face that made my skin grow cold.

She wanted this?

Why did she take my initiation?

I’d have done it ten fold if she weren’t the one to get hurt.

Tears.

Tears started to roll down my face without a single emotion in them. I should have stopped her. I should have ended this.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have done it.” I screeched, my throat clogged with emotion. “It’s my responsibility!”

“How can I say no to a sacrificial lamb?” He chuckled, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. “It was interesting enough watching her hold her screams as Guncho laid the fifteenth one on her. She’s exceptionally strong women. Probably would have been married early if she can walk after this.”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” I grumbled, darkly. I quickly grabbed for the knife I kept in my waistband no matter what. I pointed it directly at him as he stared at me under the brim of my hat. “She has done nothing but been kind to me and cared more than most people would ever do and you punished her because of some fucking background shit she didn’t even have a part in. Now don’t fucking tell me you don't have something against the Survey Corps but the second I become Boss, I swear I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, but that would mean you’d have to kill first, brat,” he smiled, running a hand through his scruff.

“Those pieces of shit over there will do,” I nodded toward the two I had dealt with earlier.

“I’m not stupid, Levi. They're both alive but heavily injured and unconscious,” he grunted. “You haven’t killed anyone and that’s the end of the initiation. To kill or be killed.”

He wanted me to kill…

I couldn’t kill anyone. Beat until the point comes across but never kill. To kill someone would mean that I had gone past protecting and reached the level of murder. I could never do that. It wasn’t in my nature.

“How about a little initiative?” Uncle Kenny nodded. Guncho walked up to me, leaving a massive hand around my shoulder. He gripped it tightly as Ezekiel walked over to Amy’s limp body.

“What the fuck are you doing!” I shouted, trying to pull from Guncho but the man was a whole foot and a half taller than me and four times wider than me. “Fucking let  me go you piece of shitmeat!”

Ezekiel pulled a gun out of his pocket and lifted Amy up by her hair.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!”

I could feel my shoulder coming out of it’s socket.

**“Ezekiel..” Uncle Kenny muttered. Ezekiel cocked the gun pointing it right to her temple. “So here’s your choice, Levi. Die or let her die for you. It’s your call.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger and all but it comes with a big decision. It's going to get better from here, I promise.
> 
> But I have a question for you guys. Do you guys think that I'm being super sporadic with my updates? If so, please comment and if you think that I need to be more consistent or need to make any improvements, please comment that too! You guys are what make me keep writing and if you guys aren't really there, I'll stop writing. Thanks guys!


	33. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more being inside the torture chamber that is Levi's past, now it's on to a brighter more happy future for a little bit. I do this for you guys <33333333

  
****

He was shaking.

Every bit of his body was shaking and his body had gone really cold. I was sure he was thinking about what happened and didn't want to tell me anything else. I could only assume though.

Amy Matheson was dead.

Levi blamed himself.

But there was this unadulterated thought that kept banging inside of my brain. It felt like he was asking a background question.

Was I ready to die for him?

Was I ready to take a brush with death every time I kissed him?

Was I ready to fear every moment of my life when I left the front door and looked over my shoulder?

It wasn’t something that I could say definitely right now. That was something that people really didn’t ask of another person.

Could you die for someone?

I looked away from him to see the view from outside of the semi-dusty windows. The skies were grey and the grounds were too muddied to walk in anytime soon. It was almost depressing looking outside. There was a single area that bloomed with color. Not the gardens that bloomed with orchids and roses nor the beautiful oak trees that surrounded the Estate. It wasn’t raining and it seemed as though the sun wasn’t going to come through no matter what phenomena occurred but just to prove me wrong the sun pushed its way through the grey clouds and burned its pure light through the ground, shattering the dull darkness with warmth.

“You know, there was something my mom always used to say,” I whispered, not really to Levi or anyone at all. “‘The sun comes when the Earth most needs it, like when a hurricane passes by or when a flood has finally subsided. That’s when the Sun peeps its head through and shines bright enough to clear away all the sadness,” Then laughing halfheartedly, I pressed a hand against the warm window. “She told Mikasa, Armin and I this when we were six or seven when we went on a job with her but it always seems to stick with me during the hard times. When I blamed myself for what happened to her or when I know I did everything wrong, I thought the world looked so damn dull and dreary. Sure, I had times when the sun seemed to shine a bit but there was never a full day of sun ever again. But when I reminded myself that after every hurricane there is always sunlight, I knew there was hope for me. That one day, the sun would shine all day and I’d never have to feel that way again. Since then, I’ve been waiting for that day and even though it may take a long time, I don’t really care because I know it’ll come and I’ll be happy.”

I didn’t really know why I had said those words but it felt like those were the words that he needed to hear. He blamed himself for Amy’s death and I knew that. No matter how much he hurt, he couldn’t kill someone and he couldn’t pull himself away from the fact that he was the reason Amy was gone. But he had to stop hiding behind the clouds and blaming himself for her death. It wasn’t his fault that she was there. She chose to be there, whether he wanted it or not. She made the choice.

“I can’t possibly understand what happened to you, Levi,” I sighed, reaching out to grip his hand tighter. “I can’t tell you that you could have stopped this or if I were there I’d do anything different. You probably do that all by yourself, but what I can tell you is that Amy forgave you. By the way you talk about her and the way she seemed, she did this because she loved you and because she wanted what was best for you. In the same situation, I’d do the same.”

“Don’t say that,” he whispered, his voice thick with fear. “Don’t ever do something like that for me.”

“It’s not for you, Levi,” I chuckled. “It’s for the people around you. You don’t know how you affect people. Isabel, Farlan, even the Sasquatch. They love you and they need you. The world needs someone like you. Someone who pulls emotions out of people and forces them to see what’s truly there.”

“And they need you, Eren,” he sighed, placing his hand against my face. “You are my sunlight. When I was away from you, it seemed so dark and cold. If you were gone, I couldn’t go through that again. I lost my sunlight once, I don’t need to lose it again. Promise me, Eren, that you won’t die.”

“I will die eventually you know,” I smirked, laying my head in his hand.

“Don’t be a dumbass, brat,” he scolded. “I mean that you won’t die for me. I’ve got enough people I have to pull out of their asses to stop from dying but to have to pull you out of your ass would be too hard to do. So promise me. Promise me you won’t die for me.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Levi, I promise,”I muttered, humming a bit as his thumb rubbed against my cheek. “But if it’s possible, can I die on my own terms.”

“Do whatever you want, fuckboy,” he grunted, leaning forward. His body was no longer freezing cold or shaking and his eyes no longer filled with sadness. I rested my head on the top of his as I pulled him into a hug. He didn’t seem to understand at first but slowly his arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his head in my shoulder.

**“I plan on doing whatever I want,” I smiled. “That’s usually what I do anyway.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. There will be plenty of fluff soon!


	34. In the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY LONG CHAPTER! BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WHERE HATH MINE FOLLOWERS GONE. DO THEY NO LONGER LOVE ME. OR HAS LIFE FINALLY TAKEN THEM AWAY (GASP) COME BACK TO ME. LIFE IS HORRIBLE! MY STORY MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY. I'M KIDDING DARLINGS DO WHAT YOU WANT. I WISH YOU COULD STAY BUT IF LIFE TAKES YOU GO WITH IT!
> 
> SEXY WARNING!

  
****

“How about we leave this fucking morbid place before I start showing you feelings I don’t show anyone,” Levi grumbled as he unfurled his arms from around me. “Plus I think I have to take a shit.”

“I don’t want to know your bowel issues, Levi. We aren’t that close yet,” I chuckled, standing up. “You know where your bathroom is.”

“Wait for me in the kitchen, I’ve got a surprise for you,” he muttered, before walking back to the room to use the bathroom.

That went a lot better than I had expected.

Sure, I was a little frightened by the story. It was a horrible ending for someone as young as he was and no woman should ever have gone through what she did but I was sure without that he wouldn’t be the man that I was currently cohabitating with.

Wait.

We hadn’t cohabitated since we were at his apartment.

He and Erwin’s apartment.

Soon enough I was going to ask him about Erwin and what the hell happened to stop them from being together. I’m sure Erwin had to have done something horrible as hell for Levi to stop liking the guy. Erwin looked like a pompous asshole, acted like a pompous asshole that probably meant that he was a pompous asshole right?

Right.

Maybe.

I walked over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the kitchen and dropped into a chair. Sitting on the top of the table was a ton of mail that had my and Levi’s name all over. I seperated it between all of us and found a letter from Mikasa in it. My blood ran a cold for a moment as I read.

_So Eren, I got your text about going on vacation for a while and I’m a bit surprised. You’re one of the lazier ones in the group but that’s all right. I just hope that once you reach an area with service that you’ll call me first. I understand that you are an adult now and make your own choices but that doesn’t mean you get to disappear on me. I’ll be home in two days. Makes sure you are home by then or I will come looking for you._

_Love your beautiful, gracious and humble sister, Mikasa_

“Hey, brat. What the hell happened?” Levi asked as he zipped his pants walking towards me. “You look like you just saw heaven too early.”

“It’s my sister. She’s coming home,” I muttered. “Early.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“No, well yes. I know that’s she’s okay but she said that she’ll be home in two days from her swimming trials,” I responded. “When did you get the mail?”

“Yesterday while I did some surveillance, why?”

“Shit! She’s coming tomorrow then!” I jumped, running past him to the room. I grabbed my bag off of the ground and began folding my clothes back into it, making sure to fold them properly and section them out. “I have to get home!”

“Hold the fuck up, you aren’t going anywhere. You’re only safe here,” Levi said, reaching a hand out to stop me. “Damn you folded everything pretty nicely.”

“Mikasa is crazy OCD, she checks my bags before I leave to make sure everything is orderly,” I explained. I didn’t move my hand, relishing in his cold tipped fingers against my skin. “When we were on our first trip to the US, she packed my bags, there and back. She’s over protective and crazy about following the rules and such. You can’t get anything by her. And when I tried to date, girl or guy, she would stare them down until they gave up. She’s probably scouring my apartment right now to find evidence.”

“Your sister is a stalker then,” he replied, sitting beside me. “Sucks shit but I can’t let you go home. Kenny knows where you live and thankfully, he may not know your friends and family. If he knows that she’s your sister, he could use her to flush you and I out.”

“Then I should call her and warn her,” I urged. “Mikasa can take care of herself but if she doesn’t know what she’s dealing with, she could be in real danger.”

Levi looked down at his clenched hands for a moment before sighing deeply.

“Tell her the fucking basics, brat. Just tell her that she needs to watch her back and that you’ll be home as soon as you can,” he huffed, pointing a finger near my face. “Do you need me to write you a script?”

“Fuck you,” I grunted, playfully pushing him away. He handed me an old flip phone and watched me type in the number. The phone rang once before Mikasa answered.

****  
  


“Who the hell is this? Eren? Is this Eren?” Her voice was slowly raising and I could hear her clenching the phone with all her might.

“Damn Mikasa, can you wait a little bit longer so I can say who it is?” I joked. I could hear her sigh in relief as she took a few breaths.

“Where the hell are you, Eren? Everyone’s been looking for you and when I searched up your locations on your phone, it just showed up at some swanky apartment tower and I knew you could never afford that, so I wondered if you got put into sex slavery or something and was really worried. Eren where are you?”

“Calm down, Mikasa, I’m fine,” I reassured, holding the phone a little tighter.

“Eren. Why aren’t you telling me where you are? Are you in trouble or something?”

“Trust me, I’m safer here than I am anywhere else,” I said, softly. “I’m with people that can take care of me but I need you to be a little vigilante.”

“Why? What have you gotten yourself into? I swear if it’s drugs I will hunt you down like a dog,” she warned.

“No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Um..look, I..”

“Since you aren’t doing this fast enough,” Levi snatched the phone out of my hand. “Hello Mikasa, this is Levi Ackerman. I know we have the same last name and all and your parents are probably long gone because of some freak accident but it wasn’t a freak accident. We are probably related some fucking how through strings of cousins but that’s not the point. The point here is, Eren is with me at a safe location and he won’t be leaving until I deal with my Uncle Kenny. You’re probably going to ask why I would bring such a shitty brat in my midst but it’s because Eren is special to me and Kenny knows that shit. So until then, I will be taking care of him. Don’t call back on this phone until we call you or it may be tracked. Stay safe and thank you.” And then he hung up. I gaped at him as if he had just grown tentacles and said he was pregnant with twins.

“What the hell did you just do?”

“I didn’t tell you that he could track outgoing calls to your friends? If there was a weird number on any of your friends histories than he can track that location in a minute. Your conversation had to be shorter than a minute or he could assume that it was you calling and come after you at the Estate.”

“Doesn’t he know where this place is?”

“He does, but he doesn’t know where you are,” he explained. “I booked a flight under your name to Germany and last time we checked for his goons location, they were on their way to Germany.”

“Why Germany?” I asked.

“Aren’t you German?”

“Yeah, but that just seemed a little far fetched.”

“Whatever, look brat,” he sighed, standing up. “We need to go to sleep. Erwin and the others are coming back tomorrow and we have a lot of discussing to do. So go take a shower and get ready for bed.”

“Stop treating me like I’m your kid or something,” I grumbled, dumping my clothes back on the ground in their normal spot. “I already took a damn shower and now all I have to do is go to bed.”

“I wouldn’t have to treat you like a brat if you didn’t act like one all the time.”

“I thought that was a part of my charm,” I smirked, sarcastically.

“It is,” he whispered, inches from my ear. My face burned bright as I felt a hand run through the ends of my hair. “Your hair's gotten pretty long. It almost covers the nape of your neck.”

“O-oh really.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, lowly. “We may have to deal with that soon.”

How can he make cutting hair sound like an invitation to sex? Or am I just exceptionally horny today? Probably that.

“Yeah.”

He leaned down further, his breath falling coldly on the back of my neck making goosebumps raise up my arms and shoulder. With the tips of his fingers he began to run his hands through my hair before stopping near my ear.

“Your ears are pierced,” he stated.

“Y-yeah so what?”

“Piercings are very,” his voice dropping an octave. “Nice.”

“Then I’ll wear mine more often.”

“You do that and I may not be able to resist you much longer,” he grunted, standing up. He ran a hand through his hair before walking over to his wardrobe.

“Why resist?” I asked, leaning back. He stopped for a moment before closing his wardrobe with a solid shut. Then kicking off his shoes, he padded over to the bed where he plugged his phone in and pulled the covers over his shoulder. I stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Or can I assume that you don’t want me like that?”

“Kid, you don’t want to know what I plan to do to you once our relationship grows,” he grumbled. “The adventures we’ll take and the places we’ll go once I deal with Kenny but until then I just have to continue to dream about what I’ll do to you. The way you’ll moan my name and the way you’ll shiver against me as I’m inside you. Both of us laying in sweaty sheets, intertwined.” I could hear his dark smile by the sound of his voice and I’m sure he knew that what he was saying was affecting me. If only he would do what he kept saying he would do, then maybe we could go somewhere. I knew my nethers were starting to wish he would do something already.

“Why wait?” I asked, standing up and walking over to his side of the bed. I took the opportunity to lean on the bed, straddling him as he laid, looking up at the ceiling. The moment I straddled him, he looked at me directly, with a surprised glint in his eyes. I laid my hands on his broad chest, admiring the muscles hidden beneath the grey shirt he wore. I looked down at my fingers, splayed wide over his pectorals, enjoying the feel of his warm body under my hands. “I’m right here.”

“And extremely horny,” he added, placing his hands on my hips. I leaned down far enough for my face to be inches from his. Green met silver as he began to run his thumbs up and down the sides of hips. I wanted to move into the massage but I knew that would probably mean me being a little more adventurous than I’m sure he and I would be ready for. His fingers ran up my sides before reaching around the back of the neck, pulling my head close enough for us to share the same air. “But I can’t say I’m not the same.”

He yanked my head down, smashing his lips into mine. A shocked gasp left my lips allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our lips moved instinctively as he took the lead, not to my satisfaction but how could I complain. He tasted amazing and memories flooded my mind. The taste of his smoke laced lips and sweet flavor that I could never understand overflowed with every kiss. Our tongues rolling one over the other, soaking in every taste that each of us loved the most.  I reached down, hungry for more and decided to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. That’s when he let me go, falling back onto his pillow.

“What?” I asked, breathless. I was sure my lips were swollen a bit, my face was flushed but I was more embarrassed about him pulling away. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing, brat,” he sighed, wiping a bit of spit off of his lip. “I just don’t want to go too far this early.”

“What do you mean this early?” I asked, leaning back a bit. “And too far. What are we, teenagers?”

“No, but we’ve only been around each other for a little over two weeks,” he chuckled. “You’re not a one night stand to me,so I don’t want to move too fast. I’m in no rush..” He raised a hand up to caress my cheek a bit. I knew that I was probably pouting like a four year old but I sort of understood what he meant. He didn’t feel like a one night stand to me either. Sure, when I was in highschool, I thought I was in love with Jean but Levi makes me feel even more alive than Jean ever had. And we hadn’t even had sex yet! He felt like a lot more and if I had said that, I’m sure he would have felt a little awkward. There’s no reason for you to feel something like that, especially after two weeks. It honestly hadn’t felt like a few weeks but months that we’ve been together. We  had gone through a lot, more than most couples go through over any relationship. Were we even a couple? Or was he going to leave me as soon as he got bored?

“Levi?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, lowering his hands down to their prior spot.

“Are we, you know, like, together, I guess?”

“Of course,dumbass,” he responded, quickly. “I don’t bring my random one nighters to meet my family on purpose nor do I let them ride my bike.”

“How many one nighters have you had?” I asked, looking at him with a raised brow. He looked away from me for a moment before I turned his head back to me. He pushed me as gently as he could over on my back before leaning over me.

“Not enough to fucking remember their names,” he smirked, pecking me on the lips. I crossed my arms, looking up at the ceiling.

“That doesn’t change anything,” I replied. “You still had a lot. Izzy, Mike and Farlan told me.”

“Izzy, huh?” He muttered, reaching for my hand. He lifted my arms, moving over to lay just under my neck. “You’re getting pretty close with my sister. She’s never one to get close to people that don’t have the same mind as her.”

“I guess that’s pretty dangerous for me huh?” I joked.

“I’d say, next thing you know, you’ll be asking complete strangers their sexuality,” he smirked.

I was surprisingly comfortable with him laying so close to me. For some reason, ever since  I was young, I never liked people being around my neck. Especially the back, I was hyper sensitive there. But Levi could make me feel at ease with a single word or touch me and I’d feel like I was in heaven. **I wanted to hold onto him forever and ever.** There wasn’t a reason why I should ever leave him. Maybe it was the little boy inside me that wanted to be selfish and keep him all to myself but I knew deep down that he needed to stop Kenny. Kenny had done enough and destroyed enough happy homes. I wanted to be happy with Levi and safe. I never want to see him sad again and I would do anything to make sure that he was happy and safe.

**Forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy guys!


	35. A Piece of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO SOMEONE ASKED IF I WAS GOING TO BE HEADING IN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA SCENE ANYTIME SOON....THE ANSWER IS....HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! TRAGEDY! HORRIBLE BACKGROUND STORIES! LOVE! SEX! THIS IS WHAT POTO IS ABOUT! (minus the sex) BUT ITS STILL WHAT MAKES POTO SO GREAT! I'LL BE WRITING MORE SENSUAL AND SINGING LEVI TOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Shroom appears

  
****

The sun was taking it’s sweet time rising when I woke up in the morning. The stars were starting to fade but the clouds and dark tint of blue were still lingering in the air. I could feel the cool breeze whistling through the room as I shifted my head on a not so fluffy pillow. I turned my head a bit to see that I had moved from my pillow to lay on Levi’s chest over night. I had to admit though, the view wasn’t unpleasant. His abdominals were so strong, completely covered by the shirt that he slept in. I rolled up on my elbows to peer down at his sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

He had incredibly long lashes that covered some of the dark circles under his eyes, that for some reason, I liked a lot more than a normal person should like. His hands were placed just around his undercut allowing his long fingers to mush up into his fluffed hair. The normally refined part in his hair was completely destroyed by sleep and contoured his already angular features. His eyebrows were furrowed and concentrated as if he wasn’t really sleeping but thinking with his eyes closed.

I tentatively reached out to move a single hair that seemed just out of place from in front of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. As slowly as I could, I moved the arm that was placed securely around my waist to the pillow I was sleeping on before standing up and stretching. Surprisingly, my sailor wasn’t standing up in the pants I was sleeping in so I was able to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth without making too much noise. When I looked in the mirror, I gasped a bit at how shitty I looked. My hair was pointing in every direction, my shirt pulled up my chest and my pants were low enough to expose my boxers almost passed my ass.

Then I remembered where Levi’s hand was.

His hand was under my shirt and pushed my pants down.

“Damn shitty Levi,” I muttered as I washed my face. Once I was done, I realized that there was no way my hair was going to stay down like normal, so I pulled a headband from my bag and pulled it on before changing into a pair of sweatpants and hoodie that I’d worn once or twice and was fairly clean. As I walked out of the room, I looked back at Levi, who hadn’t moved a muscle since I went in the bathroom.

I guess with all of the crazy travel and stress that probably came from Kenny and his past, he needed a little sleep.

Maybe if I made him breakfast, he’d have at least a happy start before today’s horrible conversation. As I grabbed the apron Mike designated as my own, I went to work finding the pre-made pancake mix Mike made if I got hungry and he wasn’t there. I didn’t want to use the blender and make enough noise to wake up America so I whisked everything together and added a little whisked banana into the mix before peering into the fridge to see what would be best to put in the pancakes.

Chocolate.

I grabbed a bag of chocolate chips out of the pantry and sprinkled them in before grabbing some bacon out of the fridge and putting that in a pan. I wasn’t crazy about cooking or anything. I could make a ton of breakfast foods and a killer philly cheesesteak but for some reason I was given the gift of being able to cook. Mikasa would always ask me to cook for her but I was so damn lazy and sure as hell unwilling when she could eat enough for a football team in such a strong small body. Sure, we were the same height but for some reason, her body was toned to perfection and I was working hard for a V cut and not so jiggly thighs. Armin was even worse, that kid had a sweet tooth that, even if he were diagnosed with diabetes, he’d probably go out and accept death on the inside of a bakery. Jean used to be the worst snacker. ‘Eren go make me a sandwich!’ or ‘Tight Ass mind making some popcorn before we leave?’. That asshole would eat anyone out of house and home before asking the neighbor for more food. Maybe that’s why we nicknamed him a horse? Or maybe it’s cause he’s got that nose flaring thing.

I still can’t believe I found that shit attractive before.

Well, Jean wasn’t the biggest asshole in the world. Erwin took that spot but he did do the most assholish move known to man.

He lied about loving me.

My heart ached a little as I took the bacon off of the pan and put it on paper towels.

It wasn’t like he did it on purpose or anything. I’m sure he didn’t do it to hurt me either but it still hurt all the same.

Shaking my head, I grabbed for the syrup and tossed three large pancakes onto a plate before throwing some bacon on top. I sat down in the kitchenette and stuffed my sorrows in chocolate, maple syrup and bacon. That’s when I heard the door click.

I instantly froze before swallowing.

“Damn, what is that smell?” A soft voice muttered. I looked through the kitchen window at the driveway to see two black car parked. In one of the cars, two other people were sitting inside staring at me in the window. I made a very unmanly shrill before grabbing a knife off of the counter and walking to the front of the Estate. “Eren, what are you doing?”

I jumped before slowly turning around to see Mike, Farlan and Isabel standing in the archway staring at me. I sighed before placing the knife safely back in its holster and returning to my food at the table.

“Did you actually think you could defend yourself from anyone that came in the house?” Farlan asked, holding in a laugh.

“I think I’m pretty capable of taking care of myself, Farlan,” I grumbled, stuffing more pancake in my mouth. “I’ve lived by myself forever.”

“Didn’t you have a sister?” Isabel asked,creating a plate for herself.

“Yeah but she was never home because of sports and my dad was a shitty parent so I had the house to myself.”

“What about your ma?” Farlan asked, sitting across from me.

“She died when I was twelve in a freak plane accident,” I answered.

“Oh my goodness, Eren. I’m so sorry,” Isabel gasped, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s nothing completely terrifying, Izzy,” I smiled. “It happens and I do miss her but I’ve grown thanks to her. If it weren’t for her always shoving a camera in my face, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Then thank you mama Jaeger,” Izzy chuckled, stuffing some banana chocolate chips pancakes in her mouth. “This shit’s amazing!”

“Isabel! Language!” Farlan shouted, grabbing the mail off of the table. “Hey Eren do you have those shots from yesterday?”

“Course,” I said, pointing to my camera bag that was hanging on the end of a chair. “I haven’t hooked them up to anything since I don’t have my computer but as soon as I can I’ll develop them on photo paper for you if you want.”

“Please! I’d love to hang these up in the apartment,” Isabel smiled. I looked over to Mike to see him standing by the kitchen counter looking sadly at the pancakes.

“You know Mike, you can have some,” I smirked.

“But then what would the Boss have to eat?” Mike asked, his voice low enough for us to hear.

“I can make more,” I chuckled, standing up and putting my plate in the sink. “Just sit down and eat some flap jacks before I make you.”

I walked over to the stovetop and clicked them on before grabbing more pancake mix from the bottom of the fridge.

“I think I can properly say that the reason I like you so much is because of your ass,” a voice whispered in my ear. I knew it was Levi but that didn’t mean that he had to know.

“I’m told that my ass isn’t my best feature or so my boyfriend tells me,” I chuckled, bending down a bit lower to grab the mix. Then standing up, I closed the fridge and filled the mixing bowl with more mix. Suddenly, long, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a head laid on my shoulder.

“That’s one lucky boyfriend you have,” he muttered. “I bet he didn’t know that you could cook this good.”

“Yeah, he’s not very observant but I’m sure he’d appreciate me cooking for him.”

“Especially in this outfit,” Levi hummed, pulling the string at the back of my apron. I smacked his hand away before continuing.

“I need that on,” I grumbled. “For someone who despises dirt, you sure want to get me dirty.”

“A little messy isn’t bad when it comes to you,” he whispered, his voice a little low.

“Hey! No sex in the kitchen while we are here!” Isabel shouted from the table. My whole face burned from embarrassment as I put the mix onto a pan to cook. Levi relinquished his hold on me before walking over to the table to sit down. I flipped his pancakes and threw it on a plate before pouring some syrup on them and sprinkling  chocolate chips on them. I grabbed some bacon and put it in a separate plate before walking over and placing them in front of Levi. “Wow! Eren how did you know Levi didn’t like syrup on his bacon?”

“I didn’t,” I chuckled, walking back to the kitchen. “I just assumed he wouldn’t want things touching.”

“Meaning he can make better inferences than you dumbasses,” Levi  pointed out as he put a napkin on his lap.

I started cleaning the dishes before nearly dropping them at the sound of someone yelling.

“Holy shit this place is huge!” An awestruck voice shouted as he walked in.

“It is called the Estate for a reason.”

I froze before looking into the archway where the familiar voice came from. Walking in covered in bandages and rumpled clothes. His blonde hair had a few streaks of old blood in it and his blonde looked a little too dirty, making his bright, shocked blue eyes glow. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he was holding it up in the front but when he saw me it instantly fell.

“EREN!” He shouted as he ran across the room and into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I possible could, laying my head in his still fluffy hair. “OM MI GAWD MYU MUPHIN MIFFIOT!”

“What?”

“I said,” he gasped, pulling away from my shoulder for a bit. “Oh my god you fucking idiot! How dare you fucking not tell me where the hell you were!”

“I didn’t really have a choice, Armin,” I chuckled. That earned me a smack to the back of the head.

“FIND A FUCKING WAY!” He shouted, shaking his hand because of how hard he hit me. “I can’t believe you just dipped like that. I was really worried about you.”

“I’m really sorry Armin, but it was kind of on short notice and I didn’t want you in danger,” I sighed. I really did feel bad though. He was really worried about me and you could see dark circles around his eyes. The whites of his eyes were more red than anything and his lips were a bit chapped. I’m sure he didn’t sleep the drive here and didn’t want to miss how to get to the Estate just in case he needed the information. I knew I was in deep shit and I was sure that if he wasn’t so tired I’d get more than just a smack and yelling. I had to resort to what I always did as a teenager. “I love you, Armin.”

He paused for a second, pouting and looking to the ground, his arms crossed and hair ruffled like a frustrated rabbit. Then giving a frustrated sigh he said, “That shit used to work in high school but it won’t now, Eren!”

“You know you love me, Armin,” I chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t quite hear you that time,” I laughed. “Did you say, I love you too Eren or I give up you win, Eren.”

“Asshole,” he grumbled. “I love you too.”

“Good, cause I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well that was fucking disgustingly sweet,” Farlan muttered, making me look at him through narrowed eyes.

“Yeah that was way too sweet,” Izzy chuckled. “It was like one of those horrible love movies where the two lovers meet after seven years away due to war.”

“We have been friends since we were toddlers,” Armin smiled, then walking over to the table, he stretched a hand out to Levi. “I met Farlan, Mike and Isabel on the way here with Erwin. I’ve never really spoken to you straight but you must be Levi.”

Levi looked agitated at the least but he stretched a frigid hand out to Armin, gripping the poor blond’s fingers in a vice before letting it go. “You’re the mushroom Eren’s talks about.”

“Yes,” Armin winced, stretching his fingers out. “Hopefully he only says good things.”

“I could only wish the same goes for me,” he muttered, looking at me.

“I-I haven’t really had the time t-to talk to Armin about it remember,” I stuttered, taking the apron off. “Armin was there when I asked if I could come over.”

“So, I have you to thank for having such a wonderful boyfriend,” Levi smirked, the mischief reaching his sharp silver eyes,

“Boyfriend? Well, I wasn’t compltet-”

**“Armin why don’t I help you with those bandages and give you some clothes,” I asked, pulling Armin to the bedroom. I didn’t really want him to admit that he didn’t approve of me dealing with Levi. I’m sure Erwin told him the minor details about Levi that I had learned and was probably waiting for me to tell him the rest. I wasn’t planning on telling him every detail since it wasn’t my story to tell but I was going to tell him that I’m staying with Levi, no matter what. Even if Armin wasn’t going to be on my side, I wanted to be with Levi. I hadn’t felt so happy and alive in forever and Levi made me feel alive. Much more alive than I had felt with Jean and a hell of a lot more than I’d felt with other guys. I hadn’t felt this alive since being with my mother. I needed this and Armin needed to know that. I’m sure I could make him know and prove to him that Levi was for me. “Levi, you and Erwin prepare everyone for the meeting. We’ll be right back.”**


	36. Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold your panties ladies and gents. Now that I've got loads of time I'm going to update every day as much as I possibly can. Meaning at least three uploads per week, (Sundays are for Jesus) and maybe a few happy moment side chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY WE ARE HERE TO PARTY

  
****

“Boyfriend?” Armin asked as I pulled the old bandages off of his head and arms as tenderly as I possibly could. Underneath all of the bandages and antiseptic, I could see a pair of finger sized bruises around his forearms and nail scrapes on his shoulders. When I unraveled the bandage, I was able to see a patch of hair that still had a bit of dark red tint around it. When I reached over to touch it, Armin winced. “Eren! What the hell!”

“Sorry, Armin, but how the hell did you get those bruises? Did that shitstain Erwin do this to you! I swear I’m going to burn every hair in his fucking eyebrows before I set his body on fire!” I grumbled, spraying Armin’s bruises with antiseptic.

“Don’t you blame Erwin for any of this, Eren. If it wasn’t for him, I’d be dead or tortured by now,” Armin sighed.

“What do you mean without Erwin you’d be dead,” I muttered, my voice taking a dangerous turn. “You don’t need someone like that scum, you’re better than him.”

“I thought so too until I got attacked,” he chuckled. “But he helped jump my car when I went to see him. For some reason, my car didn’t start and he jumped it. Ran out of the most expensive restaurant I’ve ever been in to come apologize to me.”

“Why were you meeting him?”

“To find you. Marco said that he was the only person who was close to Levi and Levi was the last person to see you,” he explained. “I had to ask him where you were. I had no leads and I was pretty sure you didn’t want Mikasa looking for you, so he was my best bet. I also knew that you wouldn’t go on a vacation for that long, you’re too damn lazy.”

“You could have asked Hanji or even Petra,” I blurted. “Erwin only does what’s best for him and no one else. He only protected you so he could get something out of it.”

“What would he get out of protecting me, Eren?”

I paused for a moment to look at his face. His eyebrows were scrunched and his nostrils were flaring a bit. Some of his hair was mushy and I could see through his perfect blue eyes that he was upset.

“Are you defending him?” I replied, slowly.

“N-No. I’m just saying that I had no choice but to deal with Erwin.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened,” I muttered, grabbing a damp towel from inside of the bathroom. “You don’t just get bruised and a bump on the head every day.”

“Well, I met up with Erwin at some fancy restaurant. I left cause he was acting like an ass-”

“Not any different than he normally acts,” I grunted, cleaning the patch of  pinkish hair near his wound .

“Anyway.” he grumbled. “I left and my car stopped working. It was pretty fishy but I was pissed and asked him to jump my car. I didn’t say thank you and just left. Just to spite me it started raining and I still had to pick up the mail for Marco and I, since Marco had his midnight shift at the hospital. When I got there, there was some dad picking up his kids stuff. After that I walked over to the apartment, Erwin called me and after that I remember waking up in a clinic with a doctor wrapping bandages on my arms and head. I still feel like shit and I’m told I have a concussion.”

“Concussion!” I shouted, staring into his eyes. “Are you having a headache? Do you need asprin? Maybe I can go make you some tea!” I jumped up from the bed and was ready to run to the door but Armin grabbed my arm, chuckling at my reaction.

“I’m totally fine, Eren,” he smiled, his pearly whites sparkling brightly. “Erwin took very good care of me.”

“Only to use you.”

“He’s not like that!”

“How the hell would you know! Every time I’ve been with him, he’s acted like an asshole trying to keep me away from Levi and I’m sure he’s hurt Levi himself,” I huffed, throwing myself on the bed. “I’m always so scared to ask him about his past with Captain America because he gets this look in his eyes. Like the look of betrayal and pain. I don’t like seeing that look in his eyes.”

“How do you know Erwin’s the one that put that look in his eyes?”

“Who the hell else is supposed to put that look in his eyes, Armin?”

“Maybe it’s the other way around, maybe Levi screwed with Erwin.”

“There you go defending him again,” I grunted.

“I have to!” He shouted, grabbing my arm. “He may seem like an asshole sometimes but he didn’t have to come back and take care of me. He called a doctor and spent hours telling me how sorry he was for even meeting up with me. He didn’t leave my side for hours even though he jetted over from a trip. **I** wouldn’t even do something like that for someone I just met. He sat there and applied antiseptic on my wounds and washed my hair the same way you are. He’s kind and caring. He has a heart, Eren!”

I looked at him trembling there like a scared chihuahua. He wasn’t one of those people that fought for something he doubted. Sure, he was talking about my greatest enemy for Levi’s heart but I would be childish if I were to continue fighting him. If he wanted to believe that that Ken doll had an ounce of kindness in him, then let him believe it. It doesn’t meant that I’d have to too.

“Fine,” I sighed, crossing my arms. “But time will tell if I even think of him as human anytime soon.”

“That’s good enough for now, I guess,” he giggled, reaching out for my hand. I grabbed it, hoping to stop it from shaking. “But you still haven’t talked to me about Levi and the boyfriend situation.”

“That can wait,” I chuckled. “There’s so much more other shit we should worry about than that.”

“But-”

“He’s right.” Both Armin and I turned to see Levi standing in the doorway with Erwin flagging behind him. Levi looked like he was going to break the door down as he stared at Armin and I’s hands. I didn’t let go of Armin’s hand as I started walking out the door. “It’s time for the meeting Eren and his blond ass bowl.”

“Excuse me.”

“Don’t take it personally, Armin,” I commented, smiling in Levi’s direction. “He’s just grumpy.”

“Eren!” Levi grunted, just loud enough for Armin and I to hear. Armin’s eyes widened a bit before he let go of my hand to follow Erwin.

Levi walked over to the spiral steps, ushering for me to follow. The moment I reached arm distance, Levi grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. I winced a bit as he wrapped a hand around my wrist and held it up so I couldn’t move. I didn’t have the time to react as he used his other hand to wrap his fingers through my hair and yank me down. Instantly, his lips were on mine, kissing me, feverishly. I tried to keep tempo with him but as soon as the kiss started it ended.

“Lev-,” I couldn’t get a word out as he latched his mouth onto my collarbone, sucking against the skin. A moan escaped my throat that I couldn’t catch. That made him chuckle as he detached himself from my throat with a pop.

Tightening his grip on my wrist enough to hurt he whispered lowly in my ear. “Don’t you ever let another man touch you like that again, or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Who said punishing me would make me stop?” I muttered before I could even realize it. Levi chuckled again as he roughly pressed his hips against my own.

Another deep gruntled moan left my throat as I tried to keep control.

“Let me say it again, brat. If you do that again, I won’t hesitate to ravish you in front of everyone,” he chuckled. “I’m not the one that gets embarrassed by things like that but if you’re so eager we can do it on the couch in front of everyone, even your best friend.”

“E-E-E-E-Everyone?” I stammered, feeling a heavy boner growing. He really knew what to say to make me feen for him more and more.

He was like a drug.

His scent, his taste, his voice.

I wanted more and more of him.

I wanted him to take me now.

**“Why do you think I major in the Arts?” He breathed right in my ear, his hand running up the side of my hips. “I always love to perform for a crowd.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys didn't think that the Arts people could be so sexy... just a note, I get shivers writing this stuff. The sad and the happy stuff affects me too :)
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I DO THIS FOR YOU!


	37. More or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hheehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that I love you and don't hurt me.....that is all......

  
****

As soon as my hormones calmed down a bit and Levi relinquished me, he walked with me over to the living room area, hand in hand. Once we walked inside, my eyes narrowed in on Erwin and Armin. Armin was sitting fairly close to Erwin and just to spite me, Erwin reached his hand over the back of the chair, readjusting himself closer to Armin. I sneered at him as Levi and I walked over to a loveseat left for us. The moment we sat, Levi reached for my hand to hold.

“Since the whole gang's here, I guess we should start,” I muttered to Levi.

“Right, okay,” Levi sighed. “All right bread bowl, how much do you know?”

“Is he referring to me?” Armin asked me, looking partially offended.

“You get used to it.”

“Well, all I know is that some asshole knocked me out for some reason, tried to kidnap me and Erwin saved me,” Armin said. “Oh and that you’re in some deep shit, bringing Eren into it as well. I can’t really say that I’m okay with  Eren being in all of this but it’s not like he listens.”

“Trust me, we know,” Levi huffed.

“I like him just the way he is,” Isabel giggled, patting me on the leg for comfort.

“Thank you, Izzy,” I smiled.

“Now, I told him most everything that he needed to know at the time but after speaking with Levi,” Erwin started. “He believes that its best for someone like you to know the details.”

“What do you mean someone like me?” Armin asked, looking at Erwin with raised brows.

“What he means is, someone with such a high intelligence,” Levi replied. “He wouldn’t stop raving about how smart you are and I remember seeing your name on the Presidential Honors list at Orientation. It’s just a plus that you’re so close to Eren.”

“Is there something you need me to look over or are you just excited I have a six point four gpa?”

“Six point four!” Izzy and Farlan shouted.

“What happened, Armin? Your grades were much higher before?” I asked, ignoring the looks I received from Izzy and Farlan.

“That damned phys ed teacher gave me an A minus but we aren’t going to talk about that,” he grumbled. “There’s more important things to talk about.”

“I feel like a failure,” Isabel whispered to herself,  making Farlan laugh.

“Maybe that’s why they attacked Armin?” Erwin muttered to himself.

“What do you mean they?” I asked, looking at him with a glare.

“The guy I pulled off of Armin had the Ackerman tattoo on his neck,” he answered. “I thought it was because he was looking for Eren and chose the wrong apartment, but now that I think about it, maybe he wanted Armin because he knew so much about Eren.”

“Or maybe he was trying to kidnap Armin to pull Eren out,” Levi added.

“It would make the most sense,” I huffed, crossing my arms. “But Armin wouldn’t have been any help.”

“That means whoever sent the guy after Armin has little to no information on where Eren actually is,” Farlan replied.

“No,” Levi interceded. “Kenny thinks Eren is in Germany. This guy wasn’t really from the Ackerman Group. He’s a fake.”

“How could you think that?”

“Because Kenny doesn’t make mistakes,” he sighed. “He makes you think that he’s made a mistake but there is reasoning around it. While I was away, I talked to some members of the Ackerman Group that pledge loyalty to me. They said he’s on a crusade. He’s wiping out every group in Canada before heading toward North America. But first he has to go after the Survey Corps, they’re the only ones in his way.”

“But haven’t they always been in his way? He’s never been able to get rid of them.” I asked, looking at Levi as his hand tightened around mine. I was worried I’d hit a nerve by asking but the more information we had the better.

“No, he can’t get rid of us,” Erwin answered, jumping in for Levi. His voice always hit a nerve but I couldn’t get over what he said. “Not that easily.”

Us?

What did he mean by us?

“You’re with the Survey Corps?” Armin asked. “You’re in a gang!”

“The Survey Corps really isn’t a gang, per say,” Izzy hummed. “They’re more like an anti-gang. They go out and save those that the government misses. If a gang becomes too powerful, they go undercover and deal with it. They’ve got power in some high places and are all over.”

“You keep saying they, you guys aren’t a part of the Survey Corps?”

“Oh hell no,” Izzy chuckled. “Levi would kill us if we put ourselves into more danger than we already are in.”

“Damn straight,” Levi muttered.

“No matter what I do to try to convince him that they are capable, he just won’t let them,” Erwin smiled, looking at Levi with adoration.

“What role do you play, Erwin?” Armin asked, turning his whole body toward him. “I mean in the Survey Corps.”

“As a matter of fact, Armin, I’m the Commander.”

“Commander Erwin,” Armin whispered.

“Okay, why does the name mean anything?” I asked.

“Being a Commander makes him third from General Pixis, the head of the Survey Corps,” Levi answered. “He’s been Commander for a while now too.”

“Thanks for the background, Squad Leader,” Erwin smirked, re-crossing his legs.

“Squad Leader!” I jumped, dislodging my hand and staring at Levi. He calmly shrugged his shoulder as i ran my hand through my hair. “Why didn't you tell me that you were in the Survey Corps?”

“You didn’t ask.”

“That’s still important information, Levi.”

“Calm down, brat, it’s not like that puts you in any danger,” he sighed, grabbing my hand. “If anything, that helps me protect you.”

“I don’t care about danger and I don’t need to be protected all the time,” I grumbled. “I like to be told the truth. All of it. So I’m not sidelined by someone else knowing more than me.”

“It wasn’t my intention to undermine you or anything, shitty brat,” he groaned, running his thumb over my pulse. “But if you don’t ask the right questions, how do you expect to get any real answers?”

I stared at him with more vigor than I was before.

It was a damn good answer but I didn’t want him to say that. I was being very emotional about it but I wanted to know everything about.

Everything.

Who he hung out with, how he became who he was.

He knows so much about me and I don’t know a thing about him. Now he doesn’t even think it’s wrong that I don’t know anything.

“Brat...Brat,” Levi muttered, shaking me. “Are you paying attention?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on.”

“That makes sense, Erwin. If we go about our normal lives, then we can isolate the problem we have here and deal with this Kenny guy later,” Armin said.

“What?” I whispered to myself.

“I knew you didn’t pay attention,” Levi grumbled to himself. “Fucking brat.”

“Shut up, I was thinking about something.”

“I’m used to it,” Armin smiled. “Basically, we thought it would be a good idea for us to go back to our normal lives to see who will pop up to try to take you.”

“So bait me?”

“Pretty much,” Erwin smirked. “But you’d be under constant guard from either Petra, Levi or Hanji.”

“I don’t need any damn guard,” I grunted. “Wait, Hanji and Petra are a part of the Survey Corps?”

“Yeah, Hanji is a Squad Leader like Levi over Special Operations division of the Survey Corps and Petra works under Levi.”

“You have an Arts Professor working under you?” I asked Levi.

“Yeah, her husband is on the board of directors over Universities. He’s a great informant about gangs in Universities and attacks. Surprisingly being the little wife of the board of directors, allows you to walk around for more information and students trust you.”        

“Weird,” I muttered. “What about Armin? Who's going to protect him?”

“If he’d like, he can stay with me at the lodge my parents own,” Erwin asked, looking into Armin’s thoughtful doe eyes. I swore I could see Armin shuffle closer to him as he spoke.. “They don’t come around often because of business, so you shouldn’t be disturbed while you study. I promise I won’t disturb you either. At least not while you study.”

“N-no! No no no no no no no!” I shouted. “Armin can’t just spend time with you alone in a lodge away from me! He’d need protection from you!”

“You just did that with Levi,” Armin retorted. “At least this time you’ll know where I am and won’t have to run around damn Vancouver forever trying to find me.”

“Ouch,” Farlan whispered.

“Look, I’m sorry for making you worry but I’m just not comfortable with this. If you stay with Mikasa you’re just as safe!”

“I doubt your sister could protect Armin from anything,” Erwin muttered.

“There you could be wrong, Erwin,” Armin chuckled nervously. “She’s a true threat. She took taekwondo and gymnastics, not to mention winning five tournaments in archery. She was Mr. Jaeger’s sports star. Thats how she’s on the Junior Olympics team for the past three years for swimming.”

“Exactly,” I smirked. “Out of all of us, she’s the most capable.”

“But she’s the least informed,” Erwin replied. “She wouldn’t know what to look for and it’d be very suspicious if Armin just waltzed over to spend the next couple weeks. If you say, you’re interning at my father’s place. He runs a corporate office that I can get the assistant to lie about. You’re teachers could give you some extra credit too if we asked.”

“Extra credit?” Armin awed. I could see his eyes sparkle already, Erwin had won.

“Fine, just don’t do something I’d hate, butterfly brows, or we’ll have words,” I warned. Erwin eyebrows jumped as he glared at me for the insult. I may have lost the Armin battle but I at least won the insult battle.

“Duly noted.”

“Now that that’s settled, I guess that means we can go back to school?” Farlan grumbled.

“Actually, no,” Erwin answered, intertwining his fingers. “I’ll send Mike with me to your school to get your work for the next few weeks until the middle of November. That should give us ample time to look like life is back to normal and for Kenny to return from his search through Germany. Once all of that is together, than we should be able to finally catch some leads.”

“Life back to normal,” I muttered.

Could life go back to normal?

I’d probably still look past my shoulder all the time and fear for my friends lives but that certainly wasn’t normal. I couldn’t even tell them to take care of themselves. If I did, I’d probably put them into even more danger than I would not telling them. The less they knew the better.

But for now, I was living with Levi until further notice.

“I guess that means you’re my bed partner for the next couple weeks,” Levi whispered in my ear. My face burned a little bit as he chuckled, his breath hitting the back of my neck. “Once we get to your apartment and take everything to my apartment, I can make you feel more at home.”

“And how would you do that?” I muttered, just low enough for him to hear me.

“Oh, you damn brat,” he chuckled. “On every set of furniture in the apartment.”

Damn.

**Was I really ready to do any of this?**

                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa  
> Evil me is happy.


	38. Goodbye Jean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got emotions, We've got Windex, We even got some emotions. I'm here to please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want all of you to know that I cried writing this because the same situation happened to me with different words! So here!

  
****

It took us about an hour to pack up and leave the Estate. I sure as hell was going to miss that place and all of the photos I’d taken of it. Maybe when all of this was over, Levi and I could vacation here during the winter. It was nice and cool in the forests but not enough for it to snow. I would have loved to take pictures of the place while it was covered in fresh snow. I held onto Levi’s waist as tight as I could as he sped around crazy corners with the greatest finesse. We didn’t have to worry about anyone being around as I snuggled closer to him and rested my helmeted head against his.

“Hey, Levi,” I asked through the microphone in our helmets. “Do you think during a winter, we’d be able to come back?”

“You like that old place that much?”

“Well, yeah,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around him just a little tighter. “We can even bring your family and Mikasa and Armin. It’d be snowing and beautiful.”

“Usually, I don’t want any other damned shits running around my house,” he grumbled. “But if that makes you happy, I’d reconsider.”

“Thank you, Levi,” I smiled, my cheeks hurting a little as I readjusted myself and watched the city show up on the horizon.

The first place we stopped was at Levi’s apartment to grab my keys out of my truck and my cellphone out of the back. The battery was still alive thanks to me turning it off. The moment I turned it on, it seized to the point of heating up. After waiting a minute to let the phone calm down, I looked at my messages. Of course there were one hundred and sixty nine messages from Mikasa that I opened and didn’t really read. Then Armin had sent me fifty or so messages which I skimmed through. Marco sent me thirty others and everyone else sent me a few more, but the second most messages I received, surprisingly came from, the Horseshit. The messages were even more surprising.

**Where the hell are you Shitface?**

**Why haven’t you been in the apartment lately?**

**Are you mad at me or something?**

**Mikasa keeps fucking bothering me so answer your damn phone?**

And those were just the few that came from the first few days I was gone. As I looked at a string of messages from three nights ago, my hand reached up to my mouth.

 

**Look, I understand if I’m a shitty roommate or something but that doesn’t mean you can leave me.**

**Come on, Eren, come back home to me. Please.**

**Is there a reason you didn’t tell me you left?**

**Was I the reason you left?**

**Eren Please answer me!!!**

**Dammit Eren! Answer!**

Then the drunk texts started.

**I’m going out to drink at Bar Maria tonight if you want to meet me there.**

**So you’re really on fuckking vacation and didn’t tell me shit! I thought you fucking loved me!**

**I know we didn’t have the ebds dshit but damnzit**

**You aren’t zshist wit out me, Jaeger**

**Nobody made you sckream lik me, babbbbbbby**

“Is illiteracy normal for brats now-a-days?” Levi muttered, reading the text messages over my shoulder. I jumped for a moment before nudging him with my shoulder.

“No, old man,” I chuckled. “He’s just drunk.”

“I’m guessing this kids real name isn’t Horseshit.”

“No, it’s Jean.”

“Jean your ex?”

“And roommate,” I added.

“Well, he won’t be your roommate for long,” Levi muttered, passing me my helmet.

“Not for the next couple of weeks,” I replied, putting my helmet on.

“Yeah, sure brat,” he mumbled as he put his helmet over his head.

I kind of missed my old apartment. Yeah, it was a little dusty and Jean forgot to throw away the  trash, but my computer and digi-to-print machine were staring at me with tears in their eyes. Sure, inanimate objects didn’t have feelings but the dust on them counted as tears, right? I dropped my bag of old clothes into it’s designated basket before jumping onto my bed. I didn’t have to worry about the sheets being clean or anything because it was Jean’s month to wash clothes and sheets and, surprisingly, he actually did his job. As my back hit the bed, I noticed Levi standing at the door, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

“Levi, you alright?” I asked, sitting up.

“Th-th-”, was the most he could manage before he dropped his helmet on the bed with an exasperated sigh. “Y-you live here?”

“Yeah, with Jean,” I replied, slowly. “I know the kitchen looks like shit since it wasn’t Jean’s turn to clean up but everything else seems pretty fine.”

“Pretty fine!” He shouted, startling me. Instantly, he started scouring the cupboards frantically looking for something. “Where’s your duster and Windex? And some bleach…...I need like a hundred towels!”

“You aren’t planning on cleaning my apartment are you?” I asked, a smile creeping up my face. “You don’t have to do that. We’re leaving soon.”

“How could you live in this disgusting environment!” He grumbled, walking toward my clothes drawer. The moment he opened it, clothes poured out of it, all unfolded, all stuffed in  like sardines. He sighed as if he had made a hard decision. “We can’t be together anymore.”

“What!” I shouted, scrambling up to stand by him. “Why?”

“If you are comfortable living in such fucking disgusting conditions than this is a portrayal of how you are as a person,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Unless you let me clean this and you help, then it is decided. I can no longer be in a relationship with you.”

“Oh my god, you’re a neat freak.”

“I think what you mean to say brat, is that I prefer things in order,” he retorted.

“OCD clean freak,” I nodded, dumping the clothes from inside of my drawer onto my bed. “Fine, I’ve got everything that deals with my clothes and shoes if you can clean the kitchen.”

“And the bathroom,” he added. “Can I please clean the fucking bathroom?”

“Whatever your heart yearns for babe,” I chuckled as I began to fold all of the clothes left on my bed. A hand reached from past me to grab a white bandana that was in the pile of clothes.

“I hope this is fucking clean, shitty brat,” Levi grunted as he took the bandana to cover his black locks. It was a charming look, Levi in my bandana with a towel cleaning the counters and shelves. If anything, I could call this arousing. If cleaning could be called a fetish.

“All you need is a frilly apron and you’d look like my doting wife,” I joked, finishing the first drawer.

“Fuck you,” he retorted, making me laugh.

In an hour, the bathroom and kitchen were both sparkling cleaner than they’ve probably ever been. My drawers were clean and neat with all of my camera equipment in it’s designated area. Levi even took it upon himself to make Jeans side of the apartment neat, vacuuming up the dirt and wiping down his copies of plays, even alphabetizing them. While he did that, I took the time to hook up my camera to my computer and began printing out the pictures I had promised Isabel and Farlan. They would take some time to print out so I waited for Levi to finish before jumping in my bed. Now we were laying down on my twin sized mattress, his head on my chest and my arm wrapped around his shoulder. He changed out of his ‘dirtied’ clothes into one of my oversized clean hoodies and a pair of sweatpants that were still too long for him. Before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

The first sound that made me wake up was the sound of keys jingling against the door. I was rested comfortably against Levi with his strong arms wrapped around me. I didn’t want to move but it sounded like whoever was coming was having some issues coming inside. I jumped up, making sure that I didn’t disturb Levi, and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole to see an angered horse fiddling with keys. I felt kind of bad for the poor mare and decided to open the door for him. The moment I opened the door, I leaned against the inside of it with a smile.

“What couldn’t open the door with your hooves, Jeanbo?” I joked but it didn’t seem like Jean caught the joke. His eyes were wide and his hair was disheveled. He had dark circles under them and he had two day old scruff on his chin. He dropped the bags in his hands to the ground before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hold. I really didn’t know what to do, so I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. “What the hell, Jean, I was only gone for a week and a half.”

“Without fucking telling anyone, Eren!” He grumbled into my shirt. When he pulled back, I could see the hurt in his eyes. “You can’t just leave without telling me! You used to be able to tell me everything and now you don’t even call me about where you are!”

“Well what do you expect, Jean, we aren’t as close as we used to be,” I retorted, moving a bit away from him.

“Why the fuck aren’t we that close anymore?”

“You know why, Jean,” I snapped. “Don’t fuck with me! You know exactly why!”

“Eren..” I turned to see Levi stretching on my bed, the hoodie engulfing his entire body. I couldn’t lie, he looked a little cute waking up. I shook my head as I walked over to him and pulled the askewed bandana off of his head. After he moved the hair from around his eyes, he looked past me at Jean. His eyes instantly narrowed and he placed a hand on the top of my head. “Hello idiot.”

“What the fu-? Why the hell is Levi in your bed Eren?” Jean asked, ignoring his stuff at the front door and clamoring over. He flared his nose at me before throwing himself on the bed.

“Take your fucking shoes off you dumbass shit. I just fucking cleaned this shithole, I don’t need your hooves dirtying up the ground I painstakingly cleaned,” Levi grumbled as he picked up his helmet off of the bed to lean against the kitchen counter. “Brat, have you finished packing yet?”

“Packing?” Jean asked, jolting up from his seat. “You’re leaving again? Where?”

“Yes and none of your business Jean,” I answered, then looking to Levi, I pointed to my bag. “I’m almost done, let me get a few more things then I’ll be ready.”

“Bring your camera too, you still have that project you have to do and I practice at home so you can at least get the photos done,” Levi replied, his eyes still on Jean.

“Oh, okay. Polaroid or Digital,” I muttered, looking at my cameras.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you just going to ignore me?” Jean asked, reaching for my arm. I moved before he could make contact, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

“Don’t touch me.”

“What? You’ve never had a problem till now,” he grunted.

“Yeah, because you’re usually drunk and I have to deal with your harassment,” I snapped back. “I really don’t have the time to deal with this now. Levi and I have to go.”

“Where!”

“To my apartment,” Levi answered as he packed a few more shirts and pants into my bag. I walked over to fill my camera bag with pencils, paint and extra film, minding the two sketch books already inside.

“Why are you going to his apartment?” Jean asked, haughtily. “I think you’re taking this project a little far. It never was meant to make you stay at this assholes house.”

“Don’t you dare call him a fucking asshole, horseshit,” I muttered in a low voice. “If anything your being the asshole.”

“Me!” He chuckled. “Damn. You really know how to make yourself the victim, Eren. I’m just worried because one moment the Apocalypse couldn’t move you from your bed and the next you’re on ‘Vacation’ without telling anyone where the fuck you are. Now you’re heading toward some mystery man’s apartment for hell knows what reason! The Eren I know doesn’t just leave without caring about the people he leaves behind!”

“You think I left not thinking about you guys?” I whispered, my chest swelling. “I didn’t realize that my presence was so much of a fucking issue in your life, Jean. Last time I checked, you didn’t love me enough to tell me the truth. So why the hell should I tell you anything?”

There. I had done it.

Brought back old shit that shouldn’t have surfaced.

I’m sure Levi was staring at me right now, my shoulder hunched over, breathing hard to get air into my heavy lungs..

I was angry.

Yes.

But that doesn’t mean we have to bring back the point in my life where depression didn’t seem to leave me.

Jean was my first.

Ever.

The first like. The first love. The first kiss. The first boyfriend. My first time.

My first everything.

And my first everything, lied to me.

At the middle of the so called ‘Best Year of my Highschool Experience’, I was living the life. I had bought my car, I had excellent grades and my boyfriend was everything to me. My father was never home and my sister, best friend and I were going to the same college. At our annual winter party at my house, we drank to our hearts content. Each of us much drunker than the other. But not me, I didn’t get drunk when I was hosting. I preferred looking out for everyone else. Near the end of the party, I decided to look for Jean to see where he was and if he’d like to spend a little time under the mistletoe.

I couldn’t find him.

Not until Connie and Sasha drunkenly told me that he and Marco were upstairs.

I didn’t think anything horrible about it until I heard Jean confessing to Marco.

“You know, Marco,” he slurred, wiggling his hips in Marco’s direction. “I wish you were my boyfriend.”

“Jean don’t say that!” Marco gasped, trying to move Jean's hands from his sides. “You’re with Eren.”

“Yeah, so,” he chuckled. “It’s a Christmas Party. Everyone hooks up with everyone. It’s totally fine.”

“Eren loves you, Jean,” Marco muttered sadly.

“Let the kid love me, Marco. I just think he’s hot and good in bed,” Jean laughed. “I could never love him with you in my life. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

That’s when my heart froze.

I had never told Jean that I heard him say that, knowing that he was a horrible person when he was drunk but I couldn’t look at him the same.

I had poured everything I had into that relationship and he screwed me over.

He loved Marco and I was sure as hell Marco loved him back.

I was left to just linger around.

So why the hell was Jean still pining over every detail that had to do with me? Why wouldn’t he just go to Marco and leave me the hell alone?

“Don’t worry, horseshit,” Levi huffed, reaching for my hand. His hands were so strong and cold, his long fingers fitting perfectly in mine. “He’s no longer your problem. He’s mine now.” With that Levi, picked up my bag, throwing my camera bag over my shoulder and tossing me my helmet. “Have a nice life, Jean.”

With that, we left.

Not even looking behind us to see Jean sitting in silence.

Levi’s cold hands reminded me that I had someone else that was worried about me. Someone else that gave me a new start with this new life of mine. Undoubtedly, tears started to fall down my face as we walked over to Levi’s bike.

“You got your camera and everything?” Levi asked, stepping up onto his bike.

“Ye-yeah,” I muttered, more tears falling down my face.

“Do you need to stop by the convenience store for any snacks?”

“No, Levi, let’s just go,” I whispered, climbing on behind him and putting my helmet on. I heard the microphone beep as Levi sighed.

“Look, brat, you don’t have to deal with people like that anymore,” he said, revving his bike and kicking the stand up. I wrapped my arms around him as I tried to stop crying. He placed a gloved hand over mine as he started to leave the parking lot. “People that don’t have the balls to tell you truthfully how they feel don’t deserve you. You’re an amazing person. If a shitty person like me was able to get my hands on you, I won’t let you go. No matter what.”

“Levi…”

“Don’t get all fucking emotional on me now, brat,” he chuckled, squeezing my hand before returning it to the bar. “It’ll ruin my image when I show any form of weakness.”

I chuckled before squeezing a bit closer to him.

“Thank you Levi,” I whispered. “For everything.”

“No problem, brat,” he hummed. “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT! APARTMENT!


	39. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I GAYED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a taste of the apartment but a lot more mundane Ereri is coming up. (I love this stuff) and a bit of Mikasa, Armin, and Phantom Practice :)

It didn't matter that I had been in this house just a few days ago and slept in the same bed as the man standing beside me. But it was like the air had changed since we were last in the room. It was like a crackling electricity that I couldn’t explain. It made the hairs on the back of my neck raise with anticipation for something. Maybe it was because Levi and I were going to be living together in the most mundane way or that he had not so shamefully said that he would make me pay for making him jealous. I don’t know what it was but Levi had a way of empowering me. It was like I was feeding off of an endless battery and he was the source. But I was starting to get greedy and soon I wouldn’t be able to live without a fix. I was sure it was getting noticeable too.

“You don’t have to cling onto me, you know,” Levi smirked, pulling his arm gently from my grasp. “The apartment isn’t going to fucking eat you.”

“Sorry, I’m just a little excited.”

“Excited for what?” Levi chuckled, walking toward the room. “It’s not like anythings going to change much.”

“Yes it is,” I jumped, running behind him. “We’ll be living together! Eating meals together, brushing our teeth together, and even watching movies together.”

“You’re excited about doing mundane things?” Levi asked, turning around to look at me with a weird glance.

“Of course,” I smiled, reaching out to hold his hand. “I didn’t really get to hang out with you much since you were gone and now we can spend time together without worrying. I kind of missed you.”

“Eren,” he whispered, clenching my hand. “We still have to be aware. Someone is trying to find you and I can’t let them take you. They’ll have to go over my fucking dead body before they get to you.” Then unclenching my hand, he walked over to the closet and brought out a big black suitcase. “Now, I don’t like doing this anymore than you would but you’re going to have to have something to protect yourself.”

He shuffled through the bag, making a metal hit plastic. I tried to peer over his shoulder but he just closed the bag. In his hand was a black belt with a western style belt buckle. I looked at him awkwardly as he placed it on the bed.

“Thanks?”

“It’s not a normal belt.”

“I can see that, it looks like one of those things you get from a costume store,” I laughed, picking it up to examine the detailing. It had intricate detailing over the silver front and when I turned it over there was brass covering the top. Behind a piece of torn leather, there was a latch that stuck out. “What the hell is th-”

“Don’t push that with your hand there, brat!” Levi jumped, placing his hand over mine. Then taking it from me, he pressed the latch forward. Immediately, the leather fell off of the belt and a blade five inches longer than the buckle slid out.

“Whoa!”

“You’ll be wearing this,” Levi said, pushing the blade back into the buckled and tying the leather back on. “But only at school and when you’re with Armin. Anywhere else, you’ll be around Erwin and I.”

“Ew, why Erwin?”

“Even though you may not like him, he knows that I’d kill him if anything ever happened to you,” he answered. Something fluttered in my chest as he said that.

“I really don’t like the fact that I’m carrying a weapon though, Levi,” I muttered, testing the length of the belt. It fit perfectly, but that didn't make it feel any better. “And isn’t that illegal to carry weapons on campus?”

“Yeah, so don’t get caught,” he answered. “Or if you do get caught, say that it’s an art tool.” Then reaching back into the bag, he pulled out a handgun. I gasped, covering my mouth to stop the sound. “I have to carry a real weapon, brat.”

“Why?”

“Because, they’ll send shitty goons after you but when it comes to me they’ll send the best they have. They won’t take a chance,” he sighed. “And I’d rather have a gun if someone else has one.”

“What if you’re on stage and someone sees that?”

“My costumes are made of a shit ton of cloth,” he smirked, then putting the gun in his school bag he continued. “No one can see it. Plus, I’ve been carrying a knife every day and you haven’t noticed.”

“What!”

“See,” he chuckled, lifting the back of his shirt. Low and behold, a six inch long knife with a thin handle was on his side. “And no one knows that I’ve had it on me but my Squad and Erwin. And now you.”

“How have I never felt that?”

“Because you haven’t touched the right places,” he whispered, his voice deep and sultry. my face burned red as he turned to walk towards the living room, his hips teasing me as he swayed them. I raced after him, careful not to make too much noise.

“You know, I really don’t like the fact that you’re wearing a big gun at school,” I muttered. “I’d really rather you wear just the knife.”

“Seriously?” He grunted, pulling the knife from his hip. “I would have thought you’d want me to wear as much protection as possible.”

“I do,” I replied, quickly. “But I don’t want you to get expelled from Rose because you were carrying a gun.”

He looked at me for a moment, flipping the knife between his fingers. “If that makes you comfortable.” He threw the knife back on his hip as if he were pocketing his cell phone. “But the gun stays bedside all the time. Got it, shitty brat?”

“Yes,” I smiled, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

I looked at him for a moment, my hand wrapped around my key necklace. I had always thought that the necklace protected me from harm and that my mother was looking down on me. It was a childish thought but it was what made me feel safe all of the time. As long as I had the necklace on, I wasn’t going to get hurt or suffer the same fate as my mother. It was the same way Mikasa wore the scarf I gave her when we were young. I gave it to her to protect her. I had to wonder if there was something that made Levi feel safe.

“Who’s going to protect you?” I whispered, not really noticing that I was loud enough for him to hear me. “You have all of this protection for me but what if something happens to you? I don’t know what I’d do.”

“You’d be strong like you always are,” he replied, reaching up to rest a tentative hand on my head. “That’s the one thing I give you fuckers. All the brats I waste my time hanging around seem to have disturbingly strong wills. Between you, Isabel and Farlan, there’s enough stubbornness to kill an elephant.”

“Dumbass,” I muttered, staring into the silver ladened abyss that was his eyes. “Don’t you dare get hurt on me or I swear that I’ll come find you and kill you myself.”

**“You better keep your promise,” he smirked, reaching across the counter and pulling my head towards his. He kissed me, fervently, running his tongue through my mouth as if it would give him breath. I tried to match his movements but he was too eager. I was breathless by the time he released me. “Or I swear you’ll fucking pay.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAVORITE PART IS COMING UP....


	40. Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like my all time second favorite Phantom of the Opera song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADIDADIDADIDADIDADI

  
****

We spent the rest of the night eating dinner and putting my clothes in specific drawers. His stuff on the right hand side and mine on the left. The bathroom correlated the same way and part of his working desk in another room was retrofitted to hold all of my camera equipment and art supplies. At around eleven at night, there wasn’t a single noise in the house other than the two of us passed out with content snores leaving our lips. By the next morning, we were both well rested and curled up beside each other. I had fallen asleep on Levi’s chest and when I woke up Levi was reading his script, his glasses placed perfectly on his nose, a hand rested in my hair.

“Goodmorning,” I yawned, snuggling deeper into the covers.

“Don’t talk. You have fucking disgusting ass morning breath,” he grumbled, flipping the page of the script before putting his hand back in my hair. I chuckled before sitting up to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could before grabbing my digital camera from the shelf. Once I was back in the room, I moved Levi up a little before setting Levi on my lap. He looked over his shoulder at me for a moment before snuggling back into my chest. “What’s with the fucking camera?”

“I have pictures of everyone important to me but you,” I hummed, putting the camera at arm's length.

“No matter what I say, you’re still going to take the damn picture aren’t you, brat?”

“Mhhm.”

I turned the flash off and zoomed in just a bit before burying my head into Levi’s bed hair and clicked. Levi didn’t raise his head from his script but I could feel that he had smiled a bit. I took a few more before looking at my work. It was a surprisingly clear photo for the first picture I took first thing in the morning. The exposure from the bit of light that flooded through the blinds hit Levi’s face, brightening the silver in his dark eyes. He had looked up just as I had taken the photo, stilling time as he gazed heavily over the brim of his glasses. His hair was a fluffed mess covering his undercut and by the way he was positioned, the tips of his hair covered his eyebrow. His smooth lips were lifted ever so slightly at the corners, alluding to his interest in what was happening. You could see my head perched on top of his, my eyes, for once, looking directly at the camera. It was a great picture of us both together.

“Good picture, brat,” he smirked, looking back at his script. “You should be a photographer.”

“Thanks, smartass,” I grunted, tossing the camera to the other side of the bed. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, peering down at the lines on the page. “Don’t you have practice this morning?”

“Yeah but I asked Hanji for the morning off since we both would be pretty tired,” he said, taking his glasses off. “What do you want for lunch?”

“Lunch?”

“It’s almost twelve, “ Levi chuckled. “I woke up at eight to have some coffee and make a few phone calls and when I got back you were drooling all over my fucking pillow so I left you alone.”

“Aww,” I smiled, snuggling close to him. “You let me sleep and drool?”

“Don’t get emotional. I didn’t need you destroying the apartment,” he huffed, crawling out of my arm jail.

“She was being pretty nice letting you sleep through morning practice.”

“She?” Levi asked, his eyebrow quirked up.

“Hanji.”

“Hanji’s not a she,” Levi muttered. I stopped moving as I looked at him for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“We don’t know what gender Hanji is,” he explained. “As far as we know Hanji’s human and has human responses but beside that, we don’t know much else. Hanji’s mind is like a maze filled with booby traps and miniature padlocks everywhere. She’s never found a male or female attractive enough to mate with them and besides wearing ripped jeans and labcoats, she doesn’t wear gender defining clothing.”

“Weird,” I gasped, sitting up from the bed. “I guess I should stop calling Hanji, miss and call it Hanji.”

“Or shitty glasses.”

“I’ll leave that nickname for you.”

****  
  


After a beautiful crepe breakfast made by Levi and a quick shower, sadly separate, we both were dressed and ready for classes. As I grabbed my keys to my truck off of the shelf, Levi tossed me a leather jacket.

“No truck,” Levi muttered, grabbing his own jacket off of a rack. “You’re going with me on the bike.”

“Why? I like my truck,” I pouted.

“I’m not driving your ugly ass truck to school,” he grumbled.

“You don’t have to,” I replied, tossing the jacket onto the counter. “I can drive. And my truck isn’t ugly, asshole!”

“It’s not as clean as my bike, dipshit,” he retorted, tossing the jacket back at me. “And my squad hasn’t checked your truck, so we won’t know if it’s safe enough for you to drive in.”

“Fine,” I grunted, tossing the jacket over my shoulders and grabbing my camera bag.

****  
  


“From the skies above! Our Phantom Star has returned to us!” Hanji screamed through a microphone. Half of the cast ducked their heads to get the sound out of their ears while the students on stage yelled at Hanji’s outburst.

“Calm you’re fucking nips, Hanji. I was only gone for two weeks,” Levi grumbled.

“Ah, if only you could decipher what form of areola I have. Male or female,” Hanji chuckled, fixing its glasses. “Now, Levi, you are the star of this play but you’ve missed a ton of practice. Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?”

“I’ve already memorized the entire script, my lines and Christine’s,” he groaned. “I don’t need a fucking pep talk. I know Davis is the understudy but he won’t get to do shit since I’m back now.”

“We-WELCOME BACK LEVI!” A tiny girl standing behind Hanji shouted before retreating behind Hanji again. Her hair was large mess of curly coils and she was dressed in a large pink sundress. What was her name? I’d seen her before. Elizabeth? Evelyn? Hellen?

“Yeah, hey Elisa,” Levi replied, tossing his script into Hanji’s awaiting arms. “Davis better not have fucking dirtied my suit.”

“He didn’t fit in them, Levi,” Hanji smiled, tossing the script onto an aisle seat. “Too skinny.”

Levi rolled his eyes before walking down the aisle muttering about pressure cleaning that asshole out of existence.

“H-he seems calmer,” Elisa whispered, a small smile on her face.

“You should thank Mr. Jaeger her for his calm manner,” Hanji chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. “My dearest Mr. Jaeger! How was your vacation?”

“Not much of a vacation but comfortable,” I hummed.

“Y-you went o-on vacation with L-Levi?” Elisa stuttered, looking up at me with wide eyes.

“Yes, is that weird?”

“I-I just wish I c-could have gone,” she sighed, her cheeks rosying up a little. “H-he doesn’t much like me. H-he’s always trying to g-get a new p-partner.”

“I’m sure he likes you well enough, Elisa. No one has the vocal range that you do,” Hanji insisted, patting her on the back. “If you are talking about his lovers preference than Levi’s more of an Eren guy than a Elisa guy if you know what I mean,”

Elisa’s eyes opened wider than I thought possible. Then looking at me she began to stutter too far for real words to come out. Hanji apologized before walking Elisa over to the stage. I positioned myself a few seats behind the front row in order to be center stage. It was the best view in order to see Levi on stage. The scenery was changed to that of an underground hovel covered in mist and smoke thanks to a smoke machine. There was a desk covered in leaves of paper and quills next to ink. Chains and faux iron bars covered the background as though the characters were in a watered out jail instead of a home.

Suddenly, a small boat turned the corner as a soothing soundtrack played, It was remarkably calming and smooth. Inside the tiny boat, there sat Elisa, her curls much larger than before and her gown a perfect white. Instantaneously, the large candelabras burned brightly with fiery light. A shadowy figure, walked carefully down the steps as the candelabra light dimmed. A single spotlight focused on the figure as the light bounced off the perfectly colorless mask on the Phantoms face.

He looked perfectly handsome as the glow radiated onto his pale skin and his dark hair accentuated the dark liner covering his silver eyes. A dark cape bellowed behind his strong frame and underneath a completely dark suit and gloves. The only piece of clothing that wasn’t dreadful and sad was the pristine white cravat around his neck.

He looked beautiful and dangerous.

He was beautiful and dangerous.

The music came to a dramatic stop as Elisa’s boat stopped just before Levi. Levi finished his short trip to her as he lifted a gentle hand out to invite Elisa off of the boat. She slowly took it as she stepped safely on to land and she ship disappeared into the fog. The sound of water dripping and the smell of ocean mist dissipated as Levi released Elisa’s hand. She walked around, scared and probably cold, venturing through the makeshift home. She picked up small things and muttered about how beautiful the place looked. Immediately it became silent.

“Night time, sharpens. Heightens each sensations,” he sung, his voice smooth and deep. “Darkness stirs and, wakes imagination.”

Elisa turned as Levi placed a soft hand over her shoulder as his voice raised flawlessly.

“Silently the senses, abandon their defenses,” he lulled, the lights dimming with his voice. He went silent as the orchestra played a bit.

“Slowly, gently. Night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it. Tremulous and Tender.”

He raised a hand to beckon Elisa closer to him as he raised a soft hand to her face.

“Turn your face away, from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away! From cold, unfeeling light!”

Then snatching his hand away, the trumpets bellowed as he sang.

“And listen to the Music of the Night!”

The air grew cold and haughty as he walked down into the fog, Elisa following slowly behind. She looked entranced by his voice, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around herself. The music took a soft turn as the violinist took over.

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.”

That’s when it happened.

Those beautiful eyes locked on my own as he sang.

His voice soft and sultry.

“Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar,” he sang, his voice reaching an octave I never believed he could sing.

“Wow,” I whispered as my eyes grew wider and wider. He smirked down at me before reaching out to take Elisa’s hand in his, spinning her around.

“And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before.”

It was almost like an instinct, me lifting my camera up to snap pictures of them.

He danced around with her, his movements smooth and perfect as if he had done it a million times. I could watch him dance forever if he allowed it. As I sat there, my camera clicking over and over again, it reminded me of that letter Isabel and Farlan had sent to that company in New York. Levi didn’t have the time to spend worrying over how to survive this and that, stop Kenny, and save all of us. He should be worrying about practice and what his future would hold. Of course, I wanted to be a part of his future but if this plan failed, Levi’s future would be in jeopardy.

I tossed my camera onto the seat beside me and walked out of the auditorium, hoodie covering my hair and headphones in my ear. Whenever I got a little depressed, my music choices reflected it. I went to my Spotify folder labeled ‘Just not your day’, and listened as the Issues new album uploaded. Slinking down to a wall, I listened to the music at full blast.

It honestly wasn’t fair that Levi had to go through what he did.

Sure, he was an asshole sometimes and teased people more than any man should but he never did anything to purposely hurt anyone. I’m sure if he wanted, he wouldn’t have chosen to be born to a high quality stripper and an import mafia boss. If he had a choice it would probably deal with life like a normal twenty-something year old. He deserved to get drunk with friends after practice and smile with his siblings. To have long lasting relationships and broken dreams. He deserved to teach and be taught. He should be allowed to live life and break tradition. Embark on a life of his own without having to drag someone else into it.

If I could wish for anything, it’d be for a solution that had the least effect on him.

“Hey,” someone said, bopping me on the head.

“Hey!” I looked up to see Erwin with his managerial headset around his neck and his hair slightly messed up. “What the hell do you want?”

“What do you mean what the hell do I want?” Erwin grumbled, snatching his headset off of his neck. “Because of your little dramatic exit mid-performance, Levi thought that something was wrong and stopped. He was going to come out here to look for you himself but I got him to let me go!”

“Damn, sorry,” I huffed. “If that’s all, then I guess I’ll come back inside when I’m ready. You can tell Levi that too.”

“No you little dreary emo,” he replied. “You are to go inside and act as if nothings wrong. Now.”

“What are you? My fucking father? Don’t tell me what to fucking do,” I retorted, putting my headphones back over my head only for them to be yanked off.

“If you stopped acting like such a child, then maybe I wouldn’t have to act like you're damned father!” Erwin huffed. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching before sitting down beside me. I didn’t like him sitting there but I knew no matter what I said, he wouldn’t move. “Look. Levi is sticking his fucking neck out for you but there has to be a time that you take it upon yourself to stop worrying him.”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Levi spends all his time looking over his shoulder and following leads in order to keep you safe,” Erwin explained, leaning his head against the wall. “Did you know that he called me last night?”

“What the hell for?” I grunted.

“Not what you think,” Erwin chuckled. “To be honest I thought it was because he missed me but no. He called to see if my informants had heard anything about Kenny’s whereabouts and about this mystery guy thats looking for you.” Then laughing a little bit, he ran a hand through his hair. “When I told him to go to sleep, he told me he won’t ever be able to sleep soundly knowing that that scumbag was alive and could take you away from him.” He rested his head on his bent legs, wrapping his arms over his head.

“You know I  don’t want him to waste sleep taking care of me,” I whispered, feeling a little bad for keeping Levi up. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“If you’ve been thinking about that, then do something,” Erwin grunted. “Just cause you think of something doesn’t mean that changes anything. Once you do something about it, then you’ll be able to make real change.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing!” I shouted. “All I’ve been trying to do is figure out a way to stop all of this from happening! It’s just that I haven’t found a solution yet that doesn’t deal with me lying to Levi or putting him in danger. I don’t have the abilities he does.”

“If only you could learn them,” Erwin muttered, lifting his head and adjusting his headset.

“Yeah,” I said, slowly, moving away from him.

“I have an idea for you, Eren, but it’s going to deal with a bit of twisting the truth.”

“So, lying.”

“No, idiot,”Erwin sighed. “Telling Levi everything he needs to know and nothing more or less.”

“Will it really help Levi?”

Sure,  I thought I was making a deal with the devil but at the same time I knew I could take it. One little mistake like this couldn’t cause any problems. As long as it helped Levi in the end, I didn’t care what happened to me.

“Of course,” he said. “I wouldn’t deal with you if it didn't.”

“So what’s the plan?”

**“Join the Survey Corps.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP join the Survey Corps how dare he! hehehehe


	41. Point Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the shortest chapter in five ever but I'm going to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shit day, so Levi's got a shit practice. That's how this works.

“Have you lost your fucking mind, Gaybrows?” I muttered, staring at him, hoping that he would ring a bell and say he was joking. “You’re fucking serious about this!”

“Completely.”

“Are you high off of something?”

“Opportunity,” he chuckled.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m being quite serious about this, Eren,” Erwin said, standing up. “Because you aren’t in the Survey Corps, I can’t let you travel the information highways that members travel. I’m not allowed to exclusively train you, nor am I able to bring you along with me for experience.”

“I can’t casually **not** tell Levi about me joining the Survey Corps.”

“But you **can** wait until later to tell him, can’t you?”

I looked at him for a moment, contemplating his offer.

Sure, it would have been easier to just say yes and go behind his back.

But knowing that when he’d find out, and it would be soon, that he’d be hurt and angry didn’t seem to be worth it.

“Why are you so adamant on me not telling Levi about this?”

“Because it wouldn’t be you who would get in trouble but me,” he replied. “Levi knows that your pretty easy to sway and wouldn’t mind risking your life to do anything for him. As long as we can keep him from the truth, the easier it would be for us to smooth it over.”

“The longer I wait, the less trust he may have in me,” I pointed out, my eyebrows furrowing.

“True,” he sighed. “But the blame would fall mostly on me.”

“Then why can’t we just have a meeting with the Survey Corps Leaders with Levi present?” I suggested. “It would keep his trust in me and if you commanded me, I wouldn’t have a choice but to listen.”

Erwin looked at me for a moment, his eyes narrowed and his winged brows. He didn’t much like my plan and I could see that. If the plan went the way he originally thought it should, we could possibly figure out who my stalker was and stop Kenny but Levi would lose his trust in me. That would have been a win for Erwin all the way. Take out the problem with Kenny, take out a possible threat and take me out as a possible roadblock in Erwin’s future with Levi.  With my plan, Kenny and my stalker would be taken care of, my training would allow Levi to worry less about me and more about our time together, and I would still have Levi’s trust.

I could see that he was contemplating whether or not he should just agree. It was in hi sb est interest for him to agree. If he didn’t, then I was surely not going to be able to trust him much longer if I knew that he was going to screw me over later on when it really mattered. He sighed, heavily, before taking his phone out.

“Fine,” he answered, his voice a little tense. “I’m sure it would be much harder for me to hide it from him either. I’ll set the meeting time up with you later.”

“Bye, Gaybrows,” I smiled, waving at him.

“Goodbye,” he snarled, through clenched teeth

Point Eren.

After six long hours of practice and Levi screaming about how shitty their practices had gotten while he was gone, we were finally heading back to the apartment. Levi was in a hellish mood, muttering curses every two seconds that could make a saint die of sin. I tried not to laugh too hard when he dropped his helmet on the ground and couldn’t find his bleach wipes.

“Fucking ridiculous pieces of shit can’t fucking do any shit right,” he muttered. “It’s like they lost every brain cell in their fucking heads and shoved it up their asses and are breathing the fumes.”

“I don’t think you can say that about your team, Levi,” I chuckled, pulling hand sanitizer and napkins from my bag and handing it to him. He sighed when he took it from my hand and began to clean the helmet with care.

“I can when this team doesn’t listen to the few instructions I have,” he grunted.

“This team or your Survey Corps team?”

“My Survey team has tact and knows how to properly deal with other human beings,” he groaned. “Those damn Thespian shits don’t know a damn thing about cleanliness.”

I chortled as I slid my helmet over my head and climbed onto the bike. I was weirded out a bit when Levi didn’t do the same. I turned my head to see Levi staring down at his phone with a look of irritation.

“What happened Levi?” I asked, opening the glass on my helmet.

“That fucking piece of shitwin,” he muttered.

“What did the Blonde Crusader do now?”

“He’s having a meeting with all the Squad Leaders and their squads tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” I hummed, innocently. I knew what this was about but I didn’t want Levi to be pissed off at me for having this meeting after such a shitty day. “I’ll call Armin and ask him if he can stay at the apartment with me until you come back. I’m sure he can get back to Erwin's place later if he needed a ride-”

“You’re invited to the meeting.”

“Really?”

I tried to look as shocked as I possibly could with my mouth slightly covered by a motorcycle helmet and my eyes being the only thing completely seen. I probably wasn’t doing the best job since Levi’s own eyes were narrowed near a close and his mouth in a thin line. I walked over to the bike, climbed on and waited to for him to climb in front. I could feel his eyes on me as I did so and I was worried that he was going to torture me for making him worry about me.

**“Just so we’re fucking clear, I can see that you’re hiding something and the moment I find out, you’re going to completely regret not telling me,” he warned, climbing on in front of me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise promise promise promise promise I'll make the next one super long and full of juicy niceness.


	42. Of Trench Coats and Combat Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the muscle stuff, there was this guy that walked in and damn he was looking muscular....like the abs, arms, biceps, triceps and shoulders (I love shoulders). He looked like a freaking Adonis but without the narcissism. And he had manners. If only he had a marry me sign on him I would have jumped him.   
> Welcome to the life of LadyAckerman  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The word Erection is in this. Just to let the queasy members know and a semi nice scene :)

We rode in comfortable silence as I laid my helmeted head on Levi’s back. I was only four inches taller than him so leaning down a bit to lay on his back wasn’t uncomfortable. It only made it better that his jacket smelled like cigarette smoke and his back was so broad and muscular. For someone his height, he was built completely of strong muscle and strong bone. As I ran my hands down the sides of his stomach, feeling the muscles surround his ribs and the strong abdominals that he hid under his shirts. He made sure to wear clothes that made others see that he wasn’t fat but if he’d take his shirt off in public, I’m pretty sure he’d give Cristiano Ronaldo a run for his money.

Other than that time in the shower and when I woke up to him putting on clothes, I had never really seen him without clothes on. He’d seen me multiple times get undressed and dressed. Not completely naked or I would die of what lewd things he’d say but he’d seen me enough in my underwear to count it as acceptable. I knew that I wasn’t extremely fat or anything. Mikasa made sure that I worked out at least three times a week. Since she’s been away, I’ve been texting her like I’ve been working out but the most I’ve done is lifted a computer to my lap or raised a camera above my head. And to make matters worse, I hadn’t been eating the right way while living in the estate. Mike made me anything I wanted and everything I wanted had excess butter, sugar or chocolate in them. Just going up the two flights of stairs at the Estate was making me breath like I was a heavy smoker. I shook my head as Levi pulled the bike into the parking lot of his apartment building.  

“Levi? What are we doing back at the apartment?”

“I can’t go to the meeting without being dressed appropriately,” he groaned, handing his helmet to me. We walked over to the elevator and sat in silence as he fumed. He looked terribly pissed off and ready to rip anyone a new one. I didn’t touch him and I wasn’t going to until I figured out what was wrong. He shoved the key into the keyhole, turned the knob and yanked the door open before speed walking over to his bedroom. I followed, timidly, as I looked for him in the room. I could hear him shuffling through the large walk in closet for something inside. While I waited, I reacquainted myself with his pillow.

“Hey brat! Don’t laze around, get dressed,” he grumbled from inside the closet. I frowned before stripping my shirt off and looking through my side of the drawer.

“Don’t yell at me, old man,” I replied, pushing my clothes around. “What do I wear?”

“Anything that looks better than what you’re currently fucking wearing,” he snapped. “It’s a uniformed event. I even have to wear this shit.” He walked out of the closet dressed in a button downed shirt and dark slacks. Over his entire frame was a tailored brown trench coat with bright silver button and a pocket on each breast. The sleeves reached his knuckles and the collar laid flat on the opening. The ends of the coat reached calf height and underneath his slacks in place of shiny dress shoes were a pair of dark combat boots.

“I like the coat, Levi,” I hummed, admiring the way the coat accentuated his triceps in the sleeves. Even though I couldn’t see his back, Levi’s shoulders looked absolutely broad in the coat. As I walked over to place my hands on the flattened collars, I realized that there was something green inside of the pocket areas. “What’s this?”

“It’s my fucking Captain’s handkerchief,” he groaned, pulling it out of the pocket. It was forest green in color with intricate embroidery on the sides. Right in the middle was a blue and white design in the shape of a crest. It was a beautiful design of two intersecting wings, one blue and the other white. “That crest in the middle is the crest of the Survey Corps. Every member has something to allow themselves into the meeting but Erwin assured me you have access without having to be a member.”

“Oh, good,” I moved away from him only to be stopped by his hand wrapped around my wrist. He pulled me down a bit, looking at me intensely. “What is it, Levi?”

“What aren’t you telling me?” He whispered, seemingly more to himself than me.

“I’m not hiding anything at all,” I said, trying to not stutter as he stared deeper into my eyes. “If there’s something you want to know, you can always ask me.”

He didn’t answer as he pulled me close enough for our noses to be touching.

“What?”

“I swear, brat, if you do anything crazy I’m going to have a heart attack,” he sighed before smashing his lips onto mine. I gasped before instinct kicked in and I felt his tongue pressed against my lips. I allowed him entrance as our tongues danced and it became so hard to breath but even harder to let go. I couldn’t help but push into him, hard, as he pushed against me, his hands holding down at my waist and touching the burning skin beneath my shirt. I craved for him and wanted him more and more. There was never enough. I could feel his body pressed closer to mine as every inch of my body began to heat up like I was on fire. This didn’t seem like a kiss made for pleasantries. It seemed hungry and much more passionate than I had expected from him. Levi wasn’t the type to be dull but this kiss was just as heated as his jealous kiss.

His hands ventured up a bit higher as his fingers ghosted over my nipple making me gasp as he pinched and teased. I felt my legs give up on me as he placed two firm hands on my chest. In an instant, I was pushed to the bed, giving me seconds to breath my own air before my lips were conquered again. He sat himself down on my hips to stop me from squirming before trailing heated kisses down my collarbone.

“L-Levi,” I gasped as he continued a bit lower kissing my pert nipples and adding a tiny lick before continuing down. A moan escaped as I watched him look up at him, his tongue licking at my chest. It was starting to get hard to breath and talk without a moan coming out. “W-we shouldn’t be doing t-this. You have the m-meeting.”

“Screw the fucking meeting,” he whispered in my ear. “If we miss the meeting, then we have time to do a little exercise. Something that’ll be more fun for the both of us.”

“I-I really don’t thiIIIII,” I was interrupted as he blew in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you that time,” he hummed, his voice thick and erotic. “Mind repeating that, brat?”

“N-Nevermind,” I moaned, feeling his hands reached down a bit lower on my hips.

“You know, Eren,” he muttered, softly running his hands up and down my chest. “For someone so young, you really can hide how you feel.”

“What d-do you mean?”

“You aren’t as hard as I expected you to be,” he grumbled, almost with a pout on his face.  I looked at him eyeing my lower half with intrigue. Yeah, my pants had gotten a lot tighter than they should have but they weren’t as tight as they’d usually be if he did all of this. “Is something else on your mind? Something more important than sex?”

Shit.

I couldn’t get rock hard if the thought of blond Captain Planet making Levi mad was in the back of my head. Levi was looking down at me, the passion lost in his eyes and dark anger was settling back in. He moved off of my hips, taking his time to sit down next to me. Fixing his shirt and pants, wiped his lips and looked over to me with a frown.

“I could only think that you aren’t telling me because there’s a fucking good ass reason” he mused, crossing his legs. “But that reason better be damn solid if you want me to even touch you after this. I was actually in the mood.”

I swallowed hard as I tried, almost failing, to sit up beside him. My almost erection was slowly fading, slowly and painfully, but I was able to sit up. I sighed as I reached out for his hand to hold. He didn’t immediately return the gesture but when he did, I could feel his hand shaking a little bit.

“I-I’m doing this because all I want to do is protect what I cherish most,” I muttered, smiling a little. “I’m not trying to use this as an excuse but when I think about cherishing you and protecting the people I care about, I think a bit about my parents. My mom cherished every moment she had with us like she was going to leave us the next day. I didn’t really think much about it then but now, she lived life like nothing bad could ever happen. My father, on the other hand, lives like he doesn’t want to cherish anyone.” Finally, a real smile rose, overshadowing the sad one I had before. “I had always wondered what it was that she had that my father didn’t. It took me a while but now I kind of understand. She had strength. She had strength that I see in you, while my father had cowardice.”

“You think I’m strong?”

“Yes and I think you’re a coward,” I whispered, shocked that I had even said it. “Not the sorry coward my father is but a coward in the sense that you don’t want to have attachments. You keep what’s necessary and sacrifice yourself for the safety of others.” I tightened my grip on his hands as I began to shake. “And I’m fucking tired of it! I can’t cherish you if you aren’t here!”

He didn’t say anything as he looked down at our intertwined hands. He didn’t say anything else when he kissed me on the forehead before pulling me towards the front door. He became really quiet the entire trip to Erwin’s safe house. I knew that I had said something that had affected him but I wanted him to also understand another thing. I wasn’t excited about this. If anything, I was scared as hell and if I didn’t care for him, I probably wouldn’t have planned on joining a gang.

**Oh shit, I was planning on joining a gang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhhh hehe


	43. Awkward..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I AM SO STRESSED THIS WEEK SO IM SUPER SORRY BUT I MAY WRITE A LITTLE OR A LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REASON AUTHOR IS STRESSED: GOTS SOME DECISIONS THAT NEED TO BE MADE THIS WEEK AND I HOPE IT ALL WORKS OUT WELL   
> AUTHOR IS ALSO STRESSED CAUSE: I HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IF DOCTOR LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THE REST OF MY LIFE  
> OTHER REASON WHY AUTHOR IS STRESSED: AUTHOR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE A LOT CAUSE OF STRESS
> 
> SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

  
****

Though it was a quiet trip to the safe house, it was a short one. Most of the ride was spent going down back alleys and through residential neighborhoods before turning down a road, through a park and to a single house on a hill. For a safe house, it looked pretty spectacular. There was a giant black fence with security station and guard at the front. I had to take my helmet off for the man to see my face but when I took it off I could see the guard have an automatic weapon slung over his shoulder. Once he saw Levi, he saluted him in the weirdest way. He placed his fist just over his heart and spread his legs shoulder length. It looked like he was preparing himself to be eaten. To make it worst, Levi just nodded his head before revving the bike up the hill. Once we reached the safe house, it was three stories tall with multiple windows and bars covering each. It looked similar to the white house with it’s giant columns and grecian arcs. Two big ass guards at the front narrowed their eyes at me as I walked up. Levi pulled out his handkerchief to the guards and watched as their eyes widened.

“The noodle isn’t allowed inside, sir,” one of the guards said to Levi, doing the same signal the gate guard did.

“This fucking noodle doesn’t leave my sides you little shit,” Levi grumbled. “And it’s fucking Captain.”

“Y-yes, Captain,” he muttered as he moved from the door and allowed the both of us inside.

For such a big ass house, there wasn’t much adornment on the inside. There weren’t any paintings or pictures on the wall not to mention the lack of furniture other than the necessity. Most of the furniture was plain, wooden or metal and everything seemed sturdy. The one thing that stood out in the entire house was the amount of armed guards roaming the house. Every inch of the place was guarded and some areas were so guarded that the normal guests, or as normal as they can be, couldn’t walk through. Levi tugged me through the crowd to the banquet area where people dressed just like Levi in different colored coats roamed around.

“What do the coat colors mean?”

“Each is a different ranking,” he explained. “Red is for lower level captains, blue for low level admirals and-”

“Brown for squad leaders!” A voice shouted behind us. We turned to see Hanji wrap an arm around each of us before pushing us further into the crowd. Hanji wore the same outfit that Levi did except Hanji had a silver band over a pocket. “It’s nice to see you Mr. Jaeger! This is such a wonderful place to meet as well!”

“Hey Hanji!” I smiled as we walked. “What do you mean this wonderful place?”

“This is the exact place Levi was initiated too!”

“Too?” Levi grumbled but was interrupted as Erwin walked up with a man. The man was much older than us, probably in his late forties or fifties. He had a graying mustache that was far more overgrown than his head. The top of his head was glistened clean of hair and his eyebrows were nearly nonexistent. He had aging lines around his face and eyes that looked more like laugh lines than anything else. His bright hazel eyes were full of laughter as well and part of him reminded me of a grandfather.

“Eren, I’d like you to meet Dot Pixis, Head of the Survey Corps,” Erwin introduced. To be honest, I hadn’t seen Erwin stand so straight and try to keep a smile as hard as he was right now. Mr. Pixis had to be an important person.

“Hello!” He chuckled, jovially. “It is such a great honor to finally meet your Mr. Jaeger.”

“Finally?”

“Erwin, here, has been telling me quite a lot about your past and everything,” he smiled. “To be honest, I saw a few magazines with your mother, Kalura, in them. She was quite the popular photographer and model in her time. You look just like her, you know.”

“Thank you?” I said, trying not to make the highly powerful man think I’m uncomfortable.

“Levi,” Pixis nodded, not as jovial as he was with me.

“Sir,” Levi nodded back. Tension was filling the air as the two didn’t make eye contact at all.

“Well! This couldn’t get more awkward than it already is!” Hanji shouted. “Why don’t we skip the formalities and head down to the bunker to talk! Levi’s squad is waiting in the bunker for us!”

“Going to straight to the point, Hanji, as always,” Pixis nodded, before following after a bumbling Hanji.

“Levi,” I whispered. “What’s with the tension between you and Mr. Pixis?”

Levi grunted before saying anything. “Because Pixis was Amy’s father.”

**“Oh….damn.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a calmer note: I know that Dot Pixis is a part of the Garrison and not the Survey Corps but he was one of my favorite characters because he was a fun drinker and had a good relationship with Erwin.
> 
> On another calmer note: if you may or may not have noticed, I added the tribute. Its going to be pretty important since I love that tribute so much.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS AND HOPE I SURVIVE THE STRESS!!  
> KISSES AND HUGS :333


	44. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STILL STRESSING BUT I AM GOING TO PUSH THROUGH AS ALL PEOPLE MUST DO! AND I WILL PROBABLY GET A STRESS BALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am so very very evil while I am stressed.

  
****

We had walked around the booze drunkened chiefs of this and commissioners of that, event he leader of this gang and his big boobed wife. I had been stopped three or four times by some saying that my eyes were far too beautiful to be spending them at the war ridden Survey Corps and should join one of the ‘fun houses’, but of course I declined. I didn’t plan on having a sugar daddy or to be someone's hit for the night. Once we got to the back of the immense banquet hall, we reached a door guarded by two much larger guards. As soon as they saw Mr. Pixis, they moved out of the way, allowing all of us to follow after him, Pixis first and Levi behind me. It was dark, dimly lit by wall lights and it smelled of dead animal and feces. I was sure Levi was going to burn his boots the second he came home. I was even too grossed out to have my shoes touch the floor. We descended pretty deep into the house before we were met by another door. Pixis knocked on the door twice, stopped, then rapped on the door five times before someone opened the door.

“It’s a lovely night to go stargazing, isn’t it?” A voice said from behind the door.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the moon amongst the sun,” Pixis replied, before the door opened. Once we were all inside, the door was closed and guarded by a single man dressed top to bottom in protective gear and handguns. I followed closely behind Levi as we entered a separate room covered in maps and bulletins. A computer and radio were hooked up in a corner and in another area was a group of people standing over a table.

“To be honest it would make no sense for the Mars Conglomerate to be a part of this, Erd,” a small female voice, argued.

“Don’t be silly, women,” someone laughed, much longer than need be

“You shouldn’t laugh too long or you’re going to-” a male voice muttered a warning.

“OW!”

“Bite your tongue, Auruo.”

“Put a napkin over it, Auruo,” the female voice muttered.

“I’m glad all of you are still thinking up new ideas,” Pixis smiled, standing at attention. The group shuffled around the table to look at Pixis with straight faces. In the line, I saw a man whose mouth was covered in blood, his eyes squinted in concentration and a napkin in his hands. Beside him were two similarly built men, one with long blond hair and the other with oddly shaped black hair. To make the heights much more different, there stood an unexpected face. Miss Ral or Petra or whatever she wanted me to call her. She was standing at attention with her small frame stiffened. “At ease.”

They all relaxed a little until they saw Levi.

“Captain!” The man bleeding shouted as he ran over, Petra at his heels. The other two shrugged before following after the other two.

“Don’t touch him with your dusty hands, Erd!” Petra shouted trying to pry the blond mans hands off of Levi’s shoulders. I couldn’t hold back much of my laughter as Levi had the most annoyed expression on his face. With one glance, all of the team moved away from him.

“Eren, this is the Special Operations squad in the Survey Corps run by Levi,” Hanji explained. “The blond one is Erd, he’s the deputy leader under Levi. Then there’s Auruo, the next best sniper we’ve got other than Petra of course-”

“Petra’s a sniper?” I asked, feeling a little at a loss.

“The whole art teacher thing helps me zen out after a job,” Petra smiled, calmly pressing a hand on my back. It really didn’t calm me being the fact that she could shoot me if she didn’t appreciate something I said.

“Then there’s Gunther,” Hanji smiled. “Gunther has the most single handed knockouts without a weapon but not as many as Levi.”

“How many does Levi have?” I whispered. “And don’t lie to me.”

“That’s something you don’t need to know,” Levi grumbled, then turning to his squad he said. “Where the hell is Nanaba?”

“He’s undercover, sir,” Petra answered.

“Great,” he huffed. “The one time we might have needed the damn bastard.”

“It’s fine,” Hanji grumbled. “I was really looking forward to seeing him too!”

“Just to experiment on him,” Erd muttered.

“You’d never know,” Hanji winked before sitting down. “Now come and join us at the care and share table Eren!”

I looked over to Levi for a nod or anything but he didn’t so much as look at me as Pixis nodded for him to follow Erwin around the corner to another room. Levi didn’t even look back to say bye as they disappeared. I sat down between Hanji and Petra as they talked about strategies and gangs of all sorts of names. Mars Conglomerate, The Espadrilles and the Renegade Team were some of the names that filled the room. After a while it all meshed together. It was beginning to become too hard to even stay awake. Once I woke up from my miniature nap that I had learned to do while in highschool, I listened a bit into what they were talking about.

“....I think the Titans are starting to make a move in this direction,” Petra said, pointing to the south side of Vancouver. “I’ve talked to some of our inside guys and they said that they’ve got some insiders into some local universities. They’ve been recruiting kids into their cause promising money and all sorts of other things.”

“That’s crazy,” Auruo muttered. “If the Titans start growing in recruits, we’re going to have some problems.”

“Why would that be a problem?”

Every eye turned to me as soon as the question left my lips. I didn’t know if I’d asked the wrong thing or if they didn’t know I had woken up

“I don’t know if we should really tell you anything like that without the Captain’s permission,” Erd whispered.

“Captain?” Then I realized what they meant. “Oh, you mean, Levi. I don’t think he’d mind. I’d have to find out soon enough.”

“To be honest, we don’t even know if you’ll last that long,” Auruo replied, snidely. Petra punched him in the shoulder. “What! For all we know, that strategic head of Levi’s could have been compromised by those eyes of his!”

“You don’t voice that, idiot!”

“I can voice whatever I want to some runt like him though,” Auruo answered. “It’s not like this kids ever seen a real fight in his entire life!”

“If you have such a problem with that, then you should voice it with your Captain,” someone said from behind me.

“I would if he wasn’t in a damn meeting,” Auruo started before looking behind me with eyes wider than oranges. “I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I’m so s-s--s-s-s-sorry, Captain.”

“You’re excused for the moment,” a voice as cold as ice said. I turned to see Levi looking down at the table venomously,  He looked so much more dangerous and angry in his current attire and the shadows of the dimly lit rooms didn’t help with the shadows unders his eyes. He looked dreadful at the least and for once, not extremely appealing. “Eren. Follow me.”

“S-sure,” I stuttered as I stood up and walked after Levi. His squad was silent as I followed, making me wonder what was wrong with Levi. The way he was walking was off a bit. He had his arms crossed behind his back with his fingers intertwined. His steps were much broader than they usually were and it was hard for me to keep up with them. Much of his movements weren’t smooth either. He was reminding me of a derailed train with his jerky movements and the huffs that he would make every so often. As I followed him through another corridor and set of stairs, I realized that we had resurfaced to an upper room of the safe house. There wasn’t a guard at this door, so Levi just waltzed in.

It took me a moment or two for my eyes to adjust to the excess light around. The room was way too bright and sparkling for my underground eyes to adjust well enough. Damned light eyes. Once I got my bearing, I noticed that I was in a room set up like a courthouse. There was a table and comfortable chair directly in front of me with another much longer table in front of that. The longer table was seated for five with equal spacing between them. On both sides of the room, there were sets of ten to fifteen chairs bundled up together to make an audience. To be honest, I felt bad for the poor idiot that had to sit in the desk in front of the five judges.

“Sit there,” Levi ordered, pointing to the desk I didn’t want to sit in.

“Why?”

“Just sit!” He replied, sternly, as he walked to go sit on the right hand side of the long table.

“Am I on trial for something?” I asked, looking at him grumbled and sputter to himself. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Just don’t speak during this shit and let me do all the talking, okay?” Levi muttered, running a hand over his frown line. “This shouldn’t even be fucking happening.”

“What’s happening?”

“You’re enterance trial, my dear boy!”

Pixis walked in followed by Erwin, Hanji and Mike. Mike wasn’t in his usual dark garb and was dressed in a darker brown trenchcoat than Levi’s own. He had multiple silver pins on his coat and had combed his hair back to reveal his full face. He didn’t look that bad for an old man. I watched as all of them sat down. Mike on the far left, Erwin right beside him, then Pixis in the middle and Hanji next to Levi. Levi didn’t even move away as Hanji muttered a joke to him. As soon as everyone settled, Pixis spread an enormous smile on his face.

“So, I hear you want to join the Survey Corps, young man,” Pixis smiled. I glanced over to Erwin who shrugged before looking back at Pixis. “Or rather, you’ve been highly recommended by my squad leaders here.”

“I have?” I whispered, trying not to feel the intense stare I was receiving from Levi in my peripheral vision.

“Well, Erwin here as informed me that you have a little pull in the medical field,” Pixis replied. “You’re the son of Grish Jaeger are you not?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re best friend is probably going to be the best surgeon at Rose when he graduates.”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t seem as though you are very interested in the medical field though. You rather dabble in the arts, Hanji’s told me,” Pixis said, looking down at a file. “Hanji brought a few pictures from Petra’s collection. They are amazing photos.”

“Thank you.”

“Mike has several times, tested your awareness without your consent as he does,” he chuckled. “You’re pretty aware of your surrounding unless heavily distracted. He said that he tried to smell you and you felt his presence?”

“Yes, sir I did,” I chuckled, trying to loosen the tension I was starting to feel in my shoulders.

“That’s some pretty high regards from such amazing leaders,” Pixis muttered. “In hindsight, you are already prepared to join the Survey Corps.”

“May I ask a question, Mr. Pixis?”

“Of course, Eren.”

“Did Captain Ackerman not recommend me?”

“No,” he sighed. “On the contrary, he advised against it.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying not to look at Levi. “May I ask why?”

“Would that bother you at all, Captain Ackerman?” Pixis asked, turning to Levi. He must have nodded because Pixis continued. “According to Levi, you are a freshman college student, yes?”

I nodded.

“And being a freshman college student we are obviously worried about your future and how, in the future, you could be providing a service for us. Unfortunately, a freshman college student in Captain Ackermans eyes, needs to be in all of their classes. They need to achieve a maturity that he perceives you don’t have. Not to mention the fact that you aren’t yet an adult who has the roles and responsibilities that a real adult has.”

That’s the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard.

“But Commander Smith says that you were an outstanding student with outstanding responsibility,” Pixis continued, reading off of a sheet of paper. “He pulled your records from highschool and you took advanced placement classes in science, math and honors robotics. He credited your artistic value by showing the amount of jobs you also had not to mention that you were on multiple clubs in high school. Your father was, unfortunately, not around because of his field of work, so you generally cooked for yourself. Mike vouched for that.”

Thank you teachers that wanted to be up my fathers ass. Thank you Mikasa for making me have to learn how to take care of myself for my own pride and thank you Armin for making me socialize.

“I find it remarkable that you were able to keep up with a social life during this.”

“I have very good friends, sir.”

“As I’ve seen,” he smiled, then pulling out a log to show me, he said. “Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Mikasa Ackerman, of no direct relation, Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun, and among others. You were quite popular and blended in with others very well. Not a single demerit or parking ticket.”

Blended in?

“Here’s the thing, Eren,” Mr. Pixis sighed, looking down at me. “I’ve seen all of these great qualities about you and haven’t heard a single good excuse as to why you shouldn’t join the Survey Corps.” Then a shadow grew on his face that I wasn’t quite ready for. “ Sure, you have above average intellect when it comes to schooling, which is great if you want to become a remarkable teacher. You have outstanding artistic prowess that is commonly lost among people your age but that is only good if you want to become only an artist.You have the social skills and attraction that makes people like you enough to become a great friend. But I don’t need an artist, teacher or friend. I need a soldier. I need someone that I can command and put to a task without a single no or question. I need a soldier that if needed for a mission that they will follow it to the very end without a single problem.”

I sat there, my hands in my lap and my eyes glued to Mr. Pixis’. He didn’t honestly look  very happy even though he just said a few good qualities that I had. To be honest, I was starting to get a little scared of bald santa.

“Erwin suggests we put you in the intelligence division under Mike but those soldiers are among the best of the best in the world. Some marked as genius and others as mercenaries, You just don’t cut it in that division” he sighed. “Hanji would love you in the medical branch but only to use you as a new lab rat, which I feel is a waste of your possibilities. In all honesty, I’d put you with Erwin if not for your age.”

“I’m the international liaison, if you were wondering,” Erwin said, proudly.

“Might I ask, what is an international liaison?” I asked, not liking how pompous he sounded.

“As international liaison, I go around the world to make connections with different groups that have around the same ideas as us and keep our relationships from going sour. Being as Mr. Pixis is but one person, we can’t only have him running around going on flings with their daughters. There is a group of about twelve of the most highly persuasive people in the entire country working for the Survey Corps cause.”

“Persuasive?”

“Some of the dealing need a more intimate touch than others,” Erwin hinted, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh.”

“But, unfortunately for you,” Pixis sighed. “You are too young for such work, even though Erwin recommended you join them. You matched their perfect outer appearances and could manipulate with enough training. You could have been as great at kissing ass as Erwin is.”

I nearly choked as I noticed a vein pop on Erwin’s forehead.

Ass kisser.

“So that leaves me with the Special Operations unit run by Captain Levi, who did not recommend you to join the Survey Corps in the first place,” Pixis muttered. He looked over at Levi for a moment who was acting as if he was bored with the whole conversation. But if you didn’t know Levi as much as I did, you wouldn’t have seen the way his fist was curled tightly and his eyebrows knit tight like a sweater. He had his legs crossed and his shoulder hunched over not to mention the fact that he wasn’t looking at me at all. He was angry and frustrated. He knew that he was the only thing between me becoming a part of the Survey Corps and he didn’t like it.

“He-”

“Oh don’t worry, my dear Mr. Jaeger,” Pixis interrupted. “We will settle this the way we settle most things in Special Operations, which you will be joining if you can survive it.”

“Wait! I’m not doing that to him!” Levi erupted, making Hanji jump and Erwin lower his head. “There’s no way in hell he’d survive. Not to mention there are some things I just don’t do.”

“Captain Ackerman, I will have you relieved of your position if you don’t sit down now,” Pixis grumbled in a way that shocked me. So he could be a hard ass if necessary.

“Screw the position, I’m not doing that to him,” Levi grunted. “I won’t-”

“Levi!”Hanji shouted, making the whole room go silent. “Sit your ass down and act like a damned adult rather than a spoiled child! If this is what Eren wants, you have no right to tell him whether or not he can do it. If you don’t like taking a part in it, don’t.”

Levi looked at Hanji, his pupils tiny and his eyes squinted in concentration. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down and lowering his head. “I apologize for my actions. I should not have acted as I did.”

“It is of no issue Captain Ackerman,” Pixis sighed, a new smile on his face. “The past is the past as the old saying says.”

That had to be a quip to something or I was getting delusional.

“Now, Mr. Jaeger, what I am going to put you through will be emotionally and physically thought provoking and some never join after this happens to them, let alone survive,” he explained. “To joining Special Operations, you’d have to go through this test, survive and impress us with your skills. You get a week for preparation and saying goodbye to your family before you go into the field.”

“What am I doing?” I asked, feeling a chill run up my spine. I ignored it as I tried to look as stone faced as possible.

“Eren,” I thought I heard Levi whisper.

**“You are to survive a day while being hunted.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I wanted to write the title as hunting the jaeger booty but it didn't seem serious enough.


	45. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRESS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got so much thoughts and disappointment.

  
****

“So Mr. Jaeger,” Pixis smiled, crossing his fingers under his mustache. “Will you accept the challenge?”

I looked over at Levi who was staring at me with sad silver eyes that I knew were a sign that I shouldn’t do this. Or that he didn’t have hope that I could survive this. I couldn’t let him stop me. I was damn tired of people always protecting me. Damn Armin and his thoughtful suggestions about classes and tests. Mikasa watching over me every second of the day. Jean fucking thinking that it would make me happy just to be in a fucking relationship with him than for him to just break up with me. My fucking father thought that he was protecting me by getting rid of my mother's things. Even Levi acting as if everything was alright just to stop me from worrying.

I was tired.

And I wanted to protect those I cherished.

I want to protect them.

**I want to protect him.**

“I accept,” I said, with all resolution in my voice. I wasn’t backing down and I sure as hell wasn’t losing.  A large smile grew on Pixis’ face as I uttered those words. I didn’t know if I really liked this guy or not but I was sure that I wasn’t going to back down to whatever he threw my way. I had a week to prepare everything that I needed and I wasn’t going to waste any of that on figuring this guy out. He had something out for Levi and I was sure it had partially to do with Amy but I wasn’t going to disappoint Levi.

“Wonderful!” Pixis shouted, standing up. “I guess that leaves this meeting done.” Then leaving the papers on the table, Pixis walked towards the door. “Sorry that I couldn’t spend more time with you, Mr. Jaeger, but I have a house full of potential allies that I need to talk to. Erwin, I expect you outside in a few minutes.” With that, he left without a single wave to anyone, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Levi erupted from his spot.

“What the fucking hell are you thinking, brat!” He shouted, walking around the table in a flurry of limbs. “This isn’t fucking boys scouts anymore you little shit! This is fucking real life!You could be killed! Is that what you want? To be gunned down in an alleyway!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” I answered, my own face burning up with a little anger. “I’m not a fucking high school dimwit who thinks that this is just a cool thing to do on the weekends. I know what I’m signing up for.”

“Do you really, Eren?” Hanji hummed. “This isn’t going to be easy for you. To be honest, this is going to be the hardest thing you’ll ever have to do. I’m really worried about you myself.”

“What? Then why did you recommend me?”

“Because we all knew you wanted to do something,” Erwin muttered. “But we never thought that he’d try and throw you up under the Special Operations field.”

“None of you have any fucking faith in me do you?” I grumbled, my hands clenching into fists by my side. I stood up and looked at them. “You all don’t think that it’s possible for me to even survive this.”

“You have no choice but to try and survive,” Mike whispered. “If you don’t, you may not be able to go home the same way you left.”

“I know that!” I shouted. “Dammit! Why the hell do you think I chose to do this! I want to change! I’m tired of being useless! Watching all of the people around me scramble to help me but then saying that it’s okay for me to just accept it and do nothing. Their only trying to make my life easier. Screw life being fucking easier! I want a life that I worked for! I want a life where I can spend the day with my favorite drama teacher and cuss my roommate out! I want a life where I can go shopping with my best friend and his asshole boyfriend without worrying about some asshat knocking him out! I want to go to a movie with my boyfriend without him waking up in the middle of the night and calling someone to make sure that everything is okay! If this is what I have to do to make that fucking happen, then so fucking be it!”

I didn’t even wait for a response as I walked straight out of the double doors that Pixis walked out of. Once I was outside, I saw that  we were in a room upstairs. I walked down the stairs that I had found and moved towards the doors where two guards stopped me from leaving.

“The party isn’t over yet, sir, we aren’t allowed to let anyone leave,” the guard said.

“If you don’t let me out in the next two fucking seconds,” I grumbled in a low voice as to not make the other guests around me fear.

“I’m sorry but those are my orders.”

“Look here,” I muttered, staring at him intensely. “I’m having a fucking shitty day and want to go lay in my own fucking bed. Oh wait, I can’t, because I’m at my fucking boyfriend's house because of shit I can’t even control and now I have to take the fucking Special Operations shit next week and you’re going to tell me I can’t fucking leave because of some shitty ass orders. Shove your fucking orders up your ass or I swear I will shove the handgun in your pocket up your backside until you’re coughing bullets. Understand?”

The guard looked at me with wide eyes as he opened the door just enough for me to slip out and into the cold air that surrounded the safe house. My jacket was sitting in the back pocket of Levi’s bike and I sure as hell wasn’t going to run around the valet area trying to search for it. I walked up to the valet and asked if there was a taxi service that was able to drop people off as these parties usually had. He handed me off to the taxi driver before I told the man Levi’s address and I was off in the night.

****  
  


It took a lot longer in the damned taxi then it would on Levi’s bike. Or it just seemed a hell of a lot longer. I tipped the guy pretty well even though it was a free ride. He did drive me pretty far. Once inside, I flew up the elevator and to Levi’s floor. I used the key that Levi, somehow, put on the top of the doorway of his apartment, shoved the key in and ran inside. Stripping myself of my clothes, I jumped into the shower and let the water run hot down my face and head. It burned like hell but it felt so damned therapeutic.

It had been a rough night.

I didn’t think that Levi would react so upset or angry. The way that he didn’t even recommend me was almost heartbreaking. Did he really think that I was that useless? That I couldn’t bring a single thing to the table that could benefit him? Even fucking Erwin had something effective and helpful things to say! He was working harder towards my goals than my own boyfriend was. I was only doing this for him.

Or was I?

Was I being selfish trying to do this on my own?

If the test was as hard as everyone was warning me, I was sure that I wouldn’t make it out of this unscathed. It didn’t really scare me as much as it made me anticipate what was to come. If I could do this, if I could make Levi proud, would he finally look at me like an equal? Not like someone that he’d have to protect but as someone that he could trust to move on his own and protect him. That was part of the reason I wanted this. I wanted to get Levi to trust me. Trust me to take care of myself. I loved that he cares so much for me but I am a man. A man that likes the stick more than the burrow but that didn’t change the fact that I had to protect my pride. There was no reason in the world for me to keep needing to lean on Levi anymore. It was despicable of me to have to use him as a crutch. I needed to do this on my own.

I could feel my skin burning from the water and decided to get out. I wiped the mirror, even though Levi hated the streak marks, to see how my face looked. My eyes were bright red from the water flying into it and my skin looked excessively crinkly.  I shrugged, toweling off before tugging on some boxers and a big shirt. It happened to be Levi’s and was broad around the shoulder but shorter around my stomach. It smelled just like him. Smoke and fragranced detergent. To anyone else that’d probably smell like shit but it was a bit comforting to me. I knew that he probably didn’t mean to make me angry. Right?

I walked over to the bed and jumped in, just in time to hear the door of the apartment slam open and heavy boots stomp through the apartment.

“Listen here you fucking brat!”  Levi shouted as he pushed the door open. The second he looked at my face, which was probably very red and my eyes which I could feel the stinging as I blinked. Non-emotional tears started to roll down my face as I tried to see. I wiped them before reaching for my glasses on the side of the bed. “Damn it!”

“What are you yelling for?” I asked, my throat still a little clogged thanks to the excess amount of humid air in the house still. I sniffled a bit to get the mucus out of my nose before looking back up at Levi. “It’s too late to be yelling at people.”

He just looked at the floor as he ran a tired hand through his hair and shrugged his jacket off. Unbuttoning his shirt and stripping down to only a wifebeater and boxers, he crawled into bed next to me. I reached for the lightswitch to turn it off but was stopped as a hand reached out to pull me in its direction. I yelped before my face was pushed into the crook of his neck. I didn’t move in fear of what he’d do if I did but I was starting to get a little scared.

“Levi?” I whispered.

He started to awkwardly pat my head in a somewhat soothing manner. “I know you think you have to do this in order to protect me but I don’t want you to do this if that’s the only reason.”

“Well, it isn’t,” I muffled.  I pulled back a little as I laid in his arms rather than on his neck. I was still mad at him but that didn’t mean I couldn’t cuddle with him. He calmly rubbed a thumb on my shoulders as I talked. “I’m not going to tell you what it is until this is all over.”

“Why?” He hummed, laying his head in my hair.

“Because,” I replied, sadly. “You made me mad.”

“Because I didn’t recommend you, you mean,” he sighed before stopping.

“I’m glad you’re understanding,” I chuckled, turning to look at him. He looked awfully tired and ready to go to sleep. I was angry before but I wasn’t going to take it out on him now. We’d discuss this later but for now, all  I wanted was to sleep next to him. “Just go to sleep. Please.”

“Are you sure?” He yawned, laying an arm across my hip. “I’m really not that tired. We can talk.”

“Yes, old man,” I tried to joke, turning away from him. “I want to go to sleep.”

He moved his arm away from hip before moving his body a bit closer for body heat. “Fine, goodnight, brat.”

I didn’t answer him as he took a deep breath and pulled the covers over him. I was angry at him, more than he could understand, but he needed to rest and I needed to cool off. We would talk more about this later on when he wasn’t so tired and I wasn’t so pissed. I could hear his deep sleep breathing and knew that he was fast asleep. I turned, surprised to see that his back wasn’t to me. He was a good foot away from me, just enough to spread body heat. His hair was laid against the pillow and his face looked intensely pale. Most of his his body was covered by the blanket but I could still see the curves of his shape and his hands resting near his face. I reached out, hooking my finger into his and feeling his long cool fingertips.

I didn’t want to be mad at him.

**He had his reasons**

But **I had mine** and I didn’t need to worry about anything else.

**Because this time next week, I was going to go through Hell like no other.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next baby blond comes our way!


	46. Preparation Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA STRESS LEVEL MAXING OUT AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL SURVIVE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Enjoy this. I made it special. <333

**  
**

Somehow I woke up before Levi did. I didn’t take the time to wake him up as I silently got dressed, pulled on my favorite jacket and grabbed my truck keys. I wasn’t sure if my truck had been checked for anything but I wasn’t going to waste my time trying to call around and ask. I pulled out my phone and texted Armin instead,  to see if he wanted to go to a cafe, get some coffee and talk. I was pretty sure Erwin had already told him what had happened and Armin was going to be pissed off at me but I didn’t really care. I just needed advice on what to do and how to do it.

**Meet me at Rose Cafe in fifteen minutes.**

He texted back.

Rose Cafe was on school campus. He was smart enough to think that at least the school was safer than going anywhere else. If we did go somewhere and ended up alone, something might happen. At least at Rose, there are so many people, you can never be alone. I looked back at the room to make sure that Levi was still asleep and once I was sure, I walked out of the door, closing the door as slowly as possible.

It was a ten minute drive in my truck to Rose and it kind of felt riveting. I hadn’t been in my truck in so long that I had forgotten which stations were on my saved stations dock. With a little help and an AUX cord I was able to get my life back in order. It felt good to drive alone every once in a while. This was probably the first time in a long time that I had driven alone. Every other time it was with Levi. The rev of his bike and the way his body was so warm against mine. I was sure if I thought hard enough, I could feel him turn every corner and curve.

I shook my head as I turned into parking.

I didn’t have time for this.

All I had time for was preparing and learning everything I could in a short span of time.

****  


I walked into Rose Cafe to see it, remarkably, empty.   Not many people were here at nine fifteen when classes were usually going on and I was sure that if I had a choice I wouldn’t be here at nine.

“Long time no see, Eren,” Armin shouted as I walked in. He was sitting in the farthest corner of the cafe as if it were full. My favorite coffee, french vanilla spice with cinnamon sat right across for him, inciting me to warm up. I scooted into the seat across from him before chugging down some of my coffee. Immediately, a server pulled up beside us.

“Morning, what can I get you to eat?”

“Um a brioche and salmon sandwich with dijon mustard would be great,” I muttered, looking past her at the menu.

“Brioche? Do you even know how to spell that?” Armin hummed.

“Asshole.”

“We all have one,” Armin smiled, his baby blue eyes bursting with happiness. “I’ll have the eggs benedict breakfast, please.”

“Sure, I’ll go make that and come right back.”

“Thanks,” Armin smirked, then turning to me his smile faded away. “What the fucking hell you little piece of shit?”

I stared at him in shock. He used a lot of profanity in that one sentence. What happened to the smiley ball of blond that I was used to?

“What are you talking about?”

“Erwin told me that you decided to do some sort of Hell day to get into Levi’s squad of crazies,” he said in a low voice. “And that this Hell day could either kill you or injure you beyond repair.”

“Oh yeah,” I chuckled, trying to look away from him. “I did agree to that.”

“You need to tell them you can’t do it and find another way into the Survey Corps, Eren. I don’t need to have to find you in the middle of an alleyway half dead,” he huffed. “You’re my best friend, Eren, and you know I’d do anything for you but I can’t lose you to this. I won’t lose you to this.”

“I’m not going to lose,” I replied. “This is something that I can do if I prepare properly and if I finish this without a single hitch, then I can be in Levi’s squad and work beside him instead of behind him.”

“I understand that but your pride can’t get in the way of logic!”

“This is logical,” I grumbled.

“Eren, no this isn’t. This is some childish game that some power wielding freethinker is trying to play with Levi,” Armin retorted. “Erwin thinks that Pixis wants Levi out but Levi’s way too precious to the cause. If he can get Levi to step down by using you than Pixis gets the best team ever created to become loyal to him. Erwin’s worried about Levi just as much as I am about you. You’re being used as a pawn not a player.”

“Than that means I better be the greatest damn pawn Levi has,” I grunted.

“Eren-”

“Here’s your egg benedict,” the server announced as she walked from around the counter and in our direction. She laid the egg benedict down in front of Armin before laying my sandwich in front of me. “And your Brioche Salmon Sandwich. Enjoy!”

“Thank you,” we both replied.

“Listen, Armin, this is my decision,” I explained. “There is nothing that’s going to come between my goal. I **will** become a part of the Survey Corps. I **will** become a part of Special Operations and **I will survive this fight**. Period.”

Armin looked at me with concern all over his face. He wasn’t my greatest cheerleader and he knew that I wasn’t the most athletic nor the most intelligent. I was just above average enough to stand out but beyond that I was nothing like any of the Special Operation stars that were a part of the infamous Survey Corps. I could see the gears grinding in his head as he chewed and the smoke coming out of his ears. He was thinking up every possibility of what could and would go wrong.

“Look, Armin,” I whispered, just low enough for him to hear me. He looked up with glassy eyes as he tried to eat without shaking. “I didn’t come here to say goodbye or anything. I came for the exact opposite. I’m going to need you in this fight.”

“I can’t be a part of Hell Day!” Armin shouted, making the server glance our way. He apologised before looking back at me. “I’ve already asked. I’m not fit like you and they may want me to later become one of the doctors on call. So technically I have a job already.”

“Congratulations man but that wasn’t what I meant,” I chuckled. “What I mean is that I need you to help me prepare for all of this. I don’t even know what the supplies that I should bring. Should I bring food? How big should my bag be? Will I need medical supplies?”

“You want to use me as a reference guide cause you won’t think of the right tools,” Armin said, deadpanned. “That is the dumbest thing you could have ever asked me.”

“Why?”

“What do you think I stayed up all night doing!” Armin grumbled, pulling a list out of his bag. “I can get you the morphine and first aid stuff later from the hospital but it’s going to be hard stealing from a hospital built to rival your dads.”

“Morphine! Stealing from a hospital!” I gasped, sarcastically. “Is my Armin becoming a rebel like me? Or rather, worse than me?”

“Up yours, Eren,” he chuckled, handing me the list. “That’s almost everything that you’re going to need. I’m still looking up some stuff but I need you to ask Levi to take you to the range.”

“Like a horse range? What am I going to need a horse for? I can just call Jean over and he can stand in front of-”

“No, idiot, a shooting range,” he sighed, hitting me on the head. “Sometimes I swear.”

“Why a shooting range?”

“Erwin told me a little about the Hell day when we were at makeup dinner and-”

“Make up what?”

“Stop interrupting!” He cautioned before running a hand through his hair and continuing. “He told me that they are allowed to shoot you with rubber rounds.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad.”

“ **Solid Rubber Rounds** ,” Armin emphasized. “That means that they still hurt. A lot. You don’t get a vest or anything so if they hit you, they can injure you pretty bad.”

“So, run when I hear a gunshot?” I asked.

“Idiot, these guys are trained professionals not to mention your own boyfriend is the fucking Captain of the entire squad, which means that he is one of the best shooters.”

“Actually no, Petra is the sniper.”

“They have a fucking sniper,” Armin grumbled, ruffling his hair. “That makes your situation worse! Okay, tell me everything you know about Levi’s squad.”

“Petra’s the sniper, some guy name name Auruo is a sniper too but not as good as Petra-”

“Which means he has another skill that probably allowed him access to Special Ops,” he interceded.

“Yeah, then Erd who’s the deputy leader when Levi’s not around and Gunther who’s one of the best street fighters for the Survey Corps besides Levi himself,” I sighed. “Which probably means that I’m going to face one of them head on soon.”

“Erwin said that he would be able to help you with your fighting if you wanted,” Armin offered. “He’s pretty good. I’ve seen him practice in the basement every day.”

“Actually, I think I’d rather him teach me how to shoot,” I smirked.

“Why?”

“Levi knows that I’d probably suck as a fighter but that I’d need his help. He won’t expect me to analyze his moves,” I responded .”Then, I can get Erwin to teach me how to shoot. I know that I know nothing about shooting and Levi knows that I’d have a gun shoved at me. He may think that I can’t shoot the backside of a fucking barn but I’ll show him I can.”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Armin smiled. “But how are you going to get away without Levi knowing you left?”

“Blame Mikasa.”

“That’s always the best solution.”

“But that’s also the problem,” I sighed.

“Why?”

“Because I have to make Mikasa lie to my boyfriend if Levi asks.”

“But then she’ll ask-”

“And I’ll say that it’s a secret party thing for Levi and that he can’t know anything about it or it’ll crush the surprise.”

“She’s going to smell a lie and think you’ve joined a terrorist group,” Armin groaned. “And then she’s going to ask me.”

“And you’re going to say the same thing.”

“She’s going to smell me sweating anxiety. You do understand that right?”

“Be strong Armin. For me,” I smiled, reaching for his hand but I tugged it away as quickly as I could.

“What’s wrong?”

“Levi said he’d punish me if he caught me holding your hand or anything again.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that you should hold my hand more?”

“I’m mad at him right now, not aroused.”

“Too much information.”

“When has it ever been too much information?” I chuckled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Thanks, Armin. For everything.”

“What are best friends slash pretty much husbands for?” He smiled as he squeezed my hand back. “Just don’t die idiot.”

I really couldn’t do it without him. He was always the one the most prepared. Now all I had to do is deal with Mikasa.

**I hope I survive.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa finally meet in the fic! WOHOO!


	47. Mikasa Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .................................(CAUSE OF DEATH:STRESS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapters one day? (GASP) What is the cause?  
> Stress. All LadyAckerman does to make day better without stress and try to look on bright side is pray and write. That is all LadyAckerman do.

My text wasn’t at all cryptic but for some reason she skipped morning swim practice and all of her classes to meet me in the concourse of Rose U. She was dressed in all black with a long sweater for the cool October nights and the maroon scarf that she wore with everything no matter what outfit. Her shoulder length black hair was accentuated her slim face and her broad shoulder and strong thighs were evidence that she was a star swimmer. My adoptive sister wasn’t a bad looking girl. Actually, she was one of the prettiest girls I knew but she could go overboard with her assumptions and overprotectiveness.

“Eren Jaeger you are in so much damn trouble,” she grumbled as she stomped over to me. I closed my eyes and braced for pain but none came as I heard her start to sniffle. I opened my eyes to see her rid her face of the few tears that had fallen. “I can’t believe you made me worry so much about you! I honestly thought that someone had kidnapped you and taken you away from me! You didn’t pick up your phone for over a week and when I went in your apartment, I couldn’t find you-”

“You went to my apartment? How?”

“I had a key made,” she said, nonchalantly. “And then with that cryptic phone call a few days ago! Who the hell was that bastard that answered the phone? When I meet him, I swear I’m going to put my foot so far up his ass-”

“Mikasa, chill,” I sighed, reaching out to hug her. She pressed her face against my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry but there’s nothing that you should worry about. I’m perfectly safe and sound not to mention happy.”

“You aren’t in the mafia?”

“No.”

“Terrorist group?”

“No.”

“Wanted for murder because you were framed by the NYPD.”

“How many cops shows have you watched in the past week?” I asked, looking down at her.

“Seven but that doesn’t mean anything,” she grumbled, pulling away. “You look different and it’s bothering me.”

“What do you mean different?”

“Happy. Sad. Emotional. I don’t know.”

“Shouldn’t that make you happy?” I chuckled, pushing some of her hair back.

“Stop distracting me, Eren. I know what you’re trying to do,” she grinned. “You have a new glow to your face but at the same time you look like you’ve been hit by a train.  Have you been sleeping? Eight hours makes happy showers but nine makes a person divine.”

“Mikasa,” I whined as dramatically as possible. “I didn’t get much rest last night. I was up all night stressing about Levi’s surprise.”

“Who the hell is Levi? Is that that weirdo that answered the phone when you wouldn’t tell me where you were?” She asked, crossing her arms. “He is isn’t he? You’re screwing him aren’t you? What did I tell you about falling in love with a guy you just met? What if he’s an internet stalker or worse an undercover agent for a crime lord? Then what are you going to do!”

“Mikasa, he isn’t any of that. He’s actually really kind, even though he doesn’t look like it and he honest to goodness cares for me.”

She stared at me for a moment before shifting her feet. Now she was standing like she was an authority. Shoulders back and chin raised high to look me in the eye. I could see her dark brown eyes squint a little as she analyzed me. It was almost like a lie detector. If I said anything that was too far from the truth, she’d. She was a human lie detector. No, a human german shepard. She could sniff out anything that Armin and I did wrong.

“What aren’t you telling me, Eren?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying,” I smiled, trying to hide the nervous sweat that started to build in my armpits. “I’m just a little mad at him right now. He and I fought but we’re fine now. I’m even doing a surprise thing for him that I want you to help me with.”

“I haven’t even met the guy, Eren,” she retorted. “Why the hell should I help him out with anything?”

“Because I really like him, Mikasa, and I’m sure you’ll grow to like him too,” I smirked, trying to flash my pearly whites for her. “I really really really really really need your help, Mikasa. My sister, my guardian, my best friend. I need you.”

She glared at me for a moment before a large smile grew on her face.

“Fine,” she chuckled. “Anything for you.”

“Thank you!” I said, tugging on her scarf to bring her a little closer to me. “Okay, this is what I need you to do. I’m going to tell Levi that I’m spending time with you but I’m actually going to be preparing for his surprise.”

“And what is that surprise?” She asked, pressing her hands together. “You know I love helping with surprises, even if I don’t know your shitty boyfriend.”

Shit. This lie had to be good or she’d sniff it out.

“Something he’s going to really like,” I chuckled, letting go of her scarf. “But no one but I can know about it. It’s something I want him to appreciate.”

“Oh, okay.”

Wow, she bought it. I must be the most fortunate guy in the world right now. Maybe I should go buy a lotto ticket.

“When is this surprise?”

“Next week.”

“Will I get to see it?”

“I don’t think you want to see something like that.”

I wasn’t necessarily lying on that one.

A bright red blush grew on her face as she began to sputter.

“I-I-Is this like the t-t-time I found you and J-Jean experimenting with the-”

“Mikasa! Don’t bring shit like that up!”

“Sorry,” she whispered, covering her mouth. “Fine. I’ll just wait in fifteen years when the stories told at the Thanksgiving dinner table.”

“You really need to stop watching anime during these tournaments, Mikasa. They change you.”

“Anime changes everyone,” she whispered before pulling her scarf over her mouth. “For the better.”

Hopefully all of this would go as smoothly as this went.

I was for sure not that lucky.

**No matter what lies I told.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I spoke in third person. Don't judge please. Next TRAINING! (Plays Olympic Themed Music)


	48. A B...Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRESS LEVELS: OVER!!!!!! NO LONGER STRESSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you haven't noticed, every chapter that is in Armin's head has Question Marks on the end of title.   
> I like putting question marks on the end because Armin is my little blond Einstein and deserves something special.

It had been a long day with a ton of biology classes and a chemistry prep test. It was hard being one of the top students. The professors always expected you to get an A and if you didn’t get an A they questioned your sanity. It had been two years since I got my last B and I wasn’t going to actually count this one. If it hadn’t been for last nights rush call, I wouldn’t have been so stressed out and fail my exam.

Erwin rushed into the house in a flurry of robes and blond hair. He looked pretty handsome for running around like a crazy man but I wasn’t going to let that affect me. He didn’t look the least bit happy and his eyebrows were knit so tight he could make a sweater. If it weren’t for the nine hundred paged bio textbook pinning me to the seat, I would have stood up to see if he was okay. The moment he walked inside, he grabbed for the bottle of vodka on the top shelf of the kitchen and drank from it straight.

“Erwin what the hell!” I shouted, pushing the papers and books off of my lap and walking over to him. I snatched the bottle away from him and set it on the counter before throwing a towel in his face. “There is no reason to resort to alcohol!”

“It’s fine, I’m twenty one,” he muttered, reaching for the bottle again. I smacked it away before moving out of his immediate reach.

“I don’t care how old you are! There’s no reason for you to be an alcoholic at twenty two!” I shouted. “What the hell is making you try to drown in a bottle of Vodka?”

“Don’t you have an exam tomorrow? Shouldn’t you be worrying about that?” He smiled, moving out of the kitchen.

What was in this man's head?

“Don’t change the subject, Erwin,” I grumbled, blocking his way with my body. “You said you were going to some frivolous meeting and would bring me back some food but instead you walk in and try to chug vodka. What. The. Hell. Happened?”

Erwin looked at me with half-lidded eyes as he ran a hand over his shoulder. He didn’t look very happy and didn’t seem like he was ready to tell me. He did that sometimes when he was hiding things from me. We had only been living together for a few days now but it seemed like ages. We watched movies and went out grocery shopping together. He wasn’t a very open book but I knew the code to opening it just enough to peek inside. He was a lot different than he was the day we met. He wasn’t a pompous jerk that thought that money could buy everything and that he was the biggest thing since they discovered America. He was actually really kindhearted and loyal. Not to mention loving and patient. Very patient. It took a lot of patience on his side to explain the Survey Corps history to me and explain his place in all of it. He still hadn’t told me much about his family and I hadn’t told him much about mine but we were content with that. We were so content.

“How is it that I can’t tell you no?” Erwin chuckled, resting a hand on my cheek. “Go sit in the living room and I’ll come and explain. I kind of owe you dinner.”

“It’s okay, I’ll order pizza or something,” I replied, walking toward the house phone.

“No, Armin, I wouldn’t make you do that,” he sighed, grabbing his apron off of the hook.”How about we just make pizza?”

“You know how to make pizza? Like, from scratch?” I whispered, my mouth salivating.

“And without precooked dough,” he whispered back. “You can help if you want.”

“And you can after we cook.”

“Of course.”

We pulled out some rising flour and began to make dough,, Erwin taking the lead on it all. I grabbed the pepperoni, chicken and spinach out of the fridge and began to cut the pepperoni fresh and cook the chicken. I made some of it super spicy while mine was mild. By the time I looked back at Erwin, he had already created the dough and sprinkled extra cheese all over the top. I cleaned the chicken and dumped them in the spices before putting them on top with the spinach and pepperoni. While Erwin put it in the oven and started the timer, I walked into the living room to clear all of the thesis’ and strategies out of the way. When Erwin walked around the corner, I had a stack of books taller than me sitting beside me and a pile of papers stacked high on the coffee table.

“Isn’t this just a pre test?” Erwin chuckled.

“Well, yeah, but it never hurts to be prepared. Even if it’s a pretest it adds ten points to our midterm.”

“You won’t need those ten points,” he said, sliding into the seat beside me. “You’re smarter than most everyone I’ve ever met. I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.”

“Like I said, it never hurts to be prepared.” I swung my legs up onto the chair and turned in his direction. “Now, quit stalling and tell me what the heck happened!”

He took a deep breath as he rest his hand over the back of the chair.

“Eren may die-”

“WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE MAY DIE! WHAT, IS HE ILL OR SOMETHING OR DID THEY SENTENCE HIM TO DEATH!” I shouted as I jumped from the seat and nearly jumping into his lap to look him in the eye. “I SWEAR IF THEY SO MUCH AS PUT A HAND ON HIM I’M GOING TO SHOVE A SCALPEL SO FAR UP THEIR ASSES THAT THEIR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!”

Erwin stared at me with his baby blues wider than pancakes. I wasn’t one to curse unless provoked and I could say that this counted as being provoked. Who the hell did they think they were putting their hands on my Eren! That was my best friend! My family! If they did, I’d make sure they’d pay no matter what! Erwin must have felt me trembling because he placed his much larger hands around my wrist and pulled them towards his face. He pressed my hands against his mouth before kissing them. My whole face blew up red before I pulled my hands away to look down at them. That’s when I noticed that I was straddling his hips and my face was inches away from his. I was about to move away from him but he placed his hands on my thighs, pinning me down.

“But,” Erwin muttered. “He may survive if he listens to what Levi, Hanji and  I have to say.”

“You may want to explain this a little better next time, Erwin,” I sighed, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. I moved my hands up to reach the nape of his neck to play with the hair. “Next time I’ll probably have a heart attack.”

“And then I’ll have to resuscitate you,” he chuckled. “I may like that option more.”

“Erwin!” I gasped, hitting him on the shoulder. It wasn’t really a secret that the both of us were fooling around. Not fooling around like having sex since I was the king of virgins but kissing in his car and sleeping in the same bed to wake up the next day entangled in each others limbs. For some reason, we were somehow attracted to each other physically. I like toned shoulders and sophisticated while he preferred the small and intellectual. Those were only a few of the things that we seemed to admire about each other.

It had become a bit of a problem how attracted we were to each other. When either of us was leaving, we’d meet each other at the door and wish each other goodbye with a kiss. It was mundane but nothing official. I don’t think either of us is ready for being official. The last person I had a crush on was like a sibling to me and Erwin was still pining over Levi. It was a cruel joke that we were able to find some sort of feelings for each other. I guess we just had to be really understanding.

But it was a good understanding.

I was in love with my best friend.

Erwin was in love with Levi.

And we could relive our fantasies of the other within each other.

It was simple, yet complicated.

But it worked.

“I’m only joking,” Erwin smiled, moving his hands up to my hips. “He should be fine as long as he has you.”

It almost sounded sad the way he said it.

“He probably wouldn’t be alive without me,” I chuckled, halfheartedly. “But why would he need me?”

****  
  


And that was when he explained everything to me. The Hell day, the initiation, the fact that he may or may not survive this and that he needed me. It was shocking but it was something that I would have to deal with.

For the most part, Erwin let me drive home without him in the car. He knew that if anything happened, his number was programmed in my phone and my location was always on. If he got too worried about where I was, he could just use an app to locate me.

Yesterday really took its toll on me. Not to mention the fact that I could barely sleep, making Erwin not sleep very well and both of us worry about each other. I was happy when Eren texted me in the morning to talk instead of me talking to him.

This morning I was almost too late for my pre test at around noon and when I did arrive, half of the test I didn’t study the night before. Then today was the only day that the head doctor at Rose Hospital was leaving me in charge just under Nurse Lane who wouldn’t move if an emergency occurred. It was usually the interns and nurses that helped the surgeons with rounds but today I wasn’t on the list of interns for the rounds but in the stockroom.

This was the only time I’d be able to snag the morphine, caffeine pills, needles, soldier pills and other supplies. The morphine would help with any lingering pain at the end of all of this and the energy pills could keep him going for the entire day without sleep. I had studied soldier pills and heard that if taken without caffeine, they allow the person to stay awake for a maximum of 32 hours. If anything, I’d make Eren choose. There was still some other things I should take now rather than later so I could prepare a bed for him when he’d return. ‘He wouldn’t be the same as when he left.’ was one of the things that Erwin warned me of. I wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. Then I wouldn’t have to worry.

**At least, not about not being prepared.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY STEALING FROM A HOSPITAL IS FUN!


	49. Can You Get That For Me Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO............I don't advise you to do this and I have never done this. Also, I don't think I've ever put on any of the pages that I DO NOT OWN ANY ATTACK ON TITAN/ SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN CHARACTERS.....even though I wish I did but I don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry about all of the words and junk. Plus if it has typos I didn't have the energy to continue reading through all of this. HERE YA GO LOVELIES!

I walked into Rose Hospital a little on edge the night after I spoke to Eren. It was eerily quiet in the Emergency side of the Hospital. Not many nurses or ER surgeons were roaming around and every once in a while I could hear a beep in the background from a patient's monitor. I strolled by the front desk, signed in, grabbed my badge and stepped down the hallway without even uttering a hi to the nurse on duty. I didn’t look anyone in the eye as I walked to the back room and changed into scrubs. Hopefully, everyone thought that I was too tired to have time for pleasantries.

I was assigned to materials and stock compiling today and didn’t want to waste the chance to snag a few things from there. It wasn’t uncommon for a nurse or doctor to grab some materials that were ‘extra’ or ‘not documented’ without other staff knowing about it, but I was on an internship and not an official staff member. If I was caught falsifying documents or stealing materials, I would be thrown in jail and there went my career in the medical field.

I didn’t waste time as I sped over to the stock room on the top floor where another intern was taking stock. Her name was Nehemie and she was not the most diligent worker. She had dark grey dyed hair and was currently twirling the clipboard on her fingertip.

“Finally!” She groaned, obviously exasperated. “It took you so damn long Armpit.”

“It’s Armin, Nehemie.”

“Yeah, whatever,” she chuckled, grabbing her bag. “Next time don’t take as long.”

“Or what?” I didn’t know why I said that but I didn’t much like her talking to me like I was trash.

“Cause you’re an underclassman, I’ll give you a little warning,” she smirked, coming closer to me. She was a whole head taller than me and had a nose the size of Godzilla so I really didn’t want her to get too close to me. “When I’m the top Brain Surgeon in Canada and working for Grisha Jaeger, you’ll need a friend that can help you snag a job. I’d be a little nicer to me. I may let you be my secondary assistant working the front desk.”

“Yeah, okay,” I muttered, sarcastically. “I’m sure I’ll need that job,”

“Don’t call me tonight, nerd, I’m going on a blind date,” she huffed as she began to walk out of the door.

“Feel bad for the poor chump,” I whispered as she left the floor. “Doesn’t know what’s he’d going through.”

As soon as she was gone, I looked at her charts to see if she actually did any documentation. Just my luck, she did the minimum amount of work. As a stock intern, we had to write down every shipment that occurred daily and today morphine and soldier pills were on the list, but Nehemie only did the first twenty which were all, surprisingly, A lettered drugs. Sure this would be a little more strenuous to actually do for work but if I could document that instead of twelve boxes of morphine being delivered, there could be ten. All hospital orders at Rose U were in even number so there wasn’t any confusion. The boxes were no bigger than my forearm and they had three two hundred milliliter bottles in each box. If I took two and threw them in my bag, it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

Walking to the box of soldier pills, I realized that the bottle was the size of a milk jug. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to take that with me! If I started pulling pills out of the bottle and someone noticed, then they could surely trace it back to me. I looked around the top shelf of the pantry left for leftover supply bottles. Sitting behind a bottle of Acetaminophen was an old Soldier pill bottle, two times smaller than the industrial size. If I could switch the labels just right, I’m sure I could use the older bottle, chuck the newer one and throw the pills in a bag. I picked up the old soldier pill bottle and dumped it before cleaning the inside thoroughly. Then I grabbed the industrial sized one and poured the pills to the fill line. Changing the date on the bottle with my left hand, I placed a new label on the older bottle and put it into another box. I ripped the newer box and older box before throwing it amongst the rest of the trash. The only way someone would find it is if they actually looked.I grabbed the leftover soldier pills and poured them in some gloves before putting that in my bag too.

Bandages and needles were the easiest to steal. They were never documented because that would be too much of a hassle and because an ER was constantly open and bustling with work, needles went missing all of the time. I stocked small and large bandages and a handful of needles into bag before looking for the caffeine pills. They weren’t a hospital material but a staff material. I grabbed the bottle and just threw it in my bag before pushing my clothes on top of the stolen goods.

To be honest, I felt a little bad for what I had done. If I walked out of this hospital with all of this material, there could be a chance that someone would get in trouble for it. I knew there was no way for them to trace it to me but there was a chance for Nehemie or another intern to get in trouble.

But when I thought about it a little more, there was no other logical explanation.

Eren was more important to me than some intern and especially more important to me than Nehemie. If they would have to sacrifice their careers, then so be it. Eren was going to survive this and when he’d come home covered in scrapes, broken bones and bruises, I’d be the one patching him up. Not Levi. Me.

I threw my bag over my shoulder as I did a bit above the minimum amount of work on stock. Usually, I was the last out of the hospital but if I complained about being sick, I was sure they’d let me leave without a problem. I walked over to the sink inside of the stock room and threw water all over my temple and neck to look as though I had sweat so much from the heat. I grabbed a lamp and placed my hands around the off bulb to get a little heat on my hands and rubbed my eyes until they itched. I smacked myself on the cheek to make the blood rush up to my face and poured a bit more water down the front and back of my scrubs. Looking in a mirror, I realized I looked like I was dying.

Good.

Packing my bag and walking as painfully slow as possible, I went to the front desk. Unfortunately, Nurse Lane was sitting at the desk.

“Arlert, what are you doing out of the stock room?”

“I’m sorry Nurse Lane but I really haven’t been feeling well all day,” I moaned, weakly, adding a cough at the end.”I feel like my whole body is on fire.”

“Come over here,” she barked, pulling out a head thermometer.

Damnit, I didn’t warm my forehead up. If she checked, I’m sure I would be normal temp. I had to do something, maybe if I collapsed she’d leave me alone. No, then she’d admit me. Or maybe if I played like I had a phone call then she’d leave me alone. No, she would just wait. Oh, I know, if I acted like I was going to throw up then she’d order me home. Nurse Lane hated vomit.

I began gagging a little as I walked and starting coughing with saliva at the back of my throat to make it sound like mucus. When I looked up, I could see the horror on Nurse Lane’s face as she slowly put the thermometer away.

“Please tell me you washed your hands.”

“Of course,” I coughed. “But I feel like I’m going to throw up right now.”

“You know what, Arlert. Go home,” she mumbled, moving farther behind the desk. “You look like you’re about to pass out and I don’t have any room in the hospital to let you stay.”

“Thank you,” I coughed before moving out of the hospital doors and into my car.

It was a miracle!

I had successfully stolen hospital supplies from Rose Hospital!

**Wait till Erwin heard about this!**


	50. Excuse Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO STRESS NO NEED FOR STRESS BALL.  
> BEST WAY TO GET RID OF STRESS  
> TUMBLR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRIS EVANS IS LIFE

“You did what?” He gasped on the other side of the phone. **  
**

“I know right! I usually wouldn’t do something like this and I feel so exhilarated!” I shouted, moving the phone closer to my ear as I turned the corner. “Hold on, let me put you on in the car.”

“You seriously stole from a hospital,” he repeated, amusement in his voice. I felt a little proud of that. Erwin was sort of impressed that I’d do that. Me. Follow the rules Armin. Don’t cross the street without the sign Armin! “I can’t say that I’m proud cause that would probably make you do it again but I’m surprised that you didn’t get caught.”

“I changed the labels and used my left hand so the writing couldn’t be traced. I made sure to do a little extra and I looked pretty sick so the head nurse let me leave.”

“Wait, you’re sick!”

“No, silly, I’m not but Nurse Lane doesn’t know that,” I smiled. “But that does mean that I can’t go to class tomorrow or the next day. So, I’m pretty much off for the rest of the weekend.”

“Oh really,” he said. “Then why don’t we do something this weekend? Just the two of us to celebrate?”

“Celebrate? Celebrate what?”

“You stealing from the hospital.”

“That’s not something you celebrate, weirdo.”

“Then, just celebrating, you then,” Erwin retorted. I felt a tiny smile grow on my face as I turned the last corner to the house. “I’m not home right now but tonight I’ll be heading down late. We can discuss it when I get home. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Armin,” Erwin said, pressing the end button.

As I turned into the front driveway, I popped out of my car with a huge smile on my face. I didn’t understand why but I liked that Erwin wanted to spend time with me. He wanted to take the weekend off and celebrate something horrible I did. It wasn’t like I was worrying about someone berating me because of what I did, but I did worry about what Erwin thought of me. His opinion became important to me over the past couple of days. I didn’t directly ask him what he thought of me. He always said my intelligence was outstanding but beyond that he didn’t tell me anything else.

While I walked inside of the house, I walked to the spare room that I was going to use as a hospital room when Eren finished his exam. Erwin, somehow, snagged a hospital bed while I was gone and had it set up across from the tv and a night table was just beside it. On the other side, there was a counter that I could hold supplies on. I placed the gloves filled with soldier pills, caffeine bottle, morphine and covered needles on the counter before going to search for a first aid kit. I was pretty sure I saw one in the bathroom of Erwins’ room. I walked past the room that was supposed to be my room but never ended up my room and walked into Erwin’s bedroom.

His room was very basic in it’s design, no family photos or distinguishing objects. The only clothes in the closet and drawers were what we brought from he and I’s apartments. Over the past few days he’d bring in more clothes and bring more essentials that we needed like toothpaste and toilet paper. You could see that I studied before bed because of the three textbooks and pens that were set on the floor beside my side of the bed. On Erwins side, he had folders and research articles about other groups on the floor, not to mention the scripts and his laptop. Some nights, Erwin and I would be too busy going over homework and research that we didn’t have time to talk. But that never bothered either of us that much. It was comfortable.

I walked over to the bathroom where our toothbrushes were fit in a cup and our towels sat beside each other. Under the sinks, there were the bottles of lotion and soaps. Just behind an industrial size bottle of bug spray was a bag filled with first aid supplies. There were tons of bandages, bandaids, antiseptic and bandage tape. For such a big bag, there were even bottle of peroxide and alcohol.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked to the Eren’s room to pull the immediate supplies together and figure out the best place to set the bandages. Once everything was together, I searched for warmer sheets and blankets to put on the bed. On the outside of the room was a linen closet that had warm blankets and pillowcases. I brought them inside the room and began to make the bed. I didn’t hear the door open as Erwin walked in.

“What a wonderful little wife you are, Armin,” Erwin chuckled as I jumped from the shock. “Putting clean sheets down and everything.”

“I’m not a wife, Erwin,” I pouted, crossing my arms. “I just wanted to make sure Eren’s room was put together properly.”

“Exactly,” he smiled. “A wife.”

I ignored his comment as I put the pillows back on.  “Thank you for the bed, though. It’s much easier than leaving him on the couch.”

“Just let me know if there’s anything else you need to be comfortable,” Erwin said. “I can bring a recliner in here if you’d like? There should be one in the attic that I can pick up and move downstairs.”

“You don’t have to do that,” I smiled. “I can just sleep with Eren.”

“No, you don’t have to,” he replied, quickly. “The bed is right around the corner. If you get too tired, you can just join me.”

“But what if something happens while I’m asleep? I want to be able to get to him the moment it happened,” I answered, looking at him a little weird. “Plus, I don’t want to wake you.”

“I’m sure Hanji won’t leave his side the moment something happened to him,” Erwin explained. “You won’t have to worry about him for too long and I’m a pretty heavy sleeper.”

“Why are you so against me staying in the room with Eren?” I asked, taking a step toward him. I looked him dead in the eye to see what was ticking him off. On the exterior, he looked like a model of pride and confidence, but as I looked into his eyes, I could see that he was a little upset, even angry. Why would he care if I slept with Eren?

OH

Slept with Eren!

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” I chuckled. “It’s not like I’m going to ride him while he’s comatose.”

His eyes widened a bit. “If he was awake than you would have taken him?”

“No no no no no,” I replied quickly, feeling a blush grow on my face. “I know that he doesn’t feel the same about me and I was only joking.”

“But what if he did?”

I looked up at Erwin quickly to see him crossing the short distance between us. He towered over me with his massive body being close enough for me to smell his expensive cologne. As I looked up at him, I could see him staring down on me. His hair had fallen down over his eyes making him look much more menacing than normal and he had a seriousness I hadn’t seen since I was attacked. I gulped as I tried to find the breath left in my body to speak.

“I-It wouldn’t make a difference,” I answered. “It won’t happen. What’s your problem, Erwin?”

He paused, contemplating his next thoughts. I guess it had shaken him that that was my response. “I can’t believe you gave up  hope.” He then turned around heading toward the door. I snatched his arm, pulling him back into the room.

“Excuse me!” I grumbled, tightening my grip. My hands were shaking as I tried to keep calm. It wasn’t like me to show so much emotion about anything. Sure, I had feelings and emotions just like the last person but I sure as hell didn’t let them go past my thoughts. But for some reason, some strange and irritating reason, I was pissed off that he had said that.

He can’t believe I gave up hope!

Really!

It was like he wanted me to be with Eren no matter what happened. He wanted to be alone. The truth was that no matter what, Levi wasn’t going back to him. Levi would **never** love him like he loves Eren. I knew that Erwin saw how Levi looked at Eren when Eren wasn’t paying attention. I could even see that. He was protective and jealous and totally in love with Eren. Logically, it was crazy for someone to fall in love with someone so quickly. It was impossible. But Erwin told me once, offhandedly, that Levi was quick to fall in love with inner strength and if anyone had inner strength, it was Eren. He had that magnetism that only leaders and charismatic politicians seemed to have, except he uses his for good. Yeah, he was an idiot when he didn’t think of how it could affect others but he tried his best to take care of other people without them taking care of him.

“How the hell could you say that?” I muttered, my grip still strong. “Give up hope? I’ve had no choice, unlike you!”

“Don’t talk to me like that, Armin,” Erwin grumbled, snatching his arms away. “You don’t have the right.”

“Yes I do,” I snapped back. “You think I screw around and play games with people I don’t like.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing with me?” He answered, looking at me again. “Isn’t that what playing house is? Waking up in the morning, going to school, coming home, cooking together. That’s playing house, Armin, not dating.”

“And how the hell do you know I hate playing house, huh! What if I want more than playing house and want to try something that’s real?” I asked. “Would you even try that?”

“Do you really think you should be asking me that?” He grunted, moving in front of me. “Maybe, you should ask yourself what it means to actually date someone.”

“What?”

“It takes two people to date,” Erwin explained. “That means that both of us have to work hard towards it. If you really want this, then you have to prove it to me. I’m willing to give Levi up if you’re willing to give Eren up. But right now, you aren’t ready.”

With that he began to walk out of the door and heading toward the basement door. I stomped over to him and grabbed his arm again.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Erwin,” I whispered, shaking my head. “You don’t know anything about what I think and how I feel.”

“I’m not stupid, Armin,” he answered, his eyes staring deeply into mine. “I know that you’d do anything for Eren if he asked-”

“And you wouldn’t do the same for Levi?” I retorted. “Of course, I’d do anything for Eren. He’s the only family other than my Gramps that I have left. Without him, I don’t know what I’d do! When I realized that I felt more for him than what was familial, I freaked out and prayed that there was something that would stop me. I studied to keep my mind off of things, I worked my ass off and even began to stay up all night to make myself suffer but nothing worked. I have been suffering for years with this and now I can stop. Now I have someone that feels the same way I feel, who's gone through the same shit I’ve been through. But if he could get the rod out of his ass and listen to me trying to fight for him, then maybe he’d be able to see that **finally** , I’m feeling something more than pain and stress.”

Erwin looked away from me as I felt tears streaming down my face. I didn’t raise a hand up to wipe them away. I needed this. I needed to let the stress out and finally have my emotions back in check.

“It won’t just go away in one night, Armin. It’s going to take a lot of work,” he whispered, leaving his back to me. “And a lot of testing.”

“Isn’t that what a relationship is all about? Having to work for it?” I sighed, more tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn’t lying when I said that I had suffered over the past few years with how I felt about Eren. I had known that he was gay but there was no hope for me. He was in love with Jean at the time and didn’t even bat an eye in my direction. I tried everything I could but he never saw me as more than a best friend and brother. There was no hope for me no matter what happened. “But that works both ways.”

“I’ve tried to talk to Levi about what he’s choosing,” Erwin muttered, shaking his head a bit. “That damned bastard has fallen too hard for that kid and I’ve realized that there is nothing that could get between that. Levi can never love me the way he did before. Not after what I did to him.”

“But you still have feelings for him.”

“I always will,” he answered. “Just like you always will have feelings for Eren. We’ll just have to deal with that later. For now, we can try something that actually has a chance of happening.”

“If that’s the way fate works,” I chuckled, reaching out for his hand and bringing it to my lips. “Then so be it. I got the better end of the deal anyway.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, wiping my tears from my face.

“I get a man that has intelligence to match mine and looks almost like Chris Evans,” I smiled, running my hands up the inside of his jacket. “I wonder if you look just as good as Chris Evans underneath this jacket.”

“Why don’t we find out?” Erwin chuckled, pinning me against the wall.

If there was three things I knew now they were these.

One. Levi didn’t love Erwin anymore but Eren.

Two. I cared for Erwin more than I wanted to admit.

And Three. Erwin feels a lot more for me than he wanted to admit.

**  
I guess, I could deal with that for now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Armin chapter for now. Next up...Eren's training!


	51. The Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A WICKED STOMACH ACHE AND A BIT STRESSED WITH WORK BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO HERE!

I don’t know what the hell I got myself into, but I didn’t know that it’d have such an amazing reward. When Levi left a note on the counter, I didn’t think much of it.

_Meet me at Rose U tonight at eleven in the Gym. Wear something you can run in._

_Love, Levi_

I was a little hesitant about what to wear. Between running shorts and sweatpants since it was cold enough but finally decided that sweatpants were the best thing. I brought a jacket for the seriously cold nights that were coming and wore a long sleeved thin shirt to run in. As I walked to my truck, I hugged my jacket to my arms. It was supposedly thirty degrees outside without a single snowflake. Yeah, it was way too early to have snow but it would be nice to sit around with Levi in the snow or having the normal snowball fights that the Trost crew would always have.  As I drove back to Rose, I noticed hundreds of students running back to their apartments or dorms before the large clouds filled with rain started to head my way. I jumped out of my truck, dragging my extra bag of clothes before running into the gym.

Once I was inside of the gym, I found the wrestling mats covering the entire floor and the bleachers pushed up against the wall. Near the side of the mats were a pile of cleaning supplies that I could only think Levi used to clean the mats to his standards. All of the basketball hoops were up and not a single person was inside. As I closed the door, I realized that the small windows in the doors were tinted, making sure that no one was able to see inside. Over my head was the beautiful glass skylight that was used instead of a traditional roof. The lights that surrounded the gym lightened up the room even though the skies were now dropping down tons of rain. I dropped my bag on the floor and tugged my shoes off to put my running shoes.

“Take those off,” a voice said from across the gym. In walked Levi dressed in comfortable shorts and a muscle shirt, his strong arms exposed to the unworthy world. He had tape wrapped around his wrists and hands with a roll of tape in his hands. “You won’t need shoes and it’ll be easier to go barefoot to begin with.”

“Begin with what?” I asked, putting my shoes to the side. “I thought we were running.”

“No, brat, I’m going to fucking show you how to fight,” Levi grunted, walking over to me. He was wearing only socks on his feet and once he reached the mat, he kicked those off. “Are you just going to stare at me for the next hour and a half? I’m wasting my fucking sleep on you right now.”

“It’s not like you could sleep anyway with me in the bed.”

“And that’s where you’re fucking wrong, brat,” he chuckled. “I actually go to classes and rehearsal unlike some little shit I know which means I ignore my lovers horrible attempt at sexual attraction.”

“I didn’t want to go anywhere today,” I pouted, taking my socks off to walk towards him. “And the only class that matters to me is Art and that revolves around you.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I like that class,” he smirked. “By the way, where did you go this morning?”

“Um, I spent the morning with Armin,” I answered, running my hand over my hair. “He texted saying he missed me.”

“Really?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. “And you couldn’t wake me up so I wouldn’t worry about you? I really didn’t know where you were until I texted Erwin.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” I replied, quickly, shaking my hands in front of me. “I, you were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you.”

“That’s fine,” he smirked, only the corners of his lips curving up. “Alright, let’s get started.” He unraveled some of the tape and reached for my hands. With gentle fingers he wrapped it around my knuckles and wrists taking great care with where he put it. Once he was done, he tested how flexible my fingers were and if I could feel my own fingers. When he was done, he tossed the tape toward my bag and sat down on the mat. I followed suit and sat across from him as he sat before me. “Okay, we’re going to stretch after I explain a few things. But first, have you ever fought before?”

“Like professionally or just for survival?”

“Have you ever planted your fist into someones face, dumbass?”

“Yeah, Jeans and some assholes who had gay jokes in high school but past that probably nothing as crazy as you’ve been through,” I explained.

“At least, I don’t have to explain the whole kill or be killed thing,” Levi sighed. My eyes widened at the kill part and Levi noticed. “Not that you’re ever going to have to kill someone but it’s survival of the fittest. If you don’t fight, these guys will kill you. I’d rather the other guy be so damaged that they can’t move than for you to be killed.”

“That means you're going to teach me how to fight until the guy is knocked out?”

“No, I’m going to teach you how to fight until I get there,” he answered. “Wherever you go, I won’t be far behind and if you join my squad then we’ll have to find a job that in special towards you.”

“Or maybe I can just be a kickass fighter that’s better than you,” I smiled, hoping to fix the mood, but Levi gave me a smirk that lacked joy.

“But first, I should tell you some things about fighting,” he said. “When fighting, you’re eyes are the most important part of your body. If you can’t see everything, like your surroundings, you can be caught off guard.” Then standing up he continued. “Let’s say I was in a fucking nasty ass alleyway. Alleyways don’t have just shit, dirt and walls, there are two ways in and out, not to mention the roof and other doors that are around. If you’re fighting one person, it’s fairly easy but if you fight more than one, then you have the problem of experience, intelligence and an escape route.”

“At my experience level, I’d run if there were more than one right?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, that’s annoying.”

“Watch your language, brat.”

“What can I say? My boyfriend curses a shit ton,” I smirked. “You may continue Teacher Levi.”

“Dumbass,” he muttered before moving his body into a fighting position. His legs were spread shoulder length and his arms were out in front of him partially covering his face from view. Being that I was still below him, I could see the concentration set in his eyes. He seemed really at peace, his frown lines were flat and the dark circles that never left his face were somehow lighter. “The next most important thing is balance. If you see that the ground around you is rugged and not flat, you need to adjust your positioning. Since I’m on a mat, I don’t have to worry about that but if I were somewhere else, I’d need to adjust.”

“During Hell day, I’ll have to adjust,” I said, more to myself than anyone else.”

“Hell day?”

“That’s what Erwin and Armin are calling it,” I said.

“It won’t be that bad, brat,” he huffed. “I promise you won’t leave any of this scarred beyond repair. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Don’t rig any of this, Levi,” I grumbled, sitting up on my knees. “I want to actually do this myself.”

“You don’t stand a chance against any of us, kid,” he retorted. “All of us have been training and had life experience since we can remember.”

“What do you mean?”

“Petra was born in Canada but moved to the US when she was younger. Her parents were Northern Hunters that shoot for a living. She was an award winning hunter under a different name. Once she came to Canada, she wanted to live a normal life as a teacher without the Hunter shtick over her fucking head.”

“So?”

“Gunther Shulz was a part of an underground fighting league that specialized in three different types of judo and wrestling techniques,” he continued. “Auruo Bassard, hired assassin for the French who is secretly in hiding in Canada. He often roams but comes whenever I call. Erd Gin. He may not look like it but his IQ is 130 and instead of researching stupid things like how to make atoms into bombs, he plays war games with us.”

I stared at Levi for a moment in fear. I was going to fight these people? I was an inner city kid from Vancouver who had nothing exceptionally great about him. My hands were trembling a bit and I was starting to get discouraged. What if I didn’t make it? What if  they actually kill me? No, they wouldn’t. Rubber bullets couldn’t kill anyone but they could surely beat me to death. Would they allow them to beat me to death?

“Hey, kid, I’m not going to let them beat the shit out of you, you know,” Levi muttered. I hadn’t noticed that he had squatted down to look at me. His face was inches from mine and he had placed a head on the concentration lines between my eyebrows. “I would never let anyone hurt you like that.”

“I know,” I sighed. “But now I’m worried that I won’t be able to survive a minute.”

“You will,” he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. “You just need to follow your instincts. That’s another thing that’s important about fighting. If you don’t follow your instincts then you won’t be able to notice what’s going on around you.” He sat down on the floor, his legs wide as he placed his hands in the center. “Look, these dumbasses are going to hunt you down with everything they’ve got but I can assure you that where we are taking you, you will have plenty of space to hide and survive for twenty four hours. As long as you’re prepared and smart, you’ll survive. I believe that much is true.”

“And what if I run into one of you assholes?” I groaned, placing my hands on his knees. “If I run into Petra, she’ll shoot me into swiss cheese. If I run into Erd or Gunther they’ll either pummel me or play shit with my head. Auruo might cut me in half since last time he didn’t like me anyway and you’ll kick my ass till there isn’t an ass to have anymore.”

“I like your ass too much to beat it away,” Levi pointed out. “And your face is a little important to me but everything else I’m sure I could live without.”

“That doesn’t help!” I whined as Levi laughed my comment off.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “If you run into one of us, run. Don’t stay and fight because we have to fight you or you’ll be disqualified from the fight.”

“I can be disqualified?”

“Yeah, but we could worry about that later,” Levi muttered, looking at a watch on his wrist. “We were going to do some hand to hand combat training but since it’s almost midnight, we’re going to just go for a quick run then go home.”

“Oh, that’s cool then. I’ll put my shoes on,” I smiled, scurrying towards my shoes. “How long are we going to run for?”

“Two hours constant,” he replied, calmly as he stretched his arms and legs out. I nearly dropped my shoes to run out of the door.

“Two hours?” I whispered. “You’re joking right?”

“No.”

“Do you know what I live off of?”

“Poptarts and take out,” Levi sighed. “The nastiest shit in the world but no one told you to eat that greasy shit.”

“Then we can knock the time down so I don’t pass out,” I smiled, hoping it would make him change his mind but he just shook his head.

“Fine. An hour and twenty minutes but you better work that ass or you’ll be walking home,” he warned as he began to run around the gym.

I only had one prayer in my head.

**Don’t let me die without banging this motherfucker at least once.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	52. Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRESS HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN OTHER NEWS: The all awaited HELL DAY is coming soon and some fluff and some angst and some tears. Prepare yourselves minions, I mean, lovelies.

I couldn’t feel my body when I woke up at ten o’clock in the morning. Levi skipped practice to take care of me and help me get out of the bed. My arms, legs, ass, head and muscles I hadn’t even known existed were screaming in pain. To make matters worse, I was ravenous. I wanted to eat everything inside of the kitchen but I couldn’t reach shit because it strained my muscles. After two attempts at bending over to reach the cereal box in the pantry, Levi pulled a yoga mat out and told me to sit down.  He pulled a mat beside me as I tried to stop myself from yawning.

“What the hell are we doing, Levi?” I sighed, trying to ease myself on the floor. “I’m really hungry.”

“I know, kid, but if you don’t stretch then you’re not even going to be able to fucking lift your arms in a few days and be too sore to fight,” he answered, pushing my legs out flat. “Try and touch your toes.”

“I’ve never been able to do that in my entire life, Levi. I may look like a fucking noodle but I sure as hell don’t bend like one.”

“Stop talking shit and do it,” he grumbled, moving behind me. I lifted my sore arms and tried to reach for my toes with a grunt but the closest I got was just above my knees.

“See?”

“Fine, I’ll help you.” He placed his hands over my shoulder as softly as he could. With a bit of pressure, he leaned his body into mine, pushing me forward until I was a bit farther than my knees now. My legs started to tingle as I began to lose feeling in my toes. Levi moved his hands a bit lower to the base of my back to make it easier for me to continue to stretch farther. Without warning, a moan escaped my mouth. I jumped, moving from Levi’s fingers as I covered my face in embarrassment. As I tried not to make eye contact with Levi, he began to chuckle. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, brat. It happens to the best of us.”

“Liar,” I grumbled. “I’ve never had that happen to me.”

“Well, have you ever been so fucking tight that you can’t move?”

“Um, no.”

“Then now you know that you need to stretch and exercise more.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“I thought you liked my ass.”

“I do but I liked that moan much better,” he chuckled.

I yelled in frustration as I replayed the noise in my head. That was so fucking embarrassing. To make matters worse, I did it in front of Levi! As I tried to stand up with wobbly legs, I nearly fell forward, breaking my face on the coffee table. Thankfully, Levi had a hand latched onto my wrist stopping me from falling. He pulled me up to standing position before looking at me appraisingly.

“You really can’t walk can you?”

“No shit,” I grumbled, leaning a bit on him. “I told you that earlier.”

“Alright fine, let’s go to the bed,” he sighed, pulling my arm over his shoulder but before I could take a step, he lifted me up into his arms. I squeaked, embarrassingly, as he began to walk to the room.

“Levi! What the hell!”

“You can’t walk,” he said, readjusting me in his arms. “This is the fastest way to get you to the damn bed.”

“But, well, aren’t I heavy?”

“Not at all, you’re actually pretty fucking light,” he said. “What? You shit all of your insides out yesterday?”

“Gross,” I muttered, lightly bopping him on the head. There wasn’t any sweat or sound of him struggling so I could only assume that he was fine with picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and snuggled in a bit.“Thanks.”

He didn’t answer as he laid me down in the bed and draped the covers over me. He left the room only to return with a couple of ice packs and a big bottle filled with some purplish liquid. He left that on the table as he brought his computer to sit beside me. Then, he put the ice packs on my legs and thighs before signing on to his netflix account.

“The shit in the bottle is Pedialyte. It’s some nasty ass American shit that surprisingly works when you’re way too tight to move,” he explained, pointing to the computer. “Don’t fucking go into anything other than Netflix and I swear if you fucking change my favorites I will castrate you, understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I’ll be back at one to have lunch with you,” he said, walking out of the door. “Get some fucking rest.”

“Aw, but I’m kind of hungry now,” I muttered, I began to peel myself from the blankets but was interrupted by Levi returning with a bed table filled with cereal and fruit.

“Get that tight ass out of this bed before I return and I will make you sorer than you are now,” he warned.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Fucking brat,” he whispered as he kissed me briefly. It wasn’t enough for me but I guess I’d have to deal. “One day I’m going to give you the option to actual accept my challenges. Tempting little shit.”

“Maybe you should start falling for it,” I suggested, starting on my cereal.

“If I did that, you wouldn’t be in any shape to survive Hell day and where the fuck would we be then,” he smirked, kissing me on the forehead. “Don’t forget to wipe your fucking mouth when your done and put the bed table on the floor. If you have to shit or something try not to die reaching there. Bye.”

“Bye, Levi!” I shouted, waving at him as he left. “Thank you!” I relaxed as I heard the door close to the apartment.

After I ate my cereal I really didn’t know what to do next. Sure I could go on Netflix but I felt like I was wasting my precious time. I didn’t dare go on youtube just in case he checked the history and I sure as hell wasn’t going to look it up on my phone since it would drain my battery and the charger was in the living room. Giving up, I looked on Netflix for something to watch. Unfortunately, all of the shows were ones that I had watched. So I stayed with an oldie but goodie. Soul Eater subbed. I didn’t need headphones since Levi was gone and I reached for the bottle of Pedi, Pedia, whatever the fuck it’s called and decided to test it out. The bottle said that it tasted like grape so I was curious. I brought the bottles snout to my lips only to completely regret it. It tasted like watered down medication mixed with juice powder and death.

What the fuck was Levi feeding me?

Thankfully, I had a pack of gum that Levi didn’t know about in the top drawer. He didn’t allow gum in the room because of the garbage and possibility of roaches. If I was brave enough, I could chug the entire bottle in one sitting and shove the entire packet of gum in my mouth. I guess I thought I was brave because I tried chugging the bottle but only got halfway before practically throwing it all back up.

Maybe if I pinched my nose, then it wouldn’t bother me as much.

Wrong fucking idea. I nearly chocked before it started to come out of my nose. I grabbed a napkin that Levi had given me and started to clean the nasty purple liquid off of my face. Thankfully, it didn’t fall all over the blankets and only on my shirt. I looked like shit and would probably have to change my shirt before Levi came and berated me. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and decided to shift my legs over the bed. By the miracles of boyfriend magic, my legs felt almost like my own. If I held onto the side of the bed and walls I could reach my drawer without a problem! I shuffled through my drawer, wobbling a bit, before stripping my shirt off and reaching for another one.

“What are you doing out of bed?” A voice said behind me, making me squeak, for the fucking umpteenth time today, and nearly fall to the floor. Before I fell to the floor, large hands grabbed under my arms and pulled me up to a standing position. The voice sounded familiar but it kind of irritated me how familiar it was. “Levi’s not going to be happy about you being out of bed.”

I turned to see Captain Winged Brows holding me under my arms.

“I can walk on my own, thank you,” I grumbled, moving out of his grip but immediately regretting it. He placed his hands on my hips now, helping me balance a bit more. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Levi told me to stay with you since you’d probably disobey him anyway,” Erwin replied, walking me over to the bed. “And if you didn’t know, my name is still on this lease. So, I could ask what you’re doing in my apartment.”

“Touche’ motherfucker.”

“Wow, you already have his mouth,” Erwin chuckled, helping me sit on the bed.

“He didn’t send you to watch Netflix with me right?”

“Of course not,” he replied. “But I have ulterior motives for suggesting I be the one to stay with you.”

“And those are what? To kill me in a too weakened state to fight back.”

“That was plan B but I think I’ll go with Plan A if you don’t mind as much.”

“Snarky rich asshole.”

“No need for the hostility, Eren. I was the one who did you a favor.”

“By making me fight one of the top elite teams in the whole fucking incorporation?” I grumbled, crossing my arms. “That doesn’t count as a favor.”

“It isn’t my fault that Levi didn’t agree,” Erwin explained, sitting on the floor across from me. “I did everything I could within my bounds as you should do everything within your bounds. You don’t know how much Armin has been worrying about you because of this debacle.”

“I’d think my best friend would worry about me,” I retorted. “That’s not my fault.”

“But it is your fault that my best friend is so stressed that he’s forgetting his lines and stage positioning,” Erwin grumbled. “When Levi came in this morning he looked ready to pass out. Then he told me that you woke up and nearly bashed your head against the coffee table because you couldn’t run for an hour and twenty minutes. He says that you aren’t physically weak but he’s worried you won’t have the survival skills to last through Hell day. So, I offered to watch over your healing.”

“What does that have to do with your ulterior motives?”

“My ulterior motive is for you to take some aspirin and come with me to the range,” he said. “This is the perfect time for you to take a few hours and learn how to shoot. For the next five days you’ll be shooting with me in the morning, learning hunting and survival skills with Armin from noon to five and fighting with Levi in the afternoon.”

“When am I going to eat?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“How can I not worry about eating-”

“Stop,” Erwin grumbled, putting his hands on my shoulders. “I’m trying to give you the best option for you to survive the worst day of your life. If you don’t give me a chance, then how the hell am I supposed to do this.”

He was putting forth way too much effort for someone he claimed he didn’t like. I wish I could read this guy well enough to understand why he wanted me to succeed so much. If anything, I’d think he wanted me to die during Hell day. I didn’t really have time to object. This intense training was only going to make my life that much easier. I’m sure Armin has been studying his ass off learning new hunting techniques and possible war games in order to teach me. Erwin was a Commander in the Survey Corps so he had to be a better shot than I was and with Levi teaching me a few techniques, if I ever was ever seen by he or Auruo, I wouldn’t get my face smashed in.

“Why are you so adamant on helping me out?”

“Because, sadly, the three most important men in my life seem to want you alive and succeeding,” Erwin replied. “So until the horn rings on Hell Day, you’re left in my care.”

**If I made it to Hell Day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehhheehhehehehehehehee I need help.......
> 
> And Yes Levi's an ass man.


	53. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHHHH FLUFFF AND STRESSS AND FLUFF AND STRESS AND GAHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a very cute chapter with a ton of fluffy moments and me making Eren into the perfect little teenager he is. And the song that is in this is one of my favorite songs because it isn't all about happy days and perfect lives its about hardship and the joy that sometimes comes through. That's how I want people to see this fic. There is a ton of bad stuff that will happen but the relationship between Eren and Levi, even the rest of the SNK nerds will find a way. I hope this will show others that hardship happens and life sometimes suck shit but there is always a way through it! You have to just search really hard for it.

I really didn’t know how I survived the past few days.

Between the thousands of targets I had to shoot through and the constant conditioning, I could barely make it to lunch. When I was at lunch, Armin was drilling old war techniques and survival tips into my brain. After I ate lunch, I would try to paint something or take a few photos but my whole body would put me back to sleep only to wake up three hours later to train with Levi. Training was never anything to be happy about. I had hit the mat so many times that my imprint was surely stuck there and when Levi would land a punch to my gut, I didn’t put my arms up fast enough to block the kicks near my head. He’d never actually kick me in the head but stop just to say ‘Again’. I had nearly landed a few punches on Levi but the best thing that I had accomplished while with Levi was my endurance.

After two days and hour and a half run seemed like cake. by the fourth and fifth day I was running three hours with at least ten minutes at top speed. Levi told me that that was impressive but I was sure that didn’t mean much. When I left Armin's last lessons the day before Hell Day, I was a bit tired, mentally. It was only one in the afternoon but I had felt like I had been in classes since two AM. I waltzed into the gym to find the mats gone and Levi standing in the middle looking up at the sky. The gray clouds that I was introduced to the first day were gone, leaving the skies a nice bright blue. As I watched Levi standing under the dim light of the sky, I realized something a little different.

He seemed so calm.

During the past week, he had constantly been stressed and mumbling to himself. He didn’t sleep long and the dark circles under his eyes were deep. He forgot to shave because he was so busy, so his two day old stubble grew handsomely on his face and his undercut was almost non-existent thanks to his hair growing. He didn’t look completely different other than the hair growth but I could see that his muscles weren’t as tight and his face wasn’t as healthy.

He wasn’t eating like normal.

It was heartbreaking seeing him so tired and sickly looking.

Somehow, seeing him like that made me want to fight even harder. If I could prove that I was worthy enough to fight by his side, then he would never have to worry about me again. This would make both his life and mine easier. He needed help dealing with Kenny and I had an asshole to catch for hurting Armin. Kenny was first on the fucking list for hurting Levi for so long then the other guy would be next. I didn’t like Levi suffering like he has been.

No one deserves suffering.

I reached into my bag to pull out my digital camera.Turning the flash off, I took a few photos of him focusing completely on how he looked. He looked tired and disheveled, a Levi I hadn’t really got the chance to see. Now that I’ve had the opportunity to see him like this, I will prevent this from ever happening again. I put my camera back in my bag before walking over to him. He turned to smile at me before meeting me halfway.

“You don’t have to worry about running or practicing fighting today,” he said. “I don’t want you to be too tired to fight.”

“What time do I have to be at the Hell day grounds?”

“Twelve AM but we have to go to another place before that,” he replied, then reaching out hesitantly for my fingers he continued. “But I really don’t want to talk about that today. We need to get you home.”

“So, no more training?” I smiled.

“No more training,” he smirked. “For today though.”

“Thank goodness,” I sighed, grasping his hand completely. “How about this? Since I drove my truck here instead of Armin picking me up, why don’t we have ourselves a little race to see who gets home before the other?”

“Explain.”

“If I drive the truck to the apartment before you do, you have to do anything that I want,” I explained. “But if you win, I have to do anything that you want.”

“So, no matter fucking what I win something.”

“Ultimately a win win situation.”

“I like those odds,” he smirked, pulling me down by the collar of my shirt. Without hesitation, his lips were on mine, eliciting a gasp from me. I quickly caught up as I moved my hands down to his back, pulling him up towards me. He reached up and around my neck, deepening the kiss. I was sure I could see stars as his tongue forced its way into my mouth letting me taste every bit of him. Before I could realize, he pulled away. When I opened my eyes, he was already at the door with something silver in his hands.

He didn’t.

I patted my back pocket to find that my truck keys and cellphone were missing.

“Rule Number one when racing against me,” Levi smirked. “Don’t let me fucking touch you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll lose,” he chuckled, dropping the keys on the floor and racing out into the driveway. By the time, I picked up my keys, I could hear the roar of his bike engine and the sound of it leaving in the distance.

That sexy ass bastard.

I was kind of rooting for him to win.

****  
  


I parked my truck right beside Levi’s bike, grinning a bit at the sight of a note sitting on its seat.

_Take off everything but your underwear once you reach the penthouse floor._

He was joking right?

But he wouldn’t waste time to write anything that wasn’t the true right?

Damn.

I don’t think I’ve ever raced up the elevator as fast as I did then and when I reached the top floor and ran to the door, I found a basket sitting at the front that said _Clothes in here. **NOW**._

That bastard wasn’t joking.

I peeled off my jacket, shirt and undershirt before slowly looking down at my pants. I was a bit worried. What if he wanted to do the deed today? Wouldn’t he be too sore to fight? Or better yet, wouldn’t **I** be too sore to fight? Maybe that was his plan. I didn’t take off my pants as I pushed the apartment door open. As soon as the door was out of the way, the smell of lavender and rose was in the air. All over the tables in neat holders were white candles filling the apartment with light. I walked through the hallway all the way to the bedroom where another note sat on the bed.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Instant hard-on.

Damn teenage emotions.

I slicked my pants off and walked over to the bathroom door, my hands shaking in anticipation and need. I could feel a tent growing in my pants and I was sure that if I didn’t get in that bathroom soon, I was going to burst all over the floor.

My hand reached for the doorknob.

I turned it very slowly and took a step in.

I wasn’t prepared properly for what I saw.

The bathroom was filled with steam from the windows to the door. Once the steam escaped, I was greeted by the wonderful smell of rose, lavender and mint, soothing my sinuses and making me feel instantly calm. On the counters and lining of the tub there were more candles in trays to protect the furniture. Each candle was burning bright illuminating the dimly lit room. In the tub was some green and blue suds that seemed to light up thanks to the candles. The tub was filled halfway and sitting at it’s edge was Levi with shorts and nothing else on. His stubble was completely gone and his hair trimmed short. Holding up his bangs was a thin headband pushing his hair back towards his nape.

“Wow,” I whispered, walking inside and closing the door. “I think I like losing.”

“You did say it was a win win situation, brat,” Levi smirked reaching for a bottle on the counter. “Now, since I’ve won, I have one thing that I want you to do.”

“And what is that?”

“Let me wash your fucking hair,” he said, pointing towards the tub. “And, you know, the rest of your body.”

“When you say the rest of your body, does that also count-”

“No.”

“But that would be really appreciated-”

“Shitty brat,” he chuckled, walking over to me. He reached a hand into my hair and ruffled it a little. “I won. That means that I get to touch whatever I want and clean whatever the fuck I want. Now get those fucking boxers off and sit down in the tub.”

“No peeking,” I joked, easing my boxers off as he looked in the cupboard for a towel.

“There isn’t much to peek at.”

“Ouch,” I replied, jokingly grabbing my abdomin.”Mean things to say to a guy.”

“But I do have to say,” he chuckled, his back still to me. “I’m pretty excited to see it. I’ve only been getting peeks of it half hard and fucking covered by clothing.”

“We can change that,” I suggested.

“No,” he said. “We have to wait. I want it to be special. Not because we’re both horny and stressed.”

“So, when we aren’t horny and stressed I can fuck you?” I asked, sinking into the warm bubbles.

“You have it the other way around,” he retorted, following after me with the shampoo and conditioner. He leaned down low towards my ear and whispered in a deep voice. “I’ll be the one fucking you.”

Damn hard on was back.

“And I want to make you scream for me in a safe, familiar place,” he said, moving away from my face. I could hear the sound of the shower head as he let the water wash over my head. I closed my eyes and let the water wash everything away. “I have a bit of a surprise for the squad if you join and Isabel has been begging me to take her back there.”

“Back where?” I asked, turning my head in his direction.

“Just a hint, it’s in fucking Europe so you better have your passport.”

“I think it’s expired.”

“I’ll ask Petra to get you another one,” he groaned, squirting some shampoo into his hands. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just fucking turn around, brat,” he ordered. I swiveled on my butt and turned to face him. He didn’t have to lean down much to run his hands through my hair but he decided to sit on his knees and look me directly in the eye. I jumped a little as his hands reached my head. His long fingers massaged the soap throughout my hair, lathering it up to a soapy mess. “Your hair is surprisingly soft.”             

“Thanks,” I hummed, letting the movements of his hands lull me into my thoughts. Soon enough his hands left my head and the water took its place. Cool and crisp. Making me feel like I was being pampered by the gods. I guess I kind of was. Once the water stopped, his hands returned soft moving through the tresses and moving so calmly. The silence was perfect but the sound of Levi humming was even better. “Sing something Levi. Please?”

“What?”

“Please!” I begged, even linking my hands together. “I’ve heard you sing on stage and everything but I’ve never heard you sing in person before.”

“That’s such a fucking weird request,” he muttered. “Just don’t look at me.”

“Aren’t you a theater person?” I asked.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grumbled. “I like the distance between an artist and his audience. I can’t really sing one on one. It weirds me out having fucking leering eyes on me. So don’t look at me.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Any certain song you want to hear?” He said, grabbing the shower head. “It’s got to be quick cause I’m almost done fucking washing your hair.”

“Well, you still have my whole body to clean too.”

“No,” he retorted. “If I sing and clean your hair, you have to wash your own body.”

“Fine,” I pouted, thinking up a song. “How about my favorite song, Piano Man by Billy Joel.”

“Why that song?”

“My mom used to sing it to me a lot but she was a horrible singer so it may sound better coming from you.”

“Okay, okay. No fucking sob stories. This is supposed to be enjoyable for you,” he said, rinsing his hands off and my hair. “Start cleaning yourself off and shower and I’ll sing to you when you get out.”

“But-”

“Argue and you don’t get shit.”

“Yes, sir.”

I jumped up and showered as fast as I could washing the leftover soap and suds off of me and draining the tub. On the counter was a pair of boxers and socks with a headband that I could use to hold my hair back. I toweled off before walking into the dressed, dried and ready for the concert. Levi was sitting by his phone texting someone when I walked over to him. He was still shirtless and had his back turned to me. That’s when I saw it.

It was small and near the middle of his back, closer to his spine than his sides. It was smaller than the palm of my hand and didn’t have a bit of color on it. If I hadn’t seen the Survey Corps handkerchief that Levi had shown me, I would have been confused and, accidentally,  brought back bad memories but I could see it clearly. It was a nearly perfect copy of the Survey Corps emblem other than the crude scar that looked like a ugly wound. It slit completely through the mark and made the emblem nearly unrecognizable. As I crawled across the bed and moved toward Levi, I reached out to touch it. A hand grasped mine tightly as my fingernail barely scraped the surface of his skin.

“Levi,” I whispered, tugging my hand lightly away from him. He instantly loosened his grip, pulling my hand in his direction. I draped my arms over his shoulders, resting my head on his. “You didn’t tell me you had a tattoo.”

“I’m surprised this is the first time you’ve seen it.”

“I don’t get many opportunities to see you without a shirt on,” I chuckled, snuggling into his soft hair. “But I didn’t deem you a tattoo type of guy.”

“I’m not,” he muttered, then whispering more to himself than me he said, “I didn’t ask for this tattoo.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you one day,” he replied, simply, turning his head towards me. He raised his hand out to press it against my shoulder. “I owe you a concert right?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“It’s time for you to get some rest,” he said, lightly pushing me towards my pillow. “You have one hell of a day tomorrow.”

“Tell me about it,” I chuckled, tugging the blankets over my body. I knew that Levi was purposely trying to get my mind off of tomorrow but I didn’t want to fight him. He was too stressed and too tired. I knew that he was going to let me follow him to the location so Pixis wouldn’t get upset about us coming together. I knew that my bag was packed from days ago, the handgun Erwin let me borrow with at least seven magazines inside filled with seventeen rounds in each. Erwin told me that they would give me another gun with more magazines so it would be helpful to have more than less. Some morphine, bandages and first aid were inside as well and on the table I had my caffeine pill ready to take in the morning. I had a few snacks that I could survive with, even a box of poptarts. Erwin even told me that there were sometimes bags scattered around the grounds that were filled with food and medication but I’d have a test at each so it may be hard to find them.

I snuggled a bit into the blanket, reaching out for Levi. He was already freshly bathed when I came home and was shirtless so he went under the covers with me, intertwining his fingers into mine. I instantly felt warm and happy as he clenched it a bit before clearing his throat.

“It was nine o’clock on a saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There’s an old man sitting next to me

Makin’ love to his tonic and gin”

He began to run his thumb along my wrist, feeling the calloused skin that had begun to grow on my hands because of the constant training. He took his other hand and guided my head towards his chest. I moved myself to lay right on his bare chest, my head settling on his right side. Where I was laying, I could hear his heart beating inside of his chest, the muscle pounding against his ribcage. I rested my hand on his firm abdominals to shift into a more comfortable position. He took this opportunity to wrap an arm around my waist as he continued to sing.

“He says, son can you play me a melody,

I’m not really sure how it goes

But it’s sad and it’s sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes.”

I could hear his rumbling voice through his chest. The sweet and deep sound of his voice was so comforting. I could feel him take a breath and sing the next verse. If I listened close enough, I could hear the air filling his lungs and coming out.

 

“Sing us a song, you’re the piano man.

Sing us a song tonight.

Well, we’re all in the mood for a melody,

And you’ve got us feeling alright.”

There.

That was what I wanted to hear.

That we were going to be alright. That this would smooth over and one day we would both be perfectly fine. I knew that there was a possibility that that may never happen and we both wouldn’t be alright. But I’d take that chance for Levi.

**I’d take any chance for Levi.**

I was exhausted from the day and I was sure that Levi was. I tightened my grip on his hand, signaling him to stop singing. He took a deep breath, pulling the covers over the both of us and kissed me on my forehead. I laid my arm across his stomach and snuggled into his cool body. This was what I was fighting for. These moments with him.

**“Thank you, Levi,” I whispered as sleep took over.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, there was a Bottoms!Eren reference.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW the next chapter is Hell Day........... MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA


	54. Hell Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LATE! A TRANSFORMER OR SOMETHING WAS BLOWN DUE TO THE STORMS IN MIAMI, WHOOPS, YEAH I'M FROM THE MIA! WE CRAZY DOWN HERE BUT YOU CAN ROBABLY SEE IT FROM THE WAY I WRITE....WELL HERE IT IS...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OH AND I JOINED THE NAVY............TEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I can’t believe I was waking up at eleven like it was okay. My whole body was finally enjoying sleep and how it felt when Levi tugged me out of bed, I was sure that this was a horrible dream. He didn’t say a ‘Goodmorning little shit’ or ‘Wake the fuck up’, like he normally did which made me realize how ominous the day actually was. I stretched, reaching for the clothes Levi set on the bed. It was a completely black outfit, even down to the shoes and socks. I slovenly tugged the outfit on before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could hear Levi in the bedroom putting clothes and other things inside of a bag. I cleaned my face and everything else before I walked outside. Levi was sitting in the living room, a fruit crepe in one hand and another holding the phone to his ear.

“-yeah, he’s awake now and we should be heading over soon, Auruo.”

“Auruo?” I asked, taking a bite out of his crepe. He gave me a death stare before nodding his head. “What are we doing at his place?”

“-yeah, yeah I’m still here Petra,” he said, ignoring me for a bit. “Just make sure the GPS works and give it to Hanji before Pixis notices.” He paused for a moment before nodding his head again. “Thanks, Petra, you’re the only one that isn’t a dumbass.” He hung up the phone before handing me the crepe in his hand. “Just finish this off and take your pills. We’ll  be leaving in five minutes.”

“What was all of that talk about a GPS?” I asked, stuffing the crepe in my mouth with the bitter soldier pill and caffeine pill. “Wouldn’t that be cheating on your side?”

“No, idiot,” he grumbled. “We won’t be keeping the GPS.”

“Care to explain?” I asked, finishing off my crepe.

“I’m only explaining this shit one time,” he grunted, grabbing my hand. “And those damn idiots are waiting.”

****  
  


It took us minutes to make it to lower end Vancouver where the slums met downtown. Levi’s bike slid sensually through each alleyway until we reached the end of one that had a door. Kicking his stand up, he grabbed his bag and nodded for me to come over. He kept his riding gloves on as he knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A voice hummed from the other side of the door.

“Open the fucking door, Hanji, before I crack your shitty skull open,” Levi grumbled, glaring up at the top of the door. There was a camera peering down over us, completely unnoticeable if Levi didn’t look in it’s direction.

“Ooooh! It’s Levi~” Hanji hummed on the other side as the door slid open. We walked into a well lit room filled with hospital like lights and metal tables. At one of the tables was Levi’s squad, each decked out completely in all black and covered in paint. Auruo had on a pair of dark green pants and dark black paint all over his face. Erd and Gunther were matched in all black long sleeves and bandanas, neither had paint on their faces. The most terrifying one was Petra. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her fly aways were tugged back in a headband. She had warpaint all over her face and an enormous hunting rifle strapped to her back. On each of her legs were pockets filled with ammo and another handgun was on her hip. When I looked at her, she smiled proudly.

“This is going to be so much fun! Isn’t it Eren?” Petra asked, running over to me.

“W-What do you mean by f-fun?” I stuttered, not taking my eyes off of her rifle. In one swift motion, she slung the strap around her shoulder and pointed the rifle directly in my face. I jumped a little at how quick she did it.

“I hope you’re a fun target,” she answered, slinging the rifle back over her shoulder as she went to go speak to Auruo. I took a quick breath of relief before I felt another hand on my shoulder. To my surprise, Erd was standing behind me, a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about her, Eren,” he whispered. “You must remember that she’s a hunter. She likes to see things run, stand still and wait for her to shoot. If that target’s human, she get’s even more excited.”

“That makes me feel relieved, I guess,” I muttered, ducking my head a bit.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he chuckled. “By my mental count, you have at least a seventeen percent chance of getting through this unscathed.”

“What’s my percentage for scathed?”

“Forty seven to Forty eight percent.”

“What about the other percentage?”

“Oh, the other sixty four or sixty five percent is that you’d die.”

I looked at him with wide eyes as he patted me on the back and sat down at a table to read. The book he was reading was about two textbooks wide and titled, ‘War Strategies of the Roman Empire.’ The way he was reading it, it looked like a picture book. His eyes were moving so fast I couldn’t keep track of the irises.

“Oh, don’t let them worry you, Eren! I believe in you!” Hanji shouted from across the room. Levi was standing just beside Petra and Auruo, staring at me. I must have looked defeated, since he had a tinge of concern in his eyes.

“No, I’m great!” I shouted back, pushing a bright smile to my face. “I think my odds of surviving this just got a hundred times better!”

“Why do you say that?” Auruo grunted.

“Because all of you old people didn’t get enough sleep last night and youth is on my side,” I joked, causing all of Levi’s squad to erupt in protest before laughing the tension off. But I could still feel Levi’s eyes on me as I laughed the fakest laughs and smiled the falsest smiles. I’m sure he knew how nervous I actually was. Thanks to Hanji, I didn’t have to deal with him looking at me much longer.

“Alright people, we don’t have much time!”

“Oh shit.”

“My bad.”

“My book!”

“Gather up everything,” Hanji ordered, reaching for a bag. Then walking over to Levi, Hanji picked up a remoted left in Levi’s hands.

“Don’t fucking lose that remote, dipshit,” Levi warned, before releasing the remote.

“I promise I won’t leave this alone, even if I have to go to the bathroom!” Hanji chuckled, saluting Levi mockingly. Levi rolled his eyes as he walked over to me. In his right hand, he had a leather belt with a large metal buckle on the front. Reaching around my waist, he began to push the belt between loops and fastened it on the front. Once it was buckled, he pulled my pants up a little to rest more comfortably on my hips.

“Is this the GPS?”

“Yes,” Levi replied, leaving his hand on the belt buckle. “And don’t you dare take that off of you.”

“But isn’t this cheating?”

“Not if I don’t have the fucking remote, dumbass,” he groaned, reaching just above my belt. “If I wanted to find you, I wouldn’t need a damn GPS to do it anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” he smirked, placing his hands on my hips. “But seriously, don’t take that off. We don’t even know the terrain of this place they’re dumping you and there are still people out there looking for you. If something happens and you didn’t have that GPS tracking chip on you, there would be no way in hell we’d be able to find you in time to save you.”

“And Pixis doesn’t know about this?” I whispered, making sure to keep my voice low enough for him to hear.

“He doesn’t need to know,” he murmurred. “I know that he’s trying to come after me and my squad but I’m not going to give him the chance.” He moved his hand sup to my shoulders as I reached up to put my hands on his hands. “And next time you listen to my private conversations, I’m going to castrate you.”

“You say that but never get close enough to do it,” I joked, squeezing his hands. This was probably the last time I’d be able to hold him like this before I was either too injured to remember, dead, or joining the Survey Corps.

Those were my only options.

“Hey Captain,” Petra called out. We looked over to see the whole crew standing at the door. “I think it’s against Survey Corps law to fraternize with your future squad members. That could make him lose focus.”

“Shut the hell up, Ral,” Levi growled as he released me. I took the opportunity to snatch his hand up and bring it to my lips.

“I guess I’ll see you later,” I mumbled into his cool skin. I could feel his pulse through my thumb, the blood pumping faster and his heart beating just as fast.

He nodded as he walked over to his squad and out the door.

Hanji and I were left in the alleyway room.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Eren, but it seems that you’ll be riding with me to the location.”

“I don’t much mind, Hanji,” I smiled, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I pulled my necklace my mother gave me out of my shirt and looked at Hanji. “You’re pretty damn fun to be around.”

“Oh, I don’t mean about my personality being your entertainment,” Hanji chuckled. HAnji reached into a bag and pulled out a black bandanna. “It’s just sad that you’ll be riding with me with a blindfold over your eyes.”

**“Aw damn.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


	55. Welcome to Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA INTERNET IS BACKKKKKKKKK
> 
>  
> 
> oh quick note: I have been referring to Hanji as Hanji or it since we don't really know if Hanji is a he or she, but I didn't want my genderfluid readers to get uncomfortable. I completely support Genderfluid, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Pansexual, etc. but in this case Isayama himself hasn't said anything about what Hanji is so I'm going to refer to Hanji as Hanji or it. I hope that doesn't make any of you upset in the least bit. I'm sorry if I offend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWHO READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ

I was surprisingly comfortable in the blindfold if I could say that without sounding like a BDSM follower. Not that BDSM was bad but I just didn’t follow that sort of hobby yet. Did I just say yet? Whatever. I knew that I was way too nervous over something that hadn’t even happened yet.

I knew for a fact that I wasn’t going to come out of this without a few injuries but if I thought of it like a sport, then all athletes get injured right?

I knew for a fact that I was outnumbered and terribly outgunned but if I thought of it like a classroom, then I knew that all teachers were gunning to test me and this was just a normal test right?

I knew for a fact that I would end up being tested for my hand to hand combat but if I thought of it like a real life situation, I’d, unfortunately, have to come into contact with someone that may hurt me or the ones I loved right?

Finally, I knew for a fact that I’d come into contact with Levi and that he would act like I was a normal recruit, but that would mean that I would have to go at him like he wasn’t my boyfriend or my lover or of any relation to me and that if push came to shove, I’d have to hurt him right?

That made me shiver.

Not the possibility of getting hurt, not the testing, not even the real life changes that were to come but the possibly hurting Levi. That scared me. He was a what was most on my mind now a days and if I even let him slip my mind it was because I had been training so he could recognize me, but it wasn’t like we were extremely close right? It had only been a month since we even started talking to each other but he quickly became a constant factor in my life. Hell, I was living with him now! We ate our meals together, slept together (not in the other way you pervs!), watched movies and even ordered pizza together. Sure he was a grumpy, dangerous gang squad leader who had a crazy cleaning complex but he dealt with all of the shit I had gone through.

For someone who’d gone through way worse and had struggled his entire life, I couldn’t understand how he had the time to deal with me. Well, he really didn’t. Sometimes, I would wake up and notice that he wasn’t sleeping next to me. When I’d lift my head just enough, I’d see a light on in the living room or in the corner of the room and he’d be looking over his computer with a pair of reading glasses on. He’d frustratingly follow routes on a map or whisper into a cellphone as to not wake me up. One night I stayed up with him for a few hours until my eyes starting to water from how tired I was. I woke up around twelve and didn’t go to sleep until Levi walked over to the bed at five in the morning. I fell back to sleep only to be woken at seven and reminded that I had classes. If he was doing this every night, he’d only get two hours of sleep. Not to mention that he had rehearsals all day and he agonized over every single detail when it came to Phantom. I couldn’t believe that he hadn’t passed out yet!

“Eren, we’ve arrived!” Hanji shouted, placing a hand on my shoulder. “You can take the blindfold off.”

“Thanks,” I muttered, peeling it off of my face. Once my eyes finally adjusted to the light in front of us was I able to see what was before me.

Industrial sized construction lights filled the streets as dozens of men and women dressed in dark brown pants and shirts as if they were in the military. As we drove closer to a cluster of lights in front of us, the occupants around us began to be heavily armored. Some of them were covered from head to toe in protective gears and weaponry. Hanji stopped the car as we reached the brightest pair of lights. I walked slowly out of the car to see my surrounding.

There was no way in hell I’d be able to believe we were still in Vancouver.

“Where the hell are we?”

“Somewhere near the English Bay,” Hanji said, walking over to a table. I followed after, careful to not step on any boxes on the floor or anyone hooking up anything. Under a tent stood four chairs, each with a different person sitting in it. As I walked over, one man stood up.

“My dear guest of honor!” Pixis shouted, walking around the table to greet me. He fervently shook my hand and put my bag on the table. Once the bag was on the table, two other Survey Corps members began to rifle through it. “I hope your travels have been great.”

“Other than the blindfold, I was fine,” I muttered, peering over his shoulder to look at the two other Corps members. “What are they doing?”

“Since Levi has been living with you,” Pixis began, walking me over to my bag. “Or rather, you living with him. We didn’t want him to have a tracking device put in your bag. It wouldn’t be cheating but we didn’t want you to have any hindrances or fears.”

“Oh, I trust Levi.”

“Ah, that’s a great thing to have, Eren,” he smiled, patting my shoulder. “But after this, if you survive, he will be your Captain. So you should, speak to him as such.”

“Yes, Mr. Pixis.”

“Now, I need to have you patted down and check for any other devices that may be on you,” he said, nodding for Hanji. Hanji skipped over, patting me down quickly before grabbing a metal detector. I got a little nervous. But Hanji quickly went over my belt and ignored the tiny beep that came after before continuing down my legs.

“Are those knives?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve been around Levi for too long,” Hanji chuckled, handing the metal detector to a standing technician. Then leaning in my direction, it muffled. “You don’t need to look so worried, Eren.”

“I’m not worried,” I said, rubbing my arms in the cool night air.

“Hell if I’d know,” Hanji giggled, smacking me hard against my back. “I have your tracker in my pocket and I’m sitting the farthest from Pixis so he won’t know. There are going to be cameras all over the place that you ‘don’t’ know about but now you do. They will be watching your every move, understand. That means no cuddling up to Levi or deciding that battle sex is the best idea. And if he comes after you, you have to fight as if he was going to kill you.”

“What?” I gasped.

“You have to, Eren,” Hanji replied, in a serious tone I wasn’t used. “If Pixis sees any bit of weakness in you, he’ll exploit it. He already vouchered for you to join Levi’s squad but based on protocol, you have to fight for the spot. You have to go all out, Eren. Take everything that Erwin, Armin and Levi have taught you and match it to your instincts. The whole Survey Corps will be watching and Levi’s reputation is important. Levi knows this just as well as you do.”

“THE WHOLE SURVEY CORPS?”

“Yeah,” Hanji said, offhandedly. “They always go to these events but they are a bit more excited about some kid that showed up with Levi all of a sudden. They also want to use you as bait for Kenny but Levi doesn’t know that.”

“I don’t give a damn about being bait as long as I survive this and kick Kenny’s ass!”

“That’s great motivation,” Hanji smiled, pulling it’s hair back. “Just don’t give Levi a heart attack.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Eren.” I looked over to see Erwin standing near a black box, his phone in his hands. I walked over, saying by to Hanji. “Armin has been barking my ear off since I arrived to speak to you.”

“Oh, cool,” I said, grabbing the phone from him. “Hey Arm-”

“Did you take your pills? You better have taken your pills or there is no chance you’ll survive! Damnit I should have been there to remind you! I hope you brought your survival book with you. Erwin can’t tell me if there’s any grass or plants that you should avoid but I just-”

“Breath, Armin,” I sighed, smiling into the phone. “You’re starting to sound like Mikasa.”

“Don’t get me started, Eren Jaeger,” Armin warned. “I’m already getting grey hairs cause of you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Armin,” I said. “I had a kick ass teacher who knows his shit.”

“I did a lot of tutoring with you Mr. Jaeger and wasted valuable damn studying tim-”

“I meant you, dumbass,” I chuckled. “No need to get hostile.”

“Oh, I guess I’m so tired I can’t really keep it together.”

“It’s fine, Armin. I don’t know what’s keeping you up but we won’t talk about that.”

“E-E-Eren,” he whined, making me laugh. “Don’t laugh!”

“I love you, Armin,” I said, suddenly, clenching the phone in my hand. There was a pause as Armin began to sniffle on the other side of the phone.

“I love you too, Eren.” he hummed. “So get your ass back to me okay.”

“I will.”

“Bye,” and he didn’t wait for me to say it back as the phone shut off. I handed the phone back to Erwin, who in turn shoved the black box in my hands. I looked at him oddly before opening it. Inside was a brand new handgun filled with rubber bullets.

“It’s much lighter than the one you’re used to and has a quick release,” Erwin replied. “Just don’t die.”

“Those are the kindest words you’ve ever told me, Commander Handsome Brows,” I smiled, clipping the gun to my hip. “I’ll try not to.”

“MR. JAEGER!” Pixis shouted from the front of the camp. “IT SEEMS THAT THE TIME FOR PLEASANTRIES IS UP! YOU ARE TO START YOUR TWENTY FOUR HOUR TEST IN TWO MINUTES!”

“Okay!” I shouted as I ran over to the front of the lit area. In front of me was an abandoned city completely lacking light or any human. If I were to compare the area to anything, it reminded me of an abandoned city destroyed by a zombie apocalypse. Bullet riddled cars sat on the side streets and broken windows and kicked open doors proved its heritage. As I peered near the opening, I saw splotches of dried blood in puddles across sidewalks. I couldn’t dare think about what had happened here but I was sure as hell not excited to see it all.

As I stood at the opening of this abandoned city, I could feel the shivers rushing down my back. A technician brought my bag to me and helped me strap it on my shoulders. The bag didn’t weigh more than six pounds but for some reason it felt like so much more. My eyes were nowhere near adjusting to the darkness and I was sure that somewhere in there, Levi’s squad hid in wait.

“THIRTY SECONDS MR. JAEGER.”

“THANKS FOR THE TIMER, MR. PIXIS.”

“I ONLY HOPE TO MAKE YOU FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE IN THINKING THAT IT’S ALMOST OVER!”

“Damn old man,” I mumbled.

“YOU KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT EREN!” Hanji screamed, jumping in the air. Beside Hanji stood a man with short blond hair and a perfectly pressed uniform, trying to calm the beast.

“ELEVEN, TEN, NINE, EIGHT…”

This was it. This was going to be a defining moment in my time with Levi.

“SIX, FIVE..”

From this moment on, I was going to have to fight for everything.

“TWO.”

I could stand by his side as his equal.

“ONE! GO!”

I burst into the darkness, head on and feet traveling faster than ever.

“I’m coming for you, Levi,” I whispered and I could already hear him say it.

_**Shitty brat.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!!!!!!


	56. Four Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THE PLOT THICKENS!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, more singing and sex and kissing will come soon. Even though there hasn't been any sex yet but you know soon enough. I want to make it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are going to hate me for the next couple of chapter because there won't be much dialogue but there will be a bunch of action and a bunch of 'Whaaaa???' and 'Why!!!!!' so, yeah.

It was so damn dark all around me. There was no end to the amount of night that streamed past me as I ran further down the street. Once I was far enough that the lights from HQ mingled into the light of the stars did I stop running. At best, I could see about ten feet in front of me but thankfully that ten feet was enough for me to notice a four story building. I walked up to the door as silently as I could before looking to my left and right.

It was completely silent, minus the distant sound of cars in the background and shouting. I ignored it as best as I could before pushing the door open. It didn’t make much of a noise but as I opened the door, the smell of blood permeated my senses almost making me real back in disgust. I couldn’t pinpoint whether or not it was human or animal blood but it was definitely something I wasn’t used to.

Was this a test?

If so, I guess I’d have to walk through it without throwing up. I opened my bag, feeling for a white cloth that I could use to cover my mouth and nose with.

I remembered that Armin told me to find a place that I could use as base just in case things got too crazy and I was hunted by more than one person. I knew that he said to go in as far as possible but I hadn’t thought that I would be going in when it was too dark to see. I was lucky to find a place that smelled horrible and was way too many stories to go through in less than fifteen minutes. I grabbed my mini-flashlight out of my bag, not opting for the industrial size due to the attention it may cause. Turning it on, I searched the floors first to make sure that there wasn’t anything that would cause me to leave footprints or traces that I was there.

I regretted that decision immediately.

The floor was covered in dark red splotches, leaving only about ten feet of concrete floors untouched. I gulped down the a lump that had grown in my throat and kneeled down to the ground. Mentally forcing my hands to stop shaking, I raked my fingertips over a splotch to discover that it was dry and soaked into the concrete floors. At least I wouldn’t have to worry about leaving footprints but that didn’t take away from the fact that there was blood all over the floors of this building.

Standing up, I raised my flashlight to the roof. Above my head was concrete that didn’t looked damaged. It was just my luck! A building without floors that made noise as I walked and hopefully, wasn’t covered in blood. The whole bottom floor was empty other than a table and some chairs, also splotched with blood. I took the wooden steps up to the second floor to find seven bedrooms, each abandoned and lacking blood. A few of the bedrooms had child sized furniture while others were offices filled with books. I didn’t waste time as I walked up to the third stairway.

Once I hit the final step to enter the third floor, I smelled something way too familiar.

Gun powder.

It was everywhere, from the walls to the ceiling and even the stagnant air left from the windowless floor. It had no other doors and several chairs and old couches but the one thing that caught my attention the most was the piles of crates stuffed in the corner. I cautiously walked over, careful to avoid the major piles of  powder and dust all over the floors. Once I reached the crates, I wiped the front of them a bit in order to read the words on the outside.

**TITANS**

Okay.

Not something that I expected.

I wiped the nasty ass dust off of my hands before looking for something to open the crates with.

I found a crowbar on one of the crates and used it to break open the boxes. Inside was something that surprised me. It wasn’t guns or boxes of bullets but instead it was filled with old, decrepit files. I wasn’t a medical student but in my opinion it looked more like hospital files and stuff other than regular old folders. I didn’t spend all day at Grisha’s hospital but whenever I passed by I knew that the red and green stickers on the corners were all stickers used in hospitals.

My eyes were starting to hurt from trying to read them so I would wait until light started to peek through before I’d go around and investigate. I walked up the last flight of steps to reach the fourth floor that looked more like a bachelor pad than I expected. There was a California King bed in the corner of the room, covered in frilly sheets drenched in dust. A walk in closet was on one side and a kitchenette was on the other. An elaborate rug was all over the floor with crazy designs but my eyes stopped at another spot on the floor that was much bigger than I was comfortable with.

It was large enough to cover most of the rug and even cover some of the rug that was under the bed. It’s width was about as long as I was and if I was sure about anything, it seemed a lot newer than the blood downstairs. To be honest, with how cold it’s been every night, blood left on the concrete floors could make anything seem older than it actually was.

Was someone murdered in this room?

Or was this all a test to see how I was doing?

I knew for sure that I was going to sleep in this room being that there was a window with a lock on it. When I looked outside the window, there was a perfectly good fire escape that I could use for an escape. I threw the old blanket and sheets off of the bed, leaving it bare before dumping the contents of my bag inside of it. Yesterday I had made sure to pack a thin piece of black string to tie on every entrance of the house I would be staying in. It was one of the few tricks that I had learned during my War readings. I tied the string first to the front door and then around the first steps in a tripwire formation. I then walked up to the second floor, opening a few doors and tying strings to the doors that were closed. I placed the string back on the floor before walking into the rooms and messing up some of the furniture, moving books, bedsheets and such around. Once I made it look like I was in those rooms, I walked into the closed doored rooms and shuffled up things and messed with the closed closets. If anything, they’ll think I went mad or was hiding in one of them.

I didn’t mess with the third floor since there wasn’t many places for me to hide there and they could possibly already be close to me by then. If my plan was smart enough then I would have ran by then but I placed a trip wire above and below the last flight of stairs. One around an inch off of the ground and another about four feet in the air. The only way you’d be able to see the string was if the sun hit it just right. I wrapped the end of the string taut against my wrist. If any of the doors or wires were hit, I would feel it.

Everything was fitting into place.

I had my traps set.

I scouted my sitting area.

And I was somewhat comfortable with the house.

Now, all I had to do was wait until the sun came up before going to explore more of the town and meeting Levi’s squad who were hunting for me now.

All that was left to do was wait.

**And pray that Levi was thinking of me just like I was thinking of him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY Eren won't be in the cold!!!!


	57. File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has cliffhanger. I sowwy.  
> HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICANS!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m anelfvjladjfbasdjf bslfjvabkjb ajdfnlsjzbvlksjb lsjfblkjfbv dj
> 
> I kind of just threw up this chapter. I'm not that great at the mindset of someone being hunted but I have been doing research and I shall be getting better I promise!!!!!!!!  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!

I looked down at my watch in frustration. It had been three hours of just sitting around and listening to nothing! How fucking hard was it to look for a fucking college student! I mean, sure I picked a good place to sit my ass down on and yeah, Levi was probably sitting around too but I was bored to death. I was sure I had yawned at least sixty times in the past minute and my eyes were starting to itch from keeping them open. I had turned my flashlight off in order to save energy but I was tempted to turn it on in order to make shadow puppets. Then I remembered the files that were left in the crates on the third floor.

Really?

Was I trying to fill my boredom with medical files?

Armin would be so proud…..

That didn’t mean that I was making the wrong decision but I knew that if the blond midget was around he’d be squealing right now.

I tried not to take too long walking downstairs but I picked up two handfuls of files and brought them upstairs. I knew that the sun would rise at around six thirty eight AM and that it was four fifty six AM right now. That gave me a little over one hour to kill before going out in the dim morning light. I grabbed my industrial flashlight and let it flood the light into the roof so I could see the files without holding the actual mini flashlight.

I started with the first one on the top, careful to not let anything fall out. It was pretty thin with only ten or twelve pages inside.

**Stephen Drax:**

**Broken Arm, Ruptured Spleen, Gun shot wound to the Right and Left Kneecap and Several broken Ribs on the left side.**

 

**Cause of Death: Unknown, but possible Blood Loss.**

What the hell?

I looked at the charts that had full bodies on it but it was covered in horrible doctor writing that I was all too familiar with. Grisha’s writing was just as bad. Thank goodness that some of the writing was typed or I was sure I wouldn’t be able to read any of it. As I skimmed through the files, I was able to find a picture of the man I could only assume was named Stephen Drax. He was a gangly looking man with shallow features and a nose sharp enough to cut. He looked like a thief and crook but I could see a new shiner on his right eye that made me think he had a slick mouth. I closed his file before opening another one.

**Hitch Dreyse:**

**Throat, wrist and inner thighs, sliced. All Main Arteries pumped all blood out.**

**Cause of Death: Blood Loss**

I don’t like the folders with green and red stickers on them.

I closed Hitch’s folder before dropping them on the corner of the bed. I looked at the other folders I had and saw ones with red and orange stickers on them with the titles **‘Confidential Patients’** on the front. There are no secrets in this room so I opened the first file folder with steady hands.Of course there was a lot of doctor notes on it that only allowed me to read the print instead of the actual important looking stuff.

**….subject is experiencing slow memory loss due to the shock therapy. Each child has lost some parts of their memories and due to the extent of the tests we’ve been ordered to send drugs along with another import, export company. These kids would be the few that will rule the underground world of Canada…..**

There was a part of it that was blacked out with a marker. It was almost the entire page covered in dark highlighter to make any other reader not understand. Other than a bit on the bottom, there wasn’t even a signature.

**Subjects have all been tested and when they reach age, all five will be brought to the heads of their groups. Until then, they will be put into normal civilian life. Hopefully, Chemical Z will work.**

On the back of the folder, there was another page stapled to the back. It was filled with a bunch of hospital terminology and shit that I didn’t understand but as I skimmed there was a signature on the bottom of the page that was all too familiar to me.

                                                                                                                      Grisha Jaeger

“What the hell?”

I didn’t have much time to think about it as the string on my wrist jerked immediately making me move into action. I dumped the folders into my bag, careful not to make too much noise. While I was shutting my flashlight off, I felt another tug on the string. I grabbed the gun Erwin gave me and hooked it to my hip before untying the string and heading toward the window. The sun had finally come up enough to illuminate most of the town and I realized that the roofs were all connected by pipes or windows at the very least. If I went down the firescape as quietly as I could, I could go to the next building and run through the back alleys. I opened the window as quickly as I could before I felt the string move again.

“Levi, I just heard a window open, I’m heading up,” A voice I recognized as Auruo. “Fuck that little shit had tripwire all over! He knows I’m here!” The sound of someone running up the stairs followed. I jumped out of the window, not even caring if I made a ton of noise before I climbed into the building next to mine. When I looked over into the building I jumped out of, I saw Auruo rush up to the window with a gun in his hands. He pointed it directly at me and began shooting but I was already up the steps heading towards the roof. I checked my watch as I reached a safe area away from any windows. It was seven forty two in the morning and I was already found. Seven hours seemed like so little. The safest place for me to travel was by roof and thankfully each roof was connected by a fire escape or door heading north.

I walked up the steps to the roof, canvassing the top first to make sure that no one was there. There wasn’t anyone there and the top of the building gave me an unobstructed view of the entire town. Just beside the building I was on, there was a small building that was only two stories tall..

That’s when I heard something whoosh by my head.

It made me jump as I heard it hit the air vent behind me. When I looked down, I saw a rubber bullet flattened against the ground.

“Shit,” I muttered, surveying the tops of some of the buildings.

Petra had found me.

There was no one else who could have shot at me from a distance that far except for her. I knew for a fact that she wasn’t close enough for me to see her but she was a good mile or so out. I crouched down to the floor, making sure to still have my eyes on Auruo. He was whispering into a headset by the window, almost pacing the entire room. He looked a bit frustrated and blood was trickling down his lip because he bit it too hard in his frustration.

There wasn’t a way for me to get out of the building without hitting the streets and I was sure that when I got down to the first floor of this building there would be someone waiting on me. My only choice was to go down to the third floor and jump onto the lower building.  I wasn’t all that crazy about jumping from one building to another but I knew if I’d have to face anyone on the lower levels it would have to be either Levi or Gunther and I wasn’t about that.

I raced back down the steps I came up, my bag thumping against my back, gun cutting circulation from my hips and my heart beating a little faster. Once I reached the second level, that’s when I heard a voice.

“I know you’re in here, kid,” Gunther shouted. I could hear his voice coming closer as he walked up the stairs. It was just my luck that there was a large window facing the the building next to it. I really misjudged the length by at least a good fifteen feet. While I turned to judge the amount of running space I had, I bumped into another body. Large hands grabbed at my arms.

“Got ya kid,” Gunther said, digging his nails into my arm. I jumped a bit at the contact. “I guess this means you lose huh?”

“Hell no!” I shouted. I used a maneuver Levi had taught me to make someone release me. I jammed my heel as hard as I could into Gunther’s knees and jerked my head back, right into his nose. He cursed, releasing me. That gave me just enough time to run towards the window. When I looked back, I saw Gunther charging towards me, blood streaming down his lips. I felt bad for hurting him but this was something I had to do. I pushed the already destroyed window open, letting the glass hit the ground.

**Taking a few steps back, I jumped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned


	58. Sentiments Aren't Worth Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆  
> SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

It was broken.

Well, it and a few other bones but I was able to run.

My wrist was broken and swelling, and I was sure that I broke a few ribs hitting the ground. It didn’t take much time for more rubber bullets to hail close enough for me to hear the ricochet. I ran to the side of the building, latching my good hand onto the ladder and racing down. There was no way I could take a jump like that again without putting some painkillers and some wrap to keep it in place. Unfortunately, my broken wrist was on my shooting hand but thanks to Erwin's constant nagging, I learned how to at least shoot a standing target with my non-dominant hand. Once I hit street floor, I unclipped my gun and clipped it on the other side. Then looking down the alley I landed in, I check to see if I was alone.

****  
  


Alone and hidden in a small room, I dugged through my bag to find the morphine patches that Armin gave me. They had small needles on the inside that I stuck straight into my arm. My arm instantly went numb, allowing me to wrap my wrist in a stint. The fucking taping took forever but I wasn’t being chased, which was a bit surprising. I couldn’t do anything about my ribs because they were all swelling too much for me to wrap them and if I touched them in the right spot, they hurt enough for tears to start forming. I sat up, using my good arm as my only support and threw my bag over my shoulder.  I had fallen on my right side so it was okay for me to throw it over my left shoulder. The Morphine was working pretty well and soon enough I couldn’t feel the throbbing in my wrist anymore.

Armin told me not to put more than one on but I swear my ribs were getting worse. I had a few scrapes on my arms and legs but that wasn’t what was bothering me. I reached into my bag and grabbed another patch sticking it on my ribs. Instantly, my ribs were numb. I could run like this. I knew that I had to run farther into the town in order to find better hiding spots but there had to be a way for someone not to find me-

“Boo,” a voice said, making me jump back twenty feet. I looked up to see Levi standing in the middle of the road across from the broken store front I was in.

I had never seen him look so strong before.

He was dressed in a skin tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show his large biceps and triceps. Across his chest were two brown straps with gun holsters on each end. There wasn’t any guns in them but on his hips there were two long knives with blades about the size of my hands. Across his belt there were no holsters or anything attached but they fit so perfectly on his hips that it was making me feel a little aroused. His dark pants were filled with pockets and fitted to his strong thighs and thin ankles. He stood with his feet shoulder length, shoulders back and chest puffed up.

The symbol of strength.

But there was something off when I looked at him.

Something subtle.

I was sure that no one watching video of this would notice anything wrong. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was in a sneer. The dark circles around his eyes were ever prominent and his arms were crossed over tightly. His hair was dripping with a bit of sweat and it shaped the angles in his face so perfectly. All of the Survey Corps must have known that he meant business but a few people would know what was really going on in his eyes. His silver eyes were sad almost and I understood why.

“Seems like you outran some of my best people, doesn’t it Eren?” He said, his lips moving into a frown.

Don’t call me Eren.

That means that something really good or really bad is happening.

“I guess so, old man,” I smiled, trying to get him to say something. My left arm was already reaching for my gun but I wasn’t fast enough. When I looked up, Levi already had both of his knives in his hands ready to take me on. He was holding them oddly, the blades towards his forearm rather than out. I let my hand fall by my side instead of trying to take him on. In a normal fight, bullets beat blades but I knew that by the time my gun would come out of the holster, Levi would have cut me.

I had two options.

Go after him or run.

I chose the latter.

I ran at a dead sprint back the way I came, deciding to trudge through the alleyways and get lost in the maze. I knew that they were all connected via buildings and stores so no matter what I’d have at least two options and Levi wouldn’t be able to find me.

I made a left.

Then a right.

Another left.

Followed by another.

Until I hit a wall.

I smashed my hand against it, choosing to turn back around but was stopped when I heard a voice.

“I didn’t think Erd would actually pull it off but he did,” Levi whistled. I looked up from where I was standing to see Levi standing on a ledge. He was leisurely leaning over a balcony two flights up, playing with the edge of his knife. For some reason, that was really turning me on. What the hell was going on with my body?“That usually means that you lose, right?”

“Like I told Gunther,” I sighed, leaning against the wall. “Hell no.”

He paused, looking down at me with a hint of amusement and a raised eyebrow. “You won’t survive any of this shit if I go after you,” he said. He was trying to give me a chance where he wouldn’t have to fight me. “You weren’t really going to last anyway but to give you some shit worthy credit you lasted the longest. Thirteen hours and twenty two minutes to be exact.”

Had it been thirteen hours?

That was the quickest thirteen hours of my life!

But they were sure as hell slowing down thanks to this encounter.

“Do I need to repeat what I said for you to understand, Levi?” I said, trying not to stutter. “Hell to the fucking no.”

“Your choice,” Levi whispered, walking down the balcony steps. He wiped the blades of his knife up and down the sides of his pants as if cleaning them.

Then he was standing in front of me.

He was a good ten feet away from me. Standing directly in front of me, ready, just like we had done a million times in practice. I stood with my arms up, ready to fight this to the end. I wasn’t going to let him get what he wanted. I knew that he wanted me to fail this so I wouldn’t be a part of this life but I wasn’t going to let him win.

I needed this.

This was what was going to make everything better.

“You ready?”

“Any day now, grandpa,” I hummed, readying my back leg to push off.

If this was going to be a fight for who was to win, I wasn’t going down without kicking and screaming like the brat I was. I was a little proud that Levi smirked at me before charging forward. I watched the way he started out with his right leg, prompting me to think that he was going to kick with his left. But he also had his knives in his hands that were leveled toward him like he was going to kick. What was he doing? What was he-

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

“What the hell-” Levi shouted, turning his head toward the building he just left.

I stopped as I followed where his eyes were. Up on the roof, stood a man dressed in all black holding a pistol aimed directly down towards us. I couldn’t see his face but I could see up the barrel of the gun.

It wasn’t pointed at Levi.

“Did that guy miss?” I asked, then shouting up to the guy I asked. “Who the hell are you?”

“You little shit move!” Levi shouted, pushing me to the ground as the guy shot towards us again. Before Levi could even react, a bullet went straight through the guys shoulder.

“Captain!” Petra shouted from the opposite room. I huffed, feeling Levi’s heavy body pressed down on my stomach. It wa starting to get to hard to breath.

“Hey, one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle,” I grunted, pushing Levi forward. “Your body is crushing my lungs.”

“Eren, I’m not leaning on you,” he whispered, raising his hands up.

I tried to sit up as best as I could to see that he wasn’t even touching me anymore.

But he was staring down at my stomach, his eyes wider than saucers and his body trembling.

“Auruo! Gunther! Erd! We’ve got a code white! There was a breach on campus!” Petra shouted into her headset. “Tell the Commander that we need someone to get this asshat for questioning!”

“What the hell, Levi? Is there something wrong?” I asked. For some reason, I could barely feel something dripping down on my hands. I placed my hand down on my stomach, wiping around to see what was there. When I pulled my hand back, it was covered in red liquid, covering the wrap around my wrist almost completely. “W-W-W-W-What? What is this?”

“P-Petra!” Levi shouted, his voice quivering and not as strong. “E-Eren’s been shot! Call Hanji! Please!”

“Levi, I haven’t been shot,” I muttered, lifting my shirt up a bit.

But there it was.

A hole in my stomach the size of a penny that was gushing out blood.

Lots of it.

Lots of **my** blood.

Levi had placed his hand on my stomach, holding it down.

“T-This doesn’t hurt right?”

“Levi I can’t feel anything,” I whispered, my eyes starting to close a little. “I can’t feel anything.”

“No no no no no no NO! PETRA GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE! WHERE THE HELL’S THAT MEDICAL TEAM!” He was going into hysterics. I couldn’t do anything about it as I started to get too tired to even sit up anymore. “EREN! Don’t you dare fall asleep, brat!”

“You called me brat,” I smiled, weakly. “I kinda missed it.”

“Hell fucking yes I called you brat and I’ll be calling you brat for the rest of your fucking bullshit life, now please,” he whispered, looking down at me with silver eyes wide. “Stay awake.”

“I really am sorry, Levi,” I chuckled, touching his shoulder. I accidentally smeared some of my blood on his shirt.

“But I’m going to take a nap.”

“Eren? Eren! EREN!”

I was so sleepy.

I could take a nap.

Right?

Yeah.

**A long nap sounded good right now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN!!!! (╥_╥)


	59. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ya'll but I got my ish together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of feelings and sadnesssssss.  
> Just so you know the next couple chapters are going to be in other people POV's since ya know.....Eren's a little....not there....but trust me, he'll be back.

Everything for the past six hours went by way too fucking slow.

Between the damn medical team taking six minutes to tramp their asses over to the location and them running too damn slow, I was ready to blow up. It took them four minutes to roll him to the truck and send him Hanji’s way. I was on the damn truck the whole time, screaming at the driver to go faster. It took Gunther and Petra holding me back so I wouldn’t break that recruits nose. We arrived at the medical tent where Hanji was standing there with three other personnel. The other personnel looked at Petra, Gunther and Erd to check for anything but Gunther only had a bloody nose. Auruo was picking up the shitbag that shot Eren and shot at me but he’d be over for his tongue soon enough.  

“I NEED ALL OF THIS CLEARED OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!” Hanji shouted, clearing a table of instruments before helping carry Eren over. Hanji took great care in not moving Eren too much as he was knocked completely out and his breathing was pretty low. “WHERE’S NANABA! I NEED TO GET THIS KID TO MY HOSPITAL!”

“NO HOSPITALS!” Pixis shouted, making everyone stop in their tracks.

“And why the hell not!” I hissed, looking up at him. “Or better yet, tell me how the fuck a random ass guy showed up on a Survey Corps secured location! And with a weapon no doubt!”

“It was an accident that shouldn’t have happened,” Pixis explained. “An opening on the B section of security. Their recruits were knocked out and didn’t respond on the hourly report.”

“How many hours ago?” I grumbled, venom spitting through my words. “Two? Three!”

“I wouldn’t know that information, Captain Ackerman, but I do know that Mr. Jaeger here is not going to a hospital,” Pixis said, his voice calm. Too fucking calm for my taste. “Commander Erwin has a sickbay ready at his log cabin.”

“That’s an hour away,” Hanji gasped. “I’ve got to stop the bleeding and sew him up. Even then, I don’t know if his hearts pumping fast or not. He-He could die, if I don’t do something now.”

“Then do the minimum here, Captain Zoe,” Pixis muttered. I could feel my blood boiling by the minute. “You can finish the rest at the sickbay.” Then turning to the attendants dealing with Eren he said, “The rest of you, deal with the Section B members. They’re all beaten severely.”

“You’re going to take my staff!”

“You’re staff is needed elsewhere,” he retorted. “And if you have any further issues regarding this, I will relieve you of your status until you make smarter decisions.”

“Yes sir,” Hanji muttered, dejected. “Go you walking imbeciles!”

All of the attendants muttered agreements as they ran toward the B section of security.

“Now, if you want Mr. Jaeger to live,” he said, looking at me as he spoke. “Then you’d best be on your way. Our interrogation unit will deal with this man.”

“I think that’s our territory. Isn’t it?” Petra replied, her stance in that weird gesture I had seen before where her fist was over her heart. “Special Ops always gets the preliminary interviews, sir.”

“In this situation, you’ll have secondary access,” Erwin interceded. “Our main priority is Eren right now and then we’ll interview the suspect. He will stay with the interrogation unit until then.”

“Fine,” I huffed. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here! Eren doesn’t have much time.”

“Actually, his heartbeat is steady,” Hanji gasped, putting the stethoscope back on Eren’s heart. “Its slow but steady. More like he’s sleeping. He’s not going into shock but that doesn’t mean he can’t die of blood loss.”

“Then move your fucking legs people!”

I rode in the car with Eren’s head on my lap and his legs over Petra. There wasn’t much conversation. Even if there was any conversation, I ignored it as I looked down at Eren. The bullet hole was being covered by a patch and wrapped for the time being. Hanji said that there would need to be immediate surgery and possibly a scar if anything. He should make a full recovery but that isn’t counting the five broken ribs and his wrist that was shattered. He’ll have a cast and probably wouldn’t be able to take pictures of anything. Damn brat probably won’t be able to handle himself.

I raked my hand through his sweat drenched hair. He hadn’t stopped sweating and his skin was cold.

All side effects I guess.

But I knew what someone felt like when they were dying and he was worrying me.

That doesn’t mean I wasn’t any less pissed off.

That fucking Pixis was too damn nonchalant about this whole thing.

How the fucking hell does some asshole get inside of a ‘secured’ town!

Not to mention that there were some weird files in the building Eren was in. Auruo told me that during surveillance, he saw Eren take some. Auruo made sure to take his bag with us without the Scavenge team searching through it. I didn’t know what Pixis was doing but he never slipped up this much in anything. Either it was actually all accidental or he did it all on purpose.

And if he did, he’d have hell to pay.

No one hurts Eren and lives to remember it.

I clenched Eren’s hand in my own, ignoring the flaky texture of dried blood on my skin. For the first time in a long time, I saw Eren in clear light. His skin had lost its beautiful, radiant glow that I had fallen in love with. You couldn’t see the blood staining his dark shirt but when I touched it my hands turned red. He had lost a lot of blood but somehow was staying alive. His hair felt dingy and wet because of the sweat and while I held one of his hands, I felt the callouses he’d gained over the past week. There were so many scratches and bruises on his arms from his fall and his pants had a few rips around the knees.

I remember the way he looked when he agreed to fight me. He hands were shaking and he was patched up with bandages and shit. He was biting his fucking lip, unconsciously. Which he does whenever he’s nervous about anything.

But his eyes.

Those fucking ever changing eyes were showing something strong.

Something I couldn’t understand.

It was like the ferocity of a beast just grew in him.

I had only seen that sort of strength in people much older than he was.

But then it was gone the moment that gun went off and he was back to the Eren I remembered.

I couldn’t understand how it happened.

How the fuck had everything gone to shit?

Erd had checked every nook and cranny of that town and never once said there was another person lingering around. If he hadn’t surprised me, I’m sure I could have killed him before he did anything to Eren.

This was my fault.

I should have looked around and canvassed better.

I should have stood in front of him!

I should have stopped it!

This **was** my fault!

Should wasn’t worth shit now…

Should wasn’t going to stop the pain Eren was going through.

Should wasn’t going to get that shitty bastard what he deserved.

I’d make sure that shithead got what he deserved.

He’d pay for hurting Eren and whoever told him to do it would be hunted like the piece of shit he was.                

**I’d make sure of it.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this!!!!!!!! KEEP THE COMMENTS GOING!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!


	60. Surgery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus Armin chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jhtbaefkjbnaiufjnfblakejfn kjfkejrbkajhbafiubaufgbaoehrgbougbaeiujb;ajrngvaleijfbnliejblaeubjaegv
> 
> Author is broken and will come to the phone as soon as possible........

I got the call while cleaning up our bedroom.

The sheets were all over the place and most of the blankets I needed to keep warm were thrown too far for me to be the culprit. I knew Erwin moved a lot in his sleep but damn. That blond giant ripped the blankets off of me and threw them on the floor! Once I got the sheets together, I fixed the pillows and covers over the bed. I had woken up pretty late to tell you the truth and I was planning on making myself a huge breakfast but I lost my appetite when Erwin called.

“Armin are you awake?” Erwin tried saying above the shouting in the background. To be honest it sounded like the apocalypse going on. “Armin, can you hear me?”

“A little bit, what’s up?”

“It’s hard to say but security says that Eren’s been hurt, pretty badly.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S BEEN HURT PRETTY BADLY!” I shouted, moving the phone closer to my mouth. “Oops.”

“Ow.”

“Sorry, Erwin,” I apologized, I started pulling my hair up into a ponytail as I walked over to the room I had prepared for Eren. “How many bones were broken?”

“They said seven or six I can’t really know for sure since he hasn’t been brought over yet,” he muttered, then giving a deep sigh he said. “But that’s not the biggest problem.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, leaning against the bed.

“Eren’s been shot.”

“Rubber bullets don’t hurt that much, he should be fine,” I chuckled. “You scared the crap out of me for no reas-”

“No, he’s been shot with a real bullet.”

My mind went blank.

I didn’t know what to think.

What?

How could that happen?

I thought that he was safe with them.

I trusted them!

“H-h-h-” I couldn’t speak.

“He’s on his way here and Hanji will be taking care of him so don’t worry but we need the room ready for him to come,” Erwin responded. I didn’t answer immediately. “Armin? Armin? Armin!Armin Arlert!”

I felt cold.

For some reason, I was shivering too.

Was I scared? Or was I delirious?

“Y-you said you wouldn’t let anything happen to him,” I whispered, tears filling my eyes. My voice was starting to gain strength as the tears burned my eyes. “You promised! You said you were taking every precaution! That it was statistically impossible!”

“We did! We tried to make sure there was security but someth-”

“If you were taking every precaution than nothing should have happened!” I yelled, the shaking causing my voice to reach octaves that never come out unless I was pissed. “Don’t tell me that you took every damn precaution when Eren has a penny sized hole in him! Where is it located!”

“In his lower abdomen,” Erwin sighed. “I swear to you, Armin, we tried-”

“How much blood has he lost?”

“A lot, but Armin, listen-”

“I’m not listening to you right now. Other than things that pertain to Eren, I really don’t want to talk to any of you damn Survey Corps idiots! I trusted you with my family! And you went out and let him get shot!”

“Armin, please, you’ve got to listen!”

“I don’t have to listen but I do have to grab some blood out of the fridge, so if you’d excuse me!” I shouted, pressing the red button as vigorously as I could. I dropped the phone on the bed and huffed through the hallway until I reached the fridge. Throwing chunks of ice with enough force for them to break, I filled a mini cooler with nearly destroyed ice and grabbed the three, one pint bags of blood and placed them carefully in the cooler. There were more if we needed them. I checked all of the supplies to make sure we had enough before putting throw away sheets on the bed. It immediately became drenched in tears as I fell to my knees.

This wasn’t fair.

He didn’t deserve to be shot and he didn’t deserve to go through pain.

Why did it have to be through pain like that?

Hadn’t he been through enough!

But there was something even scarier that I’d have to deal with.

**Or rather someone...**

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author will be gone momentarily do to lapse in brain functions and shall return as soon as possible.  
> Thank you for your time........


	61. Dr.Arlert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said...baby chapter.....LadyAckerman's mind is having issues right now.....

It didn’t take me long to make a few important phone calls before Erwin arrived with Eren. A group of people I had never met walked through the front door in a flurry of tattered clothing and the smell of gunpowder. Erwin was one of the last to come in with Levi walking behind him, holding Eren in his arms. I could see that his hands were covered in red blood and that he was dripping in sweat. But the only thing that shocked me the most was how Eren looked.

His skin was sickly pale with his hair stuck to his forehead, it’s color nearly pitch black.

Along his arms and face there were several scratches and bruises that weren’t that serious from what I could see. One of his arms was bandaged up and I could see a morphine patch in his arm, probably keeping the pain away. His other arm wasn’t held against his body. Instead it was limp, blood trickling down his fingertips and dripping to the floor in slow and steady drops.

“...Armin! We don’t have time for you to stare!” Dr. Zoe yelled. I had met Hanji earlier, knowing that Hanji was a well known surgeon and doctor. Hanji was one of the best of the best around the world and Dr. Zoe was standing in my living room, yelling at me. “I need an IV set up and plugged into Eren. Do you have scalpels here?”

“Ye-Yeah.”

“Cleaned?”

“And disinfected.”

“Do you mind getting the clothes you're wearing bloody?” Hanji asked.

“Well, I guess,” I said, looking down at my sweatpants and band t-shirt. “Anything for Eren.”

“Good,” Hanji jumped, ushering to Levi. “Put him on the cot and no one comes inside!”

“Hell no, fucking glasses,” Levi grunted, shuffling Eren in his arms. He looked down at Eren tenderly. “I’m not leaving him alone. Not again.”

“You have to, Levi,” Hanji sighed. “I don’t need you breathing down Armin and I’s neck while we cut Eren open.”

“A-A-Armin and I?” I stuttered.

“You’re the only other person here with medical training.”

“I’ve only been in school for about a month!”

“Trust me,” Dr. Zoe chuckled. “That’s enough time.”

****  
  


“Did you scrub?” Dr. Zoe asked.

“I washed both hands, up my arms and I have enough hair clips in my hair to rival a babydoll,” I chuckled, nervously. Hanji laughed as well before yanking the hair around its face into a bun. Tossing me a set of gloves, we walked over to Eren’s body. He was already hooked up to an IV and a blood bag was ready when we got the bullet out of him.

“You ready for your first surgery, doctor?” Dr. Zoe smiled, cutting Eren’s shirt open and disposing of it.

“I can’t really be called a Doctor if I haven’t graduated Medical school, right?”

“Depending on how you do today, Mr. Arlert, I may just put you into my hospital for live experience,” Dr. Zoe said,  handing me two tongs. “Just know that you won’t be working completely on upstanding citizens but mostly Survey Corps members.”

“Seriously!” I gaped, a smile almost growing on my face.

“You will have to keep going to school and become a real Doctor but while you wait, you can work with us,” Dr. Zoe laughed. “And I don’t make shit up. I know that we’ll be able to pay you too!”

“Of course!” I jumped, walking over to Eren’s body. Dr. Zoe had taken the time to clean up most of the blood on his chest so we could see the bullet hole clearly.It wasn’t the size of a penny but it was still bigger than what I wanted it to be.

“Do you want to do the honors?”

“No, thank you,” I gulped. “I try to not cut my friends open with a scalpel.”

**“I used to be like that too! Until that day six years ago….” Dr. Zoe chuckled, before roaring into a laugh.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe GOMEN GOMEN!!!!


	62. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welll, read the title....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMEN GOMEN! I took so long to bring this in and I'll be better soon I promise but I've been planning my birthday party and thinking of th eperfect way to put this together and it's been stressful HAJJJJ I'm RANTING!

I inhaled another puff of my cigarette before angrily throwing that motherfucker into the ashtray next to the other twelve I had gone through in the past four hours. The last couple hours were the worst couple of hours in my shitty, short life and yet they went by so damn fast. I was standing in Erwin’s living room, pacing actually, across the large ass room. Erwin guarded the hallway in front of Eren’s fake hospital room so I wouldn’t go in there to kill that damned four eyed doctor. That mad fucking scientist had screamed ‘ARMIN STOP THE BLEED!’ six times in the first hour before Erwin went in there to ask for a will in testament in Hanji Zoe’s name. After Petra and Erd calmed me down enough, Petra called Isabel and Farlans’ cellphones to inform them of where I was and what had happened to Eren. Within the next hour, they were here, Isabel nervously painting her nails and Farlan reading a book. Soon enough, they were settled in and starting to eye me.

“Levi, you should really sit down,” Isabel muttered, waving her hands in the air to dry. “You trust Hanji don’t you?”

“No,” I replied, simply, inhaling deeply and blowing out.

“Let me rephrase that for her,” Farlan said. “We trust Hanji with Eren’s life and we sure as hell think his little blond mushroom friend wouldn’t let anything happen to him either.”

I grunted when he said blond mushroom friend.

I didn’t really know much about the midget other than that he was friends with Eren for a long time and that he was an actual he. Or at least that’s what I remembered Erwin and Eren telling me. Oh, and that he was some genius up and coming in the medical feild at Rose.

“You have to believe that someone other than yourself can take care of Eren, idiot,” Isabel grumbled, laying her hands on her lap. “Or you’ll be stressed way too much.”

“Yeah and it’s not like he’s going to die before he gets laid, right?” Farlan chuckled, earning him a smack upside the head.

“You didn’t have to use the d word, dumbass!”

“I need a drink,” I huffed, snubbing my fourteenth cigarette into the ashtray and trudging to the wine fridge near the refrigerator. I knew that was where Erwin hid his vodka and I was confident that I’d be able to comatose if I finished the bottle off in the next hour, but I was stopped by the tiny hands of Petra Ral.

“Do I really have to remind you that every time you smoke and drink in that combination you lose a day of your life, Captain?”

“No,”

“Than do I also need to kindly remind you, Captain, that you have had fourteen cigarettes which can cause you to not be able to breath? Which can cause you to stop breathing while you’re with Eren and do you really want him to have to worry about you like that?”

“Fuck. Petra..”

“Do I also need to remind you that second hand smoke can easily kill anyone within a sixteen foot vicinity-”

“Petra! I’m stressed, let me fucking binge,” I grunted. slamming the wine fridge door. “I’m just so fucking-”

“Stressed? Upset? Disgruntled? Scared?”

“I’m not scared.”

“Captain,” she sighed, leaning against the counter. She was no longer dressed from head to toe in black with her hair pulled up. She had wiped all of the paint off of her face as best as she could and had bandages on her callouses from shooting. “It’s okay to be a little scared about this. We weren’t prepared for any of it and there are a lot of open ends to it all. You have every right to be a little upset, but you’ve got to trust Hanji and let fate take it’s tide. That’s how you’ve been living up until now.”

“Yeah, and those around me have barely skimmed by because I let fate take over,” I muttered, crossing my arms.

“You can’t count Amy, Captain,” she replied. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“Her death has been haunting me for this long,” I said, running my hand through my hair. “If, if, the same shit happens to Eren…”

“It won’t end like that,” she interjected. “Eren isn’t going to go down like that! He’s one of the toughest kids I’ve ever met. Not to mention he’s dealt with you this long, I’m sure he’s not going to give up that fast.”

“I guess, you’re right,” I chuckled, holding back the bitter taste in my mouth. I couldn’t lie about this.

I was fucking nervous as shit.

While I was holding Eren in the car, I noticed that his breathing started to get more laboured. We were ten minutes away from Erwin’s shit far cabin and when we arrived, Eren’s wound started to bleed again. That was when I felt it.

**Broken Emptiness.**

I had felt this before but this time was much worse than before.

Much, much worse.

“Hey, Levi?” Farlan asked, looking outside of the cabin windows. “Were you expecting anyone else to this little makeshift hospital?”

“Auruo said he would come with Gunther once they got more information but he was supposed to call,” I said, walking towards the door to unlock it. The moment I unlocked the door, it swung out to hit me straight in the fucking face. “SHIT!”

“Where the hell is he?” A female voice asked, as the clicking of heels echoed through the wooden floored room. “And who the hell are all of you?”

“Mind telling me, who the fuck you are?” I asked, feeling if my nose was still there. Standing before me was a women with shoulder length black hair and piercing deep brown eyes. She was dressed completely in black from black thigh highs and a short skirt to the black shades holding back her hair. The only other color on her was the maroon scarf around her neck that was tattered in some places and strung up in others. She had a cellphone in her hand that was pinging annoyingly as she walked over to the counter and pressed a button on the phone.

“Out of my way, midget, I’m looking for Eren,” she said, placing the phone back on the table. “Armin texted me saying that somethings happened.”

“Did you just fucking call me, midget?” I grumbled, my hands clenching around the my favorite knives at my hips.

“Levi, I really don’t think violence is the best answer,” Isabel said, standing up to defend the girl.

“Thanks for attempting to defend me but I'm not afraid of someone too small to go on the roller coasters at Disney World,” she chuckled, looking down on me.

She was looking down on me…

“Listen here, bitch-”

“Finally!” Hanji screeched as it walked out of the fake hospital room. Hanji’s hair was all over the place, nearly covering the fogged glasses around what it called a face. Most of the scrubs that were around its body were covered in liquids I didn’t want to fucking think about. “We’re done!”

“What took you so long!” Isabel jumped, running over to Hanji. “We’ve been here for two hours already. How’s Mom slash Big Brothers lover?”

“EEK! Little Ackermans!” Hanji shouted, retreating behind the blond one who was also covered in liquids I didn’t want to know about.

“We would have been done earlier if Hanji didn’t take a nap while I sewed Eren up,” the blond girl, I mean boy, grumbled.

“Finally! Someone, I know,” the dumbass amazonian intruder grinned, walking over to the blond one. The blond one immediately turned pale as she walked over. “What the hell happened to Eren and why the hell did you have to sew it up?”

“Erwin, can you close the door and lock it from the inside,” the blond one whispered.

“I’m sorry, but she deserved to know,” Erwin said before going inside the room.

“What the hell is he doing in the room before me, Armin? What are you-” she grumbled, trying to move past the kid named Armin. “Armin!”

“I was going to call you later, but I guess Erwin did it before me,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “There was some complications, I guess, with Eren recently.”

“Hey! We aren’t complications!” Isabel pouted, crossing her arms. “Right, Farlan?”

“Isabel, let them have the family fight,” Farlan smiled. “I love watching those.”

“Who the hell is this emo dominatrix anyway?” I asked, looking at the blond one with narrowed eyes. He immediately began to shake as he looked from me to the other girl.

“You know you both have that glare that kind of makes people get this dangerous tingle at the back of their necks,” he muttered, looking down at his shaking legs. “I really think that Eren should tell you everything himself, Mikasa.”

Mikasa…

Mikasa…

Didn’t Eren ask me something about this chick?

Or wasn’t this girl related to him?

Oh shit, this girl was Eren’s sister!

“You’re Mikasa?” I asked, looking at the giant with a questioning gaze.

“That’s none of your concern, pipsqueak.”

“Listen, here…”

“Mikasa, don’t be rude to other people just cause you’re worried,” the mushroom interjected, pointing a motherly finger at her. “He’s only asking because he’s concerned.”

“Why is he concerned with my Eren anyway?”

“Because I’m a close friend of Eren’s,” I said. I didn’t know if this chick knew her brother was nuttier than most..

“He’s never mentioned you,” she shrugged, trying to ignore me. “And I know all of his friends.”

“I’d like to say that’s because he knew how fucking crazy your ass was but it was for your own safety that he didn’t tell you who I am.”

“My own safety,” she asked, looking from the blond sprout to me. “You’re that dickhead I talked to on the phone claiming he was Eren’s boyfriend or something!”

“I thought I sounded pretty nice on the phone,” I smirked, raising my eyebrows. “And I wasn’t fucking claiming it. We haven’t really talked about boyfriends and shit but I know for shit sure I’m his lover.”

“Wha? How the? You’re! He sure as hell doesn’t love you as much as he loves-! Gah!” She started sputtering, her hands clenching at her sides. She was looking from Armin to me before she stopped moving altogether. Her voice dropped to a nearly monotone level as she calmed down a bit. “I need to speak to Eren.”

“You can’t,” Armin sighed. “He’s out cold and won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“Why is he still out?” I asked, looking at the mushroom now. “Did something happen with the surgery?”

“Surgery!” Mikasa gasped, grabbing the blond bowl by the shoulders. “You didn’t tell me he went through surgery!”

He ignored the girl and looked at me, saying, “It’s because of the morphine patches that he’s still alive. The morphine slowed his heart down and made it easier for the blood to not pour out for how long the trip here took, but somewhere along the line, the morphine ran out and he started to bleed again. We had to dose him up so he wouldn’t feel as much pain as he begins to heal. Until then, he’s going to be resting.”

“That should be pretty good since the kid got shot!” Hanji jumped, moving off of the counter in the kitchen.

“What the hell has been going on?” Mikasa grunted, leaning against the wall.

“Something Eren can explain to you and I won’t be spending the time doing.” the Blond one retorted.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna head home and tell Grisha that Eren’s alright,” she said, moving towards the door. “It was a suprise he actually called me up.”

“You told Mr. Jaeger!” The Blond one screeched running toward the Freakish one. “I didn’t plan on telling him anything about this!”

“I just told him that I was little worried about something with Eren,” she muttered. “We were at his hospital since I have a swimming tournament in a few weeks, he was giving me a preliminary before I went out with Bertie and Reiner. That’s when I got the text.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that was Erwin who texted you, not me,” Armin rubbed the back of her head. “Look, you should come back in three days when he’s more alert.”

“Why so specific?” She asked, skeptically. “Aren’t these dates more theory based?”

“Because, you see, he went into shock while we did the surgery and his mind needs to recover a little before he can really talk to anyone,” Hanji muttered, moving from the counter. “Names Dr. Hanji Zoe, lead Brain Surgeon at Corps Hospital. You can trust me!”

“Really?” She asked, crossing her arms. “Then why do I feel like I’m being dooped.”

“You’re not emo girl!” Hanji shouted. “I’d love to tell you all of the scientific details if you want! It’ll take me a few hours and I do speak pretty fast so if you have a few note taking logs I’m sure we can hash this out in no more than twelve hour-”

“Thanks but I think Bertie and the guys wanted me to come over.” Then looking at Armin she said, “Call me as soon as he wakes up. Like the moment he opens his eyes I better have a damn phone call.”

“I understand,” Armin nodded.

“And I’ll cut you later, midget, if you so much as touch him before I do,” she grunted in my direction before walking out the door.

“Filth,” I growled, looking at the mud she left in her fucking wake. I walked to the coat closet to find a small mop, smacking a clean pad on it and scrubbing away.

“Levi, you're muttering while you clean,” Petra chuckled.

“No I’m not.”

“You just muttered, ‘Fucking tall ass bitch thinks she owns Eren and can just call me fucking short. I can’t wait till I cut that bitch sister to size if she hurts,’ and then we stopped you,” Hanji smiled. “Armin was starting to get worried.”

“N-No, I wasn’t!” He said, quickly, shaking his hands. “It’s whatever you want to say!”

“Yeah, but isn’t she like your childhood friend or something?”

“To be honest, she does go really overboard with anyone that’s around Eren,” he sighed. “But the people she goes against get too scared to do anything. Maybe you’ll be the one to change her mind.”

“Is that a yes that I can cut her?” I asked, reaching for my knives at my hip.

“No! NO!” He said, quickly. “I think you should talk to Eren first.”

“Is he awake?”

**“No, but he’ll be conscious very soon,” Armin muttered. “And then we can ask what to do next?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little lovelies!


	63. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD BRAIN FARTS AND DECIDED TO POOP UP THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS ALL

Time.

It seemed like it was going by so fucking slow.

Right after Mikasa left and the others scattered to do whatever the fuck they planned on doing the rest of the night. Erwin showered while Armin checked Eren’s tubes and such while I finished my last smoke. When the blond walked out, he told me goodnight and that he was going to sleep in his bedroom. I don’t know why he decided to change anything just cause I was fucking here but whatever made the shrimp feel better.

I stayed in the room with Eren.

It was like this for two days and nights.

Or that’s what the mushroom told me when he brought me food.

I remember looking at my watch at two a.m. when Erwin and Armin went to bed that first night. I didn’t sleep as I looked over Eren’s sleeping face.

He looked better.

The scratches all over his face were covered in salve that smelled like bandaids and his right arm was bandaged, casted and already signed by Hanji and Armin. He was completely laid down with blankets wrapped around his body. Every few seconds he would shiver from the cold even though he was covered in a thick, wool blankets. I knew that it was nearly winter and it was starting to get colder so it was best that he had as much blanket as possible. An IV was pumping pain medication on one side and blood on another side. The Blond Shrimp told me that he would be coming in every few hours to refill the blood bag and every six hours he’d change the meds. It didn’t really bother me, just as long as Eren would get better, faster.

He looked better.

That’s what I had to keep telling myself until he wakes up, right?

“Shit!” I grunted, throwing myself into the chair.

It had been two days already!

If he didn’t wake up soon, his sister would come back and find him gunshot wound and all. We couldn’t explain it to her without having to subdue her and I didn’t want Eren to be pissed off at me for pointing a loaded weapon at his adoptive sibling. I knew it was hard to recover from any wound. I’d been stabbed, shot and electrocuted before and taken longer to recover but Eren got nearly immediate treatment! Last time I was shot, it took me two days to get real treatment.

Eren’s not from this world.

It’s his first time ever seeing his own blood.

I knew that. I saw the look on his face when he noticed that blood was coming out of his body much faster than it should. He was horrified. He had started shaking and was just staring the same way I was. Staring at the blood pumping out of his body. His life fucking pouring out like spoiled milk. It wasn’t fair! None of this should have happened to Eren.

He was like the sun when he smiled and his laugh was so full of life.

Whenever we talked, I never felt like he was immature. Yeah, he was naive about a lot of things but who could blame someone who was brought up by a father that wasn’t in the fucking house. Yeah, he was a little sheltered since his sister was more protective than most.

He didn’t know the difference between kitchen bleach and clothing bleach but he tried.

He was a damn good cook when it came to breakfast but any other meal he sucked at.

He didn’t speak another language but somehow he understood mine within a day of meeting me.

I knew the moment I met him that he was different.

Not because of the goofy smile, or the fucking crazy way his hair looked good messy, but how he was with people.

He didn’t care about your past or what you did.

Hell, he didn’t even bat an eye when I told him that I was the reason my best friend died or that my Uncle wanted me to be the Head of a export mafia group.

He didn’t care!

He only cared that I was okay now and that I still liked him.

How couldn’t you like him?

He was just someone you had to like.

And I didn’t like anyone!

As long as he was near me, I felt content, almost happy. He made my insides feel warm and the pit of my stomach feel like it’s boiling alive. Everytime I touch him, I feel my nerve endings set ablaze and I just want to touch him more. When we kiss, I just want more and more but I want our first to be special. I want all our firsts to be special.  Everything else we’ve had has been special and I want to make sure that he gets everything he deserves. Every special feeling, every emotion. I want it to be something important to him. Just as important it is to me.

**Just as he was important to me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY WAKES UP!


	64. The Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the title but ever since my little sister said she hated when her big sister had 'the bleed' (I had a little surgery done on my chin) I haven't been able to stop saying STOP THE BLEED and making my sister cry laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just how I felt when I woke up from the hospital after my surgery. It was dark, I was drugged and my little sister had my hand in hers. I just made it extra specially gay by putting Levi and Eren in the situation. I'm sorry but I don't know what being shot feels like and stuff so I did some research and talked to some people I knew had gotten shot and they told me that, surprisingly, they only felt hella sore and like something was still there. It wasn't much for me to work with but a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you my little loveies and your yaoi love for ERERI!

It was dark.

No shit sherlock.

I’m asleep.

Just waking up and just starting to feel alive again.

The past couple days had been in and out.

Dreams and reality just started getting really mashed up and ridiculous.

So far, I’ve been able to realize what was what.

Reality: I had been shot.

Dream: Mikasa was in the Cabin.

Reality: Hanji and Armin had performed surgery on me, thinking I wasn’t awake during the surgery.

Dream: Erwin was looking after me

Reality: I had survived surgery.

Dream: I could still feel the bullet inside me.

I knew from some dumbass documentaries I had watched with Armin that victims of war injuries usually feel the wounds later. I felt numb near my lower stomach and I could feel the stitches when I moved my stomach a little. As I started moving my fingers a little, I could feel something holding onto it.

Did they tie me up so I couldn’t move?

Armin knew I was afraid of waking up and being tied! Or did he forget?

I tugged my hand a little more to feel the grip tighten.

That’s not right…

It was dark.

Even though my eyes were open and a little crusted from I don’t know what, I knew that it was nighttime. I was in a room in Erwin’s cabin. It had one window, completely dark, and one door. I could see that across from me there was some table or something but I couldn’t sit up without feeling like there was an elephant stomping on my chest. I reached with my right hand up to wiped the crust out of my eye but I ended up smacking myself with the damn cast on my arm.

“Ow!”

“Shit, brat,” someone groaned, tugging on my arm. “When did you wake up?”

“Levi!” I muttered, my voice a little raspy from being unused. I swallowed a little saliva to fix my throat before trying to talk again. “What are you doing in here? It’s night time.”

“Where the hell am I supposed to go?” He smirked, tightening his grip on my hand. He stood up, leaning over me enough for the minimal light in the room to make his skin glow. His beautifully pale skin was illuminated by the dim light as he leaned down to look at me. His hair fell softly over his eyes as he stared down at me. It was good to see him again. “Everything I need is right here.”

“But there’s no bed here and definitely no shower,” I chuckled, wincing as my ribs hurt a little bit. “How have you been surviving without your Windex?”

“That’s not what I meant,” he whispered, running his thumb over mine. “Look, if you're up for it, we need to talk a little bit.”

“Sure,” I said, quickly. “But if it’s okay with you, I’d like to sit up without feeling every movement.”

“I’ll go get Dr. Mushroom,” he sighed, walking towards the door. Just before he left, he looked back at me with a little smile on his face.

“OH MY GOD! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE FINE!” Armin shouted, dressed in bright blue pajamas, his jacket half buttoned and his hair all over the place. I chuckled as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek before squeezing me just above my shoulders. “YOU WERE PASSED OUT A LOT LONGER THAN I PLANNED!”

“Can’t…..breathe...without...neck….”

“Oh,” he muttered, pulling back. His face was a little red as he pulled the blankets down to look at my bandages. “You didn’t bleed through the bandages so that’s good.”

“Why? You thought he’d bleed through the bandages?” Levi muttered, crossing his arms.

“N-No,” Armin chuckled, nervously. “This was just my first time stitching-”

“I was the first person you stitched!”

“First **live** person!”  He said, hoping that would fix it. “And Hanji told me that it was perfect. They’re dissolvable ones too! So they should leave a super thin scar, especially since the bullet hit you at an angle.”

“What the hell happened?”

“What can you remember?”

“Getting shot, waking up in the car a bit, getting to the cabin,” I recalled, rubbing my face with my good hand. “Oh, and I woke up when you guys were doing surgery. I remember Hanji yelling ‘THE BLEED IS GOING EVERYWHERE!’ and Levi banging on the door saying he’d kill it.”

“Yeah, that was really entertaining,” Armin paled, looking over at Levi. “I really thought that he was going to break down the door and hurt us.”

“Oh, I was,” Levi hummed. “If it weren’t for Petra and the others, you’d both be dead.”

“You wouldn’t kill Armin, Levi,” I smiled.

“Whatever makes the blond sleep peacefully at night,” he smirked, sitting down in a chair. “The brat needs someone to sit him up.”

God, it was good to hear him say that.

“Oh, this is an automatic chair, so just press this button,” Armin smiled, handing me the remote. “If you need me, just call me.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Eren,” Armin smiled, patting my shoulder. “Night.”

“Night.”

I watched Armin walk out the door as Levi walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge near my leg. He rested his hand on my thigh, the heat of his hand burning through the blanket. His deep blue eyes piercing through mine as he raised his eyebrows in the most attractive way.

“I thought I warned you,” Levi whispered, his voice husky and deep.

“Warned me about what?”

“Making me jealous,” he sighed, leaning down towards my face. I could feel his hip against my outer thigh as he looked directly in my eyes. He licked his lips as he rested his other hand on the pillow behind my head. “I might get angry and have to punish you.”

“You don’t have to punish me,” I chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder.”You just couldn’t wait two days to jump me.”

“If I wanted, I could have just jumped you while you were passed out,” he grumbled, pulling away from me. “But that goes against my ethics and all health codes I grew up with.”

“Shouldn’t your ethics tell you that dating a minor is illegal?” I joked, wrapping my fingers in his.

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t dating a minor,” he retorted, laying a peck on my forehead. His lips were so soft even though they were slightly chapped. I wished he’d just freaking kiss me on the lips instead of my damn forehead but I knew that I hadn’t brushed my teeth yet. “Actually, you’ve might have met him. He has a tendency to injure himself and not clean himself to my standards.”

“But I hear he has an amazing personality not to mention charm and tact,” I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. It was still damp from my sleep sweating thanks to the medication. “But you may be right about cleaning myself. My hair is all nasty and gross and I feel like I haven’t showered in a lifetime.”

“Well, you and I are going to have to deal with that for a moment longer,” Levi sighed, running a hand through his own hair. “We’ve got a bit to talk about.”

“You mean the files, right?”

“That can wait, the most urgent matter is dealing with an uninvited guest that came a few days ago,” he groaned. “Your sister, Mikasa.”

Oh shit, that wasn’t a dream.

“I thought I dreamt that or something,” I muttered to myself. “She actually came by?”

“Yeah, Erwin thought that if you were actually going to die than your sister should be here,” he explained. “He didn’t contact your dad since you don’t have that great of a relationship with him but we warned Mikasa not to tell Grisha anything until you explained tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” I gasped, nearly jolting up if it weren’t for the stitches in my stomach. “Have you met Mikasa! If I tell her anything about this she’s going to want to fly me to another country and give me to a Nunnery!”

“Nunnery? Yes, because they would take a male into their ranks,” he replied in a monotone voice.

“Levi..” I groaned, placing my hands over my face. “She’s not going to be happy about any of this. If anything, she’s going to want to take me away under her protection. That means no art, no socialization, no Survey Corps shit and most importantly no you.”

His face lit up a bit as I said the last part and I was a little proud of myself for getting him to brighten up a bit. He looked pretty down. His skin was a little paler without any sun exposure. His hair was slick and freshly cleaned but almost lifeless and the dark circles under his eyes were pretty prominent. I promised myself that I wouldn’t put him in this predicament again and look what happened. I got myself shot.

Who the hell does that?

Oh right, Eren Fucking Jaeger does that.

“Look Levi,” I sighed. “Don’t worry about her. Let her come. I’m tired of her treating me like I’m a flight risk and incapable of taking care of myself. Even if she doesn’t approve, I don’t want to lose you nor the life I want to have with you.”

“The life you want to have with me?” He whispered, looking at me with those silvery-blue eyes.

**“You think I’d be going through all this shit if I didn’t have some sort of hopeful future between us?” I chuckled, giving him my most confident smile. “I’m not giving up on you just yet, Levi Ackerman. You better start getting used to me being around.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR LITTLE MIKA BEAN COMES AROUND!


	65. It's My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't be mad but I kind of made Mikasa a bit of a control freak but she's only being a good sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave chapters and it's super cute.

The next day was a little interesting.

I had done a ton of practice walking around and such since my legs were just fine and if I didn’t look as though I was pretty well off, Mikasa would smell a rat. Levi and I agreed that we wouldn’t tell Mikasa that I had been shot. I had stitches on my wrist from the fall and that would suffice enough for now. I learned that Mikasa knew that I had a minor surgery and that there would be some scarring. Our lie was that I had a piece of shrapnel from a building in my lower abdomen that didn’t go past the third layer of skin, Armin went a little overboard calling it surgery and I’m perfectly fine now. We also planned on skipping the whole initiation trials as well. We planned on telling her that it was a training session gone wrong and that there was no need to worry since the threat was taken care of.

We could only pray that she’d believe our little lies.

Mikasa called Armin at exactly ten A.M saying that she was on her way and I’d better be up. Armin immediately changed my bloodied bandages on my stomach, cleaned the salve off of my face and checked my vitals. Essentially, I looked like I got into a minor fight but came out on top. The scratches on my face had already closed and looked like they were healing pretty well. The cast on my wrist was only a small thing and was nowhere near as clunky as those I had seen before. My ribs were very tight and breathing was more like panting but I could say that it was because my pain tolerance was just super low. Levi helped wipe my arms and legs down with a towel since I couldn’t take a real shower until the dissolvable stitches closed up in two more days. He grabbed a beanie that Isabel had brought by and fixed it over my dirty hair since I didn’t have much time to stick my head over the sink and let him wash it. After walking over to the living room, wobbly and a bit new at it, I sat down with Levi and listened as the car pulled up.

Levi held my hand as I sat a little nervously, my legs jumping and my eyebrow twitching.

This was, essentially, the first time I’d ever beat around the bush in a conversation with Mikasa and if I was really as lucky as it seemed, I’d survive this conversation.`

“Don’t worry,” Armin smiled, carrying a plate of something in his hands. I looked down at it as he placed it on the table with a big smile. “She’s still addicted to dirt pudding right?”

“Hell yeah,” I said. “If you place that stuff in front of her she’ll do anything for you. Don’t you think she’ll be a little offhandish with it. Or suspicious.”

“Not with the Vodka I put in it,” Levi smirked, squeezing my hand a bit.

“Levi, we’re minors! That’s totally illegal!”

“I didn’t put enough for her to get in trouble when she drives home,” he muttered. “Just enough for her to sway in our direction. She won’t even notice unless she has a dogs tongue.”

“She’ll notice,” Armin and I said at the same time. To be honest, we were a bit relieved. Adding the liquor might just help her decision go in our favor.

Both Armin and I jumped when we heard the doorbell ring.

Out of Satan’s asshole came Erwin who opened the door with a smile.

“Goodmorning, Miss Mikasa,” he smiled, beating the sun in it’s brightness. “It’s so lovely having you visit my little cabin in the woods again.”

“Uh, hi, “ she muttered quickly, looking past him into the Cabin. “Where’s my brother?”

“Right here, Mika,” I shouted, panting like a racing poodle right after.

She pushed past Erwin and nearly raced towards me with an earnest expression on her face. “OH MY GOD HOW MANY INJURIES DO YOU HAVE EREN!” She was dressed in all black, per her usual attire, minus the maroon scarf she always wore. Ever since the day I gave it to her, she’s had it on. The only times she takes it off is if she’s swimming and even then she fought for the chance to keep it on. She was in snow boots and long black leggings that fit her slim but strong form perfectly. “What did you let them do to you! What happened Eren! And don’t you dare open your mouth, Armin, let him explain.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet,” Armin whispered, fiddling with the stethoscope around his neck.

“Relax a bit, Mika,” I muttered. As long as I used the nickname she liked, then maybe she’d relax a little more. “You’re a little jittery today.”

“Don’t Mika me, Eren Jaeger,” she scolded. “You’ve been shrouded in mystery ever since you’ve been around that Midget, Louis over there.”

“Levi, Mika and you know that,” I grumbled, trying to keep the smile on my face. I reached for the dirt pudding on the table, plucking a gummy bear out of it. Mikasa noticed immediately and looked at the platter with admiring stars in her eyes. “Why don’t you eat a dirt pudding? Levi and Armin made it this morning to help me feel better but I’m sure you could have some.”

Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated her decision. She looked at me for a moment as if to see if I’d eat the contents of the pudding cup.

Bottoms up, I guess is the saying.

I mixed the Oreos, whipped cream, gummy worms and chocolate swirl together before putting some in my mouth. I was surprised to find that I didn’t taste any Vodka. If anything, I thought the pudding tasted a little sweeter. I looked up at Mikasa with an approving moan at how good it tasted. “Haven’t had this in forever, right?”

“Ye-yeah, Coach doesn’t let us have sweets,” she said, swallowing thickly. “It goes against tr-training.”

“We won’t tell your coach, Mikasa,” Levi hummed, his voice as soft and endearing as I’ve ever heard. It sounded like he was coaxing a child. “That’s low fat pudding, fat free and gluten free oreos not to mention whipped cream isn’t bad for you. The worst thing is the gummy worms and I’m sure you could burn that off with a little run.”

I looked at Levi for a moment with admiration I’d never had before.

How the hell was he convincing Mikasa like this?

Mikasa looked down at the tray. I could see she was really struggling with this.

“I know you’re a little stressed and I’m sure this will boost your mood,” I added, eating another spoonful of pudding. “It’s boosting mine right up!”

“Aw, sure. This is low fat pudding right?” She asked, picking up the pudding and shoving some in her mouth before anyone answered her question. Instantly, her mood changed. She didn’t look like she was going to fight someone but more like she was a kid in a candy store. “Oh this is really good! Did you really put low fat pudding in this? It’s delicious!” She chuckled, digging her spoon in again.

“That’s actually a little french low fat pudding,” Levi smiled, a very rare comforting looking smile. It was highly suspicious. “I had Erwin go to my favorite mom and pop shop to buy it. Tastes good, no?”

“So good,” she mewled. After she finished the first one, she grabbed another without hesitation. “Oh Eren. Grisha is wondering how you're doing and everything. He’s worried about your injuries.”

I paused between a spoonful of pudding.

I must had stiffened since Levi started running his thumb over my palm.

That bastard actually was worried about me? The unachieving son with no aspirations in his eyes. He was worried about that kid?

“You sure?” I asked. “He said that?”

“Not precisely,” she muttered, her focus on the pudding. “He just asked if you were feeling any shooting pains or something like that.”

“Oh,” I sighed, feeling a little relieved. He was only having small talk with his favorite kid. He didn’t care about me. “No shooting pains. No pain at all actually. Armin keeps me drugged up.”

“That reminds me,” she hummed, adjusting her scarf. “What did happen to you, Eren?”

“I’d have to start from the beginning for that to be explained.”

“I’ve got six more cups of pudding to go through,” she smiled. “You’ve got time.”

And that was how it went. Six cups of pudding, a little buzzed Mikasa and the plan we had set before, Mikasa learned the bare necessities of my situation. She never once asked a question while Levi and I explained most everything. We didn’t dare say anything about Levi’s past as that was something very few knew about. Not even Levi’s squad knew as much as I did and that made it feel even more private. Once we finished explaining, Mikasa put down her cups on the table and laid her spoon just beside them.

“Let me get this straight,” she started, covering her eyes with her hands. “You met this guy, Leviathan, during a Drama project, decided to ask him out on some cheesy Netflix adult sleepover thing that I sure as hell wouldn’t agree to let you going to. Got there, some lunatic Uncle of his stalked you making you have to go into hiding at some place called the Estate. You stayed there with his personal bodyguard and two younger siblings. While you were there, Luigi went out and led this lunatic on a goosechase. Once he returned, Armin got attacked by some random dumbass which in the end got Armin involved in this. For some reason, you all come back and decide to try and live life to the norm and then this Pixis guy gets Eren to join some gang called the Survey Corps and during a training exercise some random guy comes and attacks Eren but he’s in custody now.” She took a deep breath before saying. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh, Levi’s the heir to the Ackerman Group which is a worldwide mafia,” Armin added with a smile on his face. The little blonde idiot was going to kill me some day.

“Oh and that,” she pointed out, looking at me as though I was an illusion. “That all?”

“Yup.”

“You aren’t like, some slave for hire or a stripper right?”

“Mika!”

“What? I was just checking,” she grunted. “And you’re not pregnant.”

“I’m a man, Mikasa,” I said, looking at her with a bored look on my face. “It’s impossible.”

“Again, just checking,” she smiled, looking down at her hands. “You know, I was really worried about you two nights ago.”

“I know.”

“And you know you could have told me about this the moment it happened.”

“There were safety concerns,” Levi interjected. “I was worried that something might happen to you if we told you anything. Now that we have told you something, you need to be even more aware of what goes on around you. Eren was only thinking about you and your safety.”

“Then why do I feel as though there is more to this that you won’t tell me about,” she chuckled, nervously. “It feels like my own brother is hiding stuff from me and won’t tell me what’s really going on.”

I looked at her, fear bubbling up in my chest. I felt as though I was betraying her. Mikasa and I were always close, especially through hard times like this. I could feel her sadness from where I was standing but Levi was right. It was for her safety that she knew the least amount of information in this sort of situation. If she knew too much, she was leverage. If she knew too little, she was upset.

To be honest, she must have felt a little helpless.

“You have to see what situation we’re in,” Armin muttered. “There are some things Levi and Eren only know that I don’t know. There’s a lot Erwin knows that I don’t too, but the reason they are keeping it from me, isn’t because they think I can’t help and am useless. It’s because if anything happens to me because of the information I knew, they would feel horrible.”

I watched as Mikasa stared down at her hands, her thin fingers tightened into fists.

“Eren Jaeger,” she said finally, through clenched teeth. “If I ever find out about you being injured and not telling me again, I will kill you where you stand.”

I felt Levi tense beside me as he sat up a little more at the threat. I massaged his palm a bit before looking up at Mikasa. “I promise that I’ll tell you everything you need to know when it pertains to you.”

“Everything that pertains to you, pertains to me.”

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no to that,” Levi sighed, narrowing his gaze at Mikasa. I wanted to punch him in the face at that moment. What was he doing! This was going perfectly! “Everything that pertains to Eren, pertains to me now. You’ve been relieved.”

“Don’t think I won’t fight you, midget,” she grinned back. She sat up now, chest up and shoulders back. “I could kick your ass in a second.”

“I doubt it would make a good impression on Eren if I kill his sister before his eyes.”

“Enough you two,” I jumped, letting go of Levi’s hand. “There is no fucking reason for the both of you to be fighting. To be honest, neither of you has the right to say what happens in my life. I make my my own choices and decisions. I don’t need a background crew to help me make decisions. I’ve chosen to be with Levi, I’ve chose to tell you what I’ve told you, Mika, and if you two don’t stop threatening to kill each other, I’ll choose to leave.” I stood up as best as I could wobbling over to my room which was now cleared of the bed and surgical equipment.Levi and Erwin put the bed back in the room big enough for the both of us to stay for a few days. Plopping myself down as best as I could, I laid back, closing my eyes.

“Eren,” a soft voice whispered, which I knew was Mikasa. She walked in, closing the door behind her. I felt the pressure of her sitting down beside me. She lifted my shirt up a bit to look at the bandages wrapped around my stomach and chest. “I didn’t think your injuries were this extensive.”

“A few broken bones, a shrapnel wound and fractured wrist look a lot worse with bandages all over them,” I muttered, keeping my eyes closed. She placed my shirt back over my stomach before carefully touching my cast.

“Only fractured?”

“Only fractured.”

She took a deep breath, placing her hand on my shoulder. “Look, Eren, I am sorry for threatening your boyfriend or lover, whatever you two are but you have to understand where I’m coming from.”

“Where **are** you coming from, Mika?”

“This man just sweeps you off your feet and pulls you into some crazy mafia style movie!” She huffed, her hand trembling on my shoulder. “So far, this guy has only gotten you hurt-”

“But he’s the one person who’d never hurt me, Mikasa,” I interrupted, placing my hand on hers and looking up into those deep brown eyes. “You have to understand and if you don’t I guess you will one day but out of all the people that I’ve had in my life he’s one of those people who’d never hurt me. I know that you’d never hurt me, Mika. Armin wouldn’t and Mom never did. The three people in my life that counted the most have never hurt me. I can confidently say that he’d never hurt me.”

“That’s what you thought with Jean though, Eren,” Mikasa said. “You thought that he’d never in your life-”

“Don’t you dare compare Levi to that asshat.”

“Who else am I supposed to compare him to, Eren?” Mikasa asked, looking at me with concern in her eyes. “Jean was your first love, there’s no doubt about that, but I know that a lot of people fall hard for their second and if their hearts are broken by them, they don’t recover. Ever.”

“You’re wrong about Levi, Mikasa,” I huffed. “And he’s gonna prove it to you.”

**“I can only hope so, Eren,” she whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. “Like you said before, I have no right to tell you what to do. So, I’m not. But fair warning, there is a lot that I think Levi isn’t telling you about. Especially about what he’s doing now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a little time travel in it.......


	66. The Sun and It's Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a little hot scene in it. Just for the kiddos. Actually, not for the kiddos. Don't read this to the kiddos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters Chapters, everywhere. When will they stop, I don't know. I made a shit ton of chapters, like 65 is a lot. But they aren't long so do they actually count? I don't know, I'm rambling.

A month and a half.

A month of healing, studying and catching up.

A month and a half of looking over our shoulders and looking up leads.

A month and a half of nightmares and battle scars.

Who could have thought that after the bullet hole in my stomach had healed and the bruises all over my body melted away, that I’d be totally fine with having one of Levi’s switchblades in my bag? Or that I’d be back to training with Erwin and now training under Petra? The nightmares woke me up every night but they weren’t the kinds of nightmares where I couldn’t stare down the barrel of a gun. No, they were the type that made me wake up and force my body to get back to normal. They forced me to study even more and ask for longer practice hours.

Levi had recovered, mostly.

It took him a month to finally get me off his leash. For the first week he hesitated to actually touch me past kissing me on the lips and forehead. After Armin discharged me and my stitches dissolved, I went back to class. Levi returned to the stage astonishing everyone with how talented he was even though he hadn’t been there for more than two weeks. I learned that Petra had extended the project till the end of the final show of Phantom of the Opera. She said that it made her feel as though she was giving us a final grade if it was the final performance or something like that. To be honest, at the time, I wasn’t much concerned about the project and neither was Petra. Most of the month and a half I spent watching Levi practice from ten till five in the afternoon and when five thirty came I was at the Survey Corps training facility with Levi, watching the recruits train from five thirty to nine. After that I would go home with Levi and start it up the next day.

“..those fucking brats don’t know shit about defending themselves!” Levi shouted, running a frustrated hand through his sweaty fringe. “How hard is it to run three miles in under an hour!”

“Remember Levi, we all have to start somewhere,” I chuckled, grabbing my helmet off of his bike. The bike was starting to grow on me after so long. Not to mention how sexy Levi looked on it.  

“For fucks sake start somewhere else! There is no fucking reason for-” his phone interrupted him with an annoying ringtone. “Who the hell is this?”

I watched in silence as his face changed from pissed to calm in only a second.

“It’s about fucking time!” He shouted, clenching the phone in his hands. “I’ll be there as soon as I pack a bag.” He hung up, grabbing his helmet and climbing on the bike. I pressed the microphone on my helmet before climbing on behind him.

“What happened, Levi? Are we going somewhere?”

“It’s nothing, just some dumbass meeting I have to go to,” he muttered, revving the engine and ending the conversation.

For now.

There was something a little off with how he was acting.

****  
  


Once inside the apartment, Levi ran into the room and began packing a bag. Three outfits, his toothbrush, Survey Corps jacket and a few cleaning products that he claimed to take with him to every place other than the apartment or the Estate. I watched him walk around and grab some manilla folders that he had on his desk along with his laptop before he headed to the kitchen. He grabbed some ingredients out of the fridge before turning the stove on. He threw the pot onto the stove and began to cook some pasta or something like that.

“Yay! What are we having for dinner?” I smiled, jumping onto the counter beside the stove. Since my wrist was completely healed and my broken ribs healed much faster than expected, I was pretty much back to normal. Even my scar on my stomach seemed more like an awkwardly thick looking scratch than anything else. The bullet didn’t go very deep and certainly not enough to leave external damage and there was no exit wound so I came out pretty well. “I love when you cook!”

“We can’t eat together tonight, brat,” he muttered, adding some ingredients to the pot. “This is going to be for you. There will be some leftovers but if you want to get something else you can order it to the house.”

“You aren’t eating with me…”

Damn, I sounded needy. I shook my head a little planting a smile on my face.

“Oh, I totally forgot! You have a meeting, sorry for asking,” I smiled, pushing off of the counter and walking over to the coffee table. I sat down in front of it, crossing my legs and leaning back.  I had started sketching some scenery from the set earlier today but I couldn’t find the right pencil to draw with. I tried sharpening my 1B pencil but ended up breaking the tip because of how hard I was sharpening. Huffing, I tossed the pencil onto the table, looking down at what I had already sketched.

It was a simple looking piece, The stage was lined out in thin but defining strokes. I had created the red curtains and drew some of the candelabras that were, somehow, always on stage. Taking a charcoal pencil, I shaded and thickened the lines around the fire blazing from the candelabras and darkened the background of the stage only letting the center of the stage stay empty. I didn’t really know what I wanted to put in it’s place but I was already struggling with how it looked and me being a tad bit stressed out wasn’t helping my artistic flow.

“That looks really nice,” Levi commented, sitting down behind me on the couch. He left his legs open, contrary to his normal posture, and leaned over my shoulder to look at the sketch. I usually didn’t allow people to look over my shoulder but since it was him, I could make a tiny exception. He rested a cold hand on my shoulder, coaxing me to lean back into the space between his legs, my back resting on the couch. I leaned back as he ran his cold fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp a bit as he moved. I tried as best as I could to not moan as he did so. “Your hair’s gotten so damn long.”

“Mhhm.”

“Do you want to cut it?”

“I don’t know,” I hummed, reaching my hand up to capture one of his. Swiveling on my knees, I turned to face him, resting my elbows on his knees. “I kind of like it longer.”

“I have to admit,” he smirked, running a hand through my fringe. “It’s damn near sexy.”

“Really,” I whispered, raising an eyebrow. Taking the opportunity, I ran my hand up his thigh as slowly as I could, not breaking any eye contact with him. The corners of his lips peeked up as I reached up further to his hip, rising up off of my knees until I could look him dead in the eye. Taking my other hand, I reached up for his collar and pulled him down towards me. I watched with anticipation as he licked his lips making my face bloom with embarrassment. I lost the confidence I had in that moment as I began to lean back Levi didn’t let me go. He grabbed my wrist pulling me a hairs breadth away from his face. Our breath mingling and our skin burning hot. I couldn’t look away from his eyes. Those cold balls of blue ice shrouded in silver that always burned with warmth as he looked at me. They were so close that I could count the flecks of color in them.

“Hell yes,” he muttered, his voice deep and rumbling.

In that moment of weakness, he assaulted me, capturing my lips in his own. I jumped momentarily before letting him wrap me up in his heated kiss. I didn’t mind getting swept away as long as it was with him. I reached up, pulling him down closer to me in hopes of deepening the kiss, begging for more of him to take over. Levi corroborated my efforts by pulling me up closer to him until our bodies were nearly flushed together. I felt his tongue go across my lips in the most delicious way as he lifted my shirt up a bit, his cold finger hitting my lower back. I gasped at the contact, giving Levi an opening.

There was that taste again.

That beautiful cocktail of smoke and sweet.

The taste that could be cherries or strawberries if it weren’t for the fact that Levi didn’t eat any fruit today. But damn did he taste good. I reached my hand up to grab the buttons on his shirt, begging for more, pleading silently. More physical contact. More contact. More. I needed more.

But in that moment, Levi let me go.

I opened my eyes just in time to see his heated gaze staring down at me. His eyes unbearably dark and his dark lashes encompassing his half-lidded gaze. His lips were partially open as he took in a few breaths. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and I could feel his cold fingers still wrapped around my wrist. He hadn’t moved his hand from my back but he had stopped moving south.

“Sorry,” I whispered, pulling away from him but his grip only tightened.

“What are you saying sorry for?” He asked, leaning back down toward me. He pecked me sweetly on my lips before standing up. “I honestly don’t mind.”

“But you have to go to that meeting.”

“I do.”

“Then you don’t really have the time for us to be doing what I want to do,” I muttered, letting my hands lay in my lap.

**“Eren,” he whispered, leaning down to reach my ear. He lowered his voice two octaves, letting his warm breath hit my ear. “Soon enough, I’ll make you scream. Trust me, we both will be getting what we want.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARMIN BABY IS COMING BACK THE LITTLE BLOND BASTARD I LOVE HIM


	67. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bitty chapter and it's just full of cutsie stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

He left right after the food was ready.

He plated it together, grabbed his bag, kissed me and left with three days worth of clothing.

He didn’t tell me anything about what he was doing or where he was going but promised he’d text me every day to make sure that I was okay. The next morning I didn’t go to class and texted Armin to see if he wanted to sleep over for the next couple days. He said yeah but that he’d be over at around four o’clock. I took this time to sketch up some ideas but I ended up struggling.

I didn’t know what to sketch.

If anything, I had nothing to sketch.

My inspiration, Levi wasn’t here and most of my sketches were supposed to be about him but I've been stumped. Since I was casted for a month, I couldn’t take pictures, sketch or even sculpt. The most artistic thing I did the whole time was hum and unfortunately, I wasn’t as talented as Levi was. A lot of the time, Levi sung to me in order to help me feel better but that only reminded me how untalented I was when it came to singing. Armin suggested I read or listen to books on tape but I felt like I would get too bored. Levi let me play video games but when I would start to get into it my left hand would cramp. I had practiced playing with one hand a few times before but that was for other reasons. After twenty minutes of grumbling at a blank canvas, I decided to take a nap.

****  
  


“...Eren? This idiot fell asleep with the door unlocked,” a voice muttered. I felt a small hand on my shoulder pushing me. “Wake up, Eren! I’m here now and I’m bored so entertain me!”

“Ngh.”

“What?”

“Ngh,” I groaned, swatting his hand away from me.

“Wake the hell up, Eren,” Armin grunted, pushing me completely off the couch.

“What the fuck, Armin!” I shouted, jumping up from the floor. “I was going to get up!”

“I’ve got cookie dough ice cream and s’mores poptarts,” the blond smiled, lifting a bag filled to the brim in blue and black containers.

“Have I told you I loved you recently?” I chuckled, reaching for the bag.

“No, you haven’t,” he said, moving it from my reach. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Armin.”

“Again.”

“I love you, Armin.”

“Why don’t you add, Master to the end of that and-”

“If you don’t pass me that bag in two seconds I’m going to do something illegal,” I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Like kill you.”

“Levi **is** changing you,” he whispered, passing me the bag. “You’re a lot scarier than I remember.”

“And a lot hungrier,” I muttered, ripping into a poptart. “Mhut bhat in da fwidge.”

“The ice-cream?” He asked, grabbing the container.

“Mhhm,” I muttered, swallowing. “How the hell can you understand me?”

“We’ve been friends for seventeen years, Eren,” he chuckled, stuffing the ice-cream in the fridge. “I think I know a little bit about you.”

“Favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Favorite snack?”

“Everything,” he smirked.

“Favorite food place?”

“Armored Cafe in North Vancouver,” he pointed out, laying his legs over my lap and grabbing a laptop out of his bag. “And you like to eat the double bacon Armored burger with extra special sauce. You don’t eat the normal fries but garlic lemon ones and drink a Coke cause Pepsi just way too sweet. Then if you still have a little space in your stomach, you’ll eat the homemade cookies and cream ice-cream with extra whipped cream cause you just can’t live without whipped cream.”

I looked over at him with eyes wide.

How the hell did he know so much about me?

Sure, we’ve been friends forever but that was just, wow.

“Stalker,” I muttered, earning me a full on punch to the chest. “Ow!”

“You better be glad I love you,” he smiled, pushing me in the shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever loser,” I smirked, scooting closer to Armin to watch the movie. “What are we watching?”

“Mean Girls Two.”

**“Kill me now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA BABY ACKERMANS COME TO VISIT!


	68. A Little Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACKERBABIES!!!! Even though their last names are different they will always be little Ackerbabies to me :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY ACKERBABIES.....I just love Isabel and Farlan so much :333333
> 
> I feel like my chapters are getting smaller and smaller by the second......maybe I'm losing my touch.......  
> NAH, I just need to focus a bit more I guess.

I couldn’t feel my face.

Something was covering my nose and mouth making me jerk up and push whatever was on my face as far as possible. Once I opened my eyes, I saw three people looking down at me. The blond one looking down at me with worry was, of course, Armin, but the other two were covering their faces with their hands because of their laughter.

“Who the hell tried to kill me!” I shouted, sitting up and taking enormous breaths. I looked at Armin to see him lifting his hands in surrender and pointing to the two laughing in the corner. I finally realized that it was Farlan and Isabel laughing at me. “What the hell are the two of you doing here?”

“Oh my gosh, whoo,” Isabel breathed, her hands still clenching her stomach. “I didn’t think you’d move like that with the pillow on your face.”

“It was like you were trying to be a ninja but failed tremendously,” Farlan chuckled, trying to maintain just a smile.

“That doesn’t explain why you tried to smother me! What the! I thought you liked me!” I shouted, looking at them for an answer.

“Oh, we do,” Farlan replied. “You’re our favorite.”

“That’s just the quickest way to wake you up,” Isabel smiled. “Plus the most fun.”

“What the hell is wrong with you mob kids,” I muttered, covering my eyes. “You still haven’t told me. What are you doing here? Levi left for some meeting so you won’t find him here..”

“Oh we know,” Isabel chuckled, plopping down into a seat. “He told us to come look after you for a bit but then we found blondie over here cuddled up real close to you. I guess our protect big brother instincts came out and we got jealous and tried to smother you.”

“Or something like that,” Farlan added.

“Right.”

I looked at them as if they had just convinced me I was straight.

“Well, I’m okay now,” I announced, looking from Isabel to Farlan and back again. “I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“We were supposed to give you this too,” Farlan nodded, passing me a bag. “Levi stopped by before he left and handed us this. We were supposed to give it to you tomorrow but we have a party to go to tomorrow.”

“Cool,” I muttered, opening the bag. Inside was a square container that was freezing cold to the touch. I looked on the side to see that it was in another language, probably french. “What does it say?”

“Peu de Français café crème anglaise de pâte à biscuits,” Isabel read, in very fluent french. “It’s a Cookie dough custard from Little French Cafe in San Francisco! That place rocks! It tastes just like France and it never goes bad.”

“How did something from California reach here so cold?”

“Levi must have special ordered it,” Farlan said, shoving his hands in his pocket. “But you have to have a crazy contact at Little French Cafe to get anything.”

“But remember Levi dated the owners son for like a week and he was completely infatuated with him,” Isabel whispered, looking at me oddly. “What was his name? Israel? Ishmael?”

“Isaac, idiot,” Farlan muttered. “And I think we’re making Eren uncomfortable.”

“No we aren’t,” Isabel pouted. “Right, Nii-san?”

“Ugh, yeah, you’re fine,” I said, picking up the custard and walking to the fridge. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“Nah, we aren’t staying much longer,” Farlan replied. When I looked back over, I saw Isabel whispering something to Armin that turned the blond from fair skinned to pale in a second. “Come on Isabel.”

“Coming,” she hummed, walking over to me. She pecked me on the cheek before walking toward the door. “Bye Eren and his little blond friend!”

“Later.”

“B-Bye,” Armin stuttered before turning his attention to his laptop. As soon as they left, I walked over to Armin, sitting as close as possible without touching. Even with that must distance, he flinched and tried to move away from me.

“What did Isabel say that scared you enough to want to not be near me?” I chittered, reaching up to tap him on the head. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes before he calmed down a bit.

“Sh-she said that I was too close to you and that I should stop trying so hard,” he gulped.

“Did you say that you were my best friend?”

“She said that she knows every area that would stop me from moving and that she would make me regret the moment I was born if I even touched you,” he added, ignoring what I said.

“She’s only teasing, Armin,” I chuckled. “She’s like that.”

“She threatens to torture people often?” He shrieked, looking at me with a bewildered gaze. “Cause she did that to me, just now! Like she said that she learned a ton of knife techniques with Levi and thanks to Farlan she could take me down in seconds! Seconds!”

He was starting to flail his hands and look around the room as if he was lost. I calmly reached up and held his hand in mine, making him look directly at me without touching his face. He immediately stopped moving, looking at me with those impossibly electric blue eyes that made me stop a bit too. “I’d never let anything happen to you, Armin. Never.” The pupils in his eyes blew up wide as he stared back at me.

“Th-Thank, look I know,” he nodded, peering up through his dark blond lashes. “I just got a little scared.”

“Isabel can be a little scary,” I recalled, letting go of Armin’s arms. “The first conversation we had, she asked me if I was a bottom or top.”

“Seriously!” Armin gasped. “In front of everyone?”

“No, just me,” I chuckled, leaning back in the couch. “That was actually pretty interesting conversation.”

A bit of silence ensued as Armin tapped something into the Netflix search tab. Suddenly, he stopped.

“What’s wrong, Armin?”

“Nothing, really,” Armin muttered, squirming a little in his seat. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Armin.”

“Ar-Are you a top or a bottom? Because you know it’s good to tell your best friend things like this just in case someone ask-”

**“ARMIN!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......................you shall see


	69. Back to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was super super super super super super busy doing everything I could to make as many chapters as i could in order to keep up before my bday friday! But just so you know.....Ya'll are in for some crazy stuff. Like Damn I've made this good!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!

The next two days were encompassed by french cookie dough custard, regular ice-cream,  poptarts,  and chicken and pepperoni pizza. Not to mention we watched every episode of Supernatural seasons one through five with minimal bathroom breaks and two showers. We survived off of green tea, mountain dew and hot Earl Grey tea once we couldn’t handle going to the bathroom so much. It felt just like old times. The times we took long weekends given to us by teachers for planning periods and Mikasa went on a trip for swimming. my dad would always go with her and if not, he didn’t show his face again until late. Even when he showed up, he’d say hi to us, grab a slice of pizza and disappear to the basement.

It felt good to kind of live a normal life without having to worry about training or staring at Levi yelling at the other Thespians. I did love watching Levi sing and practice his dancing but after a while, I would get really into it and just want to hold Levi instead of  watch that other girl hold him. That reminded me, Levi hadn’t checked in with me in hours. For the past few days, he’d text me every three hours with messages like, **‘Meetings taking so fucking long’** or **‘I want to say I have to shit but they might think I’m constipated or something.’** I’d get goodnight texts and goodmorning ones too even though I’ve been living on naps for the past couple days.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Armin asked, fixing his sweater over his head. His hair was a mess and his face was a little flushed from the effort.

“Levi hasn’t texted me yet,” I huffed, tugging my blanket over my shoulders. My hair had bothered me earlier so I pushed it back with a thin headband and some pins. I was dressed in one of Levi’s larger t-shirts and sweatpants to keep comfortable. “That’s not like him.”

“Well, maybe one of the meetings was starting to bear fruit,” he suggested, looking at his own phone. “Oh, but Erwin texted me.”

“Exactly!” I shouted. “Wow, I sound like a damned girl pining over her boyfriend. I hate feeling clingy.”

“That’s not being clingy if he’s doing something a little out of the ordinary.”

“What time is it?”

“Three.”

“AM or PM?”

“Look out the window,” Armin chuckled as he searched through his bag.

“Remember we covered those so the light wouldn’t hurt us?”

“Oh, right,” he sighed, looking at his phone again. “PM.”

“Now that’s weird,” I groaned, pushing my face into my blanket. “He should have texted me by now. What if something went wrong? What if his bike ran out of gas or something? Or his cell is out of service?”

“I doubt Levi would be so careless,” Armin smiled, coming to sit beside me. “He would find a way to contact you if something were wrong and I really doubt he’d let anything happen to his bike. You told me he loved that thing and there is literally no place in Vancouver that could possibly not have a cell tower or something to contact him at. Stop worrying and watch Supernatural with me!”

“Fine,” I grumbled, inching up to Armin. But I made sure to send a little text to Levi just in case anything were to happen.

**Can’t wait till u get home. Missin’ ya just a lil bit more than I thought. (3:18)**

  
  


I didn’t receive a reply but around seven in the middle of the episode where Dean and Sam meet Criss Angel,  I had decided that I had a celebrity crush on Jensen Ackles. But really, who didn’t? He had the dreamy eyes, deep and husky voice, not to mention he played by his own rules in the show. Jared Padalecki was cool and all but Jensen was just way to hot to handle.

“I think if I had the chance, I’d marry Jared Padalecki,” Armin whispered as he paused on the right moment where both Winchesters were on the screen.

“I’d fuck Jensen Ackles even if he didn’t ask me to.”

“Eren!”

“Let’s be serious here, Armin,” I smiled, pointing at Jensen. “He is the epitome of sexy.”

“But Sam Winchester is just so sweet and intelligent not to mention he acts like such a dork sometimes,” he responded. “And he does get girls.”

“But Dean has some great ideas too. Plus, he’s experienced in all forms of Hunting and he’s physically dominating too.”

“Admit it,” Armin hummed. “You only like him cause he’s a good piece of ass.”

“I’ll admit that when you admit that you only like Jared Padalecki because of his character!”

“I am not going to admit that!”

“You just admitted that by saying you won’t admit that,” I chuckled.

“Ugh!” He shouted, as he lunged, reaching for my arms to subdue me. I fought back, nearly falling onto my back on the couch. The little guy was extremely voracious as he defended his love for a fictional movie character. He was reaching for my neck, my most sensitive tickle spot on my entire body. We tossed and turning rolling onto the floor in a heap of blankets. Somehow, I had landed on top of him, gaining the advantage and grabbing his arms to force them above his head. He was utterly defeated. His legs were pinned down by my hips and the rest of his body wasn’t able to move thanks to the blankets covering him. I knew that his tickle spot was his feet and if I could just make him confess, I wouldn’t have to use his weakness.

“Confess!”

“Never!”

“Don’t make me do it, Armin,” I warned, reaching down towards his feet. “I will tickle you.” His face immediately turned red as he pouted and squirmed trying to move from beneath me but he weighed much less than me. “Don’t fight me, Armin. Just count this as a victory in the Jaeger name.”

“You can tickle me as much as you want but I will **never** say it!”

“You asked for it!” I giggled, reaching down for his feet. The moment my finger scratched the bottom of his heel, he burst into a fit of laughter, squealing and squirming so much he nearly threw me off of him but I kept my grip on his hand. I released him after a few seconds. “Admit it!”

“N-No! I’ll n-never give up! In t-the name of the Win-Winchesters!” He gasped, trying to breath. I felt a little bad that I was tickling the air out of him but I wasn’t going to lose this fight so I continues tickling him without abandon. I nearly missed the click of the door opening. A second later, I looked up to see Levi standing at the door with his bag over his shoulder. Instantly, I jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping my arms over his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. I felt him stiffen for a moment before wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing me under my chin.

“You miss me that much, kid?” He chuckled, tightening his grip on me. I looked down at him with a smile before pecking him on the lips.

“Yeah!” I chuckled, brushing a bit of his hair back. “You didn’t see my text?”

“I texted you back,” he said, looking over at the couch. “But I guess you were a little occupied.”

“Oh yeah, I called Armin over so I wouldn’t be alone,” I replied, walking over to Armin to help him off the floor. “We were just talking about who was hotter. Dean or Sam Winchester.”

“Sam,” Levi blurted out, dropping his bag on the couch. I finally noticed how he was dressed in an outfit I hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t like I had seen his whole entire closet in the span of time we had been together but I watched him pack and I knew that what he was wearing wasn’t what he brought with him. His clothes were surprisingly dark too. He had on a navy blue button up shirt with dark pants and brown boots. Over his broad shoulder was his normal dark brown Survey Corps jacket. “Sam’s hotter.”

“How can you find him hotter! Have you seen Dean’s dreamy eyes and amazing ability to go unshaven and still be sexier than anything on the planet!” I argued, crossing my arms. “And not to mention he’s so much more experienced than Sam is.”

“Experienced in what?” Levi smirked, his eyebrow twitching up.

“The hunting thing you old perv,” I grunted, walking around the couch to sit beside Armin.

“I didn’t think that was what you meant, Eren,” Armin chuckled, covering his mouth a little. “Hello Levi. I’ll be heading back to Erwin’s place.”

“Give him my regards,” Levi replied, rather dryly. Armin picked up his belongings silently before waving goodbye to me and leaving in a quick fashion. I could see by the blush dusted on his cheeks that he was uncomfortable around us. I knew that Armin was squeamish and offhandish with people he wasn’t close with but in time he’ll get better.

Right?

“So,” Levi hummed, leaning down over my shoulders. I could feel his arm snake across my chest and a chill ran up my spine as I felt his cool breath on my neck. “Did you really miss me that much?”

“Of course, Levi,” I grinned, lifting a hand up to kiss his palms. I loved his hands. They were heavy padded with long fingers and flat tips. The callouses on the insides of his hands were always a good reminder of what he does and I liked that. For someone of his size, he really didn’t act dainty and soft. His body was a perfectly oiled machine, completely made of muscle and strong bone. As I marveled at his hands, I saw the bright red scratches all over his knuckles. Each scratch looked newer than the next one and that’s when I noticed that his right index finger was wrapped in a stint. “What the hell happened to your hand!?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he muttered, pulling his hand back. “One of the recruits was getting too slick with his elders and challenged me.”

“So you beat him?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed a little early. I feel like I’m covered in dust and shit.  Remind me to tell you something when I get out.”

“Yeah,” I whispered, not really paying attention to what he said. “I’ll try.”

I honestly felt like he was lying to me a little. Levi wasn’t a crazily violent person that he’d physically beat up a recruit because he challenged him. Not to mention, Levi didn’t like violence unless it was completely necessary or he’d be more like his Uncle Kenny than himself. I knew that I shouldn’t ask too many questions since I’m still technically a recruit right now and he was my Captain. Somehow, though, I’d figure out a way to understand what the hell happened at that meeting.

** And why it was so important for him to lie to me about it. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the suprise hm?  
> Yeah, I'm bringing more cliffhangers....


	70. Let's Get Out Of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much fluff and stuffs. Just cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MY BURTDAY IS IN TWO DAYSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I changed my pants and decided to sleep in only boxers and Levi’s shirt in just to be completely comfortable. The nights in Vancouver had gotten pretty damn cold and I replaced the sheets on the bed with warmer ones so I wouldn’t get sick. I heard the shower turn off and glanced over at the bathroom door to see Levi walk out without a shirt on and sweatpants. He was still towel drying his hair as he walked towards the bed. His entire chest was glistening with condensation and from where I was standing, his sweatpants laid low enough on his hips for me to see the indents on his lower back.

“What did you have to tell me?” I asked, looking at his back. I had noticed before that he had old, tanned scars on his back from his time as a mob kid and his work in the Special Operations team but they always seemed to make me stop in my tracks. They were so visible against his pale skin and where they were placed were around the scariest places. Some were unbearably close to his spine while other were along the backs of his rib cage. Levi had told me that there were some along his legs and some of them were bruises that turned into strap burns because of missions that he needed to wear hanging gear. “I’m actually a little excited.”

“Right,” he sighed, tossing the towel on the bedside nightstand and sitting beside me. “Remember when I told you that I was thinking of taking a trip with you out of country?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I got an opportunity to do that during our Thanksgiving break,” he continued, leaning back on the bed frame.“Isabel and Farlan decided that they didn’t want to come to this trip because they’re going to some dumbass lodge with some Survey Corps friends.”

“Seriously!” I blurted out, jumping onto my knees. “Where are we going? When are we going? What am I supposed to pack? Wait.” This felt a little weird. I couldn’t make Levi spend that kind of money on me and I doubt Levi would let me pay for anything but it didn’t hurt to ask. “Where are you getting the money for this? I don’t mind giving you a ton of my stipend money even though I’ve spent some of it on Art supplies. I need to buy more Art supplies if we go out of country though-”

“I got paid from the Survey Corps and because of what happened to you, they think you should go on vacation too,” Levi assured me. “And I really don’t want you to pay for any of it. This is my ‘Our first date sucked shit and I nearly got you killed twice’ gift.”

“It’ll just be the two of us,” I whispered to myself more than Levi. “It’ll be so much fun!”

“Actually…”

“Don’t tell me,” I groaned, knowing the answer to my question.

“Erwin is going as well.”

“Why does Erwin have to be a part of my make up gift!”

“Some of the days, Erwin and I will have to go to meetings with another group,” Levi explained. “I tried to get Pixis off of my ass but he only agreed if we would shit talk our way into these meeting, schmooze the buyers and get back in one piece.”

“Then I want Armin to go so I’m not alone.”

“No,” he said, bluntly.

“That’s not fair.”

“How is that not fair?” He chuckled without humor. “The only reason Erwin is going is because he fucking has to. If I had a choice it would just be us. Thankfully, the meeting is on the third day of our trip and we’ll be staying in the Sina Villa while we’re there.”

“That doesn’t mean it’ll be private,” I pouted, looking down at my hands. “And when you leave, I’ll be alone and bored roaming wherever the hell we’re going.”

“The Sina Villa has a wall around it! It’s totally private,” he replied, his eyebrows knitting together. “And if you get bored you can paint in the living room or something. You don’t need fucking Armin there.”

“Fine,” I yawned, digging my feet into the blanket. “This isn’t over.”

“I knew it wouldn’t be,” he groaned, turning the lamp on his nightstand off and reaching over to snuggle closer. “You haven’t even asked me where we’re going yet.”

“Oh,” I jumped, looking down at him. “Where are we going?”

“Near Burgundy.”

“Florida?”

**“No, dumbass. Burgundy, France,” he chuckled. “My mom’s hometown.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmm stuffs gonna go down and shits gonna hit the fan soon. JUST A HEADS UP!


	71. Film and Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY BIRTHDAY BISHESSSSSSSSSSSSSS EIGHTEEN EIGHTEEN EIGHTEEN EIGHTEEN!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is me birthday.....me is excited as hell to finally be legals.

My mind was abuzz for the next two weeks until break.

Since I didn’t spend any of my stipend my shit father sent me on living expenses, I had a good amount of cash left in there to buy some supplies. Well, my dad never really sent me the stipends more like my mom made an account that once I started Uni, I’d be given certain amounts of it bi-weekly.

I knew that since I was going to be in the Land of Art, Wine and Love, I’d totally be able to take pictures of a ton of shit there and I'd need a long distance lense. Or maybe a new camera would be nice. That was really expensive but I’m sure it’s be worth it. Maybe I could buy some canvases and new paint. If I bring my polaroid, I was sure that I’d find some film. Not to mention new straps and bags just in case something were to happen to my old one.

After all of that thinking, I found myself in my favorite art store, Delilah Art and Photography Supply Store in Northern Vancouver. The owner, Darcy, surprisingly, has known me since I was in middle school and I bought my first camera with my summer job money. She was there when I didn’t want to be around anyone else even though I had to walk and take the bus to get there. Once I got my car, she was the first person to take a picture and hang it on the wall saying that her son bought himself a car. She was more like my mother than most other people.

“Eren, my boy!” Darcy shouted from over the counter. She was dressed in the blue uniform with her blond and pink streaked hair up in twintails. She was a charismatic thirty year old lady that always gave me discounts on the best supplies because my dad did an operation on her older brother when they were younger. “It’s nice to see you this time of year!”

“Nice to see you too, Darcy,” I smiled, reaching over the counter to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ve missed coming here every month.”

“I’ve missed seeing ya!” She shouted, walking behind the counter and picking up a box. “I found this old box of polaroid equipment that I wanted to give to you. Devin decided that he wasn’t going to use it since it was way too old to find film here or in the States but he knew you’d find a way.”

“Thanks,” I whispered as I looked through the box. They were pretty old polaroid equipment. Inside, there were all sorts of lenses needed for a nineteen ninety four but the polaroid camera was a nineteen ninety eight. Most of the film inside was also for newer models of polaroid cameras. Some of it for my polaroid cameras. “Hey Darcy, would it be cool for me to take some of the film and when I come back from Thanksgiving break, I can take the rest.”

“Sure thing,” she smiled, then looking at me she asked. “Where are you going for Thanksgiving. You aren’t spending your Turkey Day with your pops and Mikasa?”

“No, my boyfriend and I are going to France till the end of October.”

“Seriously!” She gasped. “You haven’t brought this guy over so I could meet him. Is he the hunky type or is he like the horse who shall not be named?”

“Well, he isn’t the most friendly guy when it comes to doting adults,” I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. “But as soon as we get back from France I’m sure he’ll be totally fine with meeting more people I care about.”

“What’s the kids name?”

“Levi.”

“How much older is this guy?”

“What do you mean by that?” I smiled, looking at her suspiciously.

“When we talked about your homosexuality, you told me you liked older guys more than guys your age and I just wanted to know that this guy isn’t ten,twenty years older than you.”

“Um…”

“He isn’t ten years older than you, right Eren?” She pressed, looking at me with those hazel eyes.

I looked away from her for a moment before muttering, “He’s twenty two.”

“He’s what?”

“Twentytwo.”

“Eren stop muttering!”

“Twenty Two! He’s a senior at Rose U and he’s the best singer I’ve ever heard and he treats me so well. Not to mention that he appreciates that I’m taking Art and knows a ton about me but not too much since we haven’t been dating long and I know that it’s super early for me to be living with him but I do since he lives in an apartment and when he rides his bike it’s just so damn  sexy-”

“Eren!” Darcy shouted, reaching up to hold my face. “It’s okay! You turn eighteen in March so you’re fine. Technically, since you are attending University. You’re an adult. I trust your decision more than you think I do.”

“Okay,” I sighed, leaning over the counter. “I was worried you’d not accept.”

“Why does my opinion matter?” She chuckled. “Remember. You can’t let other people tell you what you should be because they haven’t walked in your exact footsteps.” Walking around the counter and  moving the Open sign to closed she continued. “My ma used to say that there are many people in the world that say whatever’s fun is bad for you or someone else. Mind you, my ma climbed K2 before it became cool and people told her that it was ‘bad for her’ since she was a women.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Darcy?”

“What I’m trying to tell you is this,” she smiled, wrapping her large hands around my shoulder. “Does this guy make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Is everyday different than the last when you’re with him?”

“Of  Course,” I smiled.

**“Than who the hell has the right to tell you, he isn’t right for you?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE BEGGINING OF THAT HELL I WARNED YOU ABOUT.....BTW the end of this is a part of the equal rights thing that I've found myself fighting for. I am completely straight. I like boys more than I like girls but there are some people who have harder lives than what I have and don't know what they like, they don't like anything or they know who they like but others don't agree. Some like them older, others younger (within conscent age) but a lot people like to question and give their opinions. I don't think anyone can tell you who you should fall in love with. They haven't walked the path you have and they never will.   
> LOVE WHO YOU LOVE! HATE WHO YOU HATE! BUT ALWAYS LIVE LIFE WITH THE MOST LOVE YOU CAN LIVE WITH!  
> LadyAckerman OUT!


	72. A Dose of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter cause it's my BIRTHDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like hanging off of cliffs. It makes things suspenseful :)

“You’re buying all of this for a trip to France?” Darcy asked, pulling up the list of items. “Three full length blank canvases, two three hundred page sketchbooks, two packs of charcoal pencils, two oil paints and six cartridges of film. Oh, and I forgot the batteries for your new polaroid camera you’re buying now.”

“Yeah, I think that’s good for a three week or so trip,” I said, packing the stuff up in bags myself.

“You sure you don’t want me to just ship all of this to your place?”

“I really don’t have the address yet..”

“He hasn’t told you where you're going yet?”

“Well, we really haven’t had the damn time to talk about it,” I sighed as I finished packing up the bag. “He’s had a ton of training and practice with the show-”

“What show is he in?”

“Phantom of the Opera,” I smiled, looking up at her. “He plays the Phantom which is this poor guy with a partially disfigured face that writes the most beautiful Operas and he falls in love with this girl name Christine and forces the owners of the theatre to make Christine the Key Role of every play. But unfortunately for him, Christine falls in love with this guy name Raoul who’s an art asshole. The Phantom gets pissed and tries to steal her away but Raoul plots to stop him and Christine is caught in the middle-”

“You do understand that I know what Phantom of the Opera’s about right?” She chuckled, grabbing a box from a shelf. “They always make a ton of OVA’s about this in all sorts of Anime.”

“Oh, right. I forgot you and Mika watch the same shows,” I smiled, sheepishly. “But when he’s acting, he’s a completely different person.” Then shaking my head, I helped her pack the box. “But since he’s been so busy with the play and he has training in the afternoon, he comes home late-”

“Wait did you say, he has training?” Darcy asked. “What’s he training for?”

Shit.

I couldn’t just tell Darcy I have an ex-mafia member as my boyfriend.

“He does um, Kendo,” I blurted out,. “He’s really serious about it too. So he doesn’t miss a single practice.”

“I didn’t know Rose U had Kendo but that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” I muttered just before the store phone rang. “Need me to get that?”

“Oh, I got it,” Darcy jumped, running to the phone. “Why don’t you charge it yourself Eren? Remember you get the family discount of fifty five percent off!”

“Okay!” I replied, going behind the counter and swiping my debit card. I didn’t like having that much of a discount but I did put a twenty percent discount. I was going to notice the chunk of money out of my account but it was all worth it. I was going to be completely prepared to paint, draw or take pictures of anything that would inspire me. I had only ever been to Germany and it was nice and all but my mother didn’t let us go anywhere but stay in the house in the middle of the forest. Plus this vacation would give me the time to see all of the sights and sounds with him.

“Eren!” Darcy exploded, waving her hands in front of my face. “You still have that habit of gazing into outer space without really saying much habit.”

“Sorry Darcy, what happened?”

“Someone just called the store and said that he was waiting outside for you,” Darcy smirked. “Don’t worry about this stuff. Just email me with the address when you get it.”

“Wait,” I muttered, looking warily outside. I wasn’t very sure who could be out there. Kenny was still at large and for all I knew, I was still being targeted by some weirdos. “You know who was on the phone?”

“Hell yeah, I wouldn’t put you in danger.”

“You mind if I take my camera with me though,” I said, packing the stuff into a bag. “I want to have it for the beginning of the trip.”

“Sure thing, honey,” she smiled, kissing me on the cheek. “Now go have fun! And send me pictures!”

“Of course, Darcy!” I shouted back as I headed out of the door, a wary grin on my face. “Thanks!”

I wasn’t at all excited about who was standing outside. Darcy said that she knew who the person was but that just meant that it could be anyone. I wasn’t planning on telling Mikasa I was going to France until I left and I was sure even then she’d try and stop me from leaving alone with Levi. Darcy knew Jean and I hadn’t spoken to him in forever even though he’s been texting and calling me nonstop, I just haven’t decided to call him or even think about him. Armin would be fine but I couldn’t find a reason for him to be in North Vancouver, especially since his grandfather lived closer to the South than North. I wasn’t at all prepared for the person that was leaning against my truck.

**“Hello Eren,” the person muttered. “It’s been a long time.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you in the beginning notes....... :)


	73. Whenever, Wherever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So being legal is pretty dope. I can go running in the mornings without my mother constantly calling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my present to my followers. Some of you guessed right, others wrong. Here's to accidentally fucking up everyone's minds.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. It's a wee bit small of a chapter.

“I called around and discovered you were at Delilah’s like you always go around this time of the year.”

What the hell was he doing here?

He was dressed in a long black trenchcoat that covered his standard white button up shirt and some brown pants over his black leather shoes. A tag was clipped on his chest pocket and around his neck was a brown cord necklace. His slicked back brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and above his upper lip was his usual mustache. His thin rimmed glasses and wide lenses covered dark brown eyes.

“Dad…”

“How’s it going, Eren?” Grisha said, wrapping his hand around my shoulder. I instantly shrank away at the familiar contact. He wasn’t this loving normally and I wasn’t going to chalk it up as worrying about me. I glanced behind me to see Darcy locking up the store. “I actually wanted to get in touch with you but Mikasa said that you’ve been a little busy.”

“Yeah,” I muttered, shaking my head a little. “My classes are keeping me busy.”

“Your art classes?” He chuckled, looking down the street for a moment and back at me. “I didn’t know art classes could be difficult enough to make you busy.”

There it was.

The jab that always happened whenever we talked about anything.

“You’d be surprised, I guess,” I grumbled, trying to hold back from starting a fight. “Look, it was great seeing you but I’m supposed to be at a friends house soon.”

“Who? Armin? Marco?-”

“You wouldn’t know him,” I snapped, reaching for my car keys. In a moment, I felt a hand snapping over mine. “Let go.”

“I need to talk to you,” he said, looking back at my truck. “Privately.”

“Can’t this be a conversation over the phone?” I asked, snatching my hand back. “I said that I have to meet my friend.”

“And I said that I need to talk to you.” He stared at me, his eyes as intimidating as ever. My father was a few inches taller than me and he used his height to his advantage when he wanted me to do something. He loomed over others to demean them. He wasn’t going to let me not go with him. “Why don’t I buy you lunch at Armored Cafe? That place you like so much.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I’m sure you’ll get hungry on the drive,” he smiled, patting me on the back. He grabbed my keys before I could realize, pointing to a dark sedan down the street. “I’ll drive. Leave your truck here.”

It wasn’t like I had a choice.

I was a bit curious and yet a little fearful of talking to him. He was initiating contact much more than he would any other time. He never once came up to me and asked me to spend time with him since my mother was alive. My father preferred to spend time with his favorite, Mikasa and when the time allowed it, he liked to spend time with Armin. Of course, the last time he talked to me was during graduation and he didn’t even say congratulations. Instead, he told me that my mother left a fund for me to get through college and that he would be sending bits of it every month.

This had to be important.

Or I’d just be walking into another fight with my douchebag of a father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought you wouldn't see him.....


	74. To Each His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fjnejojanefjnalejnojbnalnlajenlaejrnokfvnlkefnb  
> I didn't know what to say so this is going to just be a space....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! By the way, here is a chapter that hit home for me. Being forced into an idea and it not being anything that you wanted for yourself. Like I always so. Do whatever the hell you want to do! You get one life and NO ONE is allowed to make you do what you don't want to do.

The car ride was completely silent as Grisha Jaeger pulled up to Armored Cafe in North Vancouver. It wasn’t particularly packed at this time of the day and some of the tables had a few people on their computers. Armored Cafe was a quaint little place with an old boombox hung on the wall and CD cases velcroed to an entire wall. Booths filled another wall and near the glass there was the logo in large bold letters surrounded by a brick wall. When we walked inside, everyone in the cafe yelled, ‘Welcome to Armored!’. The hostess, Eva, knew me pretty well and sat us in our normal spot.

“Welcome back to Armored Cafe, Eren,” our server, Milan, said as she laid down one menu for my father. “Who’s your friend here?”

“My, um,-”

“I’m his father, but you can call me Grisha,” he smiled, extending his hand out. “And this lovely gem might be?”

“Oh, I’m Eva,” she smiled, a slight blush coming up on her tanned skin. She shook his hand timidly before looking back at me “I know what you want Eren but does your dad know what he wants?”

“I’ll have whatever Eren’s having,” Grisha answered.

“Alrighty then,” Eva smiled. “It’ll be out in a minute.”

Then the silence commenced.

The same awkward silence that I was used to having with him ever since my world changed.

I looked out of the window as the time dragged on.

One second became a minute. A minute, two and soon it became three and I was too bored to just stare at the inside of the Cafe. A few moments later, Eva brought some tea and sugar which was normal for the Cafe. As I added my sugar, I could feel Grisha staring right at me as I poured five sugars into my tea and gazed out of the window. I definitely could say, Canada couldn’t look any more beautiful. Every leaf was at it’s crispest thanks to the beautiful sun that warmed them every day. Each tree was a different color than the last one. Some were the brightest kind of auburn while others were the darkest of brown nearly ready to fall off of the branch. There was nothing more calming and beautiful than the sight of beautiful brown, red and yellowed leaves piled up, waiting on some little boy or girl to jump into them, joy erupting on their faces.

“It’s beautiful weather we’re having, isn’t it Eren?”

Why did he have to remind me that he was here?

I would have been fine looking out of the window.

“Is that really what you’re going to start this conversation with?” I chucked, dryly, looking over at my father. He had a smug smile on his face as he sipped some of his tea and set the cup down. “The weather. What, you’re going to start asking me how my grades are and if I’d like dessert after lunch?”

“No, but I, Mikasa told me you got into a car accident recently,” he sighed. “It’s a horrible thing to learn that your only son was in an accident a few months back and didn’t tell you anything about it or even come by your hospital to get a free checkup.”

“It was a small accident,” I replied, drinking some tea. “It wasn’t anything for you to worry about.”

“She told me that you needed stitches and a cast for your arm.”

“Exactly, small,” I grumbled, looking up at him. “If that was all that you needed to talk about, you could have called me.”

“No, that isn’t all,” he echoed, fixing his glasses. “You seem in great health. Much stronger than the last time I saw you.”

“So what, I work out.”

“You look like you’ve been eating well also,” he added. “You don’t have that little pouch of a stomach that you used to have because of the ordered food every night.”

“I never had a pouch!”

“Volume, Eren,” Grisha scolded. “This is a public place.”

“Whatever,” I grunted, sipping some more tea.

A little silence filled the air.

“Are you still spending time with that Jean fellow?”

I stared up at him with burning hatred in my eyes.

Why did he bring that up? Why bring up some of the worst times in my life? Not to mention, he hated Jean. Jean was my first gay relationship. In Grisha’s eyes, he was the one that made me gay and turned his son into a cock loving piece of shit. Why the hell was he bringing him the fuck up!

“What are you searching for dad?” I asked, putting my tea cup down with a loud clank. “Do you want me angry? Sad? Happy? What are you looking for? Just quaint conversation?”

“I’m looking for more of a relationship with my son,” he smiled, reaching over the table to try and touch me. I yanked my arm back just before he touched me, looking at him as though he had slapped me.

“A relationship with me?” I gasped, my voice filled with disgust. “After almost a decade of not wanting to be around me, you just up and decide, damn I want a relationship with my son?”

“Enough with the profanity, Eren, it’s unbecoming of someone of your family status,” he scolded.

“Status!” I laughed. “Status! I don’t claim any of my so called Jaeger status! I never will! I only keep my last name as long as I have because mom would roll over in her grave if I ever did that to her.”

“You are the heir to the Jaeger Medical throne, Eren. Need I remind you-”

“Need I remind you? No, you’ve been reminding me my entire life,” I said, voice rising up a little more. “Why don’t you ask one of your shitty workers to take up the throne? I don’t want it. I never did.”

“Listen, Eren, you have no idea what I’ve gone through to get a place for you,” he grunted, the facade of a caring father completely gone. The real Grisha had finally arrived and it was finally time to see the real reason he was here. “Every Jaeger since your great great great grandfather has taken the job with ease. What the hell is wrong with you? Where did I go wrong?”

“Are you serious?” I groaned, covering my face with my hands. “I’ve told you since I was little that I didn’t want to do anything medical-”

“And that’s fine but what you could do is become a CEO and fit hobbies like Art into this,” he urged, looking at me earnestly. “I’ve spoken to my board and they think you’d be a great addition. Not to mention your single, young, attractive and highly educated. You’d find a wife with the same attributes and it’d be perfect. Mr. Nickles said so himself.”

“Does Mr. Nickles know your son is gay?”

“You aren’t gay, Eren, you’re just confused-”

“Here we go again,” I sighed, leaning back in my chair. “I’ve told you a million times and I’ll say it again. I was not confused when I decided I liked dick more.”

“Where the hell do you think you’re getting this mouth from?” Grisha barked, his eyes narrowing into thin lines. “You’ve only been in school for a few months but you’re language has changed considerably. I know Mikasa and Armin don’t speak like this but if you're dangerous friends do then you need to steer clear of them. They are only destroying your future and ruining every plan we have for your future.”

My eyes grew large as I stared at the man that gave me life with shame.

How could a person actually think that just because of someone's sexuality that they would make someone into a bad person? Was this guy really my father? How the hell could my mother fall in love with this asshat?

“The people I’m friends with are some of the most amazing people in the world,” I sighed, looking at the sperm donor that married my mother. “They don’t influence any part of who I am and I’ve known since I was young that I was different. Mom knew too. What you need to understand is that, I’m not changing anything about myself. I’ve become such a strong person because of those around me and because I’m finally doing what I’ve always wanted to do. I’m not letting your dreams for me stand in the way.”

“You don’t understand, Eren,” Grisha proclaimed, his lips in a thin line and his shoulders square. “You do not have a choice in this matter.”

“What do you mea-”

“I’ll give you till the end of this week to run your life in the course you think you have to follow,” Grisha said, pulling out his wallet and putting some money on the table. “You are to end your relationship with these people. You are to follow the orders I have given to you and you will not deter from the path I’ve chosen and painstakingly made for you. These idiotic ingrates you call your friends don’t deserve to be around you..”

“You can’t tell me who deserves to be around me, dad!”

“Oh yes I can, and I will do everything in my power to stop you from being around them too,” he retorted. “And you will do as I say or there will be consequences.”

“Like hell I’ll do what you say,” I snapped back. “You can’t take Uni away from me since I paid my way there and have a scholarship. I pay for my car and I moved out of my apartment. Mom’s money is funneling to me and you can’t take that away from me.” I stood up just as Eva walked over with the food in their normal styrofoam containers. “Just a little add on to make you think even more. My life is so perfect just the way it is. I’m studying what I’ve wanted to study my entire life. I’m around people that cherish me for who I am and care about my wellbeing. I live with my boyfriend who's taking me to France in the next couple of days. I couldn’t ask for anything better than this. So until you can accept the life that I’m living, don’t come around me anymore. **Or you will regret the decision you’ve made.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave as many comments as possible or I may leave a little longer of a wait or a worse cliffhanger :33 Love you my little babes. Keep being awesome!!!


	75. Rag Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to kind of show you both sides of Eren. He can be feisty but we've seen him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration....Rag Doll by Aerosmith....have you ever listened to the lyrics of the song? They are pretty sensual....I like it!

“Eren don’t you dare leave-”

I yanked the container off of Eva’s tray, not giving Grisha another glance as I stomped out of the booth and into the nippy fall air. The drive wasn’t that long and I knew north vancouver like the back of my hand but something stopped me as I made a turn on the street. Hot tears were pouring down my chin and I could feel my arms and legs shaking. I got myself to a bench before I reached for my cell. I knew Armin wouldn’t answer the phone and Mikasa was in practice, so I called my next bet. He answered on the second beep.

“Please tell me you didn’t fucking break another cup, dumbass.”

“N-No, I d-didn’t,” I sniffled, trying to hold the phone in my hand. “I-I’m not even h-home.”

“Shit, what the hell? Are you crying Eren?” I heard a little muffling before he said. “Davis! I have to go early! Tell Liz if she’s going to make the costumes now that I’ll be on vacation!” There was another sound and the sound of a door slamming before he came back on the phone. “Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

“156 North Deck. I’m sitting in front of a boutique called ‘Oceans Escape’.”

“You’re in North Vancouver! What the hell are you doing there!”

“I-I was getting art supplies from my favorite store and when I was leaving my dad showed up,” I explained wiping the hot tears from my face.. I heard the beep as he bluetoothed his phone to his helmet and revved the engine.

“Why didn’t you let me go with you? Dammit! If you would have just waited a bit, I was just leaving the damn theatre!”

“I’m sorry, L-Levi-”

“This isn’t your damn fault, brat. This is mine,” he huffed. In the background, horns honked every second and I knew that he was breaking some laws getting up here. “I shouldn’t have asked for longer practice today and I knew you needed supplies but forgot to ask you when you were going.”

“Levi, I would have been fine if my dad hadn’t shown up,” I replied, clutching my scarf around my neck. Inside, I could feel my mother’s necklace cool against my chest and it almost made me feel a little better. “He was looking for me and realized that I needed supplies for class so he called Darcy, my normal art supplier.” I chuckled a bit as I realized something. “The bastard was looking for me so I could be a part of his company. It didn’t go well that’s why he decided to give me a time table.”

“Time table?”

“By the end of this week or else he’d do something about it, ” I jeered, wiping my nose. “He told me that I was young, smart, handsome and single. I should be able to give up my confusion and become a head just like the rest of my family.”

“I thought you said there was no way you’d understand my feelings about Kenny,” he joked. “Your dad has that whole ancestry shit down pat.”

“Not funny, Levi.”

“I’m just trying to keep the conversation up until I get there,” he sighed. “But it isn’t fair of your dad to do this to you. You’re almost an adult, you don’t need shit like this.”

“Well, I won’t have to worry about this for much longer,” I smiled, looking down at my new camera. “By this time next week we’ll be waking up in Burgundy.”

“And I’ll make you any french breakfast dish you could ever want,” he added. “You better have a good alcohol tolerance because I’m having wine with every meal like I used to.”

“So I’m dating an alcoholic and a smoker,” I chuckled. “I’ll have you around for another five years before I can take your pension.”

“What am I, your sugar daddy?”

“You are taking me on a luxurious trip to France, live in an expensive apartment, have a motorcycle and an Estate on the side..”

“Don’t forget the car, atv and apartment in the States,” he added. “But that’s all thanks to the Survey Corps.”

“True.”

“And it’s not like it’s free,” he chuckled, darkly.

“What?”

“You’ll be paying with your body soon enough.”

“Levi!”

“I’m telling the truth!”

**“How do I even deal with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked making it...


	76. SIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did somethings that I regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and I are one in this chapter.   
> LADYACKERMAN OUT!

Everything seemed to be going a shit ton better after Eren spoke with his father.

Sure, he jumped every time his phone rang and he didn’t want to go to class the rest of the week, but after a few days of spending time with the mushroom and dominatrix, he seemed alright. It took me a whole day before our flight to pack up some clothes and necessities. I had some clothes at the Villa but I didn’t know if they would still fit and I had bought new clothes just for the trip. I made sure to check Eren’s bag as well since I had a lot planned but most of it he didn’t know about. Anything to keep his mind off of everything that had happened recently.

“Eren! You finished with your equipment?”

“Yeah, um, maybe?” He shouted as he ran into the bedroom. He was dressed in a large shirt that fell over one of his shoulders like a little kid. His hair was held back with a headband and his shorts were just above his knees. If I could say shit like this, I’d say he looked cute. “I think I bought too much equipment.”

“Remember, you have some art supplies being shipped to us too,” I said, walking up to him. “You don’t have to bring your whole damn arsenal of arts supplies for this trip. I promise, you’ll be busy.”

“I know,” he smiled, that beautiful smile that I couldn’t live a second without. Laying his arms on my shoulders, he leaned into me a bit as he talked. “But I want to document every moment. It’s really important to me.”

“It’s just a trip, Eren,” I chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

“Yeah, but it’s my first trip with you,” he blushed, his ears turning red and his cheeks starting to turn red as well. “I don’t want to forget a single moment.”

Aw dammit why did he have to be so damn cute!

****  
  


With a little excess packing and arguing about what time to leave, we finally arrived at Vancouver International Airport right at three AM. It was hell getting Eren up without him forgetting something. Between him walking out of the door with only boxers on and him almost forgetting his camera bag, I’m surprised we made it in time at the airport. Our flight was leaving at five thirty and we’d land in Burgundy at two maybe three PM. It was going to be an interesting ride. Especially since Erwin would be sleeping in a bed seat just across the aisle.

“Levi, I’m sleepy,” Eren moaned, puffing his cheeks out like a little kid. I poked his cheek before looking at my watch.

“Erwin was supposed to fucking be here so we could go through damn SIDA,” I shuddered, looking at the security gates with a venomous gaze. “Damn nasty people touch sick people and children before touching me.”

“What? You don’t like children Levi?” Eren chuckled deliriously. “That’s a shame.”

“No, idiot,” I replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I love kids, I dealt with Isabel and Farlan when they were younger. Plus there were a lot of kids at Junko and Sids place.”

“That’s good to know,” he smiled, leaning into my shoulder.

“Where the hell is Erwin!” I groaned, looking at my watch again.

“Calm down, Levi, I’m right here,” someone said behind us. I turned my head to see Erwin carrying a single brown carry-on bag that was probably filled with only his laptop and some snacks. He was the one that suggested we fly all of our clothes ahead of time. I should have listened to the shit Commander. What I didn’t expect was seeing the mushroom standing next to him, his glasses askew on his face and his hair a little damp.

“What’s the mushroom doing here?”

“Armin! I’m glad you could make time for the vacation!” Eren smiled, leaning drowsily against me. I didn’t like that he was smiling because of the mushroom.

“Erwin…”

“You get to have a companion,” Erwin said, simply. “I brought mine.”

“Then let’s go,” I muttered, reaching for my bags but Eren grabbed my hand.

“Wait, there’s um, another person that has to come.”

“Another person?” I asked, looking into those green orbs. “Who?”

“You didn’t tell him!”Armin whispered, angrily.

“I forgot!” He whined, snuggling into my shoulder.

“Eren..”

“Mikasa is coming!” He blurted out, burrowing his face back into the fabric of my shirt and shuddering a bit in anticipation.

I instantly froze, staring down at the floor.

The fucking dominatrix was staying with us in France!

“Don’t worry, Levi,” he muttered, reaching for my hand. “She’s staying in a separate room at the Villa and I told her to bring a friend to keep her busy.”

“Why’d you invite her in the first place!”

“Because she said she’d tell my dad my address if I didn’t let her go!”

“We could have let that happen!”

“And have him fly his way over while I’m spending time with you?” He answered, looking back at me. “He already hates the fact that I left, completely ignoring him but if he meets you, he’ll probably get physical like last time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mr. Jaeger has a bit of a temper when it comes to Eren’s sexuality,” Armin explained. “He’s actually punched Jean in the face twice for coming to the house when he wasn’t there and you don’t want to know about Prom and Homecoming proposals. That was the one time I thought Jean was actually pretty brave.”

“I’d like to see him try,” I warned, ruffling Eren’s hair. “I guess it’s okay if it’s just Mikasa and some girlfriend of hers.”

“We’re not fucking girls, dipshit,” an annoyingly familiar ass voice said behind Erwin. I turned to see Mikasa standing next to the fucking horseshit that used to live with Eren. He looked like a sloppy mess with sweatpants and a Rose U jacket around his shoulders. He was walking around in a wifebeater like an idiot. Why did the kid have to be friends with him? “Marco and I were invited by Mikasa.”

“Who was invited by me.” Eren chimed in, nuzzling back into my shoulder. If he wasn’t being so cute I would have already berated him on his choices in friends. “Mhere mis ‘arco.”

“You know I can’t hear you when you’re in my shoulder.”

“He asked where Marco was,” the mushroom clarified.

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom,” Joseph, no Jean said. “He said he didn’t want to use the plane bathroom.”

“It’s a ten hour flight,” I muttered. “And it’s a private French Airline. The bathrooms are cleaner than your fucking dorms.”

“Levi,” Eren mumbled, tapping me on the shoulder. “Be nice.”

“I am being nice, I haven’t talked about the shitty attire your horse-faced friend is wearing,” I replied, leaning back in my chair. “But I’m being nice for your sake.”

“He fucking said it anyway,” the horse neighed.

“Hey, you wouldn’t even be going on a trip without Eren’s asshole boyfriend so shut the hell up and get over yourself,” Mikasa snapped, adjusting the scarf around her neck.

“Someone didn’t eat their wheaties this morning,” I chuckled, adjusting Eren on my chest.

“Please don’t,” Armin plead. “Mikasa isn’t a morning person like I am.”

“Neither's Eren,” Mikasa scoffed.

“Yeah, but he’s being quiet,” he retorted.

“I’m so sorry I took so long!” A tall freckled kid shouted as he ran over. He had a large suitcase and man purse across his chest. He was taller than the Jean kid and he had a large smile on his face as if he’d just saw Santa Claus on christmas. I had to admit, he was a cute looking kid. “I realized once I was in the bathroom that it was a ten hour flight.”

“It’s okay,” Jean replied. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

“No, that’s fine,” he chuckled. “There was this guy who didn’t know what terminal he was supposed to go to so I helped him half of the way.”

**“You are such an angel, Marco,” Eren jumped, freaking me the fuck out. He didn’t even move until he heard what Marco said. Creepy little shit. “Let’s head over to the safety check!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to just say some shits gonna happen...and these chapters aren't gonna get any longer until the actual shit hits the fan soooooooo.......I'm sorry.


	77. Pills and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no need for this today....  
> I've decided to ban this part for like ten seconds  
> down with chapter summaries  
> if you read, you see what the chapter bout.  
> You don't need summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by one of my friends Haruka who gets really plane sick and her mom used to drug her but now that she's an adult she had to learn the hard way loll.

Going through the SIDA checkpoint was worst than I could ever think of.

The poor Security Identification Display Area people were too scared to touch Levi while we walked to the end of the line. I literally heard him growl at one guy for patting me down a little longer than everyone else. I knew that it was normal to be patted down but Levi growling made me worry a bit about this trip. Thankfully, there weren’t many people going on the French International Airlines flight this early in the morning. I was honestly surprised I made it this far without passing out. While Levi was sleeping earlier, I was up dealing with Armin and Mikasa’s packing. Armin wanted to bring books and ‘50 places and things you have to do while in France’ research movie, but they made his carry on bag weigh more than ten pounds. When Erwin told him that he could come, he sent all of his clothes up with Erwin and was stuck on what to wear on the plane.

Mikasa, on the other hand, packed too much clothes and almost brought five suitcases. She promised that she’d go running when we learned where we were staying but the other clubbing outfits she brought were remarkable. For someone who was usually calm, she surely liked going to clubs and drinking with friends. Levi hadn’t told me where the Villa was other than that it was in Burgundy and that Burgundy was primarily wine country not clubbing country. I got her to lower her bag content to two large suitcases and she sent some of her shoes with Armin and Erwin’s clothes. She was being ten times more difficult because we didn’t really have an itinerary for the next three weeks. We were kind of just going with the flow. I really couldn’t believe she brought horse-shit with her when she texted me last night. Her reason wasn’t even legit.

**‘He’s my drinking buddy, Eren. I can’t go to the drunk country without him.’**

It sounded like total bull but I was going to figure out what she was planning whether she liked it or not.

Once we sat down at the sitting area in front of the plane, our group scattered, leaving Levi and I to sit and watch the luggage. I could feel the tension teeming off of him like a perfume. The frown lines on his forehead were deepening by the second and I was sure if I didn’t ice any of this over soon, he was going to kill me or one of my friends.

“Levi..”

“What!” He snapped, only to slip lower into his seat and apologize.

“I’m sorry,” I sighed, reaching for his hand. Intertwining my fingers with his, I tightened my grip a little. “I didn’t know inviting Mikasa would mean inviting that shit storm until last night. Even then I thought she was joking.”

“The dominatrix can joke?” He scoffed, ruffling his hair beneath his skullie.

“That’s my sister you're talking about, jackass,” I joked, nudging him with my shoulder. I had to be honest. I couldn’t get mad at him nor could he be mad at me. Not for long. I really couldn’t be mad at him with what he was wearing today either. Covering his dark locks was a red knit skullie that matched his red t-shirt and jet black blazer. Instead of jeans or pants, he wore a tighter pair of dark sweatpants that seemed really comfortable. Comfy Levi turned me on a bit more than Dressed Up Levi. So Far….

“I know,” he smirked, bringing my hand up to his lips. He kissed it softly before handing me my ticket. “Call those assholes and tell them first class is boarding in a few minutes.”

“We’re going First Class!” I gasped, looking at my ticket. Low and Behold, it said First Class Priority Seat C1.

“You think I’d sit next to someone who was possibly sick? Not to mention covered in germs,” he shuddered. “It’s just you and me on one side, Erwin and blondie on the other. What seats are your sister and her goons sitting on.”

“She told me seats F5 through F7.”

“As long as they aren’t in Coach,” he muttered. “Coach is H and farther.”

“Are you saying that because you're worried?” I smiled, texting Mikasa and Armin at the same time. “That isn’t like you.”

“Hell no, I’m not worried about them,” he said. “I just don’t plan on being in the van with people susceptible to the elements.”

“Privileged rich kid.”

“Privileged Mafia kid, brat,” he intervened. “At least get it right.”

 ****  


Levi was absolutely right.

We were nearly at the front of the plane and well enough away from the back that, if I wasn’t so adamant on looking back, you wouldn’t know that Coach even existed. Our seats were shaped more like a fancy leather futon that, with a turn of a knob, pushed out into a fucking bed with extra pillows. The seating was perfect for just the two of us and as soon as we sat inside, I noticed a thirty inch television bolted on the wall. Looking behind me, I noticed no one else had a TV but us. Giggling a little, in a manly way, I chose the side closest to the window, throwing my little carry-on bag into a corner of the space. It wasn’t very big since it had my headphones, charger, my polaroid and some gummy bears. I couldn’t go on an airplane without gummy bears. It was like a sin.

As soon as everyone was seated and buckled up for the ride, the flight attendants were bringing in drinks and snacks. Instead of stupid peanuts, I got a double layered sandwich and two bags of chips. That made me more than happy and Levi could see that.

“You look like a kid in the candy store,” he chuckled, sipping on his glass of wine.

“How could I not be excited about this?” I smiled, wrapping my blanket around me. “We haven’t even taken off yet and I’m ready to roll!”

“Don’t get too excited,” he sighed, picking up the remote for the television. “I forgot to ask you but do you have airplane sickness or anything like that?”

“No way,” I replied, nibbling on some of my chips. “I’ve been going on rollercoasters since I was four.”

“Rollercoasters and airplanes are two different things. One has friction and the other has turbulence,” he pointed out. “Do you remember taking medication for flight sickness when you went to Germany?”

“Well, I was kind of asleep the entire trip,” I recollected. “For some reason, I always fall asleep on planes after I drink Mikasa and my Mom’s famous Hot Chocolate before every plane ride to calm me down.”

“Did your mom have flight sickness?”

“Oh yeah,” I smiled, putting the chips down. “She used to say she wasn’t meant for the air since she’d get dizzy and feel nauseous.”

“Dammit,” Levi muttered, searching through his bag. “You need to take some pills.”

“Why?”

“Because your mom and sister used to drug you so you’d sleep and not feel nauseous.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Have you been on a plane since then?”

“Um, no.”

“Then take this pill,” he ordered, handing me a pill almost the size of my thumb. “It should make your motion sickness go away but you’ll have to use the bathroom a few times.”

“Why?”

“It makes people pee a lot.”

“How much?”

“Stop asking questions and just take the pill,” he grumbled, handing me his soda. “And don’t give that back to me. I need you to drink the whole thing.”

“Like an indirect kiss?” I hummed, placing the bland pill on my tongue. “How annowingly pute!”

“What are you? A middle schooler?”

“Maybwe,” I smirked, chugging the soda till the last drop. Instantly, I started to feel drowsy. “Does this make you sleepy?”

“Just a bit,” he smirked, rubbing the back of my head. He handed me a blanket that we received and put the pillow on the airplanes walls. “Goodnight, my little shit.”

**“G’Night,” I hummed, leaning into the pillow as Levi rubbed calming circles up and down my back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I deserve an award for most hated author for the next chapter...


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember children: I do not own ANY of the characters on Attack on Titan: A Chance With No Regrets, nor Attack on Titan, also known as Shingeki No Kyojin. Isayama is a torturing King but we're just gonna let that slide, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in a dreamscape sort of thingy okay.   
> Yes, I just used Thingy in a sentence.   
> Look in the dictionary.  
> It's there.

The noise was so loud that I couldn’t help but put my hands over my ears to stop it and even then, I could hear it thudding against my brain like a jackhammer. I wanted to scream but as I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I could feel my ears throbbing with pain and every part of me wanted to bash my skull against the wall to stop it from hurting but it just stopped.

It stopped.

I didn’t understand why but it just stopped.

“Eren…”

I looked around.

There was nothing but a blank wall.

“Eren..”

Why was that voice familiar?

“You know who this is, don’t you my little monster?”

**Little monster…**

No one called me a little monster but….

“Mom?”

“Hello, my little monster.” And then she appeared in a glorious pale light. Her brown hair was released from her usually at homely ponytail. Her auburn eyes were as round as I remembered and the tiniest freckle was hidden beneath her bangs. She was wearing my favorite outfit on her. That beautiful burgundy dress that matched her beautiful tanned skin. She never ceased to amaze me at  how beautiful she was and how my father ever even got a chance with her. She was the kindest women in the entire world, aside from Petra, and she was always the one to love me no matter what I did.

“Mom!”

“How are you, sweetheart!” She chuckled, reaching down to wrap her warm arms around me. “I heard that you and your father had a little falling out. You both being strong willed and all.”

“It’s not a falling out when you completely want to change who your child really is,” I replied.

“He only wants the best for you,” she scolded, running her hand through my hair. “By the way, hasn’t your hair gotten a tad bit long.”

“Not really, it hasn’t even reached past my nape yet,” I said. “But if you think I should cut it, I’ll cut it.”

“Cut it after your vacation with that Levi boy,” she smiled. I looked at her with wide eyes. “What do you think I do all day? Play the harp? I like watching my baby boy and adopted kids grow into the people they are. It’s not a surprise that you like him though, he’s a very interesting person.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I just want you to know that what he’s doing is all for you,” she said, kissing me on the forehead. “And that even if you don’t agree with it and what methods he’s used. You must trust him, because you aren’t really one to fully trust another person.”

“That’s not true,” I interceded. “I trust people.”

“Name one person you trust fully.”

“Mikasa.”

“You trust her to protect you but you don’t trust her to agree with you,” she replied.

“Armin, definately. I let him do surgery on me,” I said.

“But you don’t trust his decision to be with the Erwin fellow.”

“Well, it’s a dumbass decision-”

“Eren!”

“Sorry.”

“What about Jean-”

“Don’t even mention him,” I grumbled, crossing my arms.

“Have you ever thought that the reason you don’t fully trust anyone is because you haven’t forgiven Jean for what he had done to you?”

I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“How could I ever forgive that bastard? I gave him everything and he threw it back in my face.”

“He was drunk, Eren,” she sighed. “For all you know, he could have just been saying whatever came to mind.”

“Then why bring Marco to this trip?”

“Wouldn’t you feel awkward if you were alone in another country with only two out of five people actually liking you?”

“Well, yeah I guess but I didn’t tell someone I loved them and I really didn’t.”

“He does love you, Eren. More than you’d like to admit and you know that,” she said. She squatted down in front of me with her hands over mine. “Look, I’m not here to tell you how to live your life or tell you where your faults are. I am here to tell you that the past months that you have been through are nothing compared to what you’ll be going through soon enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“The next few months are going to feel scary and lonely. Not to mention, filled with new experiences that you’ve never had before. Love you’ve never felt before and malice you’ve never tasted. Even things you’ve never been told about,” she whispered. “And I need you to be strong, my little monster. I need you to be so strong that nothing makes you change who you are just to satisfy a momentary feeling. I want you to know, you are not alone. You will never be alone in any of this. Even if you push away all of these people that have worked to stay by your side, they will not leave. No matter what you do. Just remember that.”

“Mom, what are you talking about-”

“I have to go,” she smiled, rubbing my shoulder before standing up. She turned her back to me before blowing a kiss over her shoulder. “Be strong, my little monster, and remember you have friends on your side. I love you.”

“Mom! Come back!” I shouted, trying to move, trying to get away. It wasn’t working! It felt like I couldn’t even breath! “I need you, please! Come back! MOM!”

**“Goodbye, my little monster…”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I don't believe in magic and shit but I've had dreams that have changed my perspective on stuff so....yay!


	79. Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty reference....I can't remember which princess but I know the song.....I'm a bad Disney child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice! Since I'm leaving for Boot Camp soon (Boot Camps 8 weeks of no Internet) I'm going to have my best friend upload a chapter or two a week. It's everything that I wrote but just not me uploading it. Once I get out of Boot Camp, I promise to continue writing as often as possible! Love you my little Phantoms :3

“Eren, what the fuck, stop!”

“Don’t touch me!” I grunted, moving from the prying hands that had been holding my own. “I need to find her! Where is she? Mom!”

“Eren, you little shit! Wake the fuck up and order your damn lunch!”

I opened my tear filled eyes to see the sun blaring through my airplane window. I was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane and I was tangled in blankets and a jacket. I turned to my left to see Levi staring at me with a frown. As I wiped my face, more tears started to fall and fall until I could control them anymore. I felt a cold finger wipe them away with single strokes.

“Where you having a nightmare?” Levi asked, disentangling the blankets. “You look like shit.”

“Not really,” I shrugged, moving the blankets onto the floor and staring out into the beautiful set of sky through my window. “I had a dream about my mother.”

“Oh.”

“You know, it’s so beautiful up here in the sky,” I smiled, pointing to the clouds that were changing from bursting pinks to ripened oranges and back. There was nothing up there  but clouds, sky and sun. Nothing could be more beautiful and awe inspiring. “I can’t remember seeing the sky like this. Especially as clear as it is now.”

“Maybe that’s why you had that damned dream.”

“What?”

“Because, you know, your mom and planes and shit,” he muttered, ruffling his hair a little. “I don’t know! If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s cool, but we have to order lunch. I ordered sushi cause it’s simple and they can’t fuck it up. What do you want?”

“They have sushi on this flight?”

“Well, yeah,” he said, reaching for my hand. He intertwined his cold fingers with mine as he leaned into my shoulder. I didn’t plan on telling him about my dream. It had felt too real and I wasn’t sure what my mother meant by ‘be strong’ or ‘the next few months would be harder than before’. She was never that vague when she was alive. If anything, she was a very straight forward person. People used to say that’s where I got my personality from. I knew that if I banged what she said around in my head that soon enough it should come to term. Until then, I was going to enjoy my vacation with Levi. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah.”

“What type of roll? They have rainbow, california, dragon-” he stopped talking which made me look at him. He was staring at me with those ice cold eyes that seemed to go right through me every time he looked at me. It was like he could see every bit of me. Every detail and every thought that was a part of me, he saw.

And then he just looked away.

“If you don’t know what sushi fucking tastes like then order something else,” he sighed, handing me the menu. “Just write what you want on the front and if they ask you to sign something, forge my signature onto the bill. Don’t worry about prices either, we aren’t paying for it.”

“Why am I-”

“I’m going to take a shit,” he grunted, pushing the privacy door open and walking down the aisle without another glance.

He didn’t look very happy

I was worried but I guess I couldn’t ask him anything if he didn’t feel like talking.

I looked down at the menu, checked two boxes on some random sushi before laying the paper onto Levi’s table.

I couldn’t get my mom out of my mind.

I’d had dreams about her all of the time but it was never as vivid or as real as this dream was. In my dreams, it would just be her retelling the stories she used to read to me or we would be back in our backyard playing games. I was never my actual age nor was I able to have a separate conversation with her. Sometimes I would wake up in shivers or extremely happy. I’d never had a dream that made me actually think that she was there. I knew a dream was a dream. Nothing more.

This dream was different.

I didn’t believe in the supernatural or things like that.

I didn’t believe that your dead relatives could come back in your dreams.

But I was starting to have my doubts.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes?” I jumped, looking at the flight attendant that peeped her head into the room.

“Have you and Mr. Ackerman chosen your meals?”

“Um, yeah,” I said, nearly shoving the paper in her hands.

“What do you want to drink, sir?”

Why were there so many questions?

“Um, just a coke I guess,” I muttered. “And Levi will probably want some tea. If you have Earl Grey tea. He likes that one, I think.”

“I will find some, sir,” she smiled. “Would you like anything else?”

“No, that’s it. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I sat there patiently waiting for Levi to return.

I really hoped he wasn’t really upset with me. He’d been tired and angry lately. Not at me but at a lot of things. I was sure the play was starting to reach it’s perfecting points and that he was stressed out with Survey Corps things. The one time I accidentally said something about the Survey Corps he got defensive and didn’t want to talk about it. When I mentioned my mom, he didn’t seem very happy that I was reluctant to talk about it.

Right now, I didn’t have the energy to think about what my mother said.

This vacation wasn’t about the struggles and craziness that I had went through.

This was all about Levi and I.

**And Erwin and Armin and Mikasa and the rest…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know..................what's been going on here...  
> yeah I got bored and I'm a little delirious cause of lack of writing inspiration sooooo........MUAHAHAHAHAHA


	80. Erogenous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HIGH AND DRY BUT IT'S GOING TO BE A CHAPTER A WEEK FOR THE NEXT NINE WEEKS SINCE MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE UPLOADING FOR ME BECAUSE I'M AT NAVY BOOTCAMP SO MAKE SURE YOU THANK HER, HER NAME IS GIANEKO AND SHE'S AN AMAZING ARTIST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you babies...

When Levi returned he smelled like smoke and spray on Febreze.

Sure, he was a lot calmer than he was before but it still bothered me that he smoked in the bathroom. That usually meant that he was stressed about something and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen on this trip. To make up for it, I jokingly scolded him but he just joked it off before starting on his sushi. It was good and all but right after it got awkwardly silent. Thank god the seatbelt light turned on because Levi and I started to clean up everything around us.

He was prudent with the amount of things that went into his bag. He had handsanitzer, a butt load of cash, his reading glasses and a book. Nothing else. His wallet was in his pocket and his favorite knife was on his hip. I don’t know how the hell he got through the airport with that but he did. My bag, however, had everything I could think of. A skully, my chargers, my portable charger for my chargers, napkins, wet naps, gummy bears, chips, my passport, tickets, and a shit ton of other stuff. As we lowered our altitude, I began to see view of Burgundy through the window.

It was so green!

Not only green but yellows and browns, some patches of purples and blues. Lakes and hillsides were all over and as we began to descend, the colors became even more clear. I grabbed for my glasses before slapping them on my face as fast as I could. We were getting closer and closer to the ground where the linings of vineyards and old cathedrals in the middle of the greenery began to pop up, one after another. People riding horses and driving on the wrong side of the road was more beautiful than I had ever seen. I felt as though my eyes couldn’t keep up with it all.

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered, pressing my face even closer.

“Sure is,” Levi muttered, I hadn’t noticed how close he was to me. His comforting heat at my back and the feel of his cool breath against my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as I turned around to look him in the eye.  “You know I wasn’t talking about the damn scenery right?”

“You’re such a fucking dork,” I chuckled, pushing him back a little.

“You don’t understand, do you?” He asked, looking at me with a tilt of his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Out of all the places in the world that I could have taken you,” he started, reaching for my hand. “I brought you to the wine country of Burgundy. You want to know what’s so special about this place?”

“What?”

“It’s where my mother was from,” he hummed, looking down at my hand. “I want you to see where my mother was from and meet her.”

“But I thought she was, you know, that she passed,” I asked, clenching his hand in mine.

“If you see all of the places that made her who she was, it’s just like meeting her and kinda in a corny, bull shitty sort of way, meeting who I am,” he explained, running his thumb on my palm. “And just so you know, she would have loved to meet you in real life.”

“How the hell do you know that, old man?”

“Because,” he replied, simply.

“Just because..”

“Yup,” he smirked, kissing my hand. “Now let’s get out before the diseased people start to come to the front.”

“Diseased people?”

“The babies,” he grunted, shivering as he picked up his bag. I couldn’t help but laugh as I followed after him. “They are teeming with germs and bacteria. Plus the little shits drool all over the place.”

“You sound like an old fart.”

“I think I am an old fart,” he muttered, stretching out a bit, nearly covering my face with his arms. I chuckled as he pushed me against the airplane wall. “I have fucking knots in places I didn’t know could have knots.”

“You want a massage?”

“Yes please,” he moaned, leaning his broad back in my directions. I trailed my fingertips over the taut muscles of his back, admiring the bundles of strong muscle that were spread before me. Taking my thumbs, I ran them up his traps, warming them up with my fingers. “You can go harder. I like hard.”

“Noted,” I chuckled.

“Perverted teenager,” he grunted before the most glorious moan I have ever heard escaped his lips. A huge smile grew on my face as I pushed harder into his shoulder muscles, splaying my fingers over his back and letting my palms spread over his warm skin. The shirt he was wearing wasn’t as thick as it looked so I could feel his body heat grow as I massaged his back. I purposely massaged his back nice and slow, hoping to get another moan out of him. Of course, the man that I am, I succeeded. But this time, his moan shook his whole body and it was loud enough for me to worry that someone might hear. It was loud and deep enough that I could feel the vibrations. I, of course, took this opportunity to get some revenge.

“Y-You seem like your liking this a bit too much, Levi.”

Smooth.

Stutter cause that’s extremely hot.

But Levi just chuckled, taking in a shaky breath. “Your hands are just magical.”

“Armin’s told me that I’m great at giving massages,” I smiled, massaging his shoulders. Then leaning in to whisper in his ear, I said. “Maybe it’s the touch of a doctor.”

“You're too fucking dumb to be a doctor,” Levi snorted, reaching for my hand over his shoulder. Turning around and standing up a bit on his toes, he tugged my collar until I was close enough to see the light grey flecks in his eyes. “But if you want to know something about me, you should know. M fucking back is my erogenous zone.”

…..Erogenous zone….

What the fuck was that?

All that matters is that I just made Levi Fucking Ackerman moan.

I’d figure it out later.

Maybe grab a fucking dictionary or something.

**Who gives a damn? I’m in France!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSUK I had to look up the definition of erogenous zone because at first I thought it was androgynous zone but then I learned a little somethin somethin....don't google it....I made a mistake.....scarred for life.....oh by the way WELCOME TO BURGUNDY FRANCE!


	81. Burgundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES! AND EARLY MOTHERFUCKERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my little babies that I left you all. I was trying to join the Navy but got injured and a bunch of other shit happened. Yeah it's been rough but you guys have gotten me out of my slump and now I'm going to be learning Japanese and rejoining the military as a Linguist. Ya'll have me for a year at least and this will be done and another series made and another and another. Trust me. It'll be a wicked ride, I promise.

“Bienvenue à Bellvue Airport, monsieur,” the outside flight attendant said as we walked past him.

“Merci,” Levi muttered back as he grabbed my hand and walked up to the check in. “Let’s go get our shit.”

The Bellvue Airport wasn’t that large compared to a lot of others I had seen. It had about six planes in total on the ground with one tower to coordinate it all. There weren’t many sitting areas or restaurants either. Levi didn’t waste time to find our luggage on the tram before heading to the van that was outside of the Airport. We didn’t really wait for Erwin and the others because Levi specifically hated Airports and couldn’t wait to get out.

“Le Bagage?” Levi asked, an attendant.

“Juste après il,” the attendant said, pointing to a wall.

“Mersee,” I smiled, as Levi dragged me behind him.

“You sound like a tourist,” Levi chuckled, pulling me beside him.

“It’s not my fault I learned Spanish instead of French,” I replied, walking past him to the luggage tram.

“Why spanish instead of french? It’s the language of love. That seems like something you’d want to know.”

“Well, my spanish teacher was a ridiculously sexy guitar player name, Mr. Vicente. But he only let his special student’s call him, Javier,” I chuckled, rolling the r at the end of his name. “Muy Caliente.”

“Were you one of his special students?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows near the front of his fringe.

“Es possible,” I smiled, bumping him with my hip.

“Eren,” Levi groaned in a warning. “You better be glad we’re in public.”

“Thank Goodness then,” I replied, jokingly sighing in relief. “The lecherous old man can’t hurt me.”

“You wish this lecherous man did something to you,” he whispered low, his lips centimeters from my ear. I shivered as his hand wrapped around my waist. “But for now, we need to find our damn luggage.”

“I hate you,” I grunted, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. “Especially when you tease me.”

“It won’t be teasing for long,” he smirked. “I promise.”

“That’s what you seem to be doing a lot lately,” I retorted. “Promising.”

“You should fucking know by now,” he chuckled, yanking a bag off of the tram and handing it to me. “I don’t break my promises.”

****  
  


For some reason, it took the others to get off of the plane much longer than it took us. Mikasa was missing a bag and Jean left his jacket on the plane. Marco offered to go look for his jacket while Armin went to the front desk to ask that they send the luggage to the Villa when it arrived. I was stuck with calming Levi down and letting Mikasa nearly squeeze my hand off. Once everything was settled, we headed to the front of the airport where a man dressed from head to toe in a suit, with a paper in his hands that said ‘Ackerman and Smith Party’. Erwin walked up and shook the man's hand before turning to us.

“This is a dear friend of ours, Frederick,” he said. “He’s been the French Liaison for us since the beginning.”

“Oh, this is a business trip?” Marco asked, a huge smile on his face.

“Part of it is,” Erwin replied. “Some of the trip is for a small business that Levi and I work for. So, we’ll be absent a few times.”

“We’ll be stuck in the Villa?” Armin inquired.

“No, there are cars and several taxis if you’re uncomfortable with driving yourself,” Frederick answered, his voice, surprisingly, nasally. “The taxi would of course be free.”

“So, I can go clubbing,” Mikasa brightened just a bit before punching Jean in the shoulder. “That means we can have a little fun in the land of wine.”

“Sure,” Jean jumped, then looking over at me he said. “You’re gonna come along right? It makes no sense to be stuck in the Villa for three weeks straight.”

“I may-”

“Trust me,” Levi interceded. “He has a full schedule. I doubt he’ll even have any nights off.”

“Levi!” I jumped, my face burning enough to hurt.

“I’m just telling the truth,” he muttered. “I’m not gonna keep you cooped up in the fucking Villa. I had my biked shipped with us and it should be at the Villa by now. We can go to wineries and shit at night.”

Did Levi just have an innocent thought?

Or was I turning into a lecherous teenager?

I’m pretty sure it was the fucking last one.

“I wouldn’t have thought that either,” Armin whispered, then turning to Frederick, he said. “Can we start up? I’m really excited to leave.”

“You’re cars are just down the road,” Frederick replied.

“Cars?” I asked, looking at Levi who shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, Armin and I are headed to an old cathedral here that he wanted to visit,” Erwin explained. “You and the others can head over. You know I stay on the second floor and you live on the third.”

“Where do we live?” Jean asked.

“The fucking trash can,” Levi muttered.

“The first floor isn’t apartment style but it has five rooms that you can pick from,” Erwin sighed. “Each room has it’s own bathroom but the kitchen and living room areas are shared. You will have privacy.”

“The second and third floors are apartment styled?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Levi answered. “It’s more like a studio with a bathroom and personal balconies.”

“Nice,” Armin hummed. “It’s completely private.”

“Yup,” I smiled.

This was going to be a nice trip.

There wouldn’t be any worries other than Armin fucking sleeping in a room with Captain Brows and I couldn’t reach him. Not to mention the fact that Sr. Horseface was here with Freckled Jesus, not that I didn’t like Marco but it made me wonder why he was here. Armin and he were friends but if it came down to it. Marco would just tell him he didn’t want to ruin his romantic vacation. I wasn’t very close to Marco other than the usual known each other since elementary school thing. He didn’t drink or party that much so that knocked Mikasa out. That only left Jean.

Jean brought him as a date.

Did he do it to make me jealous or did he do it to make me feel uncomfortable?

Why was I being so petty about this? If I thought about it in a nice way like a normal person would, I’d think that he just wanted a friend to come along. But the darker, negative side of me thinks that he brought him just to drive the invisible knife even farther into my spine until I couldn’t move.

What the hell was I thinking!

I was in a foreign country with a beautiful and caring man that only wanted to spend time with me. Not only did he want to only spend time with me, but he was pissed off that he had to do some work and leave me alone! I had to give him props for watching over me the way he did today. I was a handful without the nightmare but thanks to that, I thought he would be a little upset about how I acted but he seemed pretty normal.

**Maybe this would be an okay first day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YALL LIKED THE EARLY UPLOAD!!!!!


	82. Sina Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS AN MRI ON WEDNESDAY!!! THIS GAL!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GET THE ERERI STARTED!

“Where the hell are we!” Jean shouted, dropping his bags on the driveway floor of the Villa. “This can’t be Europe! I’ve been to France before! It isn’t this beautiful!”

I had to admit.

It couldn’t describe properly how fucking beautiful this place was.

The Villa was almost two times larger and taller than the Estate. It was surrounded by fields and fields of grapes that went on for miles and miles. The air smelled of nothing but fruit and wine and as I looked a little in the distance, I could see a winery about four miles away. The closer we got to the Villa, the more intricate the detailing on the Villa looked. Aged stones were placed together to make uneven but beautiful designs on the outside and wood accents covered windows and laid beneath the many pillars the surrounded the place. The enormous metal tiled roof had spires on its peaks and it shone as the beautiful sun was going down. Gigantic, clear, white-framed windows covered the Villa and just beyond that was a beautiful yard the size of a football field. An enormous chimney sent plumes of smoke into the air, decorating the beautiful oranges and reds of the sky with hints of greys and whites. Off to the side, was a four car garage made entirely of brick with three large windows over the top.

“Welcome to Sina Villa,” Frederick smiled, handing each one of us a key and a sheet of paper. “These are your keys and passcode numbers. Mind you, though. As to not upset or awaken the other guests, we’d kindly ask that you not enter the front door but the back through the kitchen from ten to eight.”

“C'est la sécurité définie jusqu'ici?” Levi asked, the words coming out as if they were his native tongue. I guess, they kind of were.

“Bien sûr, Mister Ackerman.” Frederick answered, his voice not as high pitched as it was before.

“La liaison est configuré pour la communication?”

“Done.”

“Premier étage, oui?”

“Oui,” Frederick replied, bowing in front of Levi before pointing towards the door. “Follow me, please.”

I nudged Levi as everyone else walked towards the door.

“What?”

“You used fucking French because you didn’t want me to know any of this, didn’t you?”

“Of course not,” he smirked, smugly. “I’d never use another language to hide what I said.”

“You’re in deep shit when I learn how to speak French.”

“And when you do, that means you can understand the sweet nothings I say to you while I fuck you against the bed frame.”

“Dammit, Levi!” I grunted, covering my face as Levi laughed.

“Bonjour Masters.”

There were fucking maids and butlers at this palace.

That fucking greeted you when you entered.

The maids were dressed in long black skirts with white aprons and white headgear, while the butlers were dressed head to toe in all black minus a white flower in their breast pocket.

“What the fuck?” Jean whispered to Marco but we could all hear him.

To be honest, it was the right reaction.

The inside of the Villa was even more amazing than the outside. The moment we walked in, there were amazingly high ceilings with a large foyer. To our left, there was a living room filled with chairs, loveseats, couches, futons, you name it, they had it. Plastered on the walls were three separate televisions with gaming hookups on the bottom. To my right, there was an extravagant kitchen that had two of everything minus the large eat on island. As we followed Frederick, he walked us through a hallways that lead to three separate rooms.

“These three rooms, two on the left and the other on the right, I assume are for you three?”

“I’m taking the one with the biggest closet,” Mikasa whispered, looking at Jean and Marco. Marco decided to take the one on the left while Jean took the one on the right, Mikasa walking to the farthest one.

“The three of you have free roam of the first floor and the vehicles outside in the garage,” Frederick explained. “If you need assistance, each room has a help button to call a servant to you. Unfortunately, the occupants of the first level aren’t allowed on the second or third level.”

“Especially the third level,” Levi added, smiling in Mikasa’s direction.

“Why is that?” Mikasa grumbled, crossing her arms.

“Those are privately booked by Mr. Ackerman and one guest, as well as Mr. Smith and one guest,” one of the butlers replied, looking at a clipboard. “You must be escorted by one of the occupants in order to go on those levels.”

“I doubt Armin and Eren wouldn’t let us come up,” Marco said, trying to calm Mikasa but Levi just fueled the fire.

“He won’t have the time to,” Levi sighed, reaching for my hand. “It was nice spending an hour in the car with you all but I’d like to unpack my things and rest for a little while. Don’t you, brat?”

“What?”

“Have a fucking spectacular night,” Levi muttered, dragging me behind him as we bolted up the stairs to the third floor.

****  
  


You don’t want to know how fucking big the third floor was.

It was the span of the entire floor and there wasn’t a single wall other than the four walls that made the studio a studio. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating since there was a bathroom, but everything else you could see. The whole room was bigger than I expected, especially since it had a kitchen with an island in it. It had a large fridge with a double oven and even pots and pans hung on a hook over the island.  A little table was a few feet away with two chairs and a beautiful bouquet of roses laid in a glass vase. A giant rug was laid over the empty hardwood floors making a pop of beautiful brown and green color.

Across from the door, stood a king sized bed covered in white sheets and roses. Beautiful lit lamps hung from the ceiling, all in different hues of white and yellow. On each side of the bed stood dark wood nightstands with white roses in tiny bowls. Incense were burning the smell of sage and lavender in a dish on one side. A beautiful, ornate rug was just under the bed and the aged wood floors were polished clean. I knew that the staff had cleaned the room to Levi’s standards and when I looked at the open air rack, I noticed all of my clothes were hung on the rack. Two wardrobes were also open to show that they were filled with our clothes.

“Wow..”

“Yeah, this place is pretty nice,” Levi muttered, carrying his suitcase to the wardrobe. “I’m glad I sent most of our stuff ahead in a different plane but I didn’t expect them to touch our clothes.”

“We can’t be picky, Levi,” I smiled, throwing myself onto the bed. “They kindly hung our stuff.”

“Oh, I can be picky when my hard earned vacation time is being cut in fifths because of some stupid merger,” he grumbled, throwing himself beside me on the bed. “But I have to say, this fucking bed is like a damn cloud.”

It was.

I could feel my eyes starting to close and that warm, fluffy feeling called sleep begin to take over.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep!” Levi jumped, pushing my shoulder. “I still haven’t cooked for you yet.”

“Levi,” I moaned, wrapping my arm around his waist and snuggling closer and closer until I was sure that I was nearly on top of him. “I want to sleep.”

“Aw, don’t start that,” he grumbled, but reluctantly began to ruffle my head. “It’s like four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“That’s nappy time, babe,” I muttered. Somehow, I had moved up enough to snuggle into his shoulder. He had taken his hand and left it around my waist in order to support me.

“Babe? When’d you start calling me that?”

“Now,” I smiled, closing my eyes even further. “Why? You don’t like it?”

“Fuck it,” he sighed. “If it’s coming out of your mouth, I’m cool with it.”

“It’s only going to come out of my mouth.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s going to be coming out of your mouth,” Levi chuckled, pulling me closer.

“Levi!” I groaned, before curling up even closer to him. I snuggled almost skin tight to him as he pulled a blanket over us and began to hum. “You know. I love when you do that.”

“What?”

“Hum me to sleep,” I mumbled, looking up at him as I pressed my ear to his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast and strong against his chest and I felt my own heart start to beat with his. “I know that you hum me back to sleep when I can’t sleep that well.”

“Then can you shut up and let me continue,” he grumbled, clearing his throat.

“Yes, sir.”

**I allowed the soothing vibrations coming from his chest lull me deep into a velvet sleep.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU BABIES SO MUCH!!!!


	83. Two Floors Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd be nice and give ya'll a chapter before I go to my MRI! I'm prob going to add another chapter tomorrow too cause I'll need to get my mind off of everything.....BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice too...this chapter was really hard on me....

Once the kid was asleep, I disentangled myself from him and placed a fluffy pillow in my place.

I had to admit, he was a seriously cuddly person. At times it got so fucking hard to breath since, even though I hated to admit it, he was a little taller than me and he slept like he was fighting a war. The worst happened when he would finally start to fall into a deep sleep and he’d snore a little with drool falling out on one side. I didn’t mind the snoring much but the drool was a whole other story. I had to admit though, he looked like a little angel when he was asleep.

The moment I was free from Eren’s grasp, I took the chance to look outside of the window.

It had been six years since I was last in France.

Six long years without seeing the place my mother told me stories about.

If I could say this, France hadn’t changed much since I had left six years ago. Especially, Burgundy. The skies were still as clear and beautiful as I remembered them without a single bird or cloud in the sky. The miles and miles of grapes all in hundreds of different colors were a reminder of how vast and green Burgundy actually was. The quaint homes and tiny wells that were a lot more overgrown than they should be were scattered across the land. If I could, I would live in Burgundy for the rest of my life with Eren by my side. But the only way that was happening, was if Eren lived past the next few months.

I walked down the private spiral steps that were guarded by a butler that I hadn’t learned the name of. He nodded to me as I walked past him to the liaisons study that was currently closed. I pressed my ear against the door to hear the bastard talking on the phone. Rapping my knuckles against the door, I pushed it open without waiting on a reply.

“Je'll m'adresser à vous plus tard, Mister Dent, j'ai un problème à prendre soin d'eux,” Frederick muttered, placing his cell phone down on the table. “Monsieur Ackerman! How is your room? Is it to your delight?”

“Don’t try to butter me up, Frederick,” I muttered. “I don’t like being called a problem, especially to people I don’t know.”

“I have to keep reminding myself that you Westerners take French classes,” Frederick chuckled, pointing towards a seat across from him. “I also forgot my manners. Please, sit down.”

“I’d rather stand, thank you.”

Frederick paused, looking at me with an appraising glance.

“Mr. Smith told me that your ancestry comes from around here,” Frederick smiled, his voice lowering a bit. “But Ackerman sounds more like an English last name than French.”

“Ackerman is my asshole father's last name,” I answered, crossing my arms. “But my mother’s last name you may have heard before.”

“And what might that be?”

“The LeSauvage family.”

I watched as his eyes grew larger than before and his glasses nearly fell off his face. I was used to not saying my mother's last name in public when I was in Burgundy. It drew too much attention to me and I hated this kind of attention.

“De LeSauvage family!” He screeched, rubbing his hands together out of sheer nervousness. “Ze original Burgundy Vineyard growers! Your family has been cultivating this land for centuries! Why would you ever take ze last name Ackerman over LeSauvage! Everyone wants to be a LeSauvage!”

“You know that I work for the Survey Corps and if I use my last name, my family could be in danger,” I replied, trying to not sound like a liar. In all truth, my mother had run away from France to Canada in order to not marry one of her cousins. Unfortunately for her, she found love in my father. If I told him that I was an unknown LeSauvage, he might not do as I wanted. “This is underground work that my family doesn’t need to know about.”

“Of course I will keep all discretion, Mr. LeSauvage, I mean, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Good.”

“Is there something that you needed?”

“Actually yes,” I muttered, finally taking a seat in the chair. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and staring the wirey man in the eye. “What do you know about Grisha Jaeger and the Titans.”

Another expected reaction.

“I-I am truly sorry, sir, but I don’t know w-who you’re talking about.”

“Do not fuck with me, Frederick,” I replied blatantly. “You know the amount of pull I have in my name alone not to mention the Survey Corps name since I am a Captain. If I wanted, I could, mysteriously,  pull the Sina Villa off of the map. I doubt that Pixis will like that you are withholding information that could end this war, Frederick.”

“What war?”

“Oh, you didn’t know,” I smiled, leaning back into the chair. “The war between the Survey Corps and the Titans.” Standing up, I walked over to a bookshelf that was filled with books in all languages. Scanning the names, I pulled out the book Pride and Prejudice. “About two months ago, the Titans officially declared war against the Survey Corps, but for some mysterious reason, they haven’t dared attack yet. Not that I don’t mind them not attacking, but I’ve had to wonder. What would make them suddenly declare war and then, poof, stop?”

“I-I wouldn’t really know.”

“Now, Frederick, I know that your damn Villa hosts all sorts of people,” I muttered, walking towards him. I placed my hands on a knife on my belt. “I know that you have been aiding the Titans by keeping your Villa a communications hub.”

“How do you know that?”

He didn’t know?

Was I really barking up the right tree here?

“What do you think, Frederick?” I smirked, pulling the knife off of my hip. I watched Frederick flinch before glancing down at a shelf on his left. “I wouldn’t reach for that if I were you. I’m known for being a little faster than most.”

He instantly looked back at me.

“Who told you?”

“Zayn Dubois, the man that tried to kill Eren.” I sneered, looking Frederick dead in the eye. “The man that tried to kill Eren and almost did.”

“He wasn’t supposed to try and kill that boy! That wasn’t the message that we were meant to send,” Frederick jumped, reaching for a drawer on his left. I quickly placed the knife to his neck, careful not leave a visible mark. He yelped, stopping and took a deep breath before looking at me. “I-I-I-I have the o-or-ginal message in this drawer.”

“Fine,” I sighed, moving the knife. With shaking fingers, he reached for the drawer and pulled out a manilla folder packed with papers. Searching through them, he pulled out a large sheet of paper with a ton of signatures on them.

“I made sure to keep every message just in case something like this happened,” he said, handing me the paper.

“You planned on being a double agent?”

“I planned on staying alive, sir.”

**Snatching the paper out of his hand, I read it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!! AND I MAY BE DOING A CHRISTMAS FILLER CHAPTER JUST FOR THE HELL OF ITl, MAYBE NOT... MAYBE SOMETHING JUICIER :)))))) LOVE YOU BABIES!


	84. War Begins In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter....sowwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA LA LA LA LA LA LA MRI SUCKED ASS CAUSE THEY PUT MY HEAD IN EVEN THOUGH IT WAS MY FUCKING HIP! DAMMIT! WHATEVS I'M GOOD. I DON'T KNOW THE RESULTS BUT STILL HAPPY ALMOST HOLIDAY GUYS!!

I was heated.

Not heated, fucking pissed off and I really didn’t know how to react but to slam my fists against the table. How could I be so fucking stupid! How could I not see this coming! There wasn’t much to do but try and prevent all of this from happening before it did and if I was lucky, Eren wouldn’t have to know anything about it.

“Who sent you this message!”

“Ze head of ze Titans, sir,” Frederick answered, his hands shaking a bit after my reaction. “If I didn’t know any better, it looks like he wants your little friend upstairs.”

“Well, he ain’t fucking getting him,” I snarled, slamming my hands on the table. “Who the hell is this leader anyway?”

“They call him the Don Hunter,” Frederick explained, his hands shaking as he bit his lip. “No one but the second lieutenant and protective detail has seen his face and many say that once you meet him, you don’t want to meet him again. He is cruel and has power all over the world. You don’t want to be on his bad side.”

“Let me make something really clear,” I sighed, leaning close to Frederick as I said so. “You don’t want to be on my bad side either. If you don’t tell me everything you know about the Titans, I will show you just how bad I can be.”

“I-I-I-I-I’ve told you everything I know!” He shouted, raising his hands up in defense before he gasped. “In a few days, I’m supposed to receive another letter from the Don Hunter to send to another location.”

“The moment you receive it, you’ll let me read it, no?”

“There are seals to make sure I don’t read any of it! If the recipient notices a different seal, they’ll kill me!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure out how to read it, just give it to me.”

“Of Course.”

“Finally, what do you know about Grisha Jaeger.”

He stilled, looking warily over his shoulder.

“There are somethings I just can’t tell you without risking the lives of ze staff,” he whispered. “But what I can warn you about most is that you should look into your little playmate upstairs. He isn’t as innocent as he seems.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I sneered, leaning forward. “Eren’s only in this business because of me.”

**“No, no, no, Monsieur,” Frederick chuckled, running a nervous hand through his hair. “Eren has been in this from the very beginning! He is the reason for this war! He is this war!”**

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters, Drama, Angst, Love, Sex and Alcohol to come :3333
> 
> Comment below what you think's going to happen and what you think was on that slip of paper!!  
> Plus Type who you think the DON HUNTER may be :)


	85. Coffee and Poptarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm moving and stuff now and I haven't really had the time to actually update and plus no internet until freaking tuesday soooooooooo, I'm using my hotspot on my phone.....here you goo guysssss

That was the best fucking sleep I could have ever asked for.

I don’t know what the hell came over me but I felt so rejuvenated. As I stretched my back up in the most feline way possible, I did my normal routine, looking for Levi. It was rare that he would still be in bed since he really didn’t sleep much. I scanned the bed as I wiped my face.

No Levi in bed.

Sitting up with a little groan, I looked over at the kitchen. He wasn’t sitting over there.

Weird,

There wasn’t many places you could go in a studio apartment.

Suddenly, a flicker of light in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

It was sharp and quick and as I looked toward the balcony windows, I saw a dark figure standing in between the beautiful glass doors. His body was partially covered by the windswept white curtains and the early morning sunlight had made perfect shadows along his sharp features. I couldn’t look away from his gaze as he looked out into, what I could only guess, was the fields of Burgundy. Held precariously by his fingertips, was a fresh cup of tea, probably his favorite mix he wouldn’t ever tell me the name of. He knew I’d buy bundles of it.

I stared at him in awe.

How did I end up with someone as beautiful as him?

He was dressed in a fitting pair of pants, a white shirt and suspenders, his feet bare. His hair was freshly washed and covering parts of his alabaster face. The sun lit his face up making him sparkle but if I turned my head just a hair's breadth to the right, the shadows grew around his eyelashes and mouth, accentuating the beautiful features he had.

I wanted to sketch him. Paint him. Photograph him. Anything!

I glanced over at my art box that was closer to the kitchen than to me.

If I moved, I was sure he would hear me and move from his spot.

Luckily, my phone was charging right beside me. With the stealthy skills my attentive lover gave me, I yanked that sucker out of my phone and picked it up before lining my phone up with his body. I clicked two photos before my phone started to make a buzzing noise. I jumped, throwing my phone on my pillow and covering my face with the blanket on the bed.

“I know you’re awake, idiot,” Levi chuckled, turning to look over at me. He walked over in his nearly perfect grace as he placed the tea cup on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the  bed. “You aren’t that great a sneak.”

I think I’m sneaky enough to get a photo of your ass, buddy.

“What made you hear me?” I asked, reaching a hand out to trail my finger on his shoulder, creating small circles near his spine. “Was it the groan or the bed creaking?”

“More like the sudden sound of blankets moving more than usual,” he smirked. “You move a shit ton in your sleep but not enough to move the blankets.”

“Watching me in my sleep now, are we?”

“It’s good television.”

“Sarcastic jerk,” I muttered, pushing him a little. “So, what’s on today's menu, old man?”

“How about breakfast first?” He said, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen. “Do you want coffee or tea?”

“I want you,” I mumbled, dropping my head into the bed. I was sure I was being needy as hell but I couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something between he and I. Like we were a little off because of yesterday. “Just come back in the bed.”

“I would love to do that,” he whispered, moving a little closer to me. Once I opened my eyes, I could only see silvery pools of dark light staring down at me with amusement. He reached a calloused hand out to push some of my hair back, leaving his hand near my ear. “But I’ve got a morning of wine tasting, custard making and horseback riding.”

“All I heard was food, food and food,” I hummed, smiling up at him. “You know how to make me happy.”

“I knew you’d like that,” he chuckled, standing up to stretch, making his shoulder muscles show through his shirt. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“A poptart,” I muttered, moving the blanket off of me.

“I didn’t bring any-”

“I stowed some in my carry on bag,” I yawned, heading to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and covered my mess of hair with a white skullie before choosing to actually brush it out and pin some pieces back. If we were going wine tasting that meant we had to dress nicely right? Levi was pretty dressed up. He looked pretty damn good too. Do I even own a suit?

Oh Shit…

The nicest thing I brought was a pair of loose leather jeans and a button up shirt.

Levi’s gonna kill me, especially since he told me to pack a few nicer outfits.

“Um, Levi,” I muttered, as I walked out of the bathroom. To my surprise, there was a brand new pair of dark slacks, white pressed button down and dark dress shoes. “Are these mine?”

“No, they’re my imaginary friends,” Levi huffed from the breakfast bar. “I knew you didn’t bring any clothes that looked nice and I asked the asshat downstairs if he could send some of the clothes I bought online up to the room.”

“When did you buy all of this?”

“On the plane.”

“Wha?”

I wasn’t going to argue. He knew me a little too well for how long we were dating.

It’s probably because I was too damn predictable.

“Your Poptart is still in the microwave warm,” he added. “I don’t get why they call it a pastry if it tastes like sugar in a brick.”

“Don’t fuck with the Poptarts!” I shouted, running to the microwave and stuffing half of it into my mouth. “thwese twingz are fwucking amwaphing.”

“And you call yourself an adult.”

**“Myes Sviw,” I swallowed. “I fucking do.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED THE DAY AHEAD!
> 
> OH AND BY THE WAY! I'M SORRY FOR THE TYPOS AND STUFF I TRY TO CATCH THEM BUT NO ONE'S PERFECT!


	86. Theatre' de Dionysos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say MEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYYY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS and HAPPPPPPY BIRRTHDAY LEVIIII AND HOOOOYAHHHHH NEW YEARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for you my litto babies!!!!!

After a sip of coffee and the remainder of my poptart, I was ready to head out on our first day in Burgundy, France. Thankfully, most everyone was asleep or gone when I walked downstairs so I wouldn’t have to be completely awkward around Jean and Marco or explain where I was going to Mika. The only downside to not seeing everyone, was knowing whether or not Armin was back with Lieutenant UniBrow or if they had already headed out again on some nerd adventure. I still didn’t trust the Blond Giant and probably wouldn’t until he let go of my best friend. I trusted Armin and knew that he could take care of himself but that guy was a slippery one. He had this aura around him that bled ego and pride and probably thought his dick was big enough to rule the world with. He had another thing coming if he didn’t think I’d cut that shit off if he hurt Armin. Probably hang it up on a flagpole too.

“What are you thinking about, brat?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve got that pensive look on your face,” he muttered, taking a finger to push the tight knit of my brows away from each other.

“Sorry.”

‘Stressed?”

“About what?” I smiled, reaching a hand out onto his shoulder. I ran my hand up his undercut and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m in the City of Wine with my sexy ass boyfriend who’s going to take me wine tasting, eating and other activities.”

“Are you talking about the horseback riding?” He smirked, the amusement reaching his beautiful eyes. “Or another form of riding?”

“Nasty old man.”

“But I’m your nasty old man.”

“Damn straight.”

“No we aren’t.”

“Levi…”

****  
  


Damn did I miss riding on the back of Levi’s bike.

It was so thrilling and exciting The thrum of the engine, the sputter of the start. Not to mention that bike made every ride smooth. And I really couldn’t complain about being so close to Levi that I could smell the spritz of cologne he put on. It smelled of cedar and sandalwood with a hint of just him. I couldn’t really explain how Levi smelled but it was warm and comforting. A smell I wish I could just lay in forever and some mornings I had done just that by laying on his pillows. Who could blame me for dating the man? He smelled good, looked good, cooked good and damn sure cleaned good. He was perfect.

“Oi, why do you have that shit eating grin on your face?” Levi asked, turning onto a dirt road.

“You can’t even see my face, asshole,” I grunted, squeezing Levi around the waist. “I’m wearing a helmet and behind you.”

“When you start smiling or get excited for some shitty reason, you tighten your grip on me,” he muttered. “And any grin you put on your face is shit eating and probably makes you look like shit so.”

“You just said something cute and you had to be a dick about it.”

“What can I say,” he chuckled. “I’m a dick about everything.”

“Like my sister always says, ‘Just cause you have a dick doesn’t mean you’ve gotta be one’,” I grinned, rubbing a hand up his bicep. “But at the time she didn’t realize I liked dicks before chicks.”

“I can’t believe I’m dating you,” Levi groaned, nodding his head to the end of the road. “We’re here.”

“We’re where?”

“This place is a friend of Erwin’s. It’s a family owned winery,” Levi said, parking the bike in front of a beautiful, bright red brick building. Behind the building, I could see acres of beautiful red, green, white and purple grapes and rows of vines being sprinkled by ten foot sprinklers. Several workers were walking around picking some of the grapes and clipping vines with scissors. The sun was shining so bright that most of them were wearing sunglasses. “Theatre’ de Dionysos.”

“Cool,” I smiled, yanking my helmet off and grabbing for the camera in my bag. I started taking shutter photos of the wine workers as Levi talked to a man dressed in a white undershirt and brown cargo pants. I looked down at my Canon and saw some of the most beautiful photos I’ve ever taken. The greens were so much brighter and even the smiles of the workers were so genuine that I couldn’t help but yell thank you.

“Hey, Brat! Let’s go!”

“Coming!”

“No you aren’t!”

“Dammit, Levi! Grow up!”

“You can’t say shit like that in front of a ton of people,” I whined, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks as I jogged over to him. “Especially dressed all classy and shit.”

“Says the one who’s been cursing a mile a minute and took pictures of people he doesn’t even know.”

“That’s different,” I hugged my camera to my chest. “I’ve been nice to them and said thank you.”

“That’s a good little boy,” Levi said,ruffling my hair up a little bit. I grunted in response before looking pointedly at the man standing there watching us. He was much taller than me with wide eyes and a large, greying beard. His attire told me that he was a worker, not to mention the farmer's tan and the size of his arms told me that he was a hard laborer. “Yeah, this is Werrick. He and his brother own the place.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said, offering my hand. Unfortunately, the larger man swatted it away to pull me into a sweaty, crushing hug. Seconds before I started to see stars, the man let me go.

“Sorry! Mathias keeps tellin’ me not to be so friendly,” Werrick smiled, shyly, rubbing the back of his head. “But it’s just so great to have guests like you today. Especially Captain Levi.”

This guy knew about the Survey Corps?

I guess that made sense. He was one of Erwin’s friends.

“It’s alright-”

“Don’t let it happen again, Werrick,” Levi chided.

“Yes, sir,” Werrick smiled, winking at me. “I don’t think Levi much likes my friendliness either.”

“He’s just a grumpy old man, Werrick,” I smiled back. “He’ll get over it.”

Levi only huffed as he walked over to glass doors. “Brat, you coming?”

**“Not yet,” I giggled, making a tinge of pink raise on the back of Levi’s neck as Werrick looked at me oddly.**

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUM  
> IT's me Mum's Birthday :333


	87. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSUK I've actually done something like this with my groupito and the aftermath was hilarious as all get out so I hope you love this as much as I do!! The happy part of the Burgundy Arc! SHit I rhymed!

  
  


The inside of the Winery was just as beautiful as the inside, except the brick was black instead of red. Wooden beams held the vaulted ceilings up and a beautiful gold branched chandelier hung above the tasting room. Wine barrels were stacked above one another on each wall and in the center of the room were several tables with comfortable bar stools and lit candles on the table tops. On the far wall, a man stood behind a metal desk with all sorts of papers on the desk as well as a few family photos. One of the photos was of the man and Werrick standing at the Grand Opening of part of the Winery. In the photo, they both looked no older than twenty but a man with a short stature and incredibly white hair stood in between the two with a proud grin on his face.

“Monsieur Levi!” The man shouted as he looked up from his desk. I could finally see a full view of the man that was just as tall as Werrick if not taller. He had a full head of blond hair that reached his shoulders and dark green eyes that sparkled just as bright as his whitened teeth. He was wearing a dark blue suit with shiny gold cufflinks and a large Rolex watch. He and Werrick couldn’t look anymore different. “Werrick told me that you were coming this morning.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Mathias,” Levi smirked, nodding his head in Mathias’ direction.

“And you are, sir?” Mathias asked, looking at me.

“Oh, where are my manners,” Levi muttered. “This is Eren, my boyfriend.”

Part of me freaked out, while the other just stared at Levi in wonder. 

Did he really just tell a stranger that I was his boyfriend? What if this guy was a homophobe! What if he hated me? I wasn’t as classy as Levi and Mathias was even though I was brought up to be so. It wasn’t in my nature. But part of me was ecstatic. Levi just called me his boyfriend! 

I was Levi’s boyfriend!

Damn, I’ve turned into a fucking girl in the past couple months.

Weirdly, Mathias didn’t even blink. He smiled, nodding in my direction. “Very nice to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Eren..”

“Jae-”

“Mathias, I’ve got a really busy schedule today and I want to get Eren cultured with Wine before I do anything else with him while we’re in Burgundy,” Levi interrupted. “Forget modesty and just call him Eren and I the same way you would a friend. Especially since we are friends.”

“Of course,” Mathias smiled another blinding smile. “Where shall we start then? Red’s, White’s, Vodka’s? What’s your fancy today, Levi?”

“It’s all up to Eren today, Mathias,” Levi muttered, looking over at me. “Whatever you want to drink. Keep in mind that if you get shitfaced we don’t get to go out and eat, or go horseback riding.”

“I’m not a lightweight, asshole.”

“How would I know? This is our first time drinking together.”

“I know exactly what we should do then,” Mathias smiled, reaching for a notepad on his desk. “Whomever can finish the challenge in its entirety gets to make the other do whatever the winner wants for a whole day.”

“It’s like shots but with wine added,” I commented, looking at my hands in excitement. Aside from Mikasa, I had the greatest tolerance for alcohol. It had something to do with our metabolism or something but we could hold our liquor. I’d never seen Levi drink but with his height I was sure I could totally hold more than him. “I’m in.”

“Kid, are you sure?”

“Chickening out, old man?”

“Not at all,” he smirked, cracking his knuckles in the sexiest way. “Just know you’re going to be my little slave for twenty four hours.”

“Fat chance, Grandpa! I’m a youthful college student with a great metabolism! I have the upper hand!”

“But you forget, my dear dumbass brat,” Levi chuckled. “I’m French.”

 

“Now, you two will be staying in this room with me as the judge,” Mathias replied as he walked up to a more private room. As we walked to the room, Werrick was walking out carrying some empty glasses. “Thank you, Werrick.”

“What was Werrick doing in there?”

“He just put your first couple of drinks down,” he explained. “But first we should go over a couple of rules.”

The room was a simple white walled room with some modern art on the walls and two black couches opposite of each other. In the middle of the room, much closer to one couch than the other, was a table made of wine barrels sitting over a dark grey rug. On the table, sat six shot glasses, six wine glasses and two beer mugs. 

“Now, the rules are pretty simple,” Mathias began as he ushered us to the couch closest to the table. “I’m going to bring out three wines, three different shot sized drinks and one beer. You will start with a beer in order to push out the lightweights, then carry on with the wines ranging from weaker to strongest and do the same with the shots. Whoever finishes first and is most coherent will be the winner.”

“What if we’re both equally coherent?” I asked, staring down at the glasses a little intimidated.

“Then I will bring out our specialty Fire Rum and Whiskey mix that puts hair on your chest and we’ll see who’s still awake after that.”

**What the fuck did I get myself into.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get REady for the fun!


	88. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!!!! LET'S MAKE THIS NEW YEAR TE MOST BEAUTIFULLY GAY ERERI YEAR EVER!!! AND LOVE UP ALL OF THE OTHER SHIPS AS WELL!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONE OF MY FAV CHAPTERS!

  
  


“Here’s a few other rules just in case it wasn’t implied,” Mathias muttered. “No asking to change a drink or trying to skip levels. You must consume all of the alcohol and may not use a chaser after the vodka.”

Both Levi and I gaped at Mathias as if he’d just puffed the magic dragon.

“It’s only fair,” Mathias replied. “If you could get over your buzz with some pop or cheese than that’s too much of an advantage. As a Frenchman, I’d think you’d want to do this like a man, Monsieur Levi.”

“I guess you’re right,” Levi mumbled.

Did he just let the fucking Connoisseur talk him into killing us?

Fucking smooth ass Mathias.

But I had to admit, as a Half German man I had to fight through this.

I wasn’t going to lose. 

Especially with everything on the line.

“I’m ready.”

“Alrighty then,” Mathias smiled. “First up is the highly loved, Samuel Adams Boston Lager.” Mathias reached under the table where a cooler filled with ice sat. I tried to peek in to see what I was up against but he shut it looking at me with a raised eyebrow. “No, no. No cheating.” Pulling out two bottles of Sam Adams before pouring it into our respective mugs. The smell of malt and hops filled the air with spiciness that only came from a good beer. It made me a little sad knowing that this was the first time I hadn’t been drinking with my friends but I couldn’t be more excited to spend time with Levi like this. 

I reached for the mug before Levi did and took a deep breath before taking a sip. The smoothness of the beer and the silky taste made me take even quicker gulps. Before I knew it, I had finished the mug. Thankfully, I wasn’t at all tipsy or even affected. I could still count from one hundred backwards and my depth perception was pretty accurate. I glanced over at Levi who had his mug on the table and was looking at me with an expectant glance.

“Impressive,” he muttered.

“I’m not a kid, I can hold my beer,” I gloated, smacking my mug on the table. “Next.”

Mathias chuckled as he reached back in the cooler and pulled out a wine bottle with a dark green label on it. “This is a Riesling, not too expensive so you won’t get that bitter, citrus flavor but it’s got a little back. It’s the infamous,  Domaine Zind-Humbrecht.”

Whatever the fuck it was, damn did it smell like oranges and apples.

Was this some fruity girl drink?

Mathias poured half a glass into each of our glasses and waited for us to reach for the glass.

I had a big sweet tooth but citrusy things didn’t really make me happy. 

Without hesitation, Levi reached for the glass and began to slowly swallow down the citrus elixir before looking at me expectantly. “Quit already?”

“Hell no,” I whispered, bringing the wine to my lips and slowly sipping the disgusting thing down. It tasted like lemons, oranges and, for some reason, yeast. Not something I’d want to try again. Ever. “Got anything better?”

“Don’t much like citrus do you?” Mathias asked, quirking an eyebrow up. “Than you should like this one. It’s a little sweeter in taste.” Mathias rummaged through his box of tricks. “This is a White Chardonnay from Wayfarer. It’s got a hint of Guava and has the most beautiful gold color.” 

As he poured the wine into glasses, I watched the bubbles settle and was intrigued by the smell. It smelled absolutely delicious and almost like flowers. Out of instinct, I looked at Levi first. He was smelling the wine before mixing it a little and bringing it to his lips. This time, he drank it ridiculously slow and once he was done, he licked his lips in a taunt. Turning his heavy lidded iced eyes in my direction, he glanced down at the glass in my hands. It was like his eyes were telling me to hurry up and drink. I copied exactly what he did and drank just as slowly, except when I was done, instead of licking my lips, I bit mine a bit before placing the glass down.

“Interesting,” Mathias whispered with a smile. “Now onto our last wine choice of the day, I’m going to be giving you one of our finest Honjozo Sake. Created, of course, by we Dionysos creators. It’s a little more alcoholic than what we normally have here”

Mathias pulled out a long white bottle without a single thing on it and as he poured a little more than a sip of the sake into the glass.

“No more than that?” I asked, lifting the semi cloudy contents of the glass. “That’s like nothing.”

“Oh, trust me, Eren,” Mathias chuckled. “You don’t want more than that.”

Taking the glass, I shrugged and took it like a shot.

I immediately regretted it.

As I swallowed the bitter liquid, I felt the remnants of the alcohol in the sake that burned the inside of my throat like fire. I tried to hold back a choke and cough but failed as tears filled my eyes. I could hear Levi laughing at me as he took a deep breath, swallowed the contents and placed the glass down. “Does choking count as a win for me?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Mathias smiled. Then looking to me, he asked. “Do you wish to bow out?”

“No!” I shouted, wiping my face and taking a few deep swallows. “I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should give the brat a sobriety test.”

“That’s not in the rules, Levi!”

“I can make an exception,” Mathias chuckled. “Say the alphabet backwards.”

“Nobody can fucking do that sober or not,” I muttered, trying to focus hard. “Z, Y, X, W, V, shit, V, U, T, damn it, S, R, Q, P. Can I stop now?”

“You’re surprisingly sober,” Mathias smiled. “Now here’s the part where I leave you two to test each other.”

“What?” Levi asked, rubbing his face. 

“Once you start drinking the harder drinks and get a little more, how should I say this, tipsy, our guests start to show their private sides,” he chuckled, taking out three black bottles. Each without a label and each with a mysterious question mark. “Now, these bottles each have either gin, vodka or tequila. You will pick one of these bottles and hand it to your partner than they pick another bottle for you.”

“That assures that no one knows what they’re drinking until the end,” Levi muttered.

“Or how fast they should drink it,” I added. “That’s suicide.”

“But isn’t life that difficult,” Mathias smiled, standing up. “You never know who you fall for until the very end, no?” Wiping his hands on his pants and looking in my direction, he said. “Don’t let this old dog beat you, Eren. He won’t let you live it down.”

“Don’t give the brat false hope,” Levi smirked, the smile almost hitting his eyes. “There’s too much at stake.”

“Same here,” I replied, looking at Levi. “I don’t plan on losing!”

**“Then, let the games begin.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Next chapter is going to be a little more different than the other chapters so don't hurt me,,,,please.....i don't like hurt or pain...i'm a delicate flower that loves smut and kinky shit but i promise I'm good. I'm a good girl....LadyAckerman OUT!


	89. Neigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> OH YEAH: This is a little bit dfferent. Don't hurt me.

 

I could feel warm hands moving my shoulder in the gentlest way possible. I groaned, moving away from it and pulling the covers over my head. I was enjoying blissful sleep only for a moment before the covers were thrown off of me and the mattress nearly flipped over.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE! IT’S NEARLY TEN AND WE HAVEN’T DONE SHIT!”

I had a miniature tantrum before opening my eyes to the blinding light inside of my small room. I had to admit though, the room wasn’t as half-assed as I thought it would be. The bed was comfy as hell and the closet held all of my stuff and more. Thanks to the closet in Mikasa’s room not being big enough to hold all of her shoes, she’d taken up some of my space without my permission but it wasn’t like I’d fight her over it. One of the walls had a huge ass mirror and vanity table that held my laptop and a bunch of my inspiration journals that I brought in order to write about Burgundy since the last time I was in France was when I was thirteen.

I glanced over at the annoying ass people that had invaded my personal space.

It was Marco and Mikasa.

The two people that always got me in trouble. 

Well, the one person, since Marco just tried to calmly tell us no and I just didn’t listen.

“Dammit, Jean, we were supposed to leave early this morning to make it to Paris by eleven,” Mikasa grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a black skin tight pantsuit with her prized maroon scarf and bright red heels. Her hair had grown a little bit past her usual shoulder length bob and her triple piercings were sparkling as her black shades held back her hair. 

She looked smoking hot to be honest.

“Why are you all dressed up?” I groaned, sitting up to scratch my back.

“You promised you’d drive us to Paris to go shopping at the boutiques and eat at that cafe we found on the brochure,” Marco muttered, his fingers intertwined in front of him. He didn’t look the least upset, hell, he never did. His freckles wouldn’t allow him. He was dressed in a nice white collared shirt and form fitting jeans that made his ass look pretty nice, not to mention the guy worked out regularly in order to keep up with the long hours he stayed up working or going to class. His dark hair was freshly washed and around his wrist was his favorite ‘going out’ watch.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered, wiping the shit out of my eyes. “I had a hell of a night.”

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, leaning in a bit to assess me. “You do have dark circles under your eyes.”

“Did you have that nightmare again?” Mikasa added, sitting down on the empty bed. I had gotten over her seeing me in nothing but boxers a long time ago. “The one where you lose all of us?”

I didn’t answer her as I stood up and walked over to the closet to grab something to wear. 

“You can’t just not talk about it, Jean,” Mikasa muttered, following me to the closet. She reached inside and pulled out a dark jacket and jean pair, handing it to me before looking for a shirt. “It’s been what, ten years since you’ve been having this dream.”

“I have talked to someone about it,” I whispered, leaning against the wall.

“Who?” Marco asked, leaning beside me. “Like a psychiatrist or something?”

“No,” I sighed. “The only person I talked to about it before you two was Eren.”

“Oh,” he mumbled, seeming a little uncomfortable.

How couldn’t he be uncomfortable?

He and I both thought that Eren had forgiven us the same way he had forgiven Mikasa and Armin for what had happened. To be honest, I didn’t think he’d hold it against me for that long. I had to admit. I was an asshole for what I did to him. I slept with his sister and best friend without even telling him I had cheated. Then when he had forgiven me for that and told me he loved me, I told him the same, only to turn around and say the same thing to Marco while I was drunk. I didn’t even know if I had meant it back then. I only told Marco I loved him then because I wanted to get in his pants and the alcohol was making my sluttier side come out but I knew I meant I loved Eren when I told him I loved him. 

I couldn’t get the damn bastard out of my head even if I wanted to.

He was the first guy I ever had sex with when I finally realized that I was into that.

I knew Eren was gay since he told me that he was attracted to a bunch of guys he had taken photos of. Then when he started picking fights with me over the shittiest things and I just couldn’t handle how much I missed him after I had gotten into a fight with him. Than we started hanging out more than usual and one thing turned into another and we decided to try. He wasn’t my first kiss but I was his. He wasn’t my first relationship but he was my first boyfriend. He knew I was bisexual but didn’t mind it. 

He didn’t care.

He loved me and I loved him.

I told him things that I never told anyone. Not even my Maman, and I told her everything. He knew that I had horrible dreams about everyone dying and leaving me alone. That had to be one of my biggest fears.

Being Alone.

That’s what Eren told me. 

I wanted to possess everything so I didn’t feel as though I was alone. 

I had to admit. I never once felt anything other than physical attraction for Mikasa, She was an amazing girl that didn’t find interest in any guy other than for physical reasons and she knew it wouldn’t affect her if she had sex with me but I’d take the fall. 

But it wasn’t worth the fall.

Armin was so innocent that he was just curious about how to do it with a guy. Or that’s what he told me. He didn’t find girls attractive, especially since he wasn’t the tallest guy or the coolest, but he was the smartest and had a bit of charisma. He had a guy in mind that he wanted to impress but he couldn’t take the chance of being such a novice that the guy would just lose any possible attraction. He said he was too embarrassed to try masturbate and to be honest I couldn’t see him doing that. I told him to do it with someone else, I had already cheated on Eren once and planned on telling him about it and having sex with his sister and best friend would just make everything harder. 

He begged me.

He lied and said that he had already asked Eren but Eren wouldn’t take his best friends virginity or even cheat on me. Armin knew that I wouldn’t care about the virginity thing and he promised to never let it come to light that he and I had fucked. 

But Eren had found out anyway.

With Marco, I really couldn’t explain what happened.

I’d never had sex with Marco.

But I felt the need to tell him that I loved him in order to have sex with him.

I don’t know what happened to make me this screwed up but for some reason I just was. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” I mumbled, grabbing the shirt Mikasa held out and pulling it over my shoulders. I slipped on the bottoms and jacket before grabbing my phone off of the charger. “How far’s this boutique area?”

“It’s four and a half hours away by car,” Mikasa sighed, tugging at the ends of her scarf around her neck. “We can just go tomorrow.”

“Sorry for sleeping in,” I muttered, yanking a pair of tennis shoes over my feet. “Why don’t we go into the city down here and see some of the local shit they have. My treat for anything you want.”

“Anything?” Mikasa smiled, uncrossing her arms.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Marco chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I want to go to a pub tonight,” Mikasa replied, throwing herself on the bed. “They’ve got over fifty different imported beers, Futbol on the screens and the best chicken wings.”

I looked at her weirdly.

“Or that’s what one of the maids told me,” she added.

“Alrighty then,” I chuckled. “Pub it is. Tonight around eight we’ll be able to go.”

“Um, I want Eren and Armin to come with us, if that’s okay,” Marco muttered, looking directly at me face. “It would seem weird finally having them around and not being able to drink with them.”

“You don’t even drink, Marco,” Mikasa smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re always designated.”

“I know,” Marco whined, trying to cover his smile. “But you guys always seem to have more fun with them around.”

I looked at Marco with a false smile on my face. I couldn’t bring myself to make the guy upset. He was always so cheery no matter what situation and brought the blame on himself to make others happy.

“Fine, let’s go wake up the asshat and blondie and tell them tonight's booked,” I grumbled, stretching a bit before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth, Mikasa and Marco went over the details on how to get to the pub and what they would do once they got there.

“...wait. Isn’t Eren on some day long date with Levi?” Marco whispered. That made me lift my head. 

A day long date?

Who goes on a date for an entire day?

Who hangs out that long with each other?

They hadn’t been dating for that long that they could spend days together right?

Shit….

The only reason I came on this fucking trip was to convince Eren that I was truly sorry and that I wanted us to be like how we used to be. Where he’d tell me anything and I could tell him everything. Where we’d go to Arcades and watch dumbass black and white comedies. We used to hang out at the dumbest parks and take pictures of people just relaxing at the park. The days we would go outside and jump in the largest puddles or climb trees together. That’s what I wanted back.

There was no one like Eren.

There was no one that I could love as much as I loved Eren.

“Actually, I think he’s back,” Mikasa shouted in the room. 

I wiped my mouth and looked at myself in the mirror before heading back into the room. Mikasa’s head was out in the hallway talking to one of the maids.

“Oui, madam. Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger have both returned from their wine visit,” the maid said, giggling a little. “Mr. Jaeger is completely drunk and is resting upstairs while Mr. Ackerman is out procuring medicine for Mr. Jaeger’s hangover.”

“How did that dumbass get sloshed from drinking wine?” I asked, making the maid jump.

“Oh, monsieur, I believe they did the Dionysos Couples Challenge at the Theatre’ de Dionysos Winery,” the maid replied. “Most couples that do that drink more than their tolerance in order to win some kind out bout.”

“And that bastard tried to beat the shrimp even though he knows he’s not that amazing of a drinker,” I added.

“Surprisingly, monsieur,”  the maid noted. “Mr. Jaeger made it to the final round but was out done. Or that is at least what Mr. Ackerman was muttering as he carried Mr. Jaeger upstairs.”

“Wait, you said that Eren was alone right, Marie?” Mikasa said, looking at me for a moment.

“Yes, madam.”

“Sweet,” she smirked, walking into the hallway. Both Marco and I followed after her as she reached the steps to the elevator. “Jean, why don’t you go upstairs and tell him about tonight?”

“What?” I asked.

“But madam, I am not allowed to let anyone on the third or second floor without a second or third floor escort,” Marie jumped, wringing her hands together in nervous tension.

“But Marie, if you act as if you didn’t see us jump into the elevator,” Mikasa started. “And we come back down in, say,  ten minutes without getting caught, I’m sure it’d be fine. No one would notice.”

“But madam..”

“No but’s Marie,” Mikasa smirked, wrapping an arm around Mary’s own. “Why don’t I distract you in my closet? I’ll let you take any blouse or pair of shoes you want if you just ignore Jean going in the elevator.”

What the hell was Mikasa thinking?

Mikasa looked over her shoulder before saying. “Jean. Go work your magic and make my brother go to the pub with us tonight. I don’t give a damn what method you use but get him to go and be away from Levi tonight.”

“Um, shouldn’t you just send Marco?” I asked. “Eren can’t say no to Marco.”

“What. Do you want Marco to be in a relationship with Eren? Or do you want to try your luck?”

Oh.

Oh!

I saw what she was doing.

She was trying to get me closer to Eren.

If I showed him a good time tonight and if he actually went. He might consider being friends with me again and even dump that pint sized pimp and get back with me. 

It was a long stretch but I was down for anything right now.

**I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that said ‘Ackerman/Jaeger Floor’, and waited as the elevator dinged.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKES IT BABES


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK STATEMENT: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN AND SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN: ACWNR  
> ISAYAMA IS KING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER NOTE! This is NOT a Jean X Eren fic! I promise! Shit's gonna go down and some shit is gonna be fun! Just roll with it....please........I love you guys!

The elevator opened up to a beautiful studio.

Fuck.

Jaeger got it good.

The entire floor was open and against the far wall was an enormous king sized mattress covered in a million blankets and pillows that I almost couldn’t find Eren’s head in all of the mess.

But somehow I did.

He looked like he always did. Peaceful and Angelic, though that was the complete opposite of what he was when he was awake. His dark brown hair was a tousled mess with bits and pieces of it stuck down with hair gel. I hadn’t noticed how long his hair had gotten since we lived in the apartment together. He practically had enough to put it in a man bun! His long, dark lashes laid against perfectly tan skin and lithe muscle. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and had on a pair of bottoms. I could see that he was in deep sleep and that I’d have to wake him up and fast too. If that bastard, Levi, came home and saw me in his room watching Eren sleep, he might just kill me in the middle of the night.

“Eren,” I whispered, reaching a hand out to push his shoulder. He was practically steaming how hot he was. “Yo, Eren. Wake up. I gotta talk to you about something?”

The bastard didn’t even move an inch. 

A tiny smile graced his luscious lips making me lick mine.

Nows not the time for that Kirschtein!

“Yo, Eren,” I muttered, just a little louder. “Ere-”

“Dammit, I’m awakes Lebi,” he slurred, sitting up and immediately placing a hand against his temple. “Holy Swit! I’ve got the biggest fucking headache.” Then wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands, he looked at me. “You’re not Levi.”

“No, I’m not.” 

“Hold the fwuck up,” he stumbled, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand beside him. Smacking them on his face almost painfully, he whispered. “You’re a unicorn.”

“No, you bastard, it’s Jean,” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He was still pretty drunk and sleep hadn’t sobered him out one bit. It made me nervous as to how drunk he was before he got a bit of sleep. “Jean. Sometimes, Horseshit, other times just Horse. Cheating Ass Motherfucker if you really want to be an asshole.”

“You don’t look like a horse,” Eren said, innocently. A bright smile grew on his face as he reached a hand out to grab my face. I was completely taken aback as Eren lightly traced his fingers over my face. It felt kind of soothing having him touch me. It made my insides feel warm and the tension growing in my stomach to go at ease. He had been avoiding contact with me for a while now and to have his hands touching me in a kind way was comforting. 

He traced his rough fingers around the base of my nose and followed up until he reached the teardrop end of my eyes. I closed my eyes as he traced over my eyelids and eyebrows. Then taking one of his other hands, he kneaded some of the hair near my widowspeak and followed the outline until he was at the end of my chin. Tracing a thumb over my lower lip, he began to laugh.

“What?” I asked, opening my eyes again.

“You’re pouting,” he giggled, pushing my lower lip closer to my teeth. “What’s got you so upset Jean?”

“I’ve got a question to ask, that’s pretty important,” I muttered. “And I don’t know if you’ll say yes.”

“Whatever you ask, I’ll tell you the truth,” Eren jumped, leaning forward to hear me.This gave me a great view of his lower abdomen which had become a lot more  muscular over the past couple of months.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

“Would you like to go with Mikasa, Marco, Armin and I to a pub in the city tonight?” I asked way too fast and almost incoherently.

Eren turned his head to one side before dropping his hands from my face.

Oh shit. 

He’s gonna say no.

“Of course, I’d love to go!” 

What.

“What?”

“I said yes, silly,” Eren giggled, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.”Is it cool if I take a nap first though?” Yawning, he threw himself in the bed, kicking pillows and extra blankets all over the floor. “I’ve got a horrible headache and I want it to go away.”

Looking at the table, I found some aspirin and water sitting there. Probably made by Levi.

Thank you for some cred!

“Here,” I smiled, handing Eren the Aspirin and water. “I brought you this.”

“You did! Thank you Jean!”

“Anything for a friend.” 

“I can’t wait to see you later,” he smiled, those beautiful forest eyes shining back at me for the first time in years.

**Tonight. I might not have any nightmares.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe (puts devil writer goggles on) get ready for the Burgundy half shit storm have heaven!


	91. Effervescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL FOR YOU MY LITTLE BABES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVI POV!!

It took a shit load of time to reach a pharmacy that actually sold Aspirin.

All the Pharmacies had all sorts of remedies that did the same thing, but I really didn’t trust it and I didn’t want to drug Eren in any way. Plus, I didn’t know the brats allergies and I didn’t want to bother him. Once I grabbed the bottle of Aspirin and some bags of popcorn, I drove as fast as I could back to the Villa. I didn’t really want to leave the idiot alone and have the possibility that he’d wake up and hurt himself. I was actually a little proud of him. That Challenge took it’s toll on me too but I sobered up pretty fast. The kid had tolerance I could give him that. 

I turned the corner of the winery outside of the Villa a bit too fast making me almost hit Armin and Erwin’s car that was parked directly in front of the Villa gates.

“What the fuck! You dumbass assholes!” 

“S-Sorry, Levi,” the blond shroom stuttered, quivering behind Erwin as Erwin crossed his arms.

“Oh, don’t worry about him, Armin,” Erwin chuckled. “Go upstairs and get dressed. Make sure to wake Eren up so he can get dressed to.”

“Eren’s not getting dressed for shit,” I spat, walking up to Erwin. “He’s in no condition to go anywhere so we’re just going to watch a movie.”

“Um, Marco texted me telling me that we’re all headed to a bar in the city tonight,” the tumbleweed muttered. “Eren said he was going.”

“Tell the freckled kid, Eren’s not going anywhere.”

“Levi,” Erwin sighed, 

“Fuck that, Erwin,” I shouted over my shoulder as I walked inside, ignoring the staff that tried to say hi to me. I jumped into the elevator and waited a few seconds as we reached our floor. I stormed out of the elevator to find Eren exactly where he left him. Almost looking exactly the same. His face was nearly covered in every blanket that I had left on the bed while half of the pillows were on the floor. I dropped the meds on the kitchen counter and walked over to the bed. Climbing on my side of the bed, I started t shake Eren’s shoulder softly.

The brat just groaned and moved away from me.

This motherfucking prick ass-

“Mm, Levi.”

What?

“Please, Mm, Levi. Yes!”

Something broke in my head.

Did he just moan and say my name?

Is he having a dirty dream?

No.

Well, he was still a teenager.

But Damn! Didn’t know the kid was that horny.

“Brat,” I grunted, pushing him a little harder. “Brat. Wake the fuck up. We gotta talk.”

He didn’t move. He wasn’t usually this hard to wake up.

Standing up on the bed, I leaned over him to see his face.

The dumbass was drooling.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP!”I shouted, kicking him in the ass.

“Gah!”

That woke him up.

“Levi, what the hell?”

“You wouldn’t wake up.”

“And I was having such a good dream,” he groaned.

“I know.”

“What do you mean you know?” He asked, sitting up with a nervous look in his eyes.

“You were moaning my name,” I smirked, plopping back down on the bed.

“No I wasn’t!” He gasped, red beginning to tinge his neck and the tips of his ears.

“Yeah, you were,” I chuckled, leaning over to be just beside his ear. “You said, ‘Mm Levi’, and ‘Please, Mm, Levi. Yes.’”

All of his face turned red as he tried to move away from me to cover his embarrassment. I didn’t laugh at him as I saw him visibly shiver. I had forgotten that he was shirtless because he was getting too hot as I carried him inside the Villa. I reached out and placed my hand at the base of his spine, running my thumb over the indent. He flinched before relaxing under my hand. I rubbed circles into the base of his spine until I felt him squirm under me. That only made me move closer until I could see the light trail of sun bleached hairs on his spine. I ran my hands up higher until I reached the base of his ribs. Taking a bit of care, I traced my fingers over each rib before climbing up to his shoulder blades. I massaged them a little, eliciting a moan as the kid rubbed back against my fingers. Rubbing a little harder, I felt him moan again, his back arching a little more.

A little sensitive here, aren’t we?

“Feel good?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

He moaned a yes before laying his head back down.

Smiling a little at my success, I blew cool air against his back. He instantly shivered and laid a little straighter. Taking this opportunity, I put my lips to the base of his neck and kissed all the way down until I reached his tailbone, just before the waistband of his pants. Once I reached there, I ran my fingers over his hips until I could reach the front of his pants.

“L-Levi,” Eren stuttered. “W-What are you doing?”

**“Don’t worry,” I whispered. “It’s going to feel good.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH TO BE CONTINUED


	92. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter....it's pretty much going to be everything you want and everything you kinda didn't want. (NSFW WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHA

Wow did everything feel amazing.

His hands all over my back. The feel of his breath on my neck and his silky voice in my ear. My body wouldn’t stop trembling with anticipation and my breathing became harder and harder the more I tried to squirm. I could feel his burning gaze all over my body as he meticulously looked over every visible piece of skin.

Nothing could ruin this.

As his hands went down my spine and his lips made butterflies whirl inside of my stomach, I knew that I wanted him there and now. 

But as his hands reached the front of my pants, embarrassment got the best of me.

“L-Levi,” I stammered, my groin aching and my pants getting too tight for my own good. “W-What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, closer to my ear than I was expecting him to be. “It’s going to feel good.”

Another embarrassing shudder and gasp made me want to fall into a hole.

Levi chuckled, his deep voice only making me beg him to touch me more.

“Levi,” I gasped, as he trailed a hand down my left thigh until he reached my inner thigh. He left his burning hand there making me squirm as he turned me around to meet his steely gaze. His eyes were half-lidded as he placed himself between my partially spread legs. I felt molten lava burn in the pit of my stomach as he leaned over to kiss up my chest, kissing each perked nipples. I moaned even louder when he blew over them, before he reached my neck. Taking extra care, he latched onto my neck, his lips working perfect magic. I reached around his head to tug at his hair as goosebumps formed all over my body. I heard him hiss before he licked the mark he made and moved to another spot to make another. Like my body was working on its own, I closed my eyes, feeling him suck deeper on my neck. 

“Oh,” I gasped out, my voice not even sounding like my own.

Levi lifted his head, saliva on the sides of his mouth. Taking a finger, he wiped it off before looking down at me. His voice hoarse and demanding. “I’m surprised I could get such a beautiful mark on your skin. I want to put more.” Reaching down, he tugged the zipper of my pants down before unbuttoning the button. I hissed as cool air hit untouched skin that was begging for attention as it stood up against the cloth of my boxers.. 

Was I really that erect already?

“I’m glad you like my performance, Eren,” Levi chuckled, dark and deep. “That usually means you’d want an encore, right?”

I nodded my head slowly as he tugged my pants to my ankles.

That’s when I noticed that he still had all of his clothes on.

I started to feel embarrassed that I had two sets of clothes between me being completely naked.

Socks and Boxers.

“You have such a beautiful body,” he whispered, running his hands up the inside of my legs. I shivered harder the higher he got. I was holding in as much sound as I possibly could and that only made my breath erratic. “Perfect legs, perfect ass, perfect lips. Eyes that pierce my heart every time we make eye contact.” Then leaning forward a bit, his hips almost on top of mine, he said. “I want you to watch as I make you feel better than ever.”

He leaned down, placing his lips just above my hip bone.

His lips were moving lower too slowly.

BING!

Of course that’s when my fucking phone goes off.

Levi stopped his movement as he hopped from his spot and walked over to my phone, a dangerous glare on his face.

“Levi, ignore it,” I groaned, still shaking after his body heat was gone. “It’s not important.”

“Don’t worry,” he grumbled. “This’ll be fucking quick.”

He yanked up my phone and, angrily, pressed the green button on the flat screen. “What the hell do you want?”

He waited for the other person to answer before his sneer deepened.

I could see him physically aging.

“You listen here you motherfucking asshole-”

“Levi,” I grunted, moving to come get the phone. I tried to stand but my head started to thump again. “Shit.”

“He can barely stand!”

‘Who are you talking to?” I grimaced, attempting to stand again. I felt better as I wobbled over to Levi who was still arguing with the other person on my phone.

“Listen, baby genius,” Levi started. “He’s not going. And that’s final...”

“I’m not going where?”

“To some dumbass bar in the city with those other bastards downstairs,” Levi huffed, hanging up and putting the phone back on the table. “Your mine today.”

“Levi,” I groaned for the umpteenth time today but for a much different reason. “Wait, when did they invite me to the bar?”

“The dominatrix said earlier this morning, but you haven’t woken up.”

Had I?

Shit.

Was I really that hammered?

“I think someone did come to invite me and I said yes,” I replied, slowly. Then pressing a finger against my nose I said. “I did. I did said yeah. Let me get dressed.”

“No,you aren’t going,” Levi said, bluntly. I ignored him as I walked over to my hang closet and grabbed a pair of jeans to put on. When I reached for a shit, Levi’s hand shot out. “You just got over your last incident and you want to go out and fucking get drunk again.”

“I’ll be fine, Levi,” I smiled, putting my pants on and grabbing a sweater. I draped the over my shoulders before running to the bathroom to fix my lions mane. After a few brush attempts, I decided to put on a skullie and wear my glasses instead of contacts. When I walked outside to slip my shoes on, Levi was standing in front of the bed, his arms crossed. 

“You aren’t going,” he grunted, in a voice I really didn’t like.

“Yes I am,” I replied, simply. “Drunk or not, I promised I was going to go.”

“That horse is going.”

“He’s always there,” I muttered. “I’ll get over it. Ignore him like I always do. It’s easy.”

‘I don’t trust him.”

“It seems like you don’t trust me more than him,” I chuckled, nervously.

“Shit, if he tried something, what’s to stop you from going on with it?” He seethed, his knuckles blaring white. “You’re pretty easy to persuade.”

“Excuse me,” I whispered, turning to look at him. He was kidding right?

“You’re young,” he muttered. “You like to have fun but I don’t have time to have my heart crushed because you want to have a one night stand with your fucking ex boyfriend! I like you more than some little fling and I don’t need to have you tempted. Stay away from him.”

“You really don’t trust me, do you?” I asked, my voice sounding more hurt than I wanted to show. Was he really trying to say that I wasn’t strong enough to ignore Jean? “I’m leaving.”

“Eren-”

**“Fuck you, Levi,” I grunted, grabbing my wallet and storming into the elevator.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, trouble in paradise!


	93. Don't Be That Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna just be Eren venting and Armin listening like a good blond shroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Mind has some filthy stuffs coming up......Sorry.

I feel like a fucking idiot.

Maybe because I don’t really believe what I just heard or maybe it’s because I’m pissed about what he said.

Did he really not fucking trust me?

I had to put all of my faith into him but the second it came down to him having to trust me, he was acting like he was my fucking owner. 

‘You aren’t going’.

HA! Fuck that!

You don’t run me!

I can’t believe he had the audacity to tell me that I wasn’t going to go somewhere like I was his property. I’m a grown ass man that paid his own bills and fucked whenever and whoever he wanted to! If I wanted to fuck Jean, I would have done it earlier. Didn’t that fucking idiot understand that I liked him! Not the fucking horse but him!

How the hell could he treat me like this!

I came across the world for him!

How the hell could he do this!

“Eren, you're muttering,” Armin whispered, leaning a bit against me. We were in a separate car since there really wasn’t a van that could take all five of us to the city comfortably. I was driving in the two seater following Jean’s dumbass to bum fuck Egypt. 

“I’m sorry,” I muttered, focusing on the taillights of the other car.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching over to touch my shoulder. “You know you can always tell me.”

“Levi’s being an ass.”

“Isn’t Levi kind of like that all the time?” Armin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but he stopped once he saw my face. “What happened to make you stop smiling?”

I stared at the road ahead of us, trying not to burst into a fit.

I’d never really had a fight with Levi before. It was weird arguing with him the way I did and I’ve never left without having some sort of resolution. 

I had to admit. 

I’m a little scared.

“He told me I couldn’t come out with you guys today,” I answered, rather slowly and almost as if I couldn’t think of words.

“I knew that,” he giggled, awkwardly. “He almost popped an ulcer standing outside when we told him.”

“Wait, he knew before he woke  me up,” I whispered to myself, my hands trembling. “That’s why he was trying to have sex with me.”

“What!” Armin jumped, nearly moving into my seat. “You almost had sex!”

“No! Yes? Maybe,” I groaned, slamming my hand against the wheel. “Until my phone rang.”

I can’t believe I left when I could have had sex with Levi…

No, no.

That’s not the problem. 

Sex cause you don’t trust me isn’t the type of sex I want! I want sex that doesn’t feel like it's hanging over my head and knowing that it was just to stop me from leaving. It may be selfish of me but he was being fucking ridiculous. I don’t give a damn if he’s Levi Ackerman or           Channing Tatum. You don’t do shit like that.

“Uh, sorry..”

“Oh my gosh,” I muttered, looking at him for a moment. “You were the one who interrupted us!”

“I was worried you were still knocked out or something,” he smiled, sheepishly. “If I knew I was stopping you from having Levi balls deep in you, I still would have called.”

“Armin..” I groaned, leaning my head against the steering wheel. “I can’t believe he was going to try and distract me with sex.” Then chuckling bitterly, I said, “‘I’ll make it special, I promise.’”

“What?”

“Levi said he would make our first time together special,” I muttered, leaning back in the chair. “I can’t believe I’m still such a kid.”

“That isn‘t being childish,” Armin reassured me. “At least I can tell that Levi really cares for you.”

“Wouldn’t that mean he’d have to trust me?”

“He does trust you if he brought you here.”

“I don’t know,” I said, turning as we reached the city. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I just want to have some fun with you guys.”

**“Sure thing, Eren,” Armin muttered, tying up his shoulder length blond hair. “Sure thing.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL boy can think what he wants.  
> PS: Guys don't be mean to Eren during this. He doesn't have to be uncomfortable and still have sex with Levi. Let the moment be perfect and I want it to be perfect. Their relationship can't be all peaches and cream and it can't be Levi is perfect how dare you not have a social life. I want to make this as straightforward and possible as I can. Don't hate me please.


	94. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Chapters cause I'm in Disney and want to be Nice!
> 
>  
> 
> Just want to say again that I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's affiliations! I just write interpretations!!! ISAYAMA OWNS ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

DAMMIT!

Did I really get jealous of the brat’s ex-boyfriend!

It wasn’t like Eren would actually let anything happen and now he thinks that I don’t trust him. It’s just that he’s so naive sometimes and he’s young. He could have chose someone other than me and been happy. I do care a lot for the kid and I don’t want anything to stop us from being together. He really took up a lot of my life now and I needed him. He was the only little bit of light that I had in this world of darkness.

“You thought you could sneak up on me?” I muttered, sitting up from the bed to see Erwin leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I’d never dream of sneaking up on you, Levi,” Erwin smirked, sitting himself on the counter. “You and Prince Charming have a fight?”

“Why is that your damn business?”

“Testy, aren’t we?”

“If you knew that, then you’d leave me alone,” I grumbled, walking over to the small table in the room. If I distracted myself enough with all of the old letters , maybe he’d leave me the fuck alone. “Actually, I need you to leave right now. I’ve got some letters to look over.”

“Why don’t I help y-”

“Leave,” I grunted, harshly. “I don’t want your help.”

“Noted.”

I waited until I heard the click of the elevator closing before I laid my head on the table.

I didn’t have time for this.

I can’t let my emotions control how I treat Eren. He’s important to me and I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me on purpose but I guess I’m still scarred. It’s like I was having flashbacks. 

Eren wasn’t Erwin.

And Erwin wasn’t Eren.

That’s why I picked Eren over Erwin.

It was simple.

I had to stop treating Eren like he had done something to break my trust.

Well, there was that time he worked with Erwin to become a part of the Survey Corps and shit but he told me why he did it. I forgave him for that. I didn’t like the idea and I didn’t like that he made the decision on his own but I didn’t own him. 

I was treating him like how I despised being treated.

He wasn’t my property.

He was his own human being and he was his own person.

I was just acting like a jealous pig.

“Dammit!” I shouted, banging my head against the table.

“Eh, Monsieur? Iz this a bad time?”

Shit. I jumped up from my chair and looked at the elevator door to find the little weasel, Frederick, standing with a paper in his hands. It was sealed with wax like an old letter sent from a king. Frederick was dressed in all black and he had a horrible gash was dripping blood all over the floor. It was disgusting.

“No, Frederick,” I muttered, sitting back down in my seat. I can’t believe I lost my bearing for that long. I didn’t even hear Frederick walk in. “What do you have for me?”

“This is a messenger letter sent by zhe Don Hunter to me,” he muttered, coming to join me. He threw the envelope in my direction, a sneer on his face. “Zhe Titans know you’re here.”

“And?” I muttered, honestly disinterested.

“Monsieur!” He gasped, leaning forward in his seat. “You wanted zhem to follow you?”

“I wanted to see if they were after the Survey Corps or after Erwin, Eren and I,” I muttered, looking the paper over. “I guess I got my answer.”

“At what cost?”

I didn’t answer him immediately as I stared down at the paper.

They wanted Erwin, Eren or I.

Erwin hadn’t been involved with the Titans in any way. Not even with any of their allies so that knocked him out of the picture, leaving Eren and I. Eren doesn’t know shit about the Titans. He probably doesn’t even know they exist.

Wait.

That fucking shooter was a Titan mercenary.

He aimed for Eren, not me.

What could they want from Eren?

He wasn’t even involved with this shit till he met me.

“Monsieur Ackerman?”

“Yes?”

“Zhere was something zhat was extremely strange tonight,” Frederick sighed, leaning forward.

“What? You don’t usually get beaten?” I grumbled sarcastically.

“No,” he grunted. “I usually have another messenger bring me zhe message. But tonight, a soldier brought it to me.”

“And?”

“He told me zhat I was to come four days from now to receive another letter zhat will not be sent to another channel.”

“Is this going somewhere,” I barked, rudely. I was really on edge and I didn’t need shit like this.”

“Zhat wasn’t ze only weird part,” he noted. “Zhe weird part was zhat this letter is not meant for me. Or you.”

“What do you mean?”

“It is meant for Monsieur Jaeger.”

I stared down at the letter in my hand, my teeth grinding against each other.

They knew about Eren.

I didn’t know how, but they just did.

This wasn’t at all good.

“You aren’t going to open it, Monsieur?”

**“Right,” I muttered, sticking my finger, crudely opening the letter. As I yanked the simple sheet of cardstock out of the envelope, I read the letter. My hands shaking more and more as I continued to read.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad baby Lev is all mad and sads and now confused :3 I did good.....:P


	95. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm super sorry for the late chapter upload but I've been having some issues lately. Not to be super morbid but my Daddy passed away this past Monday and I've been super depressed. I'm trying to push through and through writing I always seem to be able to pull through. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is a little racy and if you feel at all uncomfortable or worried, you don't have to read on.  
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are okay with this...

 

The place was surprisingly modern for being in the middle of wine country.

The glass bar and giant dance floor were only a few of the pleasures in this place. Much of the bar goers were around our age and tonight was a treat. Sixty percent off all Drinks! Or that’s what I could decipher by taking the poster and looking on Google Translate. Mika immediately disappeared to the bar to grab us drinks as Armin and I tried to find an empty Futon. The place was that packed. We found a great spot just on the outside of the dance floor where, once we’re drunk enough, we could dance our hearts out.

“I just got the bartender to give me a whole bottle of Grey Goose on the house,” Mika smiled, dropping the slender bottle on the glass table before adding five shot glasses to the table. 

“How’d you manage that?” Armin asked, dragging the bottle in his direction.

“I told her I was staying at the Villa,” she smiled. “Marie told me they love all of the customers that come from the Villa.” Then turning to me, she said. “I guess your boyfriend isn’t so bad if he got us free booze.”

“I guess,” I muttered, reaching for my shot glass before thinking about it. I really didn’t want to get hammered and do exactly what Levi warned me not to do. Plus, I was pretty sure having alcohol twice a day and being drunk really wasn’t good for what little brain cells I had left. I put the glass back on the table as Mikasa poured.

“What? Hell in Casa de Ackerman-Jaeger?” She joked, pouring me some. 

I didn’t answer.

“They had a fight,” Armin answered in my stead. “But they’ll figure it out.”

“Are you sure?” Jean mumbled, taking a shot before everyone else. “Maybe it’s for the best.”

“Maybe this is none of your business, asshole,” I grumbled, leaning back in the futon. Jean was seated across from Armin and I. Mika standing up and Marco sitting on the outside of Jean. I didn’t know if Jean did it on purpose but he was sitting right across from me, his leg brushing mine every once and awhile.

“Come on, Eren,” he groaned. “You don’t have to act like this. We’re out here to have fun.”

“I’m sorry for not having fun in your presence,” I muttered, sarcastically. “I’ll try harder another century.”

“Sasshole,” Mika mumbled, taking a shot. “I think we should all take a shot to get the edge off.”

“I’m not edgy.”

“Eren, please,” Marco asked, looking at me with the eyes of judgement. I knew that he was just trying to keep the peace.

“Fine,” I groaned, picking up the shot glass as everyone else around me began our first shot.

“To wine country, drinking buddies and friendships that should last a lifetime!”

“HEAR HEAR MARCO!”

  
  
  


One.

Two.

Three.

Five?

Or was it six?

I honestly couldn’t remember right now?

Did it really matter right now?

I felt so intoxicated, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

Or did it?

After, I don’t know how many shots, Mika and I decided to hit the dancefloor! For being foreigners, we really blended into the crowd. As the music thumped and the crowd got closer and closer to each other, I just lost myself to the beautiful sounds and scents. Mika was close to me, not that I wasn’t use to it. After about twenty minutes, Mika and I walked back to grab some of our friends to join in the fun.

“Oh my god, Armin, you gotta come with us!” Mika shouted over the sound of the music. “That DJ’s playing the best beats.”

“I can’t dance,” Armin chuckled, looking at us with a nervous smile. “You both know that.”

“You don’t have to know how to dance, Armin,” Marco chuckled, standing up. “I’ll dance with you guys, if you want.”

“You can dance with Eren,” Mika smiled, pushing Marco into me. He muttered a sorry before fixing his clothes. “I’m going to convince these idiots to dance with me.”

“I guess that leaves you and me, sexy,” I smiled, tugging Marco onto the dance floor. He looked a little nervous as he could ever be, ducking his head as we walked over to the crowd.

“Wouldn’t they, you know, think it’s weird that two guys are dancing together?” Marco asked shyly as I tugged him to the middle of the crowd.

“Stop worrying, Marco,” I smirked, a mischievous grin on my face. “I’ve danced with six guys since being here. It’s France!” Raising his hand in mine as I spun around. He was a three inches taller than me and a little broader than me but boy did he act like an awkward twig sometimes. As I spun around him, I noticed his face turning redder than the lights in the club. “Stop being so embarrassed and dance!”

  
  


It took a song or two for Marco to get comfortable dancing with me.

I could kind of understand why he was embarrassed dancing with me. I was a little inebriated and I was dancing like I didn’t plan on moving in the morning. After about six minutes, our little group of two became a group of five when two girls and one of their male companion decided to join us. The blonde thought it would be great to grind up and down Marco, who just turned redder and redder every single beat but soon he was dancing it up with her too.

“Don’t have all the fun without us!” Mika shouted as she and Armin ran over. Armin’s face was really red, probably because Mika made him drink until he was loose enough to come and dance with us.

“I see you made Armin drink more than his share,” I chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, honey. You’ll be fine.”

“Don’t call me honey,” Armin groaned, looking miserable as ever.

“Relax,” the brunette smiles, wrapping her arms around Armin’s neck. “Just have a little fun, baby.”

Armin sputtered a bit before he said, “I have a boyfriend.”

“So,” she smiled, sliding her way down his rigid body.

“I’m surrounded by virgins,” Mika chuckled, pausing for a moment before she jumped. “OH MY GOD THEY’RE PLAYING MY SONG!”

“What!” I asked but before I knew it, she had wrapped her python hands around my wrist and dragged me into the middle. 

 

_ I want you to breathe me _

_ Let me be your air _

 

The crowd raised their hands above their heads as blue and green lights filled the already pitch black room. I couldn’t see who was four feet in front of me.

 

_ Let me roam your body freely _

_ No inhibition, no fear _

 

I ignored the fifty or so bodies that were touching every inch of mine as I joined them as the bass dropped.

 

_ How deep is your love? _

_ Is it like the ocean? _

_ What devotion, are you? _

 

That’s when I noticed one person much closer to me than the others.

He was taller than me by four or five inches and his hands had lightly glided over the sides of my hips.

I wasn’t at all alarmed.

I’d done the same dance with other girls and guys.

That’s how it always was.

And I was used to dancing with other people.

 

_ How deep is your love? _

_ Is it like nirvana? _

_ Hit me harder, again. _

_ How deep is your love? _

 

As the music became louder and the sound began to dull, I found myself moving completely to the beat. As I raised my arms above my head, the male stranger ran his hands up the sides of my arm, wrapping his large fingers around mine.

 

_ Open up my eyes and _

_ Tell me who I am. _

 

His body came closer to mine.

Chest to Back.

Hip to Hip.

Hand in Hand.

 

_ Let me in on all your secrets. _

_ No inhibition, no sin. _

 

His arms wrapped around my entire waist. His hips began to grind with mine in a delectable rhythm. My own body moved with his as if it was under a spell. 

We stayed like this, warm skin against hot. Hands touching spots only meant for people you knew but was acceptable for a stranger.

Just for one night.

 

_ So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper? _

_ So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper? _

_ (How deep is your love?) _

_ So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper? _

_ (How deep is your love?) _

 

Suddenly his body was too close, his breath burning hot against my neck and I could hear his pants becoming more and more laborious even though we weren’t dancing to a song that made us dance that hard. I could feel something hard pressed against the small of my back and I knew that it wasn’t a cellphone.

 

_ So tell me how deep is your love? _

_ How deep is your love? _

 

This felt wrong.

This was wrong.

It wasn’t an innocent dance.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

_ How deep is your love? _

_ How deep is your love? _

 

I slowly took a step forward in order to move away from the guy but his hands grabbed forward, yanking me back until I was flush to him again.i didn’t want to make a scene and I sure as hell didn’t want to have someone help me but this lecher was too close for comfort and I didn’t want this. 

**I really didn’t.**

When I tried to move again, he wrapped an iron arm around my waist to the point that it was hard for me to breath. I reached down to move his arm but he only pulled it tighter to his body. 

There was no escaping him right now.

 

_ So, tell me, how deep is your love, can we go deep? _

 

My heart was beginning to race as his possessive hands went lower and lower, running down my thighs in a too intimate way. Sweat began to roll down my back as nervous tendrils were getting the best of me. I didn’t want to dance like this anymore. 

  
  


_ So tell me, how deep is your love, can we go deeper? _

 

The crowd cheered as another song came on.

I took this chance and  ripped myself out of my partner's arms, racing over to the bar as fast as i could.

 

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked, leaning over the bar to look at me.

“Um, um,” I stuttered, rubbing my arms to get the feeling of his hands off of me. “Can I get a ginger ale? I need to sober up.”

“Sure thing,” she smiled, reaching under the bar table to hand me a can. I pulled out my wallet but she just shook her head. “You seem to be a little spooked.”

“I had a bad dance,” I muttered, popping the can open and chugging down the cool drink.

“Trust me, I understand,” she muttered, leaning against the bar. “France isn’t always as amazing as you’d think.”

I looked at her a little oddly. She looked pretty normal. Not in a bad way, but in a sort of average way. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes with thick brown lashes. She was wearing black pants, black tank top and sweater. There wasn’t anything extremely strange or different about her. She was average height and average build.

Nothing crazy special.

“I know you're probably thinking about the fact that I don’t have an accent or look French,” she chuckled, waving her hands above her head. “I’m from California actually. Traveled here following some guy. Dropped me like a bag a rocks once we left Paris.”

“I’m so sorry,” I muttered, looking down. “That’s such a dick move.”

“Don’t be,” she smirked, ignoring my comment. “Thanks to him, this little pub was given to me by my boss of two years. He wanted to have someone who wasn’t too French running a bar that wasn’t very French either.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!”

“Thank-” but she was interrupted by someone else.

“You’re pretty amazing too,” the person said, grabbing a bar stool behind me. I turned to see a man dressed in form fitting jeans and a comfortable polo. His short brown hair was gelled back smoothly, exposing high cheekbones and full lips. “I saw you dancing over there earlier.”

“Uh, thanks,” I muttered, taking a sip of my ale.

“Would you like a drink?” He smiled, pointing toward my can of soda.

“No thanks,” I replied, looking in the crowd to find Mikasa or Armin. Someone who would go home with me. “I’ve had enough.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m kind of trying to go home right now,” I said, looking at the bartender for help. I didn’t feel like being picked up by a guy at the bar tonight. I had better at home. Unfortunately, she was talking to another customer. 

“I can take you home,” he smiled, perfect pearly whites shining. “I wouldn’t mind taking a beautiful little thing like you home. Where you staying?”

What the fuck?

I am not a beautiful little thing.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

“Look, man, I’ve gotta go, so if you don’t mind, I’m heading out.”

I didn’t make it a foot away before he yanked me back, close enough to smell the alcohol and familiar cheap cologne on his skin. I found myself way too close to him. close enough to see the dark black flecks in his brown eyes.

“How about you and me go home together?”

“I said no thank you, dip shit,” I grumbled, trying to move, but his arm wrapped around my waist as his hand was trailing down my hip. That’s when I felt that familiar twinge run up my spine. The uncomfortably recognizable feeling. “You’re the fucking asshat that was feeling me up on the dance floor.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” he whispered, tightening  his grip on my thigh. “You were grinding that tight little ass against me the whole song.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

“I wonder if you curse that much when you’re in bed,” he chuckled,his disgusting mint breath in my face. “I promise I’ll make you scream

“If you don’t fucking let me go in the next couple seconds, I’m going to make you regret it,” I whispered, as sickeningly sweet as I could. I had already given myself enough space to ram my elbow into this dick-schnozels nose and bolt back into the crowd to leave.

“Come on and make me,” he mewled, bringing his face closer to mine.

“Hey, Asshat! Get your hands off of him!” 

A hand yanked me back almost making me fall on my ass.

Mystery asshole was standing up, peering over my savior.

“Oh my goodness, Eren, I’m so sorry we left you alone,” Armin cried, grabbing my arm to look over me. “He didn’t molest you or anything right? Shit! I can’t believe we left you alone.”

“I’m fine, Armin, I was just about to elbow him in the face,” I groaned, feeling less excited about seeing my friends. I knew my face was bright red and my eyes were a little watery because I was frustrated. 

“I wasn’t the one that ran over,” Armin muttered.

“Wha-”

“Listen, kid, I was having a moment with him,” mystery asshole groaned in frustration. “He was the one that roused me and danced with me.”

“He wasn’t trying to rouse your creepy ass!”

**“Jean was the one that ran over,” Armin replied.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happened...  
> Just Another note: This has happened to both me and a friend before. Don't EVER think that you are at fault for anything like this. Some people are just sleazes and don't know the difference between hell no and yes. Always protect yourselves, and have friends that are close by.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Calvin Harris- How Deep is Your Love


	96. Nicknames and Backdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter it's a bit shorter than the other one but it does it's job

 

I didn’t really know what made me storm over to Jean and mystery asshole but I grabbed all of my remaining shreds of courage and stormed over to them. Once there, I really didn’t know what to do but had to figure something out as soon as they both stared me down. Jean looking at me like I was stupid and the mystery asshole looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

“Come on, Jeanbo, let’s go home,” I muttered, wrapping my arm around his tense forearm. 

I instantly heard the moment Jean’s mind broke.

I hadn’t called him Jeanbo since we were dating. 

Just fucking work with me Horseface.

“This your boyfriend, or something?” Mystery asshole asked, looking Jean up and down like he wasn’t worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. “Scrawny looking motherfucker, aren’t you?”

“Look here-”

“Jean, I want to go home,” I asked urgently, tugging his arm so he’d look me in the face. I stared into a person's’ eyes that I really haven’t seen in a long time. They were proud and very serious at the moment. “Please, let’s go home.”

“Okay, Eren,” he sighed, instantly letting the tension release from his body. He turned to look at the man who made me sound like a defeated child. “You better be glad I didn’t fucking punch a hole through your pretty little face, asshat.”

“I guess I’ll see you when our fates cross paths, again” he smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Eren.”

In your fucking dreams, asshole.

  
  


We decided to walk through the back door to not alert Marco or Mikasa about what happened. If Mika found out, she’d castrate the guy and if Marco found out he’d try and call the police. I was shaking too much to deal with all of that drama tonight and I really needed to breath in real air. I didn’t let go of Jean’s arm until I we were near the parking lot and even then I was still clutching onto his arm. None of us spoke until Armin stopped pacing.

“What were you thinking, Eren?”

“Thinking? I was just dancing!”

“You do understand that the way you dance in a club can affect other people,” Armin grunted, ruffling his hair in frustration. “What if we hadn’t shown up?”

“I was going to hit him and run to go find you guys but you showed up before I could,” I answered, looking at the floor. “And dancing doesn’t work like that. I was dancing the same way I’d dance with any of you.”

“You seemed a little out of it,” Jean muttered. I could feel his words in his chest how close I was to him. His thick wooden scent stronger than ever. I jumped a little as he spoke. “Like you were dancing your heart out with someone else.”

“I wasn’t,” I grumbled, letting go of Jean and feeling a little sad that I had let him go. “Look, I’m going to go home-”

“I’ll drive you!” They both said in unison before looking at each other.

“I-I can drive myself.”

“Eren, you really shouldn’t try driving by yourself,” Jean said, taking a cautious step towards me. “I can drive you to the Villa and come back.”

“I don’t-, I want to go home by myself,” I stuttered, walking towards the rental. I had kept the keys in my pocket in order to not have them stolen. “I’ll see you guys at the Villa.”

**I didn’t give them time to answer as I threw myself into the car and peeled out of the parking lot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to baby Leviiiii


	97. Streets to Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dajbiajkdnvfjsnkmdbrjeraefuidsnkma,deb
> 
> WARNING: FEEEEEELLLLSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have seen or haven't seen in the Summary
> 
> WARNING: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS  
> you have been warned.

My drive wasn’t at all eventful until I pulled into the Villa gates. It was two am and I knew I had to park at the back of the Villa in order to not disturb anyone else. Who was    
I kidding? Erwin and Levi were the only people left in the Villa other than staff and with the way they worked all day, they were probably knocked out. I grabbed my card key out of my wallet and went through the back door before going up the elevator. I yawned a few times, rubbing my muscles in my stiff arms as the doors to Levi and I’s room opened. 

I walked in to see a lamp light shining down on Levi’s side of the bed. 

Wrapped in a blanket and sweater, was Levi Ackerman.

“You’re finally back, huh brat?” Levi muttered, flipping the pages in his lap.

“Y-yeah,” I muttered, feeling my eyes water and my knees get wobbly.

Levi looked up from his papers for a moment, staring me down.

“What the fuck happened, Eren? You look like you just saw someone rise from the fucking dead, kid.”

“I-I-” but I couldn’t speak as I wobbled over to his side of the bed, reaching out to him. Once the palm of my hand touched his, tears began to fall down my face. I dug my tearstained face into the hollow of his neck and didn’t move as I let the tears fall. Levi didn’t say anything at all as he raised his hand up to run it through my hair. Soon enough, my sniffles became hiccups and my hiccups turned to soft whimpers as I melted into his hands. I don’t know how much time passed by but I didn’t want to leave the silence. It was so comforting feeling his arms around me. I could feel myself shaking and feel that disgustings man's fingers touching my skin. His sweaty back pressed against mine. I felt disgusting just thinking about it. I hadn’t even realized how I looked. I knew I smelled like alcohol and sweat and due to my earlier events, my clothes were probably horribly wrinkled. My eyes were probably red and I knew that I was barely keeping the snot at bay. Even though I swore Levi would let me go, especially in all of my gross glory, he never let go of me.

Not even for a second.

 

“Eren, it’s been an hour,” Levi whispered into my ear, his hand still stroking my hair. “I think I kind of deserve an explanation.”

I didn’t answer him.

“Brat,” he muttered, pressing his lips against my temple. “I want to know. I  **need** to know.”

I had stopped sniffling a long time ago and my throat was already completely dry. 

I’m honestly a little scared to tell him what happened.

What if he goes and hunts the guy down and kills him?

Or what if he thinks I’m disgusting for letting the guy touch me?

What if he never wants to touch me again!

Dammit!

“Groaning doesn’t change anything, Eren,” he chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead. “I still need to know.”

I looked up at him, my hands clenching his as I rested my cheek on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, smooth and even, completely different than my own. I placed my hand on his chest, right where I heard that strong heart beat. The sound was like an anchor, holding me down and keeping me from feeling at a complete loss in this typhoon.

He was my anchor.

My strong, beautiful anchor that kept all hell from moving me.

When everything seemed to be going crazy, he was the only one keeping me from going insane in all of this. How could I ever think he was trying to smother me? How could I ever believe he was trying to keep me from being who I am? All he was doing was looking out for me.

For us. 

I was the one being selfish and not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Misinterpreting everything he said and did.

“Y-you can’t get mad at me, okay?” I barely whispered, clenching at his shirt as I waited for a response.

He just continued to run his hands through my hair as he said, “I can’t promise anything but I can try to control my temper.”

“And d-don’t go after the person, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Levi,” I groaned, looking up at him. “It’s important you don’t. I don't want to cause more trouble than I already have.”

“What type of trouble are you talking ab-”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it kind of does, Eren,” he retorted, looking down at me with a serious, pointed stare. He sighed, before looking down at me. “I won’t hurt the dumb motherfucker. Unless it’s Jean. That shit stain will feel my boot up his ass at some point in his life.”

“Oh, well it kind of deals with Jean but not entirely,” I said, really slowly. “But he did good this time, not being a total asshat.”

“Okay?”

“So, um, when I went to the club without really listening to you and I decided to still drink even though you told me not to and I didn’t get plastered but I got a little tipsy and decided to go and dance,” I started, already wringing my hands together. I decided to sit up and look at Levi while I talked which made him look even more nervous as I spoke. “Mikasa decided to go on the dance floor and dance a bit too. Once we got bored, we tried to drag Armin in but he refused and so we dragged Marco in and I danced with him.”

“Freckled Pine Tree?”

“We really have to work on your nicknames for my friends.”

“You nickname my friends.”

“Just Captain Unibrow and that’s it,” I retorted, crossing my arms. “We’re getting off topic. So, then a group of girls and a guy joined us and we danced but then Mika’s song came on and she ran somewhere so I started dancing alone. Except, I really wasn’t alone.”

Goosebumps started to raise up my arms and I wrapped my arms around my jacket to try and keep warm but it failed to work as well as I thought. Levi reached out and touch me but thought the best of it once he saw my face. I was starting to tear up again but somehow found some inner strength that stopped me from crying full on. A few tears rolled down my cheek as I continued. “This guy was dancing with me and I usually dance with anyone in a club. It’s normal. Mika does it, Armin does it, it’s just what we do. But then things got too intimate and my back was to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me way too close.”

I could feel the disgusting man's hands on my skin, his flesh burning holes into my skin.

“I was lucky the song ended and I could run to the bar but as soon as I sat down the bastard followed me and tried to talk to me,” I muttered, sinking lower into the bed. “He kept saying that I wanted him and that when I was dancing that I was hinting at it, but I’d never do that! I was just dancing!” I stared at Levi as his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. I had started trembling like a leaf in a hurricane but I didn’t want to stop explaining. “Then he grabbed me and pulled me really close to him and I was about to elbow him in the face but Jean came and pulled me away. He was going to beat the shit out of the guy but I stopped him. I didn’t want anything bad to happen more than it did so we left the bar and stood in the parking lot. Armin kept screaming at me and Jean didn’t have a lot to say so I just left. I couldn’t deal with it.”

I closed my eyes as I waited for him to say that I deserved what happened because I didn’t listen or maybe he’d say that I shouldn’t have danced like that or something worse.

“Levi, say something,” I begged, leaning forward as more tears fell. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right.”

But he didn’t say a single thing.

He just reached over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I sat there awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what I should do since he did something a little out of character. I was sure he was going to scold me or tell me, I’m an idiot and that I should have known not to do something as dumb as I had. He was supposed to tell me that I was being a dumbass and that getting drunk twice in a row was just proving him right. He was supposed to be mad at me. 

Why wasn’t he mad at me?

He released me as he leaned back into his original spot.

“I guess, I’m kind of glad that shit horse was there,” he smirked, moving the papers off of the bed and onto the floor. “He protected you when I couldn’t.”

I didn’t say anything as he reached over to me to pull pieces of clothing one by one off of me until I was left in pants.

This wasn’t at all sexual but just something very loving. 

I honestly felt really numb and didn’t want to move at all for the rest of the night. 

I’m sure he was feeling the same way.

 

We relaxed against the sheets.

Not touching each other but not having awkward spacing between us.

I didn’t know what to do.

Did he forgive me?

Was he trying to process this himself?

I couldn’t really tell what was going on in his mind.

I must have groaned again because he reached a hand out to interlock our fingers.

That was when I noticed it.

His skin wasn’t at all cold but warm.

Just like his heart.

**If I could say something cheesy like that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned.  
> I told you.  
> That is all.  
> LadyAckerman out! PEACE!


	98. Morning Conversations with a Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I brought you more Feels in order to make up for what may or may not happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff and feels while you can people cause the NSFW Smut is coming soon!

 

I hadn’t really slept at all last night.

Not that I could remember.

But I was used to not sleeping, especially when Eren was sleeping next to me.

 

**This brat.**

 

He controlled so much of my life.

Too much, in fact.

I had realized last night that this was so true. I couldn’t go a couple hours without knowing where he was and it horrified me that I had ran him out of the room by giving him an ultimatum or argument. He didn’t deserve that. He was so important to me and I just yelled at him the moment he did something that was his own independent response. He was old enough to take care of himself.

I stared down at his face.

The contours of beautiful tanned skin, flawless against the beautiful white sheets. Except for one spot on his neck that I knew I had made. A beautiful reddening mark that made my heart clench at how it screamed, ‘Mine!’. His brown hair almost covered past his eyebrows now and made a graceful shadow cover his closed eyelids. Along his plump lips was a drop of drool that I had become so used to that it wasn’t even remotely gross to me anymore. Since he wasn’t wearing a shirt, around his neck was exposed, showing thin collarbones and thin shoulders. It was true that he had gained a bit of muscle since I first met him but he still wasn’t that big of a guy.

But he was mine.

I wasn’t planning on letting him go.

The damned Titan’s would have to pry him from my dead body if they thought I was going to let him go.

“Levi?” A soft voice whispered, I looked up, inches from my face, to see Eren’s emerald green eyes sparkling at me. These beautiful pools of innocence were something that I had to always protect.

No matter what happened.

“Yes,” I muttered, reaching over to run my hands through his cloud soft hair.

“You’re really still here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, brat?” I chuckled, rubbing at his temple to ease the sleepy tension that was growing there. 

He didn’t answer me immediately as he looked away from me for a moment and started to nibble on his lip, like he was nervous.

“You aren’t, you know, mad at me?”

“About last night?” 

He nodded, looking as though he was going to cry.

“Eren,” I whispered, feeling goosebumps run up my spine as I pulled him as close to me as I could. I could feel him still before wrapping his warm hands around my waist. He was trembling a little as I spoke to him. “I could never be mad at you. Especially for something as stupid as that.”

“But-”

“Stop,” I muttered, pulling away from him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who should be saying sorry for yelling and being a pig and asshole wrapped into one shit sandwich. I shouldn’t have tried to tell you what to do. I’ve already learned you don’t listen to me anyways.”

A small smile grew on his face as he reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” He chuckled, taking my hand and placing it on his cheek. “My boyfriend's an old pervert not a sweet and kind nerd.”

“Oh, shut up,” I groaned, plopping my head on my pillow. That’s when the greatest idea in history popped into my head.

“I’ve got an idea,” I jumped, peeling myself from the sheets and grabbing a pair of pants that were neatly folded near my suitcase.

“Okay, Jimmy Neutron,” Eren yawned, sitting up in bed. “Care to explain?”

“Let’s go on a vacation.”

“Aren’t we on vacation, Levi?” He smiled, getting out of the bed as well. He grabbed a shirt off of the hook before looking at the shirt on the floor awkwardly. “Wait, did you let me get in the bed without showering?”

“Yes, I did and don’t let it happen again or I will shove my foot down your throat and make you fucking swallow it,” I groaned.

“You can’t say shove and throat in the same sentence or you’ll have a problem to immediately deal with,” he joked, throwing the shirt over his head.

“And you call me the pervert, you horny pre-teen.”

“Shut up, Grandpa!”

I turned and looked at him smiling at me with his hair all over the place and his shirt partially crooked. His pants were hanging off of his hips and his feet were bare. A goofy grin was plastered on his stupid face as he ran a hand through his bed hair.

Fucking Goofball.

“Back on topic,” I chuckled, grabbing another sweater to put on. “I have a friend that owns a cottage in Paris. It’s like a little one story house thirty minutes from Paris and it would be perfect for us to spend time together.”

Eren stared at me for a moment before chuckling softly.

“We can’t,” he said, looking at me sadly. “You’ve got that Survey Corps thing in a couple days.”

“Five days, actually, and it’s in Paris,” I answered, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, looking into his eyes for a bit. “If you don’t mind spending a few days in the forest, in a cottage with a short son of a bitch then we can leave as soon as you pack.”

He paused for a moment before he burst into tears with laughter.

“What?” I asked, releasing him. He didn’t stop laughing until he was doubled over. “What the fuck is so funny?”

“You called yourself a short son of a bitch,” he replied, breathless. “You just admitted you're short.”

“Fuck you.”

That only made him laugh even louder.

I reached over and punched him directly in his thigh, making him fall to his knee.

“Who’s short now?” I smirked, patting his head.

“Still you,” he smiled back, rubbing his thigh. “Cause once I get feeling back in my leg, I still can kind of look over your head.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” I sighed, dejected. 

“No, you aren’t,” he smiled again, standing up and wrapping me in a blanket of just him. “Because you're going to spend the next couple of days stuck in a cottage in the middle of the forest with an average sized teenager as soon as he packs.”

“Like you had a choice,” I muttered, leaning deeper into his arms as a rare smile grew on my face. But I wasn’t going to let the brat see that.

**Not yet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWW :3


	99. You, Me and the Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I sorry. SuperBowl Weekend is hard for me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME! IT'S SUPER BOWL WEEKEND AND I'VE BEEN PLANNING FOR THE PARTY AND LOOKING UP STUFF AND I WORK AT NIGHT AND I'VE BEEN APPLYING FOR SCHOOL AND JUST UGHHHHHHH LIFE!

 

I couldn’t say that I wasn’t excited as I sat on the back of Levi’s bike.

I had learned that every time that I was on this bike, I would get goosebumps that ran up and down my spine as chills filled my insides with electricity. Even with the bag strapped on my back and Levi’s satchel with our toiletries hung over his shoulder, the bike moved like no one was on it. Every curve I could feel and as the wind whipped past my helmet, I started to shake with excitement.

Finally.

We were going to be alone.

Well, we’ve been alone when we were in the apartment but he’d have to practice for Phantom and I’d be uploading shots and throwing out sketches until I couldn’t feel my fingers. I still hadn’t sculpted anything but I was planning on doing a mold of Levi’s hands if it came down to the wire but I wasn’t going to let that happen. Neither was Levi, I was sure.

When Levi said that the Cottage was in the middle of the Forest, I thought he was joking.

It took us four hours to even reach the edges of Paris and once we reached, we bypassed all of the city streets and headed towards thousands of acres of forest. 

To me, everything looked the same but soon, I realized that Levi was following a rugged path that was made of matted grass and shrubs that had silver bands of thin string on them. Once we entered the forestry, I was bombarded with all sorts of sights and sounds.

The cool air made most of the giant oak and beech trees echo the beautiful sounds of the engine throughout the forest. On beautiful copper and pure white rocks proudly stood green and vibrant lizards that jumped as we passed by. Birds of all colors hunted insects of all shapes through the air, racing each other for the kill. Canopy after canopy of tree branches fluttered vibrant red and brown leaves over our heads as we sped through them. Everything was working in perfect harmony and I felt like I was a key part in it as time seemed to slow down and the skies seemed to disappear.

A clicking noise made me jump a bit from my observing.

“We’re about ten minutes away from the cottage,” Levi muttered through the microphone. “You doing alright?”

“I can’t feel my ass but I’m fine,” I smiled, wrapping my arm a little tighter around him.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” He chuckled, wrapping a hand around mine. “You’ll feel it soon enough.”

I was glad that he was back to normal.

I was really worried that he’d be off with me after what had happened last night.

For some reason, I could still feel myself starting to tremble from the feel of that creeps hands all over me. I didn’t want that. I wanted to only feel Levi’s hands on me now. That’s what I was hoping for.This next couple of days, he would be all mine.

No one would be able to reach us.

It was a little scary but at the same time it was perfect.

Oh shit….

I hadn’t said a single thing to Mika or Armin about me leaving.

I was too focused on how exciting the next few days were going to be.

I knew they weren’t going to call a million officers to come after me, but they’d do something a little extreme. 

Oh well, I guess.

It wasn’t like I was going to get cell service out here in the middle of nowhere.

Well, it wasn’t like I wanted to call them anyway.

They’re my family, yeah, but after what happened last night. I didn’t know if I wanted to really be around people that would think of me like that. Especially those that weren’t on my side.

All I needed was Levi right now.

If no one was on my side, I knew that Levi was.

**And that was all I needed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! IT'S SHORT BUT i maKES IT uPS FOR THe bABES!!!!!!!!!


	100. The Cottage in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so since this is chapter 100, I've decided to start the best part of Fanfic! ANGST SEX LOVE AND DEATH! Prepare yourselves my Phantomlings! Hell is coming :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read the Summary if you want to know what's going on....  
> I love you babes!

 

After a few more minutes, we finally arrived at the mysterious, “Cottage in the Woods.” It was something to behold for sure. It was surrounded by enormous trees filled with auburn and orange leaves, some of their contents spilled on earthy floors. A semi-paved path was perfect for Levi’s bike to roll up on. The cottage was a little elevated even though most of the ground around it was the same level. 

The cottage itself was romantic all in itself.

And I wouldn’t call myself a romantic man.

Multicolored bricks created the pointed roof that spouted four different chimneys. The cottage didn’t look very big compared to our usual places like the Estate and the Villa but it had a homey feel. It had beautifully intricate windows with vintage kaleidoscope glass. A small garden was filled with hundreds of beautiful flowers and was surrounded by a tiny wooden fence.

As I pulled my helmet off and climbed down, I realized that the cottage was actually pretty tall. When I looked up, there was a perfect view of the clouds and sun pouring light down on the cottage. Levi grabbed my hand and walked me over to the front door that wa shaped like a secret door covered in metalwork and wood. He reached behind a piece of loose metal to pull out a skeleton key.

Wow.

Whoever thought up this place didn’t leave any details out.

Once Levi turned the key, I nearly ran inside.

It smelled like all purpose cleaner and leaves. Not a horrible smell but something that I wasn’t expecting. Large, exposed beams held the high ceiling up in the pointed direction the roof was so cleverly made. The glossy dark wood floors contrasted the beautiful vanilla colored furniture and wood accents that faced the first bright window on our right. A giant reading nook was the only thing obscuring the perfect view of the beautiful green forest just outside these walls. Directly in front of us, was the beautiful open kitchen that was covered in ancient white cabinetry and wood island. The island held four chairs for seating and if that wasn’t enough there was a dining room closed off by a wall. On our left were the bedrooms.

Jogging past Levi, I ran over to the single bedroom in the entire cottage.

It was almost two times bigger than the kitchen and dining room and had a few more windows in it as well. An enormous King sized bed was pushed against the far wall covered in alabaster sheets and dark pillows. On either side of the bed were dark wood nightstands and lamps to match. A beautiful metal chandelier sat just above the bed covered in beautiful white light bulbs and miniature leaves. On one side of the room was an enormous sliding glass that was covered with a sheer white curtain decorated with light lace designs.

I raced over to the bathroom that was just as palatial as the room. A large standing glass shower was big enough to fit five if you were into that sort of thing. It had a rain shower option and was adjacent from the large soaking tub. Double sinks were overshadowed by a large mirror and linen closet full of towels. When I walked back into the living room, I found Levi searching the fridge.

“Like the cottage?” He asked with an amused smirk on his face.

“It’s crazy amazing here,” I chuckled, sitting in one of the chairs at the island. “And I know the place is super clean cause of the smell. How’d you manage that?”

“I didn’t,” he answered, closing the fridge and walking to the dishwasher. “The guy that owns this place is a friend of mine’s and he knows I don’t like dirt, so he cleaned it for me.”

“Is that fridge filled?” I muttered, feeling my belly grumble.

“Yeah, he was just here this morning so it has a shit load of food in it.”

“Wanna cook something for me?” I smiled, as sheepishly as possible.

“Make your own goddamn food,” he grumbled, heading for the room. “I’m taking a shower. I’m covered in sweat.”

I stuck my tongue at him as soon as he turned his back to me.

I jumped up from my seat and walked over to the immaculate fridge mumbling angrily as I looked for something to eat. I waited until I heard the shower before I cursed him without abandon.

“Mother fucker says he’s going to treat me well and goes to shower first. Alone. Old fucking man.”

I didn’t find anything in the fridge that I wouldn’t burn or wasn’t breakfast so I looked through the pantry. I didn’t feel like popcorn or five minute jambalaya. That’s when I saw the glorious blue box that had gotten me through childhood.

POPTARTS!

STRAWBERRY, CINNAMON and the forever coveted, CHOCOLATE WITH CARAMEL FILLING!

Of course I grabbed all three and sat at the counter, eating them raw. By the time, I was on the Chocolate and Caramel filled one, Levi was out of the shower, running a dry towel through his hair. I gave him an evil glare as I continued to much on heaven. He raised an eyebrow at what I was eating before opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. He chugged it quickly before offering it to me.

“Mew, Bwakgwash,” I mumbled, swallowing the contents of my mouth.

“You literally make out with me and you have a problem with drinking behind me?”

“Well, yeah, no, wait,” I started. “Aren’t  **you** the OCD clean freak?”

“I’m not an OCD clean freak,” he grunted, dropping the bottle in front of me. “I just don’t like filthy bacteria crawling all over things I touch daily. Do you know how many fucking pieces of bacteria surround the normal household sink? Seven Billion! Enough to cover almost every shitty human in America-”

“Okay, Captain Clean, I get it,” I giggled, grabbing his bottle and chugging the remaining contents. “See, I’m no longer as thirsty as I wasn’t before.”

“Sarcastic brat.”

“Don’t you mean shitty brat?”

“Yeah, my shitty brat,” he muttered, giving me the closest thing to a smile I had ever seen Levi do. Which made me smile a little bit.

**On the inside and out too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This place is actually a Cottage I've been to in Florida and it's a beautiful place, super romantic and when we got there the lady that owned it said she freshly cleaned it from an early couple having sex every day and that if there is anything she missed for us to tell her.......yeah I changed the sheets every night....ANYWHO! I hope you enjoyed it!


	101. Levi 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I'm totally behind because I'm dealing with some emotional stuff right now cause of my dad but I'll try my best to bring up as much stuff as I can. Lemons are coming though. Trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

 

After a few minutes of begging, Levi finally cooked me a real meal, asking me where all of the Poptarts and water went to inside of my stomach. He created a crazy pasta filled with all types of vegetables and not a single piece of meat. Of course, I was slightly offended at the fact that there was no meat in the entire dish. I wasn’t Armin. I am a proud carnivore.

“What’s with all the vegetables?” I asked, twirling my pasta around a spoon. It had squash, kale, spinach, tomatoes and pumpkin. Hell, the only reason I knew what kale was, was because Armin couldn’t get enough of the brain food. I don’t know where the hell Levi got the pumpkin from. Not to mention the pasta tasted perfect. “I’m not a little kid anymore, I don’t need all of my vegetables on a plate.”

“You need to eat more vegetables to give you energy,” Levi answered, simply. 

I gave him a frown as I put a forkful of the pasta into my mouth.

Instantly, I regretted my decision.

I actually liked it.

I looked up to find Levi staring at me with an amused grin on his face.

Of course, acting my age, I stuck my tongue at him and continued to eat. Halfway through my dish, Levi walked over to a cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat one glass in front of me before placing one in front of his place. He poured me a glass of the red concoction before pouring himself some. He raised his glass to clink against mine. 

Here we go.

We’ve got pasta, wine and a tiny table between us.

Lady and the Fucking Tramp all over again.

I snorted at the thought of us sharing a single piece of pasta.

“What?”

“This is a Disney movie,” I chuckled, picking up a piece of pumpkin. “You know, Lady and the Tramp.”

“You mean the spaghetti scene?”

“Yeah, except instead of spaghetti, we have pasta and instead of a tiny alleyway, we’ve got a cottage.”

“I see what you’re talking about.”

I paused, looking at him for a moment.

This was oddly, romantic.

Not that Levi couldn’t be romantic but we were usually hanging out with each other instead of actually doing date type stuff. That’s just how we were but this was kind of cute, if I could say cute.

I kind of wanted something exciting to happen. 

Unexpected maybe.

Like the room suddenly imploding and an alien walking in-

“What are you thinking about?”

“What?” I jumped, dropping my fork on the plate. “Sorry.”

“You’re making a weird face and I don’t understand what you’re thinking,” Levi replied, putting his fork down. “So, I was asking.”

“It was nothing.”

“Damn, kid, I’m surprised that you aren’t thinking about something with your eyebrows furrowed so much.”

“I didn’t furrow my eyebrows,” I grumbled, reaching up to touch my eyebrows. Shit, they were furrowed. “Shut up.”

Levi chuckled, before reaching for my empty plate and his and dropping it in the sink.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Well, I was just thinking that you were being really romantic all of a sudden,” I replied in a low voice. “It’s just.. I don’t know. Different I guess.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Levi chuckled, leaning across the table to look over at me, “I thought you’d appreciate all the romantic stuff.” 

“It’s not that I don’t a-appreciate it,” I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck. “I’m just saying. It’s a little different, that’s all.”

Levi paused to look at me. His grey eyes dark and heavy on my face. I looked down for a moment to see if there was anything on me before I looked back at him. An amused grin grew on his face as he pointed toward the room. “Go take a shower.”

What?

All that build up for a damn shower.

“Wha-” He raised his hand to interrupt me. A gesture I wasn’t exactly fond of but it made me smile at how he tried to keep me focused.

“Save your voice for later,” he muttered, pointing back at the room. “Take a nice warm shower. Loosen those muscles and don’t come out till you’re ready for me. Understand?”

Ready for him?

Wait.

Oh shit…..

“Yep!” I shouted, nearly tripping over chair and running toward the bathroom door.

Oh hell yeah did I understand!

**And I was too focused to even worry about where my excitement was headed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me


	102. Preparation is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT THE LEMON....the next chapter is going to be completely lemon so please prepare for that but I'm sorry, I've been going through a lot so, my bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, NOT A LEMON YET

I turned the shower on with shaking hands.

I hadn’t really expected us to have sex the moment we arrived. 

Was I going to top or bottom?

Did I really care?

Damn, I’m acting like such a virgin right now!

I walked over to the mirror, stripping my shirt off and pulling only my pants off. 

Did I still look attractive to him?

My skin wasn’t as tan as it had been in Canada. To be honest, I was looking a little paler if I could say that. My hip bones were showing and my collarbones were present enough to hang off of. What would have been called abs were a little more present that I really wanted. I didn’t want to look like a brute. What if he didn’t find that sexy? I turned around to look at my butt in my dark black KISS boxers. Lifting it a little with my hands, I realized it could be perkier. I groaned as I threw my boxers off and jumped into the shower.

The water was hot enough to steam the mirror so I would have to notice how horrible I must look to him. How could he even find me attractive. I looked like an awkward teenager. Levi was nearly perfect in every aspect. His body was unrivaled and the way he stood with arrogance that was equal to a kings just made you want to lay down your life for him. How could I let this guy see me like this? I ran my hands through my hair as I applied some shampoo into it. 

At least my hair was soft.

I sighed as I let the water fall over my face and let the soap fall over my shoulders.

Who's to say that Levi even loved me anymore?

Well, he did take me to the middle of nowhere to spend time with me.

What if he just wanted to get rid of me? Leave me in the woods where no one can find me and no one could find my body.

I shivered before a chuckle fell from my mouth.

You know what!

Fuck it!

Yeah, I wasn’t this sex expert but hell, I’m sure there’s something on me that’s attractive!

Hell! I’d make the asshole scream!

Torturing me all of this time!

He’ll get what he deserves! The best fuck he could ever ask for!

I jumped out of the shower, haphazardly drying myself off before grabbing the big shirt and pair of large black boxers I had grabbed and pushed the door open.

 

I did not expect what I was looking at.

 

The room was covered in candles, illuminating the dim room with enough light to make out some shapes in the room. I could see the beautiful moon blanketing a sheen of light over the bed that was covered in rose petals. The room smelled a little like bleach and vanilla, probably from the candles and Levi cleaning something. From the bathroom to the bed was a trail of more petals and as I followed them, I saw Levi standing, awkwardly, on one side of the bed, his hands behind his back and his eyes trained on the outside world.

“Levi…” I muttered, losing my train of thought as I took it all in. “What is this?”

“Shit,” he jumped, turning around. “I didn’t um, fuck.”

“Levi?”

“This is-this is for you,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. In the little light there was, I could see the tops of his ears turn red. “If you don’t like it, I can throw all the fucking petals away. I thought it was a damn dumb idea anyway, but fucking Isabel said shit like that was romantic-”

“Levi,” I interrupted, dropping my towel on the floor. “This is the most romantic thing that’s ever been done for me.”

That made his face turn red.

I could feel mine turning red too.

It was honestly beautiful. 

Fuck, my first time was in the back of a car cause I was too impatient.

This was just amazing.

“You took all of this time to think about this?” I asked, walking over to him. “You even asked Isabel?”

“I don’t know about all that romantic shit,” he muttered, looking at the floor. I reached down to reach a hand over his, intertwining our fingers until we were palm to palm.

A few moments passed like this before it became a little awkward.

He hadn’t thought past this part.

I chuckled before sitting down onto the bed. Levi immediately lifted his head, looking down at our hands. I tugged him a little as I sat criss-cross applesauce in the middle of the bed. I pulled him far enough in front that he had to lean onto the bed. When he was close enough, I brought my lips to his, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He looked down at me with the most sincere look.

“Are you really sure about this?” He asked, leaning down enough for our breath to mingle. “Once we start, I don’t think we could stop. And I don’t want you regretting this.”

“After all of this time, of you saying you can make me scream,” I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Are you starting to chicken out?”

“Shit, no, I’m just-”

“Then make me scream, baby,” I whispered, looking him dead in the eye. “Make me scream until I’m raw.”

**“Not bad,” he muttered, as a rare smile grew on his face.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology

I'm sorry I'm doing this now but I felt like I needed to so you guys wouldn't hate me

 

 

 

So the reason, I wasn't able to post or do anything productive towards Phantom was because of my mental state the past, year and a half. After returning from Military boot camp, I was diagnosed with PTSD, Panic, Anxiety and Major Depressive disorder. A month later, my father passed away and I was locked in my room for about a month. I didn't have any social connections with other people and I didn't write. I barely ate and when I did, I ate horrible things. My health was failing and the only thing getting me out of bed was work. I had multiple attacks and couldn't function without therapy. 

 

Long story short! I had a bunch of stuff going on and a bunch of work to do.

For those of you who harassed me about the story, now you know. 

 

I promise to upload really soon and try to continue along with this. If you are a Victuuri Fan, you can read my story Zill: The Romance of the Entertainer while you wait but Phantom WILL continue, just a little while from now. 

 

Thank you to all of the bookmarkers, kudoers, writers and readers who expressed concern and wanted to make sure I was okay. You guys are the reason I'm continuing this story. 

 

THANK YOU!


	104. Nice and Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna take a bit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for some NSFW so here it is.

We started slow.

Like we always did.

I wrapped my arms around his body, running my hands up the taut muscle around his back and spine.Near the lower end of his hips, I could feel the tiny dips just above his hips as I pulled him deeper towards me. His lips were as soft as peaches and he never tasted sweeter. He gave me the littlest gasp as I reached lower to cup his ass in my hands, tugging tighter to get another gasp. I took the opportunity to tentatively stick my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues fought hard before I pulled away to breath.

**He looked so beautiful.**

His eyes were the darkest I’ve ever seen them, his pupil blown nearly wide. His half-lidded gaze was full of playful fury and nectar sweet pride. 

“What are you looking at?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around neck.

“The most beautiful being in the world, “ I muttered, my voice much huskier than I thought. I knew I sounded a little needy but I had to say it. 

“Tell me what you want, Eren.”

He chuckled, raking his soft fingertips over the back of my shoulder blades, lifting his head up to place chaste kisses on my cheek.

“All I want is you, Levi,” he smiled, lifting his hips to mine. I struggled to hold my moan as he ground his hips into mine. “I want all of you.”

And he was going to get all of me.

Every hard inch of me.

He shimmied back, deeper into the bed as I pulled my shirt over my head. When my shirt was completely off, I found Eren laying there, his hair partially covering his eyes and his shirt lying on the floor. 

Before I knew it, I was leaning over him again, pressing bruising lips over his and nipping at anything I could get my mouth on.

His lips, his cheeks, his ear. 

Once I reached his neck,  I trailed my tongue down the base of it to hear him moan louder than before. I felt his nails dig into my back as my tongue probed his neck even more. Nipping at the spot just below his hairline, I let my hand roam across the lithe muscles on his chest, following the deep curves and angles. My hand barely touched the peak of his pert nipple before his hands grabbed for my hair, tugging gently.

He was ridiculously sensitive today and I couldn’t ask for more.

As my hands trailed lower, I felt the coarse hairs just above the elastic band. If I just reached a little lower-

“Mh, Levi,” Eren swallowed, his whole body beginning to shake. “Le-Levi. You’re doing all of the work.”

“When has that been a problem for me?”

“We-Well, it’s a problem for me,” he muttered, sitting up a little. “You think y-you’re some suave professional and I’ve got some tricks up my sleeves t-too.”

“Oh, really?” I smirked, not meaning to sound so condescending. “Why don’t you show me a little something than?”

His entire face went red after that, his hair falling over lust-filled eyes.

He muttered something.

“What?”

“Lay on the bed,” he mumbled a little louder.

I obliged, laying out on the bed with my hands behind my head.

“What now?”

“Just sit there and watch,” he whispered, his voice suddenly getting deeper.

He straddled my ankles with his thighs as he teased the top of my waistband with the tips of his fingers, hips grinding into my lower thigh. Taking the his thumb, he rolled the hem of my pants down just enough to see the hairs on my lower stomach. Threading a finger in a curl, he licked his lips in anticipation. I waited with baited breath as he slid a few fingers below the waistband, searing heat near the base of my cock. I moaned loud enough to shake my own core as burning desire pooled into the depths of my body. Wriggling the pants down far enough to have full access to me, Eren wrapped his hands over my dick, fingers giving a little tug. 

“Er-ah!Fuck Eren!”

“No talking,” he whispered, his voice thick with want. Tugging a few more times, pre-cum dripped over me, burning trails down to where Eren’s fingers met. “Want to try something exciting?”

“Exciting?” I grunted, squirming a bit at the loss of movement.

“Just wait and see, you bastard.” he chuckled, breathing down cold air over my cock. I shuttered as I watched him lick his lips before latching them over the tip of my cock. I jolted up at the feeling of his tongue swirling over me, lapping up the pre-cum with every turn. I couldn’t stop myself from gripping at his fringe, urging him on. That seemed to only inspire him to loosen his jaw and take more of me in. I was thick for someone my size and fairly long too, making it hard for Eren to swallow me whole. But somehow his lips were nearly at the base of my hips, bottom lip grazing my balls. I began to rut against him as he reached a hand around to cup my ass and squeeze. Electricity jolted through me like lightning hitting a metal rod. I was so close and I yet so far. I wanted so much more from him and as he gripped my ass one more time, I felt saliva drip down my cheek.

“Fucking Brat, I’m so, uh, baby,” I couldn’t think past that. 

“ **Come for me, Levi,** ” he muttered, sliding his mouth over my dick again. His mouth now full, he continued to bob, taking in deep sucks and slathering my dick in his saliva.

I was so close!

“Fuck, Eren! Ah, oh fuck!”

My body alight and his mouth sucking faster I felt goosebumps climb up my skin before nerves burned bright and stars filled my eyes.

Taking a shallow breath, I emptied myself deep in the back of Eren’s throat and like the perfect boyfriend he was, he swallowed it all up before sliding his lips off of my flaccid dick in one slow motion. I fell back on the bed, completely spent with sweat rolling down my back and tears filling my eyes. When I looked down to Eren’s face I saw saliva and cum pooling on the side of his mouth in a deliciously dirty way that I would always have in my dreams. With a swipe of his thumb, he wiped the mess away before coming up to sit beside me. He calmly brushed back strands of sweaty hair from my face and began to curl up to me, his warm body leaning so near. With a small kiss on my forehead, I drifted to sleep, the sights and sounds of Eren’s heartbeat and luscious lips stuck in my memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I won't be able to definately post every single week because I have another fic I'm ass first in so please forgive me :)  
> I know it's not full on sex but this is what ya gonna get for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave as many comments as you please Babes!!! （≧∇≦）


End file.
